OMEGA
by AR Vinsmoke
Summary: Zoro datang ke kediaman Bangsawan Vinsmoke untuk bekerja sesuai dengan surat dari mendiang sang Ayah. Dan dia yang tidak begitu banyak tahu tentang kerajaan Germa itu, tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata rumah yang dihuni oleh Ras Alpha ini ternyata memiliki seorang Omega.UPDATE! VinBro bertengkar dan Sanji akhirnya di usir dari Germa! ZoSan, VinsmokeBrothersxSanji, AllxSanji.
1. Sanji, Kegagalan Bangsawan Vinsmoke

Seorang laki-laki yang mencolok dengan rambut hijaunya kini menampakkan kakinya di depan istana mewah tepat pukul siang hari ini. Ia mengusap keringat dari dahinya sambil menatap bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, bagaimana tidak, saat ia baru saja turun dari bis perjalanan dari kampung halamannya, ia harus berjalan kaki lagi untuk memasuki kediaman yang akan menjadi tempat untuk memulai masa kerjanya. Dan tak disangka bahkan untuk mencapai pintu utama rumah, ia harus melewati taman yang luas bahkan kebun kebun indah yang membuatnya tersesat beberapa kali tanpa ia mau. Sungguh melelahkan baginya.

Ya, istana mewah ini. Kediaman bangsawan kaya raya bertitel Alpha, semua orang mengenalnya dengan sebutan Bangsawan Vinsmoke dari kerajaan Germa 66. Bukan, meski ini disebut kerajaan, di zaman yang modern ini, mereka adalah Bangsawan gaya baru yang memiliki tekhnologi paling maju, mutakhir bahkan terlaris selama beberapa dekade kehidupan dalam produksi penjualan. Dan lelaki berambut hijau berkulit kecoklatan ini, akan bekerja di kediaman terkaya namun masih banyak misteri bahkan tak semua orang tahu siapa pemiliknya, penerusnya bahkan kehidupan didalamnya. Hanya dikenal dengan sebutan Germa Double Six alias Germa 66.

Ia menelan ludah. Ia datang jauh sekali dari kampungnya untuk mengabdi d rumah yang tak ia kenali. Hanya berpesan pada surat mendiang dari sang ayah yang memang sudah lama bekerja kepada Germa. Bukan sebagai pekerja di pabrik apa yang akan di produksi Germa, melainkan ...

"oh." Mata hitam lelaki rambut hijau itu melotot saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan melihat lelaki berambut pirang dan memiliki janggut dan sedikit kumis juga rokok yang menempel dimulutnya menyeletuk saat melihat dirinya. "kau pegawai baru ya, masuk saja." Ucap lelaki pirang yang hanya menepuk pundak lelaki berambut hijau sambil lalu.

Namun, sesaat pemuda yang lelaki tan kira juga berumuran sama dengannya lewat begitu saja, ia mencium bau harum darinya. Membuat lelaki berkulit tan itu sedikit tenang sambil memandang punggung yang sudah jauh di belakang sana.

"siapa dia?" tanyanya.

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**OMEGA (Germa66)**

**By : AR Vinsmoke**

**Chapter 1**

**Sanji, Kegagalan Bangsawan Vinsmoke.**

Setelah kejadian itu, tanpa banyak tanya, lelaki itu masuk kedalam kediaman. Dan betapa menakjubkannya tempat itu. Barang gemerlapan bahkan hiasan hewan langka dan pernak pernik bunga menyambutnya dengan ruangan, koridor bahkan tangga yang terlihat amat luas. Masih mencerca keindahan dalam rumah Bangsawan Germa yang sungguh menakjubkan dengan mulut menganga, tak berapa lama laki-laki yang lebih berumur darinya menghampirinya, seperti tahu akan waktu kedatangannya.

"hei! Kau, kan?!" tunjuk nya dengan senyum penuh semangat. Tak lupa dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir dan setelan tuxedo hitamnya. Lelaki bersurai hijau hanya mengganggu ragu saat lelaki tersebut menunjuk nya. "Aku, Ace." Katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri. "Mari, ikut aku." Melihat pakaian yang di kenakan, lelaki rambut hijau sudah tahu apa yang akan menyapanya, dan tanpa banyak tanya, ia mengikuti lelaki bernama Ace itu persis kearah samping yang meninggalkan ruang depan berdekor super mewah.

...

"Ano... Perkenalkan, namaku Roronoa Zoro." Dengan canggung, lelaki berambut hijau itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan alasan membenarkan pakaian yang sekarang dikenakannya. Tuksedo hitam berbuntut yang baginya terasa ketat dan tak biasa, tak lupa dengan sarung tangan putih yang akan menemani Kesehariannya. Ya, Zoro diberi wasiat oleh mendiang sang Ayah yang juga mengabdi sebagai Butler keluarga Vinsmoke.

"Ya! Ore Luffy! Salam Kenal!" ungkap lelaki yang mungkin paling muda yang ada diruangan ini. Selain Dia dan Ace, ada seorang laki-laki lain dan juga dua Maid berdada besar yang menurut Zoro sangat cantik.

"Mari kita bekerja sama. Ayahmu, Rayleigh-san, banyak mengajarkan hal-hal pada kami. Senang bertemu denganmu, Rorona Zoro. Namaku, Sabo." Ungkap lelaki lain selain Luffy dan Ace.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Roronoa-San. Panggil saja aku Robin. Aku dan Sabo yang paling lama bekerja disini dan kami mengenal ayahmu. Kami turut berduka cita dengan kepergian beliau." Ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan setelan baju maid yang menutupi kakinya, terlihat sangat dewasa dan Zoro tau bahwa Robin memang lebih tua jauh darinya. "Dan ini Nami-san. Kau harus sering maklum dengan ke biasaan nya, ya." Robin memperkenalkan gadis dengan setelan Maid dengan Rok pendek dan Rambut Orange yang dibuat cepol dua menghiasi bandonya.

"Ya, Robin-san!" pekik Nami dengan wajah marah marah imutnya.

Robin hanya tersenyum. "Lihat, dia pemarah." Ungkapnya. Ya, diantara kelima Pelayan Utama Rumah Germa ini, Nami yang seumuran dengan Luffy yang terkenal ceroboh dan pemarah namun cerdik dan karena jasa kedua ayah ibunya, dia menjadi posisi Pelayan Utama mengimbangi keempat Pelayan lain. Saat mereka saling berbagi cerita tentang sistem Butler dan Maid juga Aktivitas Pelayan Utama dan Pelayan Biasa, seorang wanita dewasa dan lagi-lagi dengan buah dada yang besar, memasuki ruangan khusus Pelayan Utama ini dan mulai menyapa.

"Bagaimana? Orangnya sudah datang?" ungkap Wanita yang cantiknya tak biasa itu.

"Reiju-sama." Sabo, Ace, Luffy, Robin dan Nami langsung membungkuk Sopan dan Zoro yang bingung hanya ikut-ikutan membungkukan badannya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Roronoa Zoro?"

"Y-Ya, Reiju-sama."

Reiju tertawa pelan. "Dari wajah sangat mirip sekali dengan Rayleigh-san, tapi sikapnya sangat berbeda ya, kau begitu kikuk." Tawa kecilnya membuat suasana canggung memudar karena Tuan Rumah yang terlihat ramah. "Mungkin kau tak begitu mengetahui tentang kami dan ayahmu juga tak bercerita banyak, senang bekerja sama denganmu, Roronoa Zoro, aku harap sebagai bagian dari family, kau bisa menjaga dan melindungi keluargaku." Ungkap Reiju sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sangat menghormati satu-satunya pewaris darah Roronoa. Dan dengan sedikit canggung Zoro menerima uluran tangan lembut itu pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai memperkenalkan anggota keluarga dan juga aktivitas kami juga pekerjaanmu." Reiju duduk sambil mengambil beberapa foto dari kantong bajunya, dengan segera Robin dan Nami menyiapkan teh dan camilan di dekatnya, bahkan Ace, Sabo mulai berdiri didekat pintu ruangan dengan patuh. Dan Luffy yang setia berdiri di dekat Zoro. Betapa kompaknya gerakan mereka dalam mengurus sang Putri Kerajaan.

"Saat ini, semua anggota keluarga tidak ada dirumah, hanya ada aku. Ini ayah kami, Vinsmoke Judge. Beliau dari jam pagi hingga larut malam selalu menghabiskan waktu di pabrik kami. Ayahmu sangat telaten mengurus dan mendampingi ayah kami, karena kepergiaan beliau yang tak di duga, mulai sekarang Butler Pribadi Ayah adalah Sabo-san." Terang Reiju sambil menunjuk lelaki dengan wajah seram dan tegasnya. Lelaki terkuat dan terkaya pemilik tekhnologi Mutakhir yang slalu berkembang, sang Raja dari kerajaan Germa 66.

"Lalu, ini Ibunda kami. Namanya Vinsmoke Sora" Reiju memberikan poto yang lain. Seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum yang manis dan rambut surai pirang nya, sangat berbeda dengan Reiju yang memiliki aksen dewasa dan seksi. "beliau sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 5tahun, dan adik-adikku baru beberapa hari di lahirkan." Ungkapnya lirih. Bahkan suasana dalam ruangan ikut melirih, karena walaupun tak mengenal Ratu Germa, semua yang mengenalnya berkata bahwa Sora adalah sosok yang baik dan bijaksana, mungkin seperti sifat Reiju yang sekarang.

Dan tak berapa lama, Reiju menyerahkan 4 foto sekaligus, lelaki berperawakan yang terlihat cukup mirip hanya saja warna rambut yang membedakannya. Zoro cukup tertegun saat melihat salah satu dari foto tersebut adalah orang yang ia temui pagi ini. "Dan ini adik kembarku, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji dan Yonji." Terang Reiju tak bosan bosannya memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya. "Saat ini mereka kuliah di jurusan yang berbeda-beda, Ichiji kuliah jurusan teknologi mengikuti jejak Ayah, Niji kuliah di Universitas Sastra karena dia bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis Novel, dan Sanji dia kuliah di Jurusan Koki, terakhir Yonji dia ikut klub olahraga, karena fisiknya yang kuat, dia mengambil semua bagian atlit." Melihat Zoro yang mengernyitkan alis, membuat Reiju terhenti dari celotehnya dan menunjukan perhatian kepada Butler Baru rumah Germa ini. "ada apa, Zoro-san?"

"ah, tidak, Reiju-sama, aku hanya sedikit menyesal." Kali ini Reiju yang mengernyitkan alisnya tanda bingung dengan Zoro yang masih memandang foto adik-adiknya dengan seksama. "Memang Kembar 4, tapi aku rasa Sanji-sama agak berbeda dari ketiganya, aku sempat bertemu dengannya pagi tadi, aku tidak tahu siapa dia,jadi aku tak begitu menyapanya dengan baik. Baunya yang manis seperti karamel, aku pikir dia koki di rumah ini, ternyata Tuan Rumah ya."

Reiju beranjak kaget dari kursinya atas celoteh panjang yang Zoro lontarkan, Zoro bingung karena parasnya cantiknya yang tenang itu berubah menjadi paras yang terkejut. "Ba—bau karamel katamu?—" tanyanya syok. Bahkan Maid dan Butler yang ada diruang inipun cukup terkejut dengan perkataan panjang dari Zoro yang sedari tadi hanya menggangguk mengerti, namun mengenai Sanji, mengapa orang ini begitu tertarik?

"—ya? Karena dia sedang merokok dan bahkan bau rokoknya saja tidak tercium, saat melewatiku, aku hanya mencium bau manis, makanya kupikir dia habis masak kue atau apa begitu." Zoro lebih bingung dengan situasi hening yang tercipta sekarang, bahkan tak ada isyarat pasti dari teman-teman barunya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Reiju menggelung erat kedua lengan yang menggenggam itu. Semoga saja firasat nya salah karena mungkin saja Zoro adalah suatu kebetulan. Melihat reaksi Reiju yang terdiam, Luffy langsung buru-buru menjelaskan pada Zoro dan Robin maupun Nami hanya mendekat pada Reiju ingin tahu apakah Reiju masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"a-ano, na, Zoro, Sanji-sama memang kadang suka menghabiskan waktu di dapur, kemungkinan memang dia habis membuat kue, ahaha." Penjelasan Luffy cukup membuat Zoro yang bodoh akan situasi ini merasa nyaman.

"Pada Intinya. Sebagai Pelayan Utama Rumah kami, Germa66. Zoro, kan harus mengenal semua anggota keluarga. Aku minta maaf hanya aku yang bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganmu. Sanji mungkin sedang terburu-buru, jadi dia juga tak bisa menyapamu dengan baik. Selanjutnya, mulai sekarang, aku sudah membagi tugas untuk kalian, mulai saat ini, Sabo-san yang akan menjadi Butler pribadi Ayah, Ace-san kau yang akan menjaga Niji, Robin-san kau menjadi Maid Pribadi Ichiji, Luffy kau menjadi Butler pribadi Yonji dan Nami, kau yang akan menjadi Maid pribadi Sanji." Mengetahui Nami menjadi pengurus Sanji, Nami cukup gugup dengan keputusan itu, bagaimana tidak, dia yang ceroboh harus mengurus seorang Vinsmoke yang— "dan Zoro, kau yang akan jadi Butler pribadiku."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, Reiju-sama!" tegas Zoro sambil membungkukan badannya, lalu Reiju tanpa berkata lebih hanya meninggalkan ruang ini. Bahkan Zoro tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya hari ini.

"Aneh sekali, Sabo yang menjadi Butler Judge-sama memang memungkinkan, tapi kenapa kita juga berganti majikan?" celetuk Ace sambil memiringkan kepala dengan tangan di dagunya.

Zoro jadi bingung dengan pertanyaan Ace yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak paham. "loh, memangnya sebelumnya majikan kalian siapa?" karena dia tidak berfikir kedatangannya ternyata membawa suasana keruh dirumah ini.

"Dulu aku Maid Yonji-sama. Ace Butler Ichiji-sama, Sabo-san Butler Reiju-sama, Nami Maid Niji-sama dan Luffy Butler Sanji-sama. Ayahmu yang jadi Butler Kepala, Butler pribadi Judge-sama." Terang Robin santai. Kalau dipikir, memang cukup aneh, kalau kedatangan Zoro harusnya kan hanya berganti Sabo untuk Judge-sama dan Dia untuk Reiju-sama.

"Luffy ~ bagaimana ini? Kenapa jadi akuuuu?" Rengek Nami yang rupanya bingung dengan tanggung jawab yang sekarang di hadapinya.

"Yosh! Tidak apa Nami! Aku yakin Sanji-sama bisa melewatinya meski Kau yang jadi pelayan penanggung jawab!" pekik Luffy santai.

"Luffffyyyyy~~~" dan hanya diakhiri dengan rengekan Nami yang meng goyang-goyang badan Luffy yang masih tertawa percaya diri. Kurang lebih, Zoro masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang di ucap teman-teman barunya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga Vinsmoke?

...

Setelah beberapa jauh ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kepala Pelayan, Reiju menyandarkan bahunya di tembok koridor yang sunyi dan dingin ini. Giginya gemeretak, ia slalu punya firasat yang sangat tepat, maka dia selalu menapiknya berulang kali. Dan dia bergumam dalam keheningan. "Tidak akan... Tidak akan kubiarkan ada Alpha yang masuk satupun dalam Rumah ini, tidak akan." Ungkapnya sambil mengepal tangannya. Bagaimana tidak, Dia, sang Ayah, Mendiang Ibu, Ichiji, Niji dan Yonji, adalah Ras Alpha, Ras terkuat dan terlangka. Paling Mendominasi dari 2 rasa lain yang tercipta, Bangsawan agung dan darah murni secara turun temurun, dari skala 1 banding seratus, Alpha bisa ditemukan, dan sisanya adalah pasukan Beta.

Dan apa yang lebih mengerikan dari kedua Ras ini adalah hadirnya seorang Omega.

Ras terendah. Terhina, bahkan tak berharga, tak ada nilainya, hanya menjadi mangsa para Alpha dan Beta. Karena banyaknya populasi Beta, banyak sistem yang bisa menjinakkan seorang Beta saat ada seekor Omega yang berada di dekat mereka saat masa 'heat' atau lebih dikenal dengan masa rangsangan untuk bersetubuh, yang hormonnya hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh seorang Omega. Sedangkan Alpha? Tidak ada yang bisa menjinakknya, mereka slalu menyerang seorang Omega tanpa belas kasih, tanpa pandang bulu, tanpa melihat jenis kelamin, karena Alpha adalah seorang pemenang, rangsangan yang mengundang nafsu mereka, harus bisa memuaskan mereka bagaimanapun caranya. Ya, Alpha sangat mengerikan, Predator langka yang bisa mendapat segalanya.

Dan bom yang meledakkan kemenangan Bangsawan Vinsmoke adalah dengan tak terduganya terlahir bayi kembar 4 dalam sepanjang sejarah silisilah Pohon Rumah Kerajaan Germa66, yang salah satunya, terlahir seorang Omega yang terduga.

Naasnya, Omega Bangsawan terkuat ini di takdir kan kepada Vinsmoke Sanji. Lelaki malang yang sampai sekarang, masih bertahan hidup dengan kejamnya takdir yang diembannya.

Semua yang ada di rumah Germa mengetahui hal ini, bahkan beberapa bangsawan diluar Germa tahu mengenai Sanji yang dengan gampangnya mencoreng nilai kebangsawanan Vinsmoke yang bertahan dalam beberapa dekade. Namun, Judge tidak jatuh dengan kehadiran Sanji didalam Istananya, ayah yang kasar itu tetap maju dengan segala hasil tekhnologi yang dikembangkannya, yang menjual dan memakmurkan Negeri ini sehingga secara gamblang menutup mulut bangsawan bangsawan lain yang menghinanya. Dan entah mengapa, tanpa perhatian sekalipun, Judge tidak mengakui Sanji bahkan terlalu tidak perduli namun masih mempertahankan Omega yang mencoreng wajahnya itu dalam rumahnya.

Dan sampai 2 hari ini, hanya Zoro yang tidak tahu fakta tentang seorang Omega yang berada di kediaman Germa66.

...

Saat ini, Zoro sedang berdiri tegap, hanya seperti itu sejak dua jam lalu, menemani majikan cantiknya yang masih santai menjemur diri di kursi panjang berwarna hitam yang terletak tak jauh di dekat kolam renang yang sangat luas di halaman belakang rumah megah ini. Sudah dua hari pula kerjaan Zoro hanya menemani keseharian Reiju yang slalu berada di rumah. Tak berapa lama, seseorang mendatangi mereka,

Zoro entah mengapa seketika terhenyak saat orang ini mendekat kepada Reiju dan melepas kacamata hitamnya. Dan sesekali hidungnya tak mau diam untuk mengendus bau yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Sanji, kau sudah pulang?" Reiju membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk, menyapa dan memeluk adik yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Ya, rupanya dinas yang akan kelompok kami ambil malah akan di perpanjang, mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi, kali ini benar-benar team memasak ku akan pergi ke Perancis." Terang lelaki itu sambil menyulut api menyalakan rokok yang akan di hisapnya.

Pandangan Reiju melirih. Dengan status Sanji yang tak biasa itu, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan diluar sana dimana para ras yang bahkan tak dikenal bisa saja menyerangnya tanpa henti. "Sanji, apa mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut saja? Aku cemas." Ungkap Reiju.

Sanji menyesap rokoknya lebih dalam dan meniupkan asapnya ke udara terbuka, cita-citanya tak akan pernah hilang untuk menjadi seorang koki profesional, mana mungkin ia melewatkan kesempatan team nya untuk beradu cita rasa di Negeri akan makanan istimewa itu.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Reiju. Paling tidak, diluar sana lebih baik daripada serigala yang ada dirumah ini." Senyumnya kecut.

Mungkin benar apa kata Sanji, yang semula melukai dirinya, adalah saudara laki-laki nya sendiri, Reiju tak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan segala yang menimpa Sanji dalam Rumah bangsawan Vinsmoke ini. Lagipula, sudah ada Gin, bestfriend yang Reiju percaya yang juga menemani Sanji ikut dalam team memasaknya. Paling tidak, Reiju bisa mendapatkan laporan keseharian dan apa yang di alami Sanji lewat lelaki itu.

Dibalik perbincangan mereka berdua, ada Zoro yang masih kesal dengan penciumannya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya gelisah.

'kenapa tiba-tiba bau madu?' batinnya. Sebenarnya, Zoro amat tidak suka dengan bebauan manis, tapi entah kenapa di luar ruangan seperti ini, bau madu lebih menusuk indra penciumannya daripada bau asap rokok yang ditimbulkan Sanji dengan cukup membumbung tinggi itu.

"Oh." Sanji baru menyadari lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Reiju. "apakah dia?" tanya Sanji pada Reiju.

Reiju mengangguk. "Ya, Roronoa Zoro, sudah dua hari dia menjadi butler pribadiku."

"heee~ jadi Sabo-san yang mengurus ayah." decaknya. Sanji lalu mendekat kepada Zoro, dengan sigap Zoro membungkuk hormat walau ia tak tahan dengan hidungnya yang mulai gatal. "salam kenal, semoga kau betah bekerja disini." Senyumnya, dan tanpa babibu membuat Zoro terpaku seketika, melihat reaksi Zoro, Reiju mulai melirik tajam lewat sisi matanya.

"Saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin, Sanji-sama."

"Kau beruntung menjadi Pelayan Pribadi Reiju, dia tak pernah membuat masalah." Tambahnya. "Yosh! Kalau begitu selama seminggu kedepan aku akan bersantai dirumah! Baiklah, Reiju, aku masuk kedalam dulu." Kata Sanji sesaat setelah meregangkan otot-otot badannya.

"Ya. Dan mulai sekarang, Nami yang akan mengurus mu, Luffy sudah kutugaskan untuk menjadi butler Yonji."

"Waw, Mendapatkan Nami sungguh beruntung." Celetuk Sanji saat sebelumnya dia sempat terhenti sejenak. Ya, dia juga mengherankan dengan pembagian tugas yang cukup aneh ini, bagaimana tidak, dengan statusnya yang slalu menjadi bom waktu, bagi Sanji, penjagaan Luffy sudah membuatnya nyaman, tapi kenapa Nami, seorang perempuan, yang harus menjadi penjaganya? "Bicara tentang Nami, bagaimana kabar dengan tiga orang itu?" Kali ini pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sanji mengeluarkan Nada yang sangat dingin. Seperti ada kebencian saat mengucapkan 'ketiga orang' yang mungkin menjadi penekan hidupnya. Dan ia tahu jelas Nami diperlakukan seperti apa oleh Majikannya yang dulu.

"Ichiji masih bertugas bersama ayah, kemungkinan dia akan pulang kerumah beberapa hari lagi, Yonji juga sudah mulai ikut turnamen dan dia akan menghabiskan sekitar 1 bulan diluar rumah. Niji yang aku tidak tahu akan pulang kapan, tapi aku rasa dia akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau yang pulang lebih cepat."

Sanji masih diam. Dalam hatinya dia merasa sedikit aman dalam seminggu ini. Reiju yang bertopang dagu tiba-tiba mendelik kearah pergelangan tangan Sanji, ia baru tersadar ada yang kurang pada diri adiknya itu. "kemana gelangmu?" tanyanya dingin. Tahu hawa yang dikeluarkan Reiju mulai terasa berat, Sanji tersadar dari lamunannya sambil melihat kedua tangannya. Dia juga baru sadar kalau tidak mengenakan gelang emas yang slalu menjaga dirinya itu.

"ah, aku lupa. Aku memasak cukup berat jadi waktu itu kulepas." Sambil merogoh saku celananya dan Sanji menemukan apa yang di ancam Reiju. "Ah disini." Dengan segera Sanji memakai gelang itu masing-masing di kedua pergelangan tangan nya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ceroboh. Kau tahu, Rumah ini di dominasi oleh Beta. Gelang itu selalu menyelamatkanmu dalam masanya." Ungkap Reiju dengan sedikit gemeretak pada giginya. Dia masih ingat betapa kesal saat kediaman Germa mulai berguruh saat Sanji dalam masa heat, bahkan dia sendiri tak kuasa dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya sebagai seorang Alpha saat Sanji bereaksi seperti ini. Ayah yang tak peduli itu sampai membelikan gelang emas pencegah nafsu para Beta. Dan tanpa mau menunggu omelan Reiju, Sanji langsung meninggalkannya pergi kedalam Rumah.

Dan diantara mereka berdua, hanya Zoro yang tidak tahu maksud dari gelang dan segala celotehan Sanji dan Reiju mengenai saudara yang lain maupun status Sanji, karena pada dasarnya, Zoro tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Ras yang tercipta di dunia ini. Bahkan Zoro juga seperti tidak tahu apa itu Alpha, Beta dan Omega. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya manusia, makanya Zoro tak mempelajari tentang itu. Ia hanya merasa lega saat tiba-tiba bau manis yang menyesakkan itu secara perlahan mulai menghilang. Dan lagi-lagi Reiju melirik mengamati saat Zoro yang berdiri tegap sejak tadi mulai memencet hidungnya seraya berkata akhirnya bau itu hilang.

Reijupun tahu, semenjak kedatangan Sanji, bau kaporit Air kolam bahkan bau sinar matahari dan tanah tandus, dikalahkan dengan bau madu atau bisa dibilang bau feromon omega yang dikeluarkan Sanji tadi. Makanya, kenapa Sanji selalu merokok, diapun tahu dengan keadaannya, dia hanya mengantisipasi untuk menyamarkan bau harumnya paling tidak mencegah seorang beta. Itu yang membuat Reiju memiliki banyak tanda tanya, saat ia merasa ada yang salah dengan status Roronoa Zoro, bahkan saat Sanji menyapa Zoro, mata safirnya yang memandang melekat kepada Zoro, sama seperti saat Sanji yang memandang Rayleigh.

...

Sanji yang baru saja meninggalkan Reiju dan Zoro, masuk kedalam rumah dari pintu belakang dan dengan segera seorang maid berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"a-ano, Sanji-sama. Selamat datang, maaf aku teledor dan tidak tahu kedatangan anda." Ungkap Nami merasa bersalah sambil memejam takut-takut, bagaimana tidak, beberapa menit lalu dia baru tahu dari Robin kalau Sanji sudah berada di kediaman dan saat mencari majikan barunya itu, dia tidak menemukannya, dan saat menemukannya sepertinya perbincangan Sanji dan Reiju cukup serius sehingga Nami tidak berani untuk menyapanya saat itu.

"tidak apa-apa, Nami-swan." Ungkap Sanji tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan kepala Nami. Memang sering kedatangannya sengaja tak ia umbar karena sebenarnya Sanji sengaja menghindari ketiga saudaranya. "Kebetulan saat aku datang aku menemui Robin-chan dan mencari Reiju. Sekarang aku akan beristirahat. Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaan mu yang lain." Terang Sanji dengan ramah sambil berjalan pelan meninggalkan Nami dan berlalu menuju kearah kamarnya.

"Ka- kalau begitu, sa-saya akan siapkan camilan dan teh lalu mengantarkannya ke kamar anda." Ucap Nami dan hanya di iyakan dengan syarat dari tangan Sanji yang diangkat yang artinya Nami boleh berbuat sesukanya.

Nami memandang punggung kecil yang menjauh itu, tatapannya antara kagum dan lirih, karena pada awalnya dia merasa bergidik untuk menjadi Maid pribadi yang menjadi mangsa bulan-bulanan majikannya yang dulu, dia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa saat menghadapi Sanji yang memiliki banyak pengalaman berat dalam rumah Germa ini. Tapi ternyata lelaki yang punya banyak penderitaan itu sangat ramah padanya yang seorang Maid ini, berbeda dengan perlakuan majikannya yang dulu yang kalau marah suka kasar, tukang perintah tapi terkadang cuek dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

...

Sanji membanting tubuh rampingnya duduk di sofa merah yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah menghabiskan batang rokok dan membuangnya, dia membuang nafas pelan sambil melemaskan otot ototnya. Dan lalu matanya menerawang, mengingat sepatah kalimat dari sosok pria tua yang cukup berwibawa,

'_aku punya anak laki-laki, mungkin seumuran dengan Sanji-sama, aku yakin dia pasti suatu saat bisa melindungi Sanji-sama.'_

Entah kenapa kalimat itu terngiang begitu saja dan membuat Sanji mengingat memorinya saat ia masih duduk di kelas satu SMA, betapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan dengan almarhum butler pribadi sang ayah yang slalu banyak memberinya nasihat dan pelajaran hidup.

Sebelum kedatangan Luffy, Rayleigh seringkali sangat berjasa menjaganya dari perlakuan kakak-kakak dan adik laki-lakinya yang sering tak terkendali.

"Ro-Ro-Noa Zo-Ro, kah?" batinnya mengeja, saat mengingat wajah yang begitu jauh dari khayalannya itu. Betapa Sanji sangat penasaran dengan anak yang Rayleigh maksud, namun kenyataanya, ia melihat Zoro hanya seperti laki-laki yang sangat biasa, jauh sekali dari orang yang begitu banyak memberikan momen berharga padanya.

...

Hari berlalu, setelah kedatangan Sanji sore itu, Zoro merasa sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan majikannya yang selalu membebas tugas kan nya. Dan itu membuat Zoro yang masih tergolong sebagai pegawai baru walau sudah menghabiskan lima hari di kediaman Germa, bingung harus melakukan apa di luar tugasnya yang slalu menemani Reiju dan mempersiapkan segala yang diinginkan wanita cantik itu.

Terlebih lagi, semenjak kedatangannya, entah kenapa, Zoro sering menemukan putra ketiga keluarga Vinsmoke itu di sekitarnya di bandingkan majikan utamanya yang seringkali ia tidak tahu sedang apa dan ada dimana.

Contohnya, sehari yang lalu, saat ia sedang bebersih ruangan, entah kenapa Sanji datang namun hanya duduk saja disana sambil membaca buku masakan dan memainkan ponselnya, tak ada percakapan yang keluar selain sapaan Zoro padanya. Bahkan Zoro merasa canggung sendiri karena ia harus menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama membersihkan peralatan mewah yang harus dipegang dengan hati-hati itu dan sulit untuk menemukan topik percakapan dengan lelaki manis berambut pirang disana.

Ya, bagi Zoro, ketimbang ketiga Germa lain yang wajahnya terlihat garis keras begitu jantan sama seperti sangRaja, Sanji malah lebih terlihat mirip dengan mendiang sang Ibu, maka dari itu, Zoro yang bodoh itupun masih tak percaya bahwa mereka adalah kembar empat. Bayi yang terlahir secara bersamaan.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah jam berduaan saja di ruang itu tanpa sedikitpun percakapan, Sanji beranjak dan keluar ruangan begitu saja dan Zoro hanya membungkuk sopan saat Sanji berlalu. Ia merasa menyesal sendiri karena waktu yang sangat lama itu membuatnya menjadi seperti pegawai yang kurang perhatian terhadap majikannya yang lain.

Dan beberapa kali Zoro sering menemukan kondisi itu walau lebih banyak saat masih ada orang lain di sekitar mereka berdua. Namun, yang membuat Zoro tidak tahan adalah saat muncul bau manis yang terkadang menyesakkan hidungnya saat orang itu slalu berada di sekitarnya. Untung saja waktu dia paling lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Sanji adalah saat ia membersihkan ruangan selama setengah jam itu, ia hanya mencium bau karamel yang mulai menjadi parfum ruangan. Bau yang masih bisa di toleransinya.

Dan Zoro baru sadar kalau semua bau yang diciumnya itu mulai terjadi saat ada Sanji, jadi dia membuat pernyataan bahwa Sanji yang membawa aroma-aroma itu mungkin karena dia adalah seorang koki, walau selama disini, ia malah tak pernah melihat Sanji memegang peralatan masak sedikitpun.

Sama seperti hari ini, lagi-lagi ia menemukan anak keempat Vinsmoke itu sekarang tengah tertidur dibawah pohon yang rindang dengan angin sore yang berhembus menyejukkan, dia tidak tahu Sanji sedang tertidur atau tidak karena dari posisinya, ia hanya melihat Sanji berbaring terlentang berbantalan tangannya dengan buku memasak yang terbuka menutupi wajahnya. Zoro juga melihat Nami yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sanji sedari tadi hanya menemaninya dengan patuh dan dalam diam.

Ya,hanya itu yang bisa Zoro lihat dari sini karena jarak Nami dan Sanji cukup jauh dari dirinya yang sekarang sedang bertugas merapikan tanaman hias tepat di depan pintu masuk kediaman, ditemani Luffy yang juga diberi tugas sama sepertinya.

Dan tidak ketinggalan, kali ini adalah bau susu yang entah kenapa tercium walau Zoro tahu tidak mungkin ada susu yang di taruh di halaman depan ini. Dan sepertinya, Zoro mulai terbiasa dengan bebauan yang di timbulkan sang koki itu.

Dan tak berapa lama, dirinya, Luffy, dan Nami mulai menoleh ke suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh mobil Lamborgini berwarna biru mengkilap yang datang dan langsung terparkir tak jauh dari Sanji dan Nami di kejauhan sana.

Lalu muncullah lelaki itu, salah satu penghuni penyandang marga Vinsmoke dengan titel rambut biru cetarnya, yaitu putra kedua, Vinsmoke Niji.

Dan itu membuat Luffy yang sedari tadi fokus menggunting tanaman mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya, membuat Zoro mengerutkan alisnya saat mimik wajah Luffy yang tadi bernyanyi dengan ceria dan bekerja dengan semangat, berubah menjadi wajah yang serius memandang kearah halaman dimana Sanji dan Nami berada.

Zoro pun menjadi bingung, mengapa kedatangan Vinsmoke yang lain saat ini terlihat tengah memperkeruh suasana disana.

...

Niji yang baru turun meninggalkan Lamborgini kesayangan yang slalu menemani perjalanannya mulai melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menggantungnya pada vest yang di kenakannya.

"Yo, Nami! Kau memang pintar sekali menyambutku hangat seperti ini." Ujarnya semangat saat melihat Sanji yang dirindukannya sedang bersama Maid yang slalu mengurusnya itu.

"Ni-niji-sama, a-ano—" Nami tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya karena takut dengan seringaian menakutkan yang diberikan tuan lamanya saat melihat tuan barunya.

Sanji menyipitkan matanya saat membuka buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Betapa hatinya tidak senang saat yang mengusik waktu istirahatnya justru adalah orang yang tak terduga.

"Oi, Sanji. Nami benar-benar memberikan hadiah yang bagus melihatmu ada disini untuk menyambut kedatanganku."

Sanji membenarkan posisinya untuk beranjak ketika Niji berjalan kearahnya. Saat ia sedang membersihkan rumput2 yang menempel di bajunya, pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dengan badan kekarnya itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"apa kabar sayang? Baumu benar-benar membuatku bergetar." Ungkapnya sambil mengelus rambut Sanji semaunya dan mengendusnya.

"enyah." Tolak Sanji sambil menapik tangan besar di atas kepalanya itu. Tak lupa wajah judes yang menemaninya tiap berhadapan dengan sang kakak kedua.

"Ow." Niji hanya meringis sambil menyeringai menggoda. "lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu." Ucapnya tetap mendekat pada Sanji yang sepertinya sudah tidak betah berada disana. Kantung coklat yang di sodorkan Niji sepertinya mengusik ketenangan Sanji.

Kantung dengan bertuliskan 'Baratie'. Dan dengan sigap Sanji mengambilnya sambil mengeluarkan mimik tak percaya saat ia melihat sesuatu barang yang ada di dalamnya. Spatula milik Zeff, koki terkenal panutan nya, bagaimana bisa Niji mendapatkannya?! Ia terhenyak tak percaya sambil melihat benci terhadap lelaki berambut warna langit itu.

"hadiah yang menarik, bukan?" Niji memaparkan senyum dengan deretan giginya yang rapi. Merasa menang dengan reaksi Sanji yang tak terduga itu, dari tenang berubah menjadi goyah saat ia berhasil membawa barang bekas yang slalu Sanji idam-idamkan, terlebih lagi dia melihat ekspresi Sanji sedikit marah karena bagaimana Niji bisa tahu padahal Sanji merasa tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kesukaannya kepada keluarganya, Reiju saja tak pernah ia ceritakan hal-hal yang disukainya, bagaimana seseorang yang Sanji anggap bajingan itu bisa mengerti? "Nah, mana ciuman hadiahnya?"

Kalimat terakhir berhasil membuat amarah Sanji memuncak, mana mau ia meladeni orang itu tapi barang yang diberikannya begitu sangat berharga. "sialan." Sanji hanya bisa mengumpat.

"Ni-Niji-sama! An-Anda tak boleh melecehkan Sanji-sama." Dengan keberanian yang takut-takut, dengan tiba-tiba Nami berdiri diantara mereka berdua sambil berusaha melindungi Sanji.

"Haaaa?! Darimana aku sedang melecehkannya, bitch!" ungkap Niji sedikit kesal karena ia sangat mengharapkan ciuman hadiah sekaligus selamat datang dari Omega kesayangannya.

Melihat gerakan Nami, membuat Zoro yang ada di kejauhan sana merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kelakuan kedua tuan muda Vinsmoke itu, saat melihat Luffy, Luffy hanya tetap pada posisinya, memandang adegan itu serius.

"minggir kau!" perintah Niji. Karena gadis itu hanya menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat semua lekuk dan yang ada pada Sanji.

Nami sedikit gentar, tapi ia tak mau menurut pada Niji, ia tetap diam disitu walau badannya merasa kaku dan takut, ia tahu bagaimana watak majikannya yang dulu itu. "—aku sekarang pelayan pribadi Sanji-sama, ja-jadi aku akan melindunginya."

Melihat Nami yang bersikeras membuat urat di kepala Niji bermunculan juga senyumannya yang hilang berubah menjadi mulut yang menyebalkan dan tanpa berlama-lama, Niji menjambak rambut Nami untuk bergerak pindah. Dan karena Nami yang bersekiras sambil menangis dan kesakitan, ia tetap ada disana, membuat Niji semakin menarik keras rambut orangenya.

Melihat apa yang di lakukan Niji, membuat Zoro tahu, disana terjadi kekerasan. Zoro panik ingin menolong namun di hentikan oleh tangan Luffy.

"Oi, Luffy!" Ungkap Zoro cemas. Ia kuatir dengan Nami yang sedang diperlakukan tidak baik oleh Niji itu.

Tak ada kata pasti dari Luffy, hanya tetap menatap tajam adegan itu. Ya, ia tahu kenapa Reiju mulai memindah tugas kan nya.

Tak di sangka, Sanji maju sambil mencengkram lengan Niji yang masih menggenggam erat helaian rambut Nami itu.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia pelayanku." Tatapnya marah.

Niji kembali menyeringai saat Sanji menyentuh tangannya dengan erat. "Hehehe, tidak akan ku lepaskan sebelum kau menciumku." Timpalnya.

Sanji melemahkan genggamannya pada Niji dan menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. "Baiklah. Jadi lepaskan Nami." Ucapnya dan dengan segera Niji melepas genggamannya pada Nami. Sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, Niji mulai menghampiri Sanji dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu untuk sedikit menaikan posisi wajahnya agar mendekat dan setara dengan wajahnya.

"sa-sanji-sama..." Nami masih sedikit terisak dan rasa perih pada kulit kepalanya akibat rambut yang tertarik membuat dia tak bisa melakukan apaapa melihat majikannya dalam terkaman serigala bernama Niji.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Niji melahap bibir Sanji dan menikmatinya dengan cukup brutal. Melihat adegan itu, Zoro melotot, melihat Sanji yang tengah di cium oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri, bukankan itu suatu hal yang aneh? Ditambah lagi mereka berdua adalah laki-laki.

"Lu-Luffy—" Zoro memanggil Luffy dengan terbata karena banyak pertanyaan yang timbul dalam kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Vinsmoke?

Namun lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari Luffy. Sanji yang merasa tidak nyaman dalam pelukan lelaki besar itu, hanya melemparkan pandangnya kepada Luffy dan Zoro yang hanya berdiri diam mematung disana. Ya, Sanji tahu kalau kedua orang itu ada disana.

"Mmm—agh." Sanji meringis saat ia tak sadar bahwa tangan Niji yang lain sudah masuk kedalam bajunya dan memelintir nipel tanpa pertahanan itu. Sanji cukup marah, namun dia tak bisa berbuat apaapa melihat reaksi Alpha dari Niji yang semena-mena itu, ditambah lagi dihadapan seorang gadis seperti Nami dan juga pelayan yang lain. "Sial! Hentikan, Niji!" Sanji berusaha melepas diri saat Niji beralih menciumi leher putihnya.

"san-sanji-sama." Bahkan Nami juga tak bisa melakukan apapun melihat majikannya diperlakukan seperti itu tepat di hadapannya. Ini yang ia benci pada Niji, semua yang dikatakannya hanya bohong belaka, sedikit saja Sanji menurunkan pertahanan nya, Niji pasti akan menyerang lebih lagi.

Sebenernya, Sanji sangat takut terhadap mereka, saudara laki-laki bertitel Alphanya.

"Oi,Oi!" Sanji mulai tak bisa menahannya lagi dan meneteskan sedikit air matanya, saat ia rasa Niji yang tak mendengar dan tak menggubris situasi itu mulai membuka sabuk pada celana yang dikenakannya.

Dan tak ada yang bisa Sanji lakukan untuk melepas diri, karena kekuatan sang Alpha lebih kuat dari pada nya.

"Hentikan Niji-sama!" perkataan tegas seseorang yang dengan cepat menangkap tangan nakal Niji dan memisahkannya dengan Sanji membuat wajah nafsu Niji yang tadi tenggelam dalam pelukan leher Sanji mulai terlihat, Sanji langsung di amankan oleh Nami begitu ia terlepas dari terkaman Niji.

Lelaki berambut hitam dikuncir yang datang membuat gigi Niji bergeretak. "Ace, sialan." Umpatnya karena memginterupsi kesenangannya.

Ace masih mengatur nafasnya yang dengan sigap berlari menuju kemari saat tahu bahwa penghuni lain datang di kediaman namun ia melihat situasi sudah separah ini. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu bahkan ini bukan masa 'heat' Sanji-sama." Terang Ace cukup marah. Ya, ini yang membuat Alpha selalu kehilangan kendali dan hanya beta yang bisa melerainya.

"Cih. Apa urusanmu!"

Keadaan yang bergemuruh dengan datangnya Ace, rupanya membuat beberapa pelayan menuju kesana. Bahkan Reiju juga datang melihat adegan yang rupanya tak terduga itu. "Mulai sekarang aku adalah butler pribadi anda, jadi aku berhak mengatur atas perlakuan yang anda timbulkan." Terang Ace tegas. Membuat Niji tersenyum kecut dan tanpa mau menarik perhatian dia mengalah dan membenarkan bajunya yang cukup berantakan atas kenikmatan Sanji sebelumnya. "Reiju sialan." Gumamnya. Ia tahu semua pergantian pelayan pasti hanya saudari satu-satunya itu yang bisa mengaturnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menentang beta keturunan darah Gold itu yang dulu adalah butler yang mengamankan sang kakak tertua, Ichiji Vinsmoke.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Lelaki berambut biru itu pergi dari sana di ikuti oleh Ace. Sedangkan Nami, mulai mengantar Sanji masuk pada pintu masuk yang tidak di tuju Niji.

Setelah kedua tuan muda sudah tak terlihat, Reiju melirik pelan pada Zoro dan Luffy yang berada disana, dan tak berapa lama, ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

"Hoi, Luffy." Kini Zoro benar-benar butuh penjelasan dengan semua adegan yang terjadi didepan matanya. Dari gelagat setiap pelayan, Zoro rasa hanya dia yang tak tau kebenarannya.

"bau madu, karamel, susu dan manis yang ditimbulkan, kau menciumnya?" hanya di balas oleh pertanyaan Luffy yang telak dirasakan Zoro dengan mimik yang Luffy sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Keluarga Vinsmoke turun temurun semuanya adalah Alpha. Tidak ada Beta dalam silsilah mereka. Bau-bau yang ditimbulkan itu berasal dari Sanji-sama. Karena dia adalah Omega."

Zoro melotot nyaris sempurna, ia merasa salah dengar, bagaimana bisa kembar empat tapi lelaki berambut pirang, badan ramping dan manis itu— "Sanji-sama, O-Omega?!" tanya Zoro memastikan dan diangguk cepat oleh Luffy.

Dia lalu meringis. Pantas saja, kejadian yang dilakukan Niji sangat tidak biasa. Ia tahu bagaimana para Alpha sangat tertarik pada Omega. Dan Zoro masih tidak percaya... Bahkan hal sepenting ini, bagaimana almarhum sang ayah tidak menceritakannya...

...

Sanji berjalan gontai saat Nami mengantarkan dia ke kamarnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sanji-sama?" tanya Nami khawatir melihat tubuh Sanji yang terlihat lemah.

"Aku tidak apaapa, Nami-swan." Senyum Sanji ramah, "bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" ucap Sanji.

"Ba-baiklah." Nami berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar. "a-ano, Sanji-sama." Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Sanji, sehingga Sanji menoleh pelan padanya. "Terima kasih karena Anda telah melindungiku." Lirih Nami mulai sedikit berlinang air mata.

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak suka dengan cara kasar Niji." Ungkap Sanji getir. Dan lalu Nami keluar menutup pintu kamar.

Begitu tahu dia seorang diri, Sanji langsung menjatuhkan diri terduduk dilantai, badannya menggigil hebat, dia terisak sambil bergelung memeluk dirinya sendiri, dia sangat takut, dia sangat takut bertemu saudara-saudara laki-laki nya, karena ia slalu tak bisa menduga perlakuan apa yang di dapatnya, ia sangat takut sesaat kalau Niji memperkosanya di ruangan terbuka seperti itu. Ia selalu takut dengan para Alpha itu.

Dan dengan tangan bergetar, Sanji mengambil obat-obatannya di dalam laci dan langsung meminumnya. Obat yang khusus di buat untuk seorang Omega, yang berfungsi untuk me minimalisir feromonnya. Apalagi mulai hari ini, Sanji harus waspada karena ada satu Alpha yang cukup berbahaya.

Setelah dirasa dirinya mulai tenang, Sanji melihat bungkusan yang diterimanya. Bungkus coklat yang berasal dari Baratie itu sangat membuat tanda tanya, dengan memberanikan diri, Sanji mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon kenomor dengan nama kontak 'Baka Niji-Niisan."

...

Gerakan Niji mulai diawasi. Membuat Niji menghela nafas panjang saat duduk-duduk dikamarnya karena Ace yang sekarang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, ia tersenyum menyeringai lagi saat ponselnya berdering dan tertera nama "Sanji Kecil"disana. Dengan cepat Niji mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya sayang?"

Ace menatap tajam saat ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud sayang oleh majikannya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dapatkan barang ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" selidik Sanji dari suara di seberang telpon sana.

"kau ini sangat merepotkan sekali, Sanji. Mengapa kebaikan kakakmu ini selalu kau curigai?" kikik Niji pelan. Ia tahu respon Sanji dengan membawa barang itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Tidak sia-sia dia menghabiskan perjalanan seminggu lebih untuk urusan pekerjaan sekaligus mengambil hati Omega kesayangannya.

"Jawab aku. Sialan." Hardik Sanji tak puas dengan alasan Niji.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Editorku yang mengusulkannya, proyek pertamaku adalah bekerja sama dengan Narasumber koki ternama, Zeff Baratie." Terangnya, tak ada kebohongan. "aku bahkan sudah bertemu dengan nya sekaligus berkenalan, menceritakan adik kesayangan ku yang mengidolakannya."

"Kau—kau bertemu dengannya?" Sanji tidak percaya, impian nya juga adalah ingin bertemu dengan Koki panutannya itu dan melakukan pekerjaan bersama.

Niji tertawa pelan. "kau tidak percaya? Dengan barang yang kuhadiahkan padamu, bagaimana aku bisa berbohong. Kau nantikan saja hasil tulisanku."

"..." tak ada suara dari Sanji.

"Apa kau mau ku ajak bertemu dengannya?"

"kau—" tawaran Niji lagi-lagi menggoyahkannya.

"Kita melakukan perjalanan berdua, tiga hari tiga malam demi bertemu dengan koki idolamu, hm?" godanya.

"Sialan!"

Tut tut tut—

Dan panggilan terputus. Niji tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, alangkah nikmatnya bagaimana jika Sanji menerima tawarannya, dia akan menghabiskan Omega itu setiap hari setiap malam.

Ace hanya berdecak melihat Tuan Muda kedua itu yang masih tertawa bahagia dan berdecak dalam hatinya. "dasar gila." Pekik Ace. Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan tahun-tahunnya hanya mengurus orang-orang gila seperti Ichiji dan sekarang adik keduanya, Vinsmoke Niji.

...

Satu hari berlalu semenjak kedatangan Niji, dan pengawasan Ace yang tak pernah luput dan koordinasi kerjasama sesama pelayan, suasana masih tenang dan damai, tak ada lagi kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua laki-laki Vinsmoke, karena dimana ada Niji, Sanji pasti ada di arah yang berlawanan. Para Maid bahkan Reiju tidak mengizinkan Niji untuk bertemu wajah dengan Sanji.

Saat ini, Reiju sedang menghampiri Niji yang terduduk sambil membaca koran pagi ini di paviliun yang dekat dengan kolam hias di taman depan. Tahu Reiju mulai duduk disampingnya, Niji hanya menyapa tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata dari bacaannya.

"Yo, neesan. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Ungkapnya sedikit jengkel.

"kedatanganmu sungguh menarik perhatian. Tidak tahu malu." Desis Reiju sambil menyesap teh yang di tuangkan oleh Ace yang sedari tadi menemani Niji disana.

"heee? Lalu dengan caramu mengganti Namiku, bukankah itu cukup keterlaluan?" Kini Niji membeo sambil mulai melipat koran nya.

"Ayah sudah mempercayakan urusan rumah kepadaku, dilihat dari ketiga saudara Alpha, mungkin saat ini kau yang paling tidak bisa terduga."

Niji lagi-lagi tertawa mengejek. Bagaimana bisa Reiju lebih mempercayai Ichiji dan Yonji yang juga tergila-gila pada bau Sanji? "apa kau yakin, Aniki sudah stabil sehingga mulai mempekerjakan Ace padaku?" Niji meremehkan keputusan Reiju dan ikut meminum tehnya yang sudah agak dingin.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja demi Sanji."

"haha, padahal kau sendiri tahu bagaimana menyakitkan nya kehadiran Sanji di kehidupan kita? Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kita begitu dia sudah mengundang, kan? Kau tidak akan pernah tahu karena kau Alpha perempuan." Decak Niji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikran ayah, tapi aku bersyukur aku bisa berbuat sesukanya dalam keadaan panas itu." lagi-lagi Niji membuka dan membaca koran nya.

"Aku tidak ingin cari ribut denganmu. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa Ayah dan Ichiji akan tiba pukul satu siang ini." Reiju mulai beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Nice." Dan hanya di jawab gembira oleh Niji.

"Dan satu lagi, tentang Zeff Baratie, kau hanya beruntung. Aku yakin Sanji tidak selemah itu."

"terserah apa katamu." Timpal Niji tak menggubris ucapan sinis kakak perempuannya itu.

Dan lalu, tubuh sexy itu mulai pergi kearah dimana Sanji berada untuk memberitahukan kedatangan sang Raja dan putra pertamanya itu.

...

Pukul 1 siang, semua pelayan utama dan pelayan yang lain sudah bersiap atas kedatangan Tuan Rumah. Tak lupa Reiju, Niji dan Sanji yang juga ada diruangan itu.

Tak berapa lama, mobil limousin datang dan keluarlah kedua orang yang dimaksud yang langsung di sambut dengan kepala pelayan.

"Selamat datang, Judge-sama, Ichiji-sama. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian." Bungkuk Sabo sopan di sertai Robin disampingnya.

Setelah itu, Robin langsung bergegas mencopot mantel Ichiji. "Mulai saat ini, saya Maid pribadi anda." Ungkap Robin. Membuat Ichiji sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, pergantian pelayan? Baginya cukup terasa aneh di situasi seperti ini.

"Selamat datang, Ayah." Reiju menghambur memeluk tubuh besar Judge.

"Neesan." Ichiji juga memeluk Reiju.

"Yo, aniki." Dan juga Niji menyambut hangat kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Terasa suasana kekeluargaan yang hangat, tanpa Sanji. Dia hanya berdiri disana. Melihat Sanji ada disana, Judge mendekat padanya, Sanji hanya menatap lelaki dengan status sebagai ayahnya itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bau busukmu itu cukup menyengat hidungku. Apa kau benar-benar mengobati penyakit Omegamu, itu?" Judge berucap sinis dan berprasangka buruk bahwa Sanji tidak mengkonsumsi obat-obat mahal yang di belinya.

Sanji hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Ayah. Sudahlah hentikan." Reiju menengahi tak mau sang ayah juga memulai masalah. "lebih baik ayah beristirahat." Reiju menarik lembut lengan Judge untuk menuju kamarnya. Begitu Judge naik keatas tangga menuju kamar di temani putri sulungnya, Ichiji dan Niji pun mengikuti langkahnya. Tak ada perlakukan pasti dari Ichiji pada Sanji, hanya lewat begitu saja, tidak dengan Niji yang sempat mencolek dagu berjanggut si rambut pirang itu.

Setelah keluarga Utama meninggalkan ruang depan, para pelayan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannnya walau Sanji dan Nami masih disana.

Saat Sanji akan meninggalkan ruangan. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata Zoro yang sedari tadi rupanya memperhatikannya terus-terusan semenjak kedatangan Judge dan Ichiji.

Begitu tahu mereka tak sengaja berpandangan, dengan segera Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya dan hanya menunduk membungkuk sopan kepadanya. Membuat sedikit menarik perhatian Sanji yang merasa sejak awal Zoro tidak begitu melihat kepadanya.

...

Pandangan Zoro selalu muncul dalam bayangan Sanji. Tatapan yang melihatnya seperti sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Omega karena kejadian yang Niji timbulkan, Omega si Ras paling rendah. Membuat Sanji cukup pusing, padahal tidak sekali-dua kali pelayannya justru menggunjingkan nya karena dia adalah Omega. Tapi reaksi Zoro, anak Rayleigh itu begitu berbeda. Selalu menjadi pikirannya.

Saat ini Sanji sedang berada di balkon kamarnya sambil memandang laki-laki yang dimaksud. Laki-laki kekar berkulit tan dan rambut hijaunya yang mirip rumput itu yang sekarang sedang memetik sayuran bersama Luffy, Nami, dan Robin yang ada di bawah sana. Ya kamar Sanji terletak di lantai atas, menghadapi halaman belakang tepat dekat lahan bercocok tanaman. Sambil memainkan puntung rokok di mulutnya, Sanji selalu melihat gerak-gerik Zoro. Caranya ia tersenyum pada Robin dan Nami yang membawa hasil sayuran kedalam, cara dia tertawa bersama Luffy, cara ia bekerja keras di terik matahari sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Jauh, jauh berbeda dari Rayleigh. Bagi Sanji, tak menemukan satupun kesamaan. Dan sejenak, entah kenapa, lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu, Sanji cukup tertegun dan terhenyak saat Zoro saat itu tersenyum padanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa Zoro mengetahui keberadaannya yang memperhatikannya.

Saat melihat senyum Zoro yang tak biasa itu, Sanji langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu kaca balkonnya.

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar hebat dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan momen bersama Rayleigh saat waktu usianya di bangku SMA itu.

"_Maafkan aku, Sanji-sama." Lelaki berumur itu meminta maaf saat sebelumnya menjatuhkan dirinya yang dalam keadaan masa 'heat' itu, dan belum melakukan apaapa, Rayleigh sudah kembali pada kesadarannya._

_Sanji membenarkan bajunya dan mencoba menahan tangisnya. Badannya yang bergetar hebat dan rasa yang tak karuan mulai menjalar panas di tubuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dalam masa ini._

"_Rayleigh, hiks, kau Alpha?" isaknya pelan._

_Rayleigh diam. "Sst, jangan beritahu siapapun. Benar, aku Alpha yang bisa mengendalikan diri."_

Bzzzzzt!

Tiba-tiba saja memori itu mulai menyeruak dan membuat Sanji pusing, perutnya mulai terasa berontak saat ia merasakan banyak kupu-kupu mulai terasa berterbangan. Dengan sangat susah payah, Sanji menggapai obat-obatannya lagi dan mengeratkan gelangnya.

"Tidak—tidak—" desisnya kacau sambil mulai menangis kecil.

Dan Bwooooossssh ~~

Seluruh kediaman Germa mulai memancarkan bau Lemon yang menyeruak, mencium bau itu, tiba-tiba Saja Zoro menjatuhkan kedua lututnya dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, ia merasa sangat sesak.

"Hoi, Zoro!" Luffy menghampirinya dengan cemas melihat Zoro yang kesakitan itu.

...

Disisi lain, Reiju mulai menjatuhkan kedua lututnya sambil membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Membuat Robin dan Nami yang melihatnya langsung menolongnya dan bersiaga.

"Sialan, Sanji!" teriak Reiju tak menduga dengan apa yang sekarang akan terjadi.

...

Disisi Lainnya, Niji mulai tersenyum, keringat mulai keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya saat bau Lemon menyeruak. "Lucky. Sungguh panggilan alam yang tepat pada waktunya." Seringainya sambil mulai meninggalkan wilayahnya dan menuju kepada penghasil bau lemon itu.

...

"tidak-tidak, aku mohon, aku mohon jangan saat ini, Niji dan Ichji sedang disini." Ungkap Sanji panik sambil tetap berupaya membuka botol obat dengan kesusahan belum lagi karena tangannya yang bergetar, membuat obat-obat itu mulai jatuh berserakan.

Sanji sendiri tidak percaya bagaimana bisa dengan mengingat Rayleigh, dia bisa menunjukan masa 'heat' secepat itu dengan penghuni yang sekarang tidak di duganya.

Bersambung ...

Hai Hai ~ Long Time no See ~~ X3 *siapaluuuuu?*

Hellow, para penghuni FFn baik yang lama atau yang baru, kenalkan sayah yang sekarang adalah pemuja keluarga Vinsmoke, buhehehe, sudah lama tidak berkecimpung didunia fanfiction, lebih tepatnya bertahun-tahun saya Hiatus, mulai dari zaman saya sekolah SMA saya suka buat Fanfic, rasanya segar bisa buat alur cerita sendiri dengan karakter yang diinginkan, btw, saya Fujo jadi doyan nya cowok sama cowo, muehehe, kalau saja saya bisa gambar kaya Author2 Webtoon, bakal saya jadikan cerita macam Webtoon, kalau saja ada yang mau bekerja sama jadi tangan saya dan saya pikirannya, wkwkw

Oke oke lanjut, ga nyangka kaaaaan, saya pernah nulis cerita ZoSan, dan syekarang betapa menakjubkannya kedatangan Germa66 alias keluarga kandung Sanji, bikin saya yang sekarang udah emak anak satu itu langsung cetaaaaar, gemas ga siiih rasanya pingin banget bikin cerita sisi lain Germa? Apalagi Sanji dengan Kakak2 dan Adek yang ganteng, siapa yang ga mau nistain ya kaaaaan? *lodoangkalithor*

Baik Lanjut, ide ini saya terinspirasi sama ceritanya Kashikomarimashita Destiny kalau ga salah, dan jelas sekali tentang Omegaverse. Nah, ini akun baru saya, duluuu sekali saya juga punya akun Ana-Ryhan, dimana dulu dulu FF SasuNaru bertebaran yang sekarang hanya terpampang profil dan cerita menghilang begitu saja, mungkin di hack kali ya :'( dan saya juga Author di akun Array Harmond, disitu juga ada FF ZoSan, My Fortune. Kusuka banget nistain Zoro yang masih gajelas statusnya itu jadi kubuat dia slalu jadi pelayan Sanji aja wkwkw, dan jangan ngarep apdet cepat oke, reality sama fanfiksi itu beda jauhhh, ini kebetulan aja saya lagi ada ide dan ada waktu, walau saya IRT, buat fanfik itu buat senang-senang, saya tidak dibayar dan hanya jadi penulis lepas *looomauuudibayaaargituuuyaaaa* kalau dibayar ya gue maooo dong, secara lumayan buat beli pempers si ade XD

Jadi sebelumnya, maaf dulu nih kalau ga apdet asap, tau sendiri nanti tau tau ada terusan nya aja, soalnya saya emang author hiatusan, tapi selama idup saya kalau punya cerita selalu berusaha namatin kok, doain aja khehekhe.

Soalnya kalau mau nulis oneshootan agak gimana ga sih, kaya gantung dan rasanya gabisa banyak berkreasi, tapi ya enak jaman sekarang, ini aja saya ngetik di hp, dulu saya mau publish ff itu kudu ngerental warnet berjam-jam ngetik depan PC, makanya sampek sekarang cerita cerita FF yang saya buat sudah saya Print dan Saya Buku kan dan saya Gambar Covernya, merasa banget hasil kerja kerasnya. Lebay ga sih, haha, soalnya emang Fanfiksion menerangi masa-masa remaja saya, pikiran liar keluarin aja jadi kata-kata daripada kita sendiri yang nakal dan liar, hayooo *udah ini jangan di dengerin ga bener*

Yosh, kalau semisal ada yang mau lebih mengenal saya, ceileh udah kaya artis aja loh,boleh PM kok, oke, Yoroshikuu minna~ semoga saya slalu semangat bikin nerusin ini fanfik yaa bye ^o^/

Review Pwease :3


	2. Bau Lemon yang Memilukan

**Perhatian : Chapter kali ini mengandung kekerasan seksual, adegan dewasa yang eksplisit, dan penggunaan kata-kata kotor yang berlebihan. Disarankan untuk Fans Sanji dan ZoSan, saya harap tidak usah baca kalau tidak suka, disini Author benar-benar akan menistakannya bersama Dua saudara Vinsmoke. Warning ! Yaoi. Threesome. Incest. Tidak suka tidak usah baca!**

**...**

Lelaki berambut biru yang mengenakan kaos putih sutra dan celana hitam pendeknya yang sudah berteman keringat itu masih melayangkan senyuman ketika dia tidak mendapatkan sosok butler sialannya didepan pintu kamarnya.

Dia masih menikmati bau semerebak Lemon yang beberapa menit lalu mulai membungkam kediaman Germa sambil sesekali meremas kejantananya yang masih berbalut kain katun hitam itu dan juga menjilati air Liur yang semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Bahkan dari kejauhan dia juga mendengar beberapa derap kaki para pelayan rumah yang mulai berlarian panik bahkan beberapa ada yang pingsan saat bau lemon itu menggemparkan di hari yang panas ini.

Ya. Bau lemon yang ditunggu putra kedua Vinsmoke ini.

"Sanjihh—" seringainya dengan nada berat sambil berjalan menelusuri koridor yang cukup

jauh dari letak kamar Sanji, yang sekarang jadi tujuannya.

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**OMEGA (Germa66)**

**By : AR Vinsmoke**

**Chapter 2**

**Bau Lemon yang Memilukan.**

Dengan susah payah dan panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya, Alpha berambut biru ini tetap semangat masih dengan seringai tampan nya berjalan menuju surga duniawinya.

"Aggghhh! Hosh, hosh! Sialaaan—!"

Ditengah jalan, teriakan yang keluar dari satu-satunya putri kerajaan bangsawan Germa ini mengalihkan perhatian Niji. Dan dia tertawa saat mendapatkan kakak perempuan nya itu jatuh tersungkur dengan keadaan yang lumayan menyedihkan dengan rambut berantakan ya, dan dress peachnya yang beberapa bagian mulai sobek akibat ulahnya sendiri. Meski Robin dan Nami berada di sisinya, mereka berdua tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sakit. Bau lemon karena ulah feromon yang keluar dari masa 'heat' Sanji saat ini, begitu menyiksa para Alpha. Sekalipun itu untuk Reiju, kakak yang menyayangi Omega perusak suasana.

"Haha, Neesan. Bagaimana kau bisa puas hanya dengan uring-uringan seperti itu?!" Niji yang juga merasakan sakit yang sama, masih bisa mengejek Reiju yang sekarang menatapnya tajam dengan nafas beratnya itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Reiju tak menghentikan langkah Niji. Hawa panas, air liur, kejantannya yang terlihat jelas menyembul walau berbalut kain itu, jelas insting Alpha Niji sudah terlihat. Dan Reiju tahu kemana adik keduanya itu akan menuju saat punggung besarnya sudah melewatinya.

Reiju pilu. Dia memejamkan matanya tak mau membayangkan apa yang di alami Sanji nantinya. Ia juga bahkan marah dengan Sanji yang entah kenapa berulah dengan kedatangan masa 'heat'nya yang tak sesuai prediksi. Paling tidak, Reiju tidak ingin ada disini saat bau lemon sialan itu mulai merusak sistem kerja otak dan tubuhnya.

Dia tidak sama dengan ketiga bajingan adik itu. Mana mau Reiju melakukan persetubuhan dengan Sanji, adik yang sedarah dengannya sendiri. Dia sedikit bersyukur bahwa dia terlahir menjadi seorang perempuan, rasa menyakitkan itu masih banyak penawar untuknya walau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

Tak berapa lama, Ace yang datang dari arah berlawanan dengan Niji, mulai menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat majikan barunya itu menyeringai padanya.

"Yo. Ace. Hngh." Decak Niji masih berjalan kearahnya. Tak kuasa pula desahan beratnya keluar begitu menggigit bibirnya sambil mengepal kedua tangannya. Melihat kondisi Niji, Ace sudah angkat tangan dengan tanggung jawabnya. Apalagi saat ia melihat Putri Vinsmoke yang berbaring dengan badan bergetar hebat di belakang sana, Ace segera berlari kearahnya dan membiarkan Niji berlalu melewatinya.

Terkerjut saat tahu Ace menggendong tubuhnya ala putri itu, Reiju langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ace dan menciumi pemuda itu dengan beringas di pipi, telinga, leher, bahkan sesekali menggapai bibirnya yang panik mentitah Robin dan Nami untuk lebih dulu pergi ke kamar Reiju dan menyiapkan alat-alat pemuas nafsunya.

Para beta bersyukur dengan status mereka. Dan mereka juga bersyukur mengabdi di kediaman Germa dan sangat berjasa di saat-saat seperti hari ini yang terduga. Terlebih ia bersyukur pada Sanji yang setia mengenakan gelang emas pengendali beta juga rajin meminum obat-obatnya.

Namun sayang, nafsu birahi yang di keluarkan Alpha sangatlah besar resikonya. Berhubungan intim dengan beta atau Alpha lainnya, tidak memuaskan mereka, butuh waktu lama untuk menghilangkan nafsu yang sangat besar itu.

Harus Omega lah yang bisa memuaskan nafsu mereka, apalagi kalau Omega tersebut adalah Omega yang menimbulkan 'heat'nya sendiri. Reiju tidak tahu rasanya, tapi dari cerita mulut ke mulut adiknya, Rasa yang mereka lakukan dengan memperkosa Sanji secara brutal itu sangatlah enak. Terlebih saat ia mengingat masa lalu saat Ichiji yang dengan gampangnya menimbulkan masa heat Sanji dan selalu menang menghabiskan tubuh adik berambut pirang nya itu. Dan yang membuat marah Reiju adalah dengan keusilan Ichiji, berhasil membuat Reiju membuang waktu berjam-jam nya untuk sesuatu yang hina dan tak bernilai baginya.

...

Niji sampai di koridor tempat dimana adik manisnya itu bersembunyi. Apalagi saat itu ia tertawa menang melihat tak ada satupun yang berjaga disana. Saat berada di depan pintu kamar Sanji, bau Lemon yang semakin menyengat membuat darah Niji bergejolak hingga ubun-ubunnya, belum lagi kejantanan yang mulai mengamuk dalam celananya.

Dan Niji sedikit menyeringai saat menemukan pintu kamar Sanji mulai di gembok dari luar, entah siapa yang melakukannya, Niji hanya menduga perbuatan itu di lakukan oleh para pelayan rumahnya dan kemungkinan bisa saja itu Ace, butler sialan nya. Karena yang ia tahu, Sabo masih menemani sang ayah dan Ichiji dikamar ayahnya.

'mainan kecil begini.' Ucapnya enteng.

Brak! Brak!

Suara gaduh pintu kamarnya membuat Sanji menoleh. Matanya melolot panik saat pintu kamarnya terlihat serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya.

'Tidak, aku mohon.' Batin Sanji, berdoa agar pintu kusam yang kokoh itu berhasil menjaganya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa lari dengan lututnya yang lemah itu. Apalagi kamarnya berada di lantai atas.

Seluruh badannya melemas, keringat yang di keluarkannya terasa lengket belum lagi, bagian bawah tubuhnya yang telah mengeluarkan cairan-cairan menjijikan meneriakkan seseorang untuk mendatanginya.

Sanji tidak mau mengalami keadaan itu.

Tapi takdirnya sebagai Omega harus merasakan itu. Tangannya tergopoh untuk membereskan obat yang berserakan yang rasanya kini tidak berguna.

Bagaimana cara ia menghilangkan reaksi feromon sialan nya ini?

BRAK!

Pintu kuat itu terbuka. Ya, bukan salah si pintu, hanya saja gembok itu rusak karena tendangan tak terkendali dari Alpha biru yang siluetnya sudah bisa di terima mata Sanji dengan jelas.

"Yo, Sanji sayang. Terima kasih atas undangannya." Ungkap Niji dengan senyum kemenangan sambil membuang kaos basah kuyup karena keringatnya itu juga membuka celana yang dikenakannya.

"Hh—hiks, Ni-Niji—" Sanji beringsut ke pojok an antara ranjang dan meja, perlawanan yang ia tahu hanya sia-sia belaka melihat betapa agungnya si Alpha itu.

"Sangat menyakitkan, kan. Kau pasti butuh bantuan kan, sayang?" ungkap Niji sambil mengelus kejantannya, memamerkan alat yang mengacung dengan gagah berani baik ukuran tinggi mau panjangnya yang sangat tidak normal itu.

"Niji, aku mohon jangan—" Sanji bahkan sampai mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berharap Niji sadar siapa dirinya, adik kandungnya sendiri. Berharap Niji sudah lebih dewasa, sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa tidak manusiawinya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak pesta kenikmatan ini, Omega jalang." Seringainya sambil menjambak rambut Sanji dan membantingnya menungging keatas ranjang.

...

Judge melirik lewat sudut matanya dengan Ichiji yang terdiam namun tangannya tak kuasa untuk lebih mengeratkan geganggamanya pada tembok balkon yang sekarang sudah agak retak sedikit karenanya.

Sabo yang ada di belakangnya pun harap-harap cemas, berharap selain kedua Alpha di depannya, Alpha yang lain sudah di atasi oleh temannya yang lain.

"Hah... Hah..." kali ini Ichiji tak kuasa lagi. Dia mulai sedikit mumbungkukkan punggungnya dan nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, karena bau lemon yang menyalak itu tidak mau pergi tapi malah lebih tercium lebih pekat lagi di hidungnya.

Sang ayah tak bergeming. Entah bagaimana caranya, Raja Alpha Vinsmoke itu tak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Dan rahasianya tetap tak ia berikan meski pada Ichiji sekalipun. "Pergilah, kau tak akan bisa menahannya." Desis Judge sambil menghela nafas.

"Hh—aku tidak mau—" tolak Ichiji yang padahal predikatnya adalah orang paling banyak 'menikmati' putra ketiga Vinsmoke tersebut di masa lalu.

"Kau dengar saja apa kataku, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Ichiji." Judge menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil memandang kehamparan padang rumput yang ada di belakangnya. Bau Lemon itu memang memuakkan, ditambah sang angin ikut bertiup menambah kesegerannya seraya memang sedang menguji anak berambut merah di sampingnya untuk tergoda.

Meski benteng yang saling mengelilingi itu memiliki jarak yang cukup berjauhan, dan kediaman Germa yang serba megah dan luas itu, tetap dilahap sempurna oleh bau khas Omega putra ketiganya. Mau seberapa luas Judge membangun daerah kuasanya, selama Sanji ada disana, kejadian seperti ini pasti akan tetap terjadi.

Jiwanya masih seorang ayah. Meski dia merasa gagal dengan eksperimennya, Judge tidak kuasa membuang Sanji karena iapun adalah hasil dari segala uji coba nya. Ia lebih memilih Sanji menjadi objek pemuas demi pengembangan Saudara lainnya ketimbang dimakan habis oleh Beta dan Alpha di luar sana.

"hah— ayah, ugh." Kali ini Ichiji tersungkur. Badannya bergetar hebat, nafasnya menderu, darahnya bergejolak, perutnya terasa penuh dan alat kebanggannya mulai tak bisa terkendali. Ia kalah dengan panggilan alam dari mangsa seorang Alpha. Kebanggaanya sebagai seorang Pemenang harus bertekuk lutut untuk menghabiskan omega sialan itu tanpa ia mau pada awalnya.

"Bangsat! Sanji, sialan!" Umpatnya. Kemarahan Ichiji membuatnya berhasil bangkit karena sekarang tujuan dari instingnya yang membawanya, tanpa melihat pada sang Ayah, ia meninggalkan balkon.

Judge mendelik kearah Sabo yang melihat punggung Ichiji yang dengan beringas pergi, lalu ia kembali melihat majikannya.

Judge mengangguk. Menyuruh Sabo untuk mengikuti sosok yang di cemaskannya. Ia tahu betapa brutal putra pertamanya, sejauh apa ia melangkah, sejauh mana ia bersabar, meski sudah tidak memperdulikan Sanji, reaksi dari Omega tak bisa memenangkannya. Dan semua usaha Ichiji sia-sia, mulai dari sekarang ia akan kembali menjadi orang pertama dalam mimpi buruk adik berambut pirang.

Setelah tubuh jangkung hilang, Judge kembali memandang hamparan luas disana. Matanya tertutup rapat tak mau peduli dengan apa yang akan di lakukan anak-anaknya saat ini.

"Oi! Zoro! Zoro, Oi!" Suara cempreng yang samar-sama menginterupsinya. Judge dapat melihat Luffy yang sedang bersusah payah berteriak melihat rekannya yang menggeram tak karuan. Lelaki berambut hijau yang tak dikenalnya.

'siapa orang itu?' batin Judge yang melihat dingin dari atas sana. Tak mengindahkan reaksi yang tak wajar pada pegawai baru yang Judge pikirkan.

...

Ichiji yang lewat dengan langkah panjang yang cepat itu, membuat Nami dan Robin yang berada di depan pintu kamar Reiju yang masih terbuka hanya menunduk takut. Ya, mereka takut melihat putra pertama Vinsmoke itu dan tahu apa yang di tujunya. Tak sedikit pula Nami meringis kecil menahan tangisnya saat ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Sanji.

Bahkan teriakan kemarahan dan hawa nafsu Reiju didalam kamar, tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Ichiji.

Ace kewalahan, tuksedonya yang sudah compang-camping tak bisa memuaskan ciuman bertubi dari Reiju. Ia hanya mendesis kecil saat wanita ramah dan bijaksana itu kini mulai menggila sambil setengah telanjang berada di atas alat pemuas nafsu yang tengah di dudukinya, wajah 'horny' Reiju bahkan tak bisa memenangkan nafsu Ace daripada ke bingungannya.

Tak berapa lama, saat ia melihat keluar pintu, tak terduga Sabo lewat dan dengan cepat Ace menghampirinya, mengarahkannya kepada Reiju yang tak bisa di atasinya.

"sabo-san~~~nnh~" tatapan manja Reiju yang sudah tak dikenal itu mulai menggoda Sabo yang masuk kesana, badan gumpal seksi dengan kedua payudara besarnya itu masih melonjak-lonjak kasihan sekaligus mengeluarkan erangan kecil.

Sabo hanya mendecak. Ace jelas kewalahan. Dia tidak tahu teknik apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membantu Reiju memotong waktu tak berharganya ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sabo lebih memilih meminjamkan tubuhnya kepada majikannya yang dulu dan mengisyaratkan Ace untuk mengikuti polah Ichiji. Dan tanpa banyak tanya juga alasan, Ace mengerti dan keluar kamar. Menutup pintu besar berwarna pink itu dan mentitah Robin dan Nami untuk menjaganya saat ia mulai mengejar langkah kaki majikannya yang dulu.

...

"Agh!" Sanji menjerit saat dengan kasar jemari-jemari panjang Niji mulai masuk kedalam 'kediaman'nya tanpa aba-aba. Bahkan ia tak sadar saat sebelumnya Niji dengan beringas merobek seluruh kain yang dikenakannya.

"Sst,hhh.." Niji berbisik dengan nafas berat sambil dengan fokus mengoyak dibawah sana sambil jemari di tangan satunya mulai mengoyak kedalam mulut Sanji yang menungging di tindihnya. Membiarkan kejantanannya yang siap siaga itu bersabar demi membully sang adik.

Niji menikmati menyiksanya.

Rasa mendominasi mangsanya membuat kenikmatan tersendiri, membuat Sanji yang sok itu tak berkutik dihadapan naluri Alphanya, membuat dirinya tak berhenti menyeringai.

"sangat basah disini, apa kau sudah tidak sabar, sayang?" Niji selalu membuat percakapan intens seraya Sanji yang membutuhkannya, padahal jelas cairan itu terjadi karena hormon omeganya yang sama sekali tak bisa di hindari nya.

"gguh-" dan tak membuat Sanji menjawabnya berkat jemari telunjuk dan jari tengah Niji yang mulai menyeruak masuk hingga akan menuju tenggorokannya.

Merasa sedikit puas bermain dengan lubang yang disukainya, Niji menaruh tangan kirinya menekan pinggul Sanji dan tangan dimana jemari yang asik dengan hangatnya mulut Sanji, mulai menjambak rambut pirang nya.

Dan dengan sekejap, kejantanan yang perkasa itu mulai menerobos kedalam. Membuat Sanji sampai terlonjak kedepan dan mengerang, semua yang di lakukan Niji tak pernah di prediksi nya, tidak dalam keadaan siap, semua dilakukan dalam keadaannya yang kacau balau.

"Binatang jalang! Oh! Bitch!ggh, jalang! Jalang!" dengan seluruh kata kasar yang dikeluarkan sambil menampar gumpalan pantat Sanji dengan keras juga menarik kasar helaian pirang itu, juga bergerak maju mundur semaunya, selalu menyertai aktivitas Niji saat menghabisinya.

Saat Niji sejenak melepas diri dengan membalik tubuh telanjang itu untuk terbaring menghadap nya, dengan buliran air mata yang membasahi matanya, Sanji bisa melihat wajah puas dan masih di penuhi nafsu dari kakak kandungnya sendiri itu. Juga senjata miliknya yang menjadi penghancur tersebut masih berdiri tegak meski seperempat menit tadi menghujammya dengan kerja keras.

"ini masih awal, Sanji." Desis Niji sambil mencekik lehernya dan tangan lain yang mulai nakal membully kejantanan milik Sanji.

...

Ace berlari kecil namun tetap terjaga jarak dari Ichiji yang langkahnya lebih cepat, apalagi nafsu yang membakar tubuhnya itu sudah tak terkendali, mengejarpun rasanya percuma dan matanya melotot ketika Ichiji masuk kedalam kamar yang pintunya terbuka, apalagi saat ia melihat gembok rusak yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya di dekat pintu bercat coklat agony dimana Sanji berada.

Tak salah lagi, pintu yang sebelumnya ia kunci rapat itu telah di hancurkan oleh sang empunya rambut biru cetar yang haus untuk menyetubuhi adiknya sendiri.

Rasanya percuma apa yang para pelayan lakukan, tak ada yang bisa menolong Sanji, selama ketiga serigala Alpha itu berada di sekitarnya.

Tak Tak. Suara pantopel hitam menginterupsi kegiatan Niji dan Sanji, Sanji yang dalam tercekik itu melotot sempurna saat menemukan sosok yang membuat dia trauma ada disana, ia bisa lihat juga ada Ace yang berdiri diam dan kaku di belakangnya.

"Yo, Aniki. Welcome to Party." Decak Niji tersenyum gagah. Dan lagi kemudian ia meloloskan kejantanannya kedalam Sanji tanpa aba-aba.

"Beraninya Omega bangsat sepertimu menghancurkan ketenangan ku!" ungkap Ichiji. Mengeluarkan sifat alaminya dan mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu.

Ace merasa miris melihat keadaan Sanji yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak ia lihat selama ini, apalagi dengan kedua serigala kelaparan di sekitarnya, belum lagi perlakuan kasar mereka, Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Kembali dengan aktivitasnya, Kini Niji mengangkat tubuh lemah Sanji untuk duduk di atas nya dengan masih menempel padanya, Ia mengigit pundak Sanji dan meninggalkan luka disana. Setiap Sanji berteriak dan meringis, Niji menampar dan menjambaknya.

Ichiji yang berhasil menanggalkan segala pakaian yang membalutnya, melirik sinis kepada Ace.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan?"desisnya.

Ace terkesiap dengan nada dari majikannya itu. Dengan keadaan sekarang, kekuatan Alpha mereka lebih besar ketimbang seni bela dirinya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan disini. Pergi dan tinggalkan kami." Perintahnya, membuat Ace bertatap mata dengan Tuan paling muda disana yang meneteskan air matanya. Benar apa kata Ichiji, dalam masa 'heat' tak ada yang bisa para pelayan lakukan jika Alpha dan Omega penyebab bau telah bertemu. Yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan adalah tetap diam.

"Baik. Ichiji-sama." Ungkap Ace getir sambil menutup pintu saat sebelumnya ia sudah melihat Ichiji ikut bergabung dan membuat Sanji teriak dengan tamparan nya...

...

"Na~ bagaimana bisa bau lemon busukmu bisa memabukkan?" pekik Ichiji sambil mencekik leher Sanji yang masih di terjang bertubi-tubi oleh saudara lain di belakang sana.

Ichiji gemas. Ia yang sudah khilaf untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan tubuh sensual Sanji selama beberapa bulan ini, lagi-lagi bertekuk lutut tanpa ia mau. Bahkan ia tak mau menggubris memori sekilas dengan apa yang di ejek Sanji padanya dimasa lalu saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA, yang membuat Ichiji mulai berpikir sejak beberapa bulan lalu untuk tidak 'menyentuh' si adik berambut pirang.

"hh, Aniki, sebegini asiknya, bagaimana bisa kau berpuasa dan menolak tawaran ini,guh—" desis Niji yang lagi-lagi mulai menggigit bahu yang lain saat dirasa lubang Sanji mulai menyempit dan menyapit kejantanannya.

Mengetahui dengan datangnya Ichiji, Sanji sudah pasrah, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan nya. Ia juga merasa bodoh bisa kembali menarik seorang Ichiji yang sangat berpengaruh baginya ketimbang saudara yang lain.

"Hah...hah... Brengsek." Desis Sanji pelan. Niji tetap bergerak tak menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Padahal Sanji kira, dengan waktu setengah tahun tak menjamahnya, Sanji merasa Ichiji sudah tak menyukai hormonnya lagi. Tapi itu hanya tipu belaka. Feromon Omega nya bahkan tak mengijinkan si rambut merah itu lari dari pelukannya.

"apa kau bilang?!" umpatan Sanji mulai membuat Ichiji lebih mengeratkan cekikannya dan tangan satunya membuka paksa mulut Sanji hingga ternganga dan mulai menyerobot masuk batang kebanggaannya sebagai hukuman.

Dengan dua alat di mulut dan di kediamannya. Sanji bisa apa? Meringkih pilu atas kekejaman sekaligus kenikmatan yang di berikan kedua kakaknya.

"uwooogh! Uwogh!" Niji menjambak rambut Sanji hingga mendongak dan lebih dalam mengulum kejantananya Ichiji dan tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas mulai menyembur kedalam kediamannya. Dan setelahnya, ia merasa di angkat karena jambakan pada rambutnya hingga milik Ichiji terlepas dan sekejap saja lagi-lagi tamparan sekaligus bogem mentah mendarat di wajahnya. "brengsek kau, jalang!" ungkap Niji sebal karena ia telah menyelesaikan ronde pertamanya tanpa dia mau.

"Oi, Niji, sekarang bagianku." Dengus Ichiji.

"hai, Hai, Aniki." Dan Niji menurut, ia berbaring dan memindahkan badan Sanji menungging diatasnya, dan Lalu bagian Ichiji dimulai. Sama seperti sang adik, ia pun merasakan kenikmatan itu sambil menjambak helaian pirang yang mulai ambrol.

Dan sambil menunggu isi ulang 'cairan' di kejantanannya yang masih tak mau turun, Niji menyusu pada Sanji seperti bayi yang kelaparan.

Ya, bukan hanya satu, mereka melakukan hal itu hingga mereka memuntahkan cairan itu berulang. Paling lama di lakukan Niji adalah keluar tiga kali. Sedangkan Ichiji, kalau dia mau, dia bisa berlama-lama menghabiskan malam bersama Sanji.

...

Bruk.

Zoro tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan badan Luffy dan mulai menggigit lehernya. Dan Luffy yang sigap langsung membogem Zoro yang entah kenapa tak terkendali itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua disini, dan Luffy yakin semua temannya sedang mengurus masalah Alpha yang ada di dalam.

Dan reaksi Zoro saat ini membuat Luffy berpikir, apakah Zoro juga Alpha?

"Kuso..." desis Luffy saat Zoro tersungkur dan meringis kesakitan, dengan nafas yang semakin sesak juga badan yang semakin panas, Zoro tak kuasa dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gelap.

Walau bau lemon asam itu masih menyesakkan. Pandangan matanya mulai menggelap.

...

Detik ke menit, menit ke jam. Suasana rumah Germa sangat hening tak ada suara selain teriakan pilu Sanji akibat perlakuan kedua saudara vinsmoke dan ringkihan Reiju dengan permainan solonya juga sesekali peluh saat menyatu dengan Sabo.

Robin, Nami, Ace dan pelayan di dalam rumah, sangat jelas mendengarkan semua seruan seruan dan gema itu.

Suara-suara berisik dari persetubuhan putra Vinsmoke dan Kamar Reiju.

Bahkan Judge menulikan pendengarannya, membekukan hatinya walau ia tahu apa yang dilakukan anak-anaknya, baik itu Reiju yang lebih memilih mencumbu alat-alat dan beta lain, maupun Ichiji dan Niji yang menguasai, menyiksa dan melahap sang Omega tanpa ampun.

Hal ini, sudah makananan sehari-hari keluarga Vinsmoke. Persetubuhan bersaudara yang di lakukan, diijinkan Judge dengan tangan terbuka, ia lebih memilih kepuasan Ichiji dan Niji dan tak mau tahu dengan apa yang di alami Sanji.

...

"Mmnh,,ckkp,mmnnh." Niji fokus mengulum dan menarik kedua nipel itu seraya itu miliknya, dan Sanji bisa merasakan keringatnya menyatu dengan keringat Ichiji yang menumpu tubuhnya, mengasah goyangnyanya sambil meremas kejantanan Sanji, tak membiarkan batang menyedihkan itu klimaks tanpa suruhannya.

Sakit, semua yang di rasakan begitu lebih menyakitkan karena tidak ada kasih dalam permainan mereka, hanya merujuk kepada kepuasan kedua badan yang lebih bongsor darinya.

"Hah... Hah... Ogh, Bangsat—guh" Ichiji yang sudah sampai pada kenikmatan nya dengan paksa membalik Sanji hingga terbaring menatap wajahnya dan seketika cairan putih milik Ichiji, dimuntahkan tepat di wajahnya.

Niji tertawa tengil melihat kelakuan jorok kakaknya. "Oi, aniki. Wajah cantiknya jadi tidak terlihat tahu."

"H-hhh, hhh. Justru dia harusnya bangga menerima cairan Alphaku." Desis Ichiji puas melihat Sanji yang biasanya menyebalkan mereka itu sekarang jadi susah membuka matanya karena cairan lengket itu.

Dan lalu Niji duduk tepat di atas dada dan leher Sanji. Dan dengan semena-mena mencium mulutnya dengan beringas, entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua kakaknya yang seketika menyiksa namun memberikan perlakuan diluar batas persetubuhan, terlebih lagi hobi Niji yang slalu menciumnya bahkan di sela-sela kebrutalan mereka ini.

"tidak ada yang bisa memuaskanku selain kau. Sanji." Selama hidupnya, dimana Niji pernah melakukan aktivitas Seksual, hanya Sanji yang bisa membuatnya melakukan 2-3 ronde, karena bersama yang lain menghabiskan satu ronde rasanya sudah cukup dan membuat Niji bosan.

Ichiji juga memberikan ciuman berulang di perut sanji dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas disana, ciuman Sensual mereka di saat-saat seperti ini membuat Sanji bingung, dan seketika otaknya berhenti berpikir, menerima ciuman penuh cinta itu serasa memang mereka layak seperti kekasihnya.

Baru Saja Sanji merasa nyaman, kali ini Niji yang berganti mengacungkan kejantananya di depan bibir mungilnya. Dan memaksa Sanji untuk memberikan kenikmatan padanya lewat mulut dan lidahnya.

Sedangan Ichiji? Kali ini dia bermain di lubang sana dengan kedua jarinya. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka berdua merubah posisi, Niji dengan gilirannya lagi mengoyak lubang Sanji yang sudah cukup babak belur itu, dan Ichiji yang memberikan ciuman intens di ketiaknya, dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan beberapa warna merah kebiruan di dadanya. Tak sesekali nafas beratnya, Sanji rasakan sesaat ketika Ichiji mengelus pelan janggut di dagunya dan diikuti dengan melahap bibirnya.

...

Hari sudah mulai petang, bau lemon yang menyeruak perlahan mulai hilang, hujaman bertubi-tubi dari Vinsmoke Ichiji dan Niji, sudah mulai sedikit mereda.

Niji yang bermain dalam tiga ronde menatap puas pada lukisan indah di depannya. Sanji yang porak poranda akibat semangat Ichiji yang menghujamnya tiada batas.

"Aggh! Ogh!" bahkan ini sudah kelima kalinya pria tampan berambut merah itu menuangkan cairan putih pada kediaman Sanji. Ranjang tidur Sanji yang terus berderit dari siang itu, kini sudah mulai tak terdengar lagi.

Setelah puas, Ichiji melempar tubuh tak berdaya itu ke kasur yang sudah tak berkesan. Ia melirik obat yang berserakan di bawah lantai.

"Obat sialan ini, tidak akan bisa menghentikan bau busukmu." Celoteh Ichiji sambil mengambil beberapa butir di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau mereka ku masuk kan kedalam sini? Mungkin mereka bisa berarti, hm?" goda Ichiji sambil melihat lubang hasil kerja keras adiknya dan dirinya itu.

"J—hh, jangan" Sanji menggeliat lemah untuk menyingkir dari cengkraman sang kakak tertua, sambil di ikutin oleh ledak tawa Niji saat seringai Ichiji dan jemarinya mulai memasuki pil itu satu persatu kedalam sana.

"Bahaha. Omega sialan!" Niji sangat puas melihat Sanji yang memohon dan tak pernah mendapat apa yang di maunya itu. Sekaligus bersyukur bahwa partner sekaligus rival dalam perebutan sang Omega, kakaknya, telah kembali.

"Gokurosama, Sanji." Desis Ichiji sambil memakai celananya dan berjalan keluar, sedangkan Niji yang juga ikut memakai kaos dan celananya itu menghampiri Sanji yang masih menggigil ngilu.

"Terima kasih undangan pestanya, manis." Ciumannya mendarat halus di pipi Sanji. "Jadilah anak baik, agar aku juga memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Bisiknya. Lalu tubuh itupun pergi meninggalkan kamar saksi bisu akibat ulah sifat alami Alpha mereka.

...

Pintu yang terbuka membuat Ace terkesiap, memang bau lemon yang menyesakkan telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Melihat Ichiji yang rupanya keluar dengan telanjang dada itu tanpa memperdulikan kehadirannya, Ace bisa lihat ada senyum puas di wajah pangeran pertama Vinsmoke.

Sedangkan Niji yang keluar lebih belakangan mulai meregangkan semua ototnya. "Haaaa~ lega, lega. Jadi membuat perut lapar!" Ungkapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia pergi tidak menuju ke kamarnya.

Ace segera masuk ke kamar, dan mulutnya meringis melihat Sanji yang telanjang bulat tak berdaya dengan luka-luka dan kissmark di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat Ace tahu, bahwa persetubuhan kali ini lebih brutal dari biasanya.

"Sanji-sama, saya akan segera mengobati anda." Ungkap Ace sambil mendudukan tubuh Sanji dengan perlahan. Sanji menatapnya, pandangan matanya yang kosong melihat lelaki berkuncir itu masih dengan tuksedo compang-campingnya yang Sanji jelas tahu siapa pelakunya. Dan sebelum Ace meninggalkan nya, ia sandarkan kepalanya itu kepada bahu butler sang kakak yang sekarang bahkan menjadi butler kakak kedua, dan tanpa ia mau meneteskan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku—" desis Sanji pelan.

Ace menggetarkan bibirnya. Bukan sang majikan yang harusnya minta maaf, harusnya ia yang meminta maaf karena ia tak bisa menghentikkan kedua majikannya seperti yang di lakukan Luffy, bahkan Ace juga menangis tanpa suara sambil memeluk tubuh yang rapuh itu.

...

Sabo menghela nafas pelan saat melihat Reiju sudah tertidur dengan lelahnya. Setelah menyelimuti wanita berambut merah muda itu, Sabo beranjak untuk merapikan dirinya sekaligus merapikan segala alat-alat pemuas Reiju yang berserakan di sekitar. Bukan dia yang mengakhiri hasrat nafsu sang putri, melainkan karena bau lemon yang telah hilang yang nyaris menyelimuti kediaman Germa selama kurang lebih 7jam itu.

Setelah ia merasa telah rapi kembali dengan setelan pelayan nya. Dia keluar dari kamar Reiju. "selamat tidur, Reiju-sama." Jelasnya.

Dan saat Sabo keluar, langsung di hampiri oleh Robin dan Nami yang langsung bergegas menuju kamar Sanji.

...

Zoro mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing walau sepertinya bau lemon yang memilukan itu sudah tak bisa di cium nya. Saat ia menemukan bahwa dirinya berada di suatu ruangan, dia mendudukkan diri untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas, dan tak jauh dari nya Luffy tengah duduk disalah satu bangku yang sepertinya menunggu kesadaran nya.

"Lu-luffy?" Zoro tergagap, masih ingat jelas saat dia menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu ketanah saat mereka berdua masih berada di kebun.

"Yo, Zoro! Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja?!" Luffy menghampiri saat melihat badan bongsor berkulit tan itu sudah siuman.

Zoro mendecak kecil saat melihat gigitan yang ia buat kepada Luffy. Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani untuk menerima kebaikan Luffy saat ini.

"—aku,,minta maaf." Desisnya.

Luffy melongo. Dan baru sadar saat ia tak sadar memperlihatkan luka yang beberapa saat Lalu Zoro buat. "Oh, ini? Tidak parah kok, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Shishishi." Tawa Luffy.

Melihat Luffy yang berbesar hati memaafkan nya, membuat Zoro terpaku dan menatap lirih.

"Bicara tentang itu, Zoro apakah kau Alpha?" Tanya Luffy polos.

Zoro membelalakkan matanya. Memang apa hubungannya? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Luffy berpikir bahwa Zoro adalah Ras paling atas itu. "Bukan, aku beta." Ucapnya.

Luffy mengerutkan alisnya. Soalnya reaksi Zoro yang menyerang, rasanya tak seperti Beta biasa. Soalnya Beta bisa menjaga diri karena Sanji mengenakan gelang emasnya saat masa heat itu dimulai. 'Apa jangan-jangan, Zoro memiliki status yang sama denganku?' batinnya.

"ngomong-ngomong Luffy, sebelum aku sesak nafas, apa kau mencium bau Lemon yang menyengat?" Zoro mengusap dadanya, masih mengingat betapa memuakkannya bau asam itu.

"Kau belum tahu, Zoro? Bau itu muncul menandakan bahwa masa 'heat' omega dimulai." Terang Luffy. Mendengar Omega disebut, yang telintas di kepala Zoro adalah Tuan mereka, Sanji.

"la-lalu, itu berarti?" Zoro takut-takut mendengar kata heat. Berarti bau lemon yang memuakkan itu adalah rangsangan untuk mengajak sang omega bercumbu?

Luffy terdiam. Ia belum tau ceritanya, karena semenjak masa itu terjadi, ia selalu bersama Zoro yang jelas, mengetahui Ichiji dan Niji disana, Luffy bisa menerka apa yang terjadi.

"sudahlah, daripada itu, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap. Acara makan malam keluarga akan dimulai, kita para pelayan utama harus berada di sana." Ungkap Luffy mengalihkan. Dan tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Zoro hanya menurut apa yang Luffy suruh.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.10 petang. Tak ada suara pasti dari ruangan ini, hanya terdengar suara dari hentakan sendok dan garpu yang digunakan oleh ke empat Vinsmoke yang tengah melakukan makan malam beberapa menit yang lalu. Disana terlihat juga Ace, Sabo, Luffy dan Zoro yang berdiri patuh di ruangan bisu tersebut.

Dan saat itu, pintu terbuka, mendatangkan Sanji yang menggunakan beberapa perban di pipi dan sekitar matanya. Nampak Nami yang datang bersamanya mulai mendorong bangku untuk sang majikan duduk dan ikut suasana makan malam keluarga.

Zoro dan Luffy melotot sempurna melihat Sanji yang babak belur itu. Apalagi geraman Luffy bahkan sangat jelas terdengar walau tak ada perlakuan pasti darinya. Membuat kedua Alpha berwarna Merah dan Biru itu menyengir melihat Sanji akibat hasil kerja kerasnya.

Bahkan Reiju yang rupanya marah itu tak menggubris Sanji yang duduk diantara dirinya dan ayahnya. Tetap melakukan acara makannya, dan Sanji tahu itu.

"Sangat sempurna melihat semua keluarga makan bersama. Aku tidak tahu kau cepat pulih." Ichiji memulai pembicaraan. Tak di gubris Sanji yang mulai menyendok makanannya.

"Kau masih tetap cantik. Sanji, meski dalam keadaan seperti itu." Tambah Niji menyeringai. Lagi-lagi tak di gubris Sanji yang kembali jual mahal itu.

Membuat si rambut merah dan biru agak jengkel.

"Kapan-kapan, undang kami lagi. Kami akan memuaskanmu." Kini kata-kata sensual mulai keluar dari mulut Ichiji.

Mendengar kalimat yang sepertinya Sanji yang membutuhkan mereka, agak sedikit mengusik, padahal justru mereka yang sangat membutuhkannya.

"Bajingan seperti kalian. Mati saja di neraka." Ungkap Sanji dingin.

Ichiji beranjak dari bangkunya dengan marah. Melihat Sanji yang kembali sok berani, yang berbeda jauh dengan saat waktu mereka mencumbunya.

"Apa katamu? Omega jalang!" Ichiji marah. Karena bau lemon yang tak di maunya di saat ia ingin berubah jadi anak baik selama setengah tahun, dalam waktu sehari saja Sanji menghancurkannya.

"Sudahlah aniki. Nanti kita beri pelajaran saja saat dia pada masanya." Ungkap Niji yang merasa masih menjadi pemenang itu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kekanakan sekali." Reiju membanting garpunya. "Tak tahu malu mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu di meja makan." Jelasnya.

"hee, Neesan. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Puas dengan para pelayan?" goda Niji yang memang membenci Reiju.

Reiju mendelik marah kepada pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Menggoyang Sanji itu sangat mengasyikan loh, Neesan coba rasakan." Goda Niji. Membuat wajah Sanji seketika memucat dan Kini Reiju menggebrak meja dengan marah. Sekalipun ia benci dengan keadaan heat Sanji, ia tak mau melukai Sanji seperti adik-adiknya.

"Baka Niji—" geram Reiju.

"sekarang siapa yang kekanakan?" Ichiji menimpali melihat reaksi Reiju yang juga cepat marah itu, dan kini mata Reiju mendelik pada Ichiji yang masih menimpali seringai.

"Sudah, sudah. Ichiji, Niji, kalau memang sudah memuaskan kalian, tidak usah di umbar." Judge menengahi. "dan kau, Sanji. Masa heat mu yang harusnya terjadi beberapa bulan lagi, kenapa kau menggemparkan kediaman ini? Bersyukur ada Ichiji dan Niji disini." Ungkapnya. Mendengar sang ayah yang lebih memilih kedua bajingan terkutuk yang menyakitinya itu, membuat Sanji sedikit marah. "dengan keadaanmu yang tidak sesuai, kau tak kuijinkan beraktivitas di luar germa."

Mendengar penjelasan sang Ayah. Ichiji dan Niji menyeringai, Sanji yang di kurung di Germa, membuat mereka merasa lebih merdeka, karena mereka juga akan menghabiskan waktu lama di kediaman.

"Aku tidak mau! Ada perjalanan bisnis team dan aku masuk ke daftar nya." Ujar Sanji yang memang berniat menghabiskan waktu seminggu dirumah setelahnya dia akan perjalanan bisnis bersama teamnya ke Perancis.

"Urusan koki seperti itu tidak penting." Bantah Judge.

Sanji menggeram. Mana mau ia dikurung bersama kedua serigala Alpha itu. Habis la sudah kalau ia sampai tidak keluar dari neraka ini juga.

"Ayah. Ini sangat penting bagi Sanji, perjalanannya hanya seminggu, masa heatnya kan sudah selesai hari ini, aku yakin Sanji tidak menimbulkan masalah." Reiju, kakak yang menyayangi Sanji membela. Ia juga tidak mau mendengar kesakitan dan melihat tubuh Sanji dengan hasil yang seperti ini.

Mendengar pembelaan Reiju, membuat alis dan dahi Niji mengkerut marah. Mereka tahu Judge lebih membela gadis perempuan itu diatas kepentingan mereka.

"Kalau begitu biar semua butler ikut mengantarnya." Judge menghela nafas mengalah. Tapi dengan datang bersama empat butler bukankah malah menjadi menarik perhatian?

"Tidak usah, seorang saja cukup." Ungkap Reiju mulai menenangkan diri. "biar Zoro yang ikut bersamanya, selama beberapa hari dengan Nami, aku tidak masalah." Jelasnya.

"Zoro?" Judge tak tahu siapa dia.

Melihat Reiju mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil Zoro yang ada disana, Zoro segera mendatanginya dan membungkuk hormat pada Judge.

"Dia Zoro, anak satu-satunya Rayleigh-san." Ungkap Reiju.

Ichiji dan Niji yang juga baru melihat pelayan baru berambut hijau itu mulai menunjukkan wajah tidak suka saat ia berdiri diantara Reiju dan Sanji.

"Oh. Jadi kau orangnya." Judge ingat pemuda yang mengamuk di kebun itu. "Baiklah, aku serahkan urusan Sanji padamu karena aku juga sangat percaya dengan kerja Rayleigh." Jelas Vinsmoke Judge. "Kalau kau sampai membawa masalah lagi, kali ini aku tidak akan berbaik hati padamu." Ujar Judge mengancam Sanji sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan keluar di ikuti Sabo di belakangnya.

...

Setelah kedua adik dan para pelayan sudah tidak ada, Kini Reiju duduk menghadap langsung kepada Sanji dan menyapa hangat dengan tamparannya.

"Sanji, kau harus ingat! Yang memacu hormon heat mu adalah emosionalmu! Kau cukup membuat banyak masalah hari ini." Reiju geram. Bagaimana ia tidak marah, selain dirinya, tentu saja Sanji lebih paling tersakiti.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Sanji lirih. Ia juga merasa bersalah dengan waktu berat yang di lalui sang kakak.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengeluarkanmu dari lingkup mereka berdua. Nami tidak akan bisa menjagamu diluar sana. Jadi fokus saja pada tugas kokimu." Nasihat Reiju.

"Tapi, Reiju, kenapa tidak Luffy?" Bagi Sanji, daripada butler baru itu, dia lebih nyaman dengan Luffy.

"Luffy sudah kutugaskan untuk Yonji, saat Yonji pulang nanti, dia harus menjalankan tugasnya. Kau tahu bagaimana anak nakal itu, kan."

Sanji terdiam.

"Reiju, aku minta maaf—"

"sudahlah, lebih baik kau beristirahat agar lebih stabil. Besok kau sudah harus melakukan perjalanan panjang." Reiju menepuk bahunya. Mana bisa dia marah berlama-lama pada adiknya yang lebih kasihan nasibnya itu.

Mendengar perintah Reiju, Sanjipun meninggalkan ruang makan. Saat pintu dibuka dan menemukan pemuda bersurai hijau itu, Sanji sempat terdiam dan menatapnya, agak kesal, karena orang itulah, ia jadi teringat dengan Rayleigh.

Sedangkan Zoro agak bingung dan risih di tatap oleh Sanji. Tetapi saat lelaki bersurai pirang itu akan berlalu, Zoro menggapai tangan kecil bergelang emas itu. Ia juga bisa lihat lebam di pergelangan tangan yang di genggamnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Ucap Sanji agak takut dengan mata intens yang menatap sekujur tubuhnya.

'Wangi karamel, lagi?' desis Zoro saat dia dan Sanji yang sekarang adalah jarak paling dekat dengannya. Dan dia rasa dia bisa menerima dengan baik aroma itu.

Dan sesaat, mata lelaki itu melirih, ia tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, tapi selama percakapan Vinsmoke saat makan malan, is mengerti yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah perbuatan kedua kakak laki-laki nya.

"apa, Ichiji-sama dan Niji-sama yang melakukan ini padamu?' ungkapnya lirih. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Vinsmoke, yang jelas si Omega pasti sedang menderita.

Sanji melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman Zoro. "Memang apa urusanmu? Kau mengasihani majikanmu? Lancang sekali." Desis Sanji. Ya, ia tidak suka tatapan itu. Semua pelayannya menatap seperti itu saat ia habis disetubuhi oleh saudara laki-laki nya. Lalu Sanji pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Tak ada patah kata bahkan langkah kaki yang mengejar pemuda pirang, Zoro tetap di posisinya, dia saat ini memang sedang menunggu majikannya yang kini sudah keluar dari ruangan.

"Mulai besok, aku percayakan Sanji padamu." Terang Reiju sebelum saatnya dia dan Zoro meninggalkan daerah ruang makan.

...

Setelah makan malam telah usai. Dan para bangsawan Vinsmoke terlelap untuk istirahat. Para pelayan utama tengah berkumpul. Sabo, Robin, Ace, Zoro, Luffy dan Nami berkumpul sambil membincangkan kejadian hari ini.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa sampai pingsan, Zoro." Terang Robin. Bingung di saat semua panik, Luffy dan Zoro malah tidak ada di tempat.

"Mungkin dia belum terbiasa, tapi menyerang Luffy kau sangat keterlaluan sekali." Ace menjitak gemas rambut hijau itu. Karena dia sangat menyayangi adik kecil pemberani yang selalu bisa di andalkan untuk Sanji.

"sudah sudah, Ace. Aku tidak apaapa, kok."

"Sabo-san, pasti berat untukmu, ya." Robin melirik Sabo yang sedari tadi menghela nafas bahwa hari ini ternyata bisa berakhir.

"Tentu saja, Robin-san. Setiap kali aku bersatu dengan Reiju-sama, hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Dia majikan ku dan aku lancang menyetubuhinya." Lirih Sabo.

Zoro mulai terbiasa dengan percakapan aneh dalam kediaman ini. Tapi sampai Sabo menyetubuhi Reiju, sebenarnya tugas apa yang mereka terima sebagai butler pribadi?

"Hiks, aku tetap sedih melihat Sanji-sama." Kali ini Nami mulai menangis. "Luffy, sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

"Me-memangnya, saat Luffy menjadi butler Sanji-sama, apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia hebat sekali, Zoro. Dia menjaga pintu kamar Sanji-sama sambil bergulat dengan ketiga pria itu, keren." Ungkap Ace. Zoro menatap Luffy dengan serius. Lelaki bertubuh kecil ini melawan ketiga Alpha dalam masa heat itu?

"Ya, walau ada beberapa saat ia yang malah babak belur melawan mereka. Dan Sanji-sama kebobolan lagi." Tambah Sabo.

Hebat. Dia melihat Luffy yang menjaga tuannya dengan jiwa dan raganya itu sangat berkesan bagi Zoro. Meski babak belur, Luffy berusaha sekuat tenaga menghalau ketiga Vinsmoke datang kepada Sanji.

Dan Zoro sudah mengerti dengan ketidak abnormalan dunia kerjanya terlebih dengan Judge sang ayah yang menjadikan Manusia bernama Sanji itu sebagai alat kepuasan putra yang lain.

"Memang, sejak kapan kejadian ini di mulai?" Zoro antusias, ingin mengetahui lagi Rahasia di balik keluarga Alpha bernama Vinsmoke ini.

"Waktu masa heat pertama Sanji-sama terjadi saat dia duduk di kelas satu SMP." Terang Robin. "Saat itu Rayleigh, Aku dan Sabo sudah menjadi pelayan utama."

"Aku saat itu masih berlatih bersama Nami, dan saat kembar Vinsmoke kelas 2 SMA, Luffy datang." Timpal Ace.

Dan malam panjang itu belum berhenti, Yang Zoro lakukan adalah mendengar semua cerita dari pelayan sepuh yang sudah lama bernaung di dalam kediaman Germa ini. Dan di kepala nya saat ini hanya Satu, sebagai butler pribadi Sanji mulai besok, Zoro bertekad untuk menjaga Sanji dan mencegah bahaya yang datang kepadanya.

Bersambung ...

Hai-Hai, Maaf kalau Lemon nya jelek atau kurang atau tidak bagus atau terlalu kasar, terserah apa perasaan reader. Jujur Author suka Niji x Sanji, wkwkw, tapi tetap nomor satu ya Zoro x Sanji.

Jadi begitulah ceritanya, kasian Sanji ... *ditabok*

Ya, sampe ketemu Chapter selanjutnya ~ Bolehlah tinggalkan Repiu :3


	3. Roronoa Zoro

Hari berganti. Saat ini Sanji duduk dikamarnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara. Sesaat yang lalu, ia baru saja selesai menyiapkan bawaannya yang telah masuk kekoper besar berwarna biru polos yang ada di dekatnya.

Melihat matahari yang sudah terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Ia beranjak menuju meja dekat ranjangnya dan memakai gelang berwarna emas itu pada kedua lengannya. Tak lupa botol obat yang ia taruh di kantung celananya.

"Yosh. Semoga perjalanan lancar." Ungkapnya dengan bibir yang masih tersisa lebam itu, dan wajah yang mengenakan perban di dahinya.

Saat ia menyeret koper biru dan keluar kamar, ia menemukan pria bersurai hijau itu dengan setelan kaos hitam yang di padu dengan jaket kaos berwarna hijau yang tak di kancing nya juga celana jeans berlubang di lutut dan sepatu bot hitamnya. Dapat di lihat juga lelaki itu membawa tas gendong yang hanya dibopong dengan satu tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sanji-sama." Tunduknya.

Membuat Sanji sweatdrop melihat gaya butlernya yang lebih seperti mahasiswa bandel itu. Dan Sanji tak menghiraukannya. Berjalan begitu saja dan Zoro tetap mengikutinya, hingga akhirnya di perempatan koridor kamar, ia menemui Reiju dan Nami disana.

"Sudah mau pergi?"

"Ya, Reiju. Doakan teamku berhasil masuk ke peringkat 3 besar."

Reiju menepuk pundak adik kecilnya itu sambil senyum. "Aku yakin kalian bisa." Lalu tangannya mulai beralih ke pipi Sanji dan juga kepalanya. "Lukamu bagaimana? Masih sakit?"

"Aku sudah tidak apa, kok." Senyum Sanji tak mau membuat cemas sang kakak.

"Memang kedua laki-laki itu, biar kuberi pelajaran mereka." Reiju berubah wajah benci saat mengingat kedua adik laki-lakinya yang biadab itu. "Aku bersyukur kau sekarang menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Semoga kau baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh yang sedikit tinggi darinya itu.

"terima kasih, Reiju. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ungkap Sanji sambil meninggalkan kedua gadis cantik itu.

"tolong jaga adikku, Zoro." Ungkap Reiju merasa aman karena firasatnya ternyata salah. Tahu Zoro tidak melakukan tindakan aneh saat masa heat Sanji, Reiju yakin bahwa tak ada ancaman dari pria berkulit tan itu.

"Kami permisi, Reiju-sama." Ungkap Zoro sopan dan lalu mengikuti langkah Sanji di depan sana.

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**OMEGA (Germa66)**

**By : AR Vinsmoke**

**Chapter 3**

**Roronoa Zoro.**

Kini Sanji yang tetap berjalan di depan Zoro telah sampai di pintu masuk rumah. Dan Sanji sedikit tertegun saat melihat sosok Niji yang berdiri tepat di pintu masuk. Langkah kaki Sanji yang terhenti membuat Zoro dibelakangnya penasaran, dan wajah Zoro langsung menunjukkan tidak suka melihat pria berambut biru itu disana.

Adanya Niji disana, tidak memutuskan harapan Sanji untuk pergi dan bertekad untuk terus melanjutkan langkahnya, mendekati kakak ketiga itu.

Niji yang dengan posenya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menunjukkan senyum penuh giginya saat melihat Sanji tersayang nya tetap melangkah menuju kepadanya.

Saat Sanji berusaha tidak menggubris kehadirannya dan akan lewat begitu saja menuju keluar, Niji menghampiri lengan itu dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ne~ kau mau pergi lama, kan sayang? Paling tidak berikan anikimu ini ciuman." Ungkap Niji tidak tahu malu sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sanji. Membuat Zoro terbelalak melihat langsung adegan tidak normal seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku—" Sanji mengangkat lengan bergelang yang digenggam erat itu untuk berusaha lepas dari Niji yang sekarang malah tidak tahu diri menciumi leher putihnya. "Niji, Oi!" Sanji sempat memekik saat Niji memutar dirinya untuk menghadapi dada bidang itu dan akan memaksa untuk menciumnya sebelum akhirnya Zoro datang menarik paksa lelaki besar itu menjauh dari Sanji.

Niji yang terlepas dari kesayangannya itu menggeram melihat makhluk berambut hijau mulai menghalangi pandangan matanya yang tak bisa melihat Sanji.

"Niji-sama. Anda tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Hehehe, Baka. Siapa peduli." Niji tak mendengar omongan Zoro dan tetap akan menghampiri Sanjinya. Zoro menghela pelan saat pemuda berambut biru itu malah mendekati mereka berdua.

Belum sampai pada Sanji, Zoro mengambil lengan Niji dan memelintirnya kebelakang.

"Ow ow ow!" Niji meringis saat ia merasakan sakit dari tenaga yang tidak terduga itu. Ia meremehkan pria itu karena mereka bukan Luffy maupun Ace.

Melihat perlawanan Zoro dan membuat kakak laki-laki keduanya itu bertekuk lutut membuat Sanji sedikit kagum.

"Ini peringatan untukmu, Niji-sama. Aku ditugaskan Reiju-sama untuk menghalau tindakan anda atau yang lainnya yang tidak pantas untuk Sanji-sama." Ungkap Zoro, serius. Sambil menekan lengan yang mulai terkilir itu.

"Cih. Sialan." Niji mendesis, menyerah.

Tahu lelaki berbadan besar itu menyerah, Zoro melepas kunciannya dan lalu membuat lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo, Sanji-sama." Zoro menghampiri Sanji dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

"Kau akan membayar ini, Zoro! Kau juga Sanji! Pulang nanti, aku akan memperkosamu sampai puas!" Teriak Niji yang marah di belakang sana. Mendengar ancaman Niji sedikit membuat Sanji bergidik, dan Zoro tak mengindahkan ancaman itu.

...

Melewati Niji yang penuh drama, kali ini Sanji menemui sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berbincang mungkin dengan klien atau rekan bisnis ayahnya saat ia melewati taman untuk menuju gerbang luar.

Melihat lelaki itu mungkin sedang sibuk, Sanji dan Zoro merasa aman dan lalu tetap berlalu tak menyapanya.

Ichiji yang melirik ada dua orang berjalan di koridor taman dan menemukan orang itu Sanji, ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"saya permisi sebentar." Ujarnya kepada kliennya dan lalu pergi menghampiri Sanji. Zoro yang tahu putra pertama Vinsmoke itu mulai menghampiri, mulai sedikit waspada.

"Yo, Omega." Sapaan Ichiji sempat membuat klien yang ada disana juga mendengar dan berbincang, Sanji juga sedikit selidik melihat tingkah kakaknya yan meninggalkan tamu penting dan lebih memilih menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" ancam Sanji sambil memasang pose bertahan nya, takut takut ia di serang olehnya sama seperti perlakuan Niji yang tak di duga.

Cup.

Sekilas lelaki berambut merah itu berhasil melayangkan ciuman di pipinya, membuat Zoro langsung memasang badan didepan Sanji menjauhkan pemuda itu.

"Oke oke." Ichiji mengangkat tangannya seraya menyerah. "Selamat jalan, Omega. Aku harap kau cepat pulang dan berada di pangkuanku." Jelasnya sambil lalu.

"bangsat itu." Desis Sanji. Baik Niji ataupun Ichiji mereka seperti orang gila bagi Sanji. Apalagi melihat tingkah Ichiji yang norak sekarang, membuat Sanji yakin si rambut merah itu mulai menerornya. Dan Sanji tak mau memikirkan itu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah fokus dengan tugas kokinya.

...

Zoro dan Sanji sudah keluar dari kediaman Germa, dan mereka melihat ada empat orang yang rupanya sudah janjian menjemput Sanji tepat disana.

"Oi~ Sanji~" lelaki yang paling mungil mulai melambaikan tangannya pada Sanji dan Zoro.

"Chopper~ Minna~~~~" balas Sanji sambil menghampiri keempat orang yang berada di depan mobil coklat dengan gambar singa yang malah mirip seperti matahari.

"Lho? Kau kenapa Sanji?" tanya Chopper melihat luka dan perban di wajah Sanji.

"Ahaha, biasa masalah keluarga." Terang Sanji dengan senyuman tenangnya.

Lelaki yang memiliki mata sayu dan terlihat lemah diantaranya bernama Gin, menatap miris kepada lelaki berambut pirang itu yang ia tahu kenapa dia seperti itu. Bahkan semua tahu kalau Sanji adalah Omega, dan tanpa Sanji cerita pun, selain Chopper, semua mengerti kenapa Sanji terluka.

"Lho? Ini siapa?" tanya Lelaki berhidung panjang sambil menatap Zoro penuh selidik. Namanya Usopp.

"Salam kenal, Saya Roronoa Zoro, butler Sanji-sama."

"eeeehhhhh?!" Teriak Chopper dan Usopp kaget.

"Oi Oi, kenapa kau bawa-bawa butler segala?" Tambah Franky, lelaki yang paling besar diantaranya.

"Kumohon maklumi ya teman, ini permintaan Reiju." Ungkap Sanji yang juga sedikit bingung menjelaskannya. Dan saat itu tak banyak tanya lagi yang keluar dari teman-temannya.

"Supeeer~ berarti semua team lengkap, kita bisa langsung caoooo~" ungkap lelaki berbadan besar yang mengenakan celana hawaii itu semangat.

"Yo, mari kita semua masuk mobil!" tambah Usopp.

...

Sanji terpaku saat membuka pintu mobil bagian tengah, ia melihat Franky duduk dibagian supir lalu disampingnya ada Gin, dibelakang ada Usopp dan Chopper yang duduk sudah berdesakan dengan entah lah apa yang jelas mungkin bawaan mereka, dan apa yang Sanji lihat saat ini adalah sebuah sesuatu yang sangat besar entah apa itu yang ditutupi karung menghabiskan satu kursi dibelakang Gin dan hanya menyisakan satu kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Oi, Franky—" sahut Sanji pada pemilik mobil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bawa lebih orang Sanji, itu barang yang berguna juga nanti, lihat, diatas mobil saja hanya muat untuk kopermu." Ungkap Franky sambil menunjuk keatas, Sanji mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat beberapa barang yang diikat disana, bahkan Sanji melihat sebuah sepeda kesayangan Franky yang juga mungkin akan ikut terbang ke Perancis.

"Kalau begitu, Sanji-sama masuk saja, biar nanti saya menyusul dengan taksi." Tambah Zoro sopan.

Sanji berpikir dan menggeleng. Jam terbang tidak lama lagi, belum lagi ia takut kalau-kalau Zoro nyasar dan susah mencari mereka. Dan ia tidak mau merepotkan teman-temannya maupun Zoro. Walau Sanji cuek terhadap pria itu, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan apa yang telah di titah Reiju.

"Sudahlah, Sanji, kalian pangkuan Saja." Celetukan Usopp membuat mata Zoro, Sanji dan Gin melotot.

"Right! Lebih cepat lebih baik." Tukas Franky.

"Apa mau tukar tempat, Zoro-san? Biar aku dipangku Sanji dan Zoro-san dibelakang dengan Usopp?" tawar Chopper.

Belum sempat dapat jawaban dari Sanji, Zoro mengangkat koper Sanji keatas mobil dan dia masuk duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Ayo Sanji-sama, lebih cepat lebih baik." Tawar Zoro dengan wajah datar sambil menepuk pahanya, menyuruh Sanji untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Gin memang tidak banyak bicara walaupun dalam hati dia ingin menawarkan Sanji untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi tak ambil pusing, ketimbang badan besar Zoro yang di pangkuannya, memang lebih baik kalau dia yang di pangku olehnya.

Dan tanpa banyak omong, Sanji duduk di pangkuan lelaki berambut hijau itu sambil menutup pintu.

"Maaf kalau saya lancang, Sanji-sama." Ungkap Zoro dibalik punggung ramping itu.

"berisik." Desis Sanji tak mau tahu, sungguh posisinya ini sangat memalukan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia ingin menjadi orang yang biasa dan sederhana bersama teman-temannya, dan ia tak mau mengambil pusing ia hanya ingin melakukan semuanya bersama teman-temannya secara normal, meski dia terlahir sebagai bangsawan Vinsmoke, walau ditemani Zoro sudah diluar batas daftarnya selama ke Perancis.

"Yosha! Kita cabuuut! Terang Franky sambil menyalakan mobil yang bernama Sunny Go itu.

...

Selama perjalanan, Zoro tidak merasa risih, kebalikan dari Sanji. Ia senang majikannya itu duduk di pangkuannya, membuat jaraknya dengan Sanji lebih tereliminasi. Sesekali saat belokan atau tanjakan, Zoro tak sengaja mencium leher putih itu. Wangi karamel dan shampoo rasa jeruknya dapat ia cium dengan jelas, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Sanji, lelaki berkulit coklat suka mengendus lama aroma itu.

Pantas Saja lelaki berpredikat omega itu begitu mempesona, tubuh ramping kulit putih dan aroma sensualnya, begitu membuat jantung berdebar apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dan Zoro mengerti mengapa Alpha bernama Niji dan Ichiji itu sangat ingin menyentuhnya.

Semua yang ada pada Sanji rasanya memiliki nilai plus lebih daripada seorang wanita.

Dan rasanya sangat sebentar momen berharga Baginya itu, karena memang jarak bandara yang tak jauh, juga kecepatan mengemudi Franky yang membabi buta, Sunny Go akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

...

Dan entah bagaimana, kehadiran Zoro yang tak di prediksi itu, bisa membuat Zoro duduk dalam pesawat yang sekarang tengah terbang ke Perancis ini. Mereka duduk dalam tiga barisan berurut, Sanji dengan Gin, ditengah ada Franky dengan Chopper, dan dia menghabiskan beberapa jam kedepan dengan duduk bersama Usopp.

"Na, Zoro-kun. Sebelumnya kita tidak berkenalan dengan baik, senang mengenalmu, namaku Usopp."

"Roronoa Zoro." Balas Zoro sambil menggapai lengan sapaan Usopp itu.

"Hee? Roronoa, Roronoa—" Usopp menggumam sambil seperti sedang mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Betul! Roronoa Rayleigh-san!"

"Kau tahu ayahku?" Zoro mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku dan Gin cukup lama berteman dengan Sanji." Terangnya bangga. Mengetahui Gin, Zoro yakin itu nama Pria yang sedang duduk bersama majikannya karena ia tahu yang mana Chopper dan Franky.

"Sedangkan Franky dan Chopper, kami baru kenalan dengan mereka di Universitas dan team ini. Bahkan kami berlima sudah tahu dan kenal dengan Luffy."

"Hee? Kalian tahu Luffy juga." Ucap Zoro tak percaya. Tapi ya mereka sudah berteman lama, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka tahu Luffy.

"Makanya aku heran kalau yang datang bersama Sanji bukan Luffy."

"Reiju-sama sudah membagi tugas kami yang baru sejak kedatanganku. Luffy sekarang menjadi butler Yonji-sama."

"hmm hmm, jadi begitu." Usopp angguk-angguk. Lalu tiba-tiba Usopp mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Zoro. "Berarti, kau sudah tahu kalau Sanji Omega?"

Zoro mendelik. Jadi Usopp tahu kalau Sanji adalah Omega?!

"Tidak usah kaget begitu, Zoro-kun. Kami semua sudah tahu kok. Dia pakai gelang begitu kan fungsinya untuk apa coba? Kami semua beta, jadi kami mengerti." Ungkap Usopp.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Sahutan Sanji dari dua bangku depan yang mendengar Usopp koar-koar ternyata menginterupsinyaa.

"Tidak apa Sanji! Aku hanya sedang ngobrol lucu dengan Zoro." Sahut Usopp dibelakang sana.

Lalu Sanji tak menggubrisnya lagi. Usopp kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Zoro. "Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya Zoro. Sanji memang tidak menceritakan pada kami, tapi kami maklum kalau dia berbeda. Kami semua sangat sayang dan tulus berteman dengannya, lho." Bisik Usopp serius.

"Aku, Franky dan Gin bahkan sudah pernah melihat kakak-kakak Sanji, Ichiji Niji Reiju dan adiknya Yonji yang pernah datang ke kampus." Tambah Usopp.

Zoro hanya diam menyimak, entah sejauh apa temannya mengenal Sanji, yang jelas dia bersyukur dan merasa sedikit aman mengetahui bahwa keempatnya adalah Beta yang tidak begitu mengancam majikannya.

...

Setelah perjalanan yang panjang, kini mereka berenam yang baru sampai di hotel pada petang harinya, sedang menunggu Franky yang mengkonfirmasi kamar yang di pesan di Lobby.

Ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lumayan pegal dalam perjalanan dan menyongsong lomba di hari esok, mereka dengan sabar menunggu berdiri tak jauh dari lelaki besar bercelana Hawai di kota bernuansa romantis dan klasik ini.

"Yosh! Ini, ini." Franky yang telah datang langsung memberikan satu kunci pada Usopp dan Sanji. "Gin, jadinya kau sekamar denganku."

"Hee?" Sanji dan Gin kompak heran dengan pernyataan Franky itu karena harusnya mereka berdua sekamar.

"Hee, kepalamu. Zoro-san kan datang tidak diduga, dan diperintahkan Reiju Oneesan untuk menjagamu, jadi ya dia sekamar denganmu dong Sanji." Terang Franky. Membuat kedua pria berambut kuning dan hitam itu bungkam.

Bahkan Zoro menyelidik dengan mata penuh curiga pada reaksi kecewa mereka berdua. Dia berbisik pada Usopp ada hubungan apa Gin dengan Sanji, dan Usopp menjawab memang kedua orang itu selalu nempel apalagi kalau ada perjalanan seperti ini.

'Pacarkah?' batin Zoro agak kesal.

"Kalau dia sekamar denganku, berarti dia jadinya melindungi ku, dong. Aw." Goda Franky.

Lelaki yang paling tua diantara mereka itu benar, membuat Sanji tidak banyak suara dan melangkahkan pantopel hitamnya menuju Lift dengan Zoro yang mengikutinya.

...

Franky, Gin, Usopp dan Chopper berada di kamar lantai 12, sedangkan Sanji dan Zoro mengisi kamar yang di pesan di lantai 13. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sanji langsung membuka koper dan menaruh pakaiannya di lemari hotel, sedangkan Zoro menaruh tas gendong nya di sofa yang ada disana.

Setelah mengosongkan kopernya, Sanji melewati begitu saja orang yang hanya duduk di sofa itu untuk membuka kamar mandi. Setelah keluar dari memeriksa kamar mandi, Zoro agak bingung dengan tingkah majikannya itu yang sedang ngedumel sendiri.

"Ada apa, Sanji-sama?" Zoro yang merasa tidak melakukan apaapa, mulai menawarkan bantuan.

"Ah tidak, aku mau keluar sebentar." Ungkap Sanji sambil buru-buru mengambil jaketnya dan akan berlalu begitu saja sebelum akhirnya Zoro menggapai lengan mungil itu dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini sudah malam, Sanji-sama. Apa kau mau bertemu dengan Gin?" pertanyaan Zoro membuat Sanji melotot, Sanji bisa lihat ada sirat kemarahan yang jelas pada pupil lelaki berambut hijau itu.

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu, kan." Sanji berpaling, tak mau melihat tatapan penuh makna itu.

Zoro menarik lengan kurus itu hingga menyentuh pinggangnya lalu dengan kasar mendudukan Sanji di sofa.

"Ini sudah jadi urusanku." Alasannya. Jelas memang tugas Zoro melindunginya, tapi sampai seover ini, justru hanya akal-akalannya bukan?

"Aku tidak menemui Gin, aku hanya akan keluar membeli sesuatu." Gerutu Sanji sambil menggigit batang rokok yang belum dinyalakan itu, sukses meredam kecemburuan Zoro. Melihat reaksi butler barunya itu, entah kenapa Sanji jadi teringat dengan kedua kakak Alphanya yang sangat pencemburu sekali, apa yang dia lakukan selalu di selidiki dan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Berbeda dengan Luffy atau butler lainnya yang tidak banyak tanya dan hanya menurut mengikutinya kemanapun.

"He? Ja-jadi begitu—" Zoro jadi malu sendiri.

"Aku ingin mandi, tapi Shampoo di hotel sini tidak bagus. Aromanya juga tidak aku suka." Ucap Sanji panjang lebar tanpa mau melihat kepada Zoro. Memang sedikit tidak enak jadi Omega, karena penuh pengawasan seperti ini dari kakak perempuan tersayang nya juga penuh drama dengan kakak lelakinya .

"Shampoo, wangi jeruk ya?" Zoro menimpali pertanyaan yang intens, membuat Sanji agak bergidik bahkan lelaki ini tau harum rambutnya. "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang belikan." Ungkap Zoro dan langsung pergi, meninggalkan Sanji yang masih terdiam kaku, ia jadi teringat saat dia duduk di pangkuan Zoro yang ia baru sadar mungkin beberapa kali helaian rambutnya mengenai hidung pria itu.

"Masa bodoh!" desisnya sambil mulai membuka bajunya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

...

Zoro kembali tanpa tersasar ke kamar mereka, dan ia tidak menemui Sanji disana. Dan dengan bodohnya dia masuk ke kamar mandi, menemukan Pria manis itu sedang merendam tubuhnya di dalam bathub.

"Sanji-sama, saya sudah belikan shampoonya—"

"WAAA! Baka! Kenapa kau masuk kedalam!?" Sanji kaget saat melihat Zoro sudah ada di hadapannya. Membuat Zoro juga kaget sejenak namun dia lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan sensual itu. "Taruh saja Shampoonya disitu!" perintah Sanji.

Namun, Zoro buta akan tangan mulus bertabur air sabun yang sedang menunjuk itu. Matanya terus menatap setiap inchi tubuh Sanji dan ia terkesiap saat mendapatkan tanda-tanda aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

Bukannya mendengar titah Sanji, Zoro yang tangan kanannya masih memegang kantong plastik berisi botol Shampoo wangi jeruk itu, malah mendekat pada Sanji dengan marah dan menggapai lengan yang menunjuk itu dengan tangan kirinya, membuat badan Sanji yang terendam terangkat sedikit menunjukan beberapa tanda kebiruan disana.

"Ini—" Zoro menggeram marah melihat jejak penuh kissmark dan lebam akibat pukulan, gigitan, yang berada di dada, pundak, punggung hingga kebelakang leher Sanji.

Sanji melotot meringis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak di genggam Zoro. "A, apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan!"

"Apa ini juga perbuatan mereka?!" Zoro begitu marah, tanda itu terlalu banyak untuk kasus orang yang sedang bercinta, bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkan di tempat yang tak terlihat itu, pantas Saja saat makan malam itu Luffy marah, bukan hanya wajah cantiknya, mereka juga benar-benar menghancurkan tubuh ramping Sanji.

Merasakan genggaman Zoro di lengannya semakin mengerat karena kemarahan, Sanji yang meringispun tak di gubrisnya.

"Zoro, lepaskan!"

Plak.

Tamparan keras pada pipi Zoro, menyadarkan pria itu. Dan kembali melihat Sanji dengan mata normal nya.

"Keluar." Ungkap Sanji dingin sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung membenamkan diri dalam air saat Zoro telah melepaskan genggamannya akibat tamparan itu.

"Ba-baik, Sanji-sama." Zoro yang mengerti bahwa majikannya itu sedang marah akibat perbuatan lancang nya, mulai kembali menurut pada tugas dan pekerjaannya. Meninggalkan Shampoo itu dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sialan." Desis Sanji sambil mendelik kesal pada botol Shampoo berwarna orange itu saat pria bernama Zoro menghilang dari hadapannya.

...

Sanji menghabiskan sekitar 15 menit di kamar mandi, saat keluar dari ruangan sempit itu, ia menemukan Zoro yang terduduk lesu di sofa, menunduk sambil merenung. Sanji tak mau membuka suara padanya dan melewatinya begitu saja, tanpa mengeringkan rambut pirangnya, dia menyelimuti dirinya meski dia tahu Zoro ingin berbicara dengannya.

"aku ingin tidur. Jangan ganggu aku." Tukasnya. Membuat bibir Zoro kembali terkatup dan lalu pergi menjauh dari sekitar ranjang Sanji. Bukannya lelaki berambut hijau itu menidurkan badannya, ia malah kembali duduk termenung di sofa berwarna merah Satin itu.

...

"Oi." Zoro mengerjapkan matanya. "mau sampai kapan kau tertidur?" suara nyaring itu menginterupsinya. Dan saat membuka matanya, dia mendapatkan majikan manisnya itu sudah cantik dengan setelan putih dan topi kokinya.

"Sanji-sama." Zoro terbangun dan mendirikan tubuhnya yang rupanya tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa kamar.

Dan betapa kagumnya ia mendapatkan pemandangan cantik saat terbangun, yaitu majikan manisnya dengan seragam kerja, membuat Zoro memiliki satu potret baru Sanji dalam memorinya.

"Kami hari ini sudah mulai berlomba. Kau mau ikut atau menghabiskan waktu disini?" tanya Sanji. Melihat Sanji yang sudah kembali normal, Zoro merasa bersyukur bahwa majikannya itu tidak lagi marah padanya.

Zoro melirik jam di kamar ini, masih jam 04.24 pagi, jadi seperti ini sisi lain Sanji yang tidak di ketahuinya. Sangat disiplin dalam hal yang disukainya yaitu pekerjaannya.

"Tentu saja aku ikut melihat pertandingan."

"kalau begitu, cepat mandi sana." Perintah Sanji dan tubuh besar itupun langsung buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan tubuhnya.

...

Sementara itu, dihari yang sama di hotel yang sama. Seseorang yang duduk di kursi direktur hotel bintang lima, Hotel Trafalgar, hotel yang saat ini di singgahi oleh Sanji dan kawan-kawan, seorang laki-laki berbadan mungil berambut hitam berjanggut tipis, dengan beberapa tato di jari-jari tangan dan sedang mengenakan jas putih yang akrab dengan sehari-harinya, mulai mengangkat telpon yang ada di meja yang didudukinya.

"Jiji." Ujarnya saat ia tahu orang di seberang telpon mengangkat panggilannya.

"Bocah Law. Kenapa kau menelpon pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang kabarmu, apa Jiji rutin minum resep obat yang sudah kuberi?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku selalu meminumnya. Sekarang badanku baik-baik saja."

Orang bernama Law itu mendengus pelan. Bagaimana bisa ia pewaris Trafalgar Resort yang juga dokter spesialis jantung ini bisa tenang mendengar satu-satunya kerabat sang ayah yang dirumorkan akan mulai go publik lagi karena berita yang di dengarnya kemarin sore.

"Zeff-jisan, kau saja menolak datang keacara kompetisi ini karena kondisimu kurang baik, tapi kudengar dari Bepo-san, Patty bilang kau akan bekerja sama dengan seorang penulis sebagai narasumber, tentu saja aku khawatir, berarti kau tidak menolak semua pekerjaan, kan?"

"Oh, beritanya sudah sampai padamu, ya? Bukan pekerjaan yang melelahkan, kok. Hanya duduk sambil bercerita, juga tentang penulisan biograpiku. Aku sudah katakan kondisiku jadi penulis dan editornya yang akan datang kerumahku."

Law mengerutkan alisnya. Zeff membiarkan orang-orang masuk ke kediamannya merupakan suatu hal yang aneh, karena biasanya Zeff tidak suka orang orang atau rekan kerjanya mendatangi rumahnya.

"Penulis itu baru, dan aku juga baru tahu kalau dia anak sahabatku. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya." Tawa Zeff di seberang sana.

"tapi, jiji—"

"Oi, Law! Kurang ajar sekali kau buat kami menunggu!" seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dengan rambut merah cetar nya dan wajah sangar nya mulai mendobrak tidak sopan pintu ruangannya. Dan Law langsung pasang muka kesal melihat lelaki itu dan lelaki lain yang sama besarnya berambut pirang berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"sebentar jiji, nanti aku telpon lagi." Ujar Law sambil menutup panggilannya dengan Zeff yang ada di Jepang sana.

"Kidd, Paman, Kenapa kalian berdua tidak sopan sekali."

"Maafkan aku, Law-sama, aku sudah mencegah mereka—" ucapan pinguin, pengawalnya langsung di beri glare oleh Kidd.

Law menghela nafas lagi.

"Law-kun, kau yang tidak sopan membuat para juri menunggu. Bahkan Bigmom dan Kaido sudah sampai disini." Ungkap Doflaminggo, pamannya, dengan senyum yang selalu menyebalkan Law.

Mendengar Big Mom dan Kaido, pencicip makanan yang meleganda itu telah datang, Law langsung beranjak dari kursi besarnya, menanggalkan jaket dokternya dan mengenakan jas hitamnya. Bayangkan saja, sejak operasi malam selesai, dia langsung terbang dari Tokyo untuk sampai ke cabang hotelnya di Perancis sebagai penanggung jawab acara Kompetisi Memasak Internasional tingkat Universitas, makanya sungguh terhormat rasanya bisa mendatangkan kedua orang besar itu, bahkan kedua lelaki di hadapannya juga adalah orang terkenal yang akan menjadi Juri di acara yang diselenggarakan perusahaannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana." Ungkap Law, buru-buru meninggalkan kedua orang yang menjemputnya itu.

...

Sanji dan teamnya sudah siap di ruang utama hotel ini, dimana acara akan di selenggarakan, nampak kelima peserta dari Universitas lain juga sudah ada disana, sedangkan Zoro juga berada di ruang itu tepat di bangku penonton. Acara ini termasuk acara formal yang di selenggarakan di hotel terkenal, jadi acara ini hanya boleh di ikuti dari Universitas2 yang biasa nya di diami oleh bangsawan, kelompok Sanji masuk sebagai perwakilan dari Jepang, dan penonton yang ada disanapun rata-rata adalah orang berkelas yang bisa masuk ke hotel tersebut, jadi tentu saja, Sanji tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, walau sebenarnya teamnya di dominasi oleh bangsawan beta, ia tidak mau membuat dirinya dan teman-temannya berkecil hati.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian. Dan sebelumnya perkenalkan saya. Trafalgar D Water Law, sebagai penyelenggara acara, mengucapkan selamat kepada keenam kontestan yang berhasil masuk dengan cemerlang di kompetisi yang cukup sengit ini." Ungkap lelaki berbadan mungil yang sekarang sedang berdiri di podium itu, yang mendapat sorakan hangat dari berapa gadis bangsawan penonton yang ada disana. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan lelaki dari Trafalgar Resort yang ternama itu, meski mereka adalah Beta, tapi gelar bangsawannya sangat berpengaruh bahkan sampai ke Eropa. Belum lagi silsilah pekerjaan Dokter yang turun temurun di genggam oleh mereka, maka dari itulah, kompetisi ini diadakan tidak memandang status ras.

"Kami perkenalkan saja keenam kontestan yang akan memasak dengan hati dan cita rasa yang akan menggugah lidah anda semua," ia meneruskan ucapannya setelah suara riuh penonton mulai tenang. "Team pertama, berasal dari Universitas Foxy diBangladesh, beri tepuk tangan untuk Team Foxy!" tepuk tangan mengalun kepada kelima orang yang di maksud, lelaki kecil yang mukanya terlihat seperti sudah berumur, wanita cantik tinggi dengan rambut lurus dan kacamata nya, juga ketiga lelaki yang badannya sangat besar, tinggi dan gemuk.

"Dan di Team Kedua, Perwakilan dari Universitas Prince Charming, dengan ketua Team mereka, Cavendish." Suara tepuk tangan kembali riuh menampilkan lelaki tampan berambut pirang ikal dengan keempat kawan di belakangnya, siapa yang tidak kenal ketua team muda itu, Cavendish adalah bangsawan Alpha paling terkenal di seantero jagat London.

"Team ketiga, Perwakilan dari Afghanistan, Universitas Kuma, dengan ketua Team Bartolomeo." Suara riuh kelima peserta ini malah lebih kencang daripada tepuk tangan penonton, dari kelakuan mereka, jelas sekali kalau lelaki-lelaki berpenampilan berandal itu adalah kumpulan Beta yang rasanya Cuma beruntung masuk ke dalam kompetisi ini.

"Team keempat, perwakilan dari US, dari Universitas Happo, dengan ketua kelompok mereka, Baby 5." Suara tepuk tangan gaduh terutama dari penonton pria, tersorot kepada wanita cantik dengan baju dress maid ungu dan apron cantiknya, Baby 5 blogger masakan paling terkenal tingkat mahasiswa seantero amerika, siapa yang tidak kenal gadis cantik itu bahkan kelompok Sanji sukses mangap melihat keseksiannya.

"Team Kelima, dari Greenland Universitas, perwakilan Jepang, Kelompok Sunny, dengan ketua Tim, Vinsmoke Sanji." Suara tepuk tangan terus mengalir meski mereka sepertinya tidak begitu mengenal kelompok Sanji.

"Dan Terakhir, perwakilan dari Perancis, Universitas Whole Cake, dengan team Charlotte dan ketua Charlotte Pudding!" Tepuk tangan lebih menggelegar begitu team terakhir di sebut, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Universitas yang selalu mengeluarkan jebolan pattisier ternama se internasional itu. Ditambah keluarga Charlotte adalah keluarga bangsawan terkenal yang paling mendominasi di Perancis dengan semua anggota keluarga yang terdiri ketiga Ras yang menyatu.

"Woaa, baru kali ini liat keluarga Charlotte di depan mata." Terang Sanji kagum.

"Cewek-cewek yang ikut kompetisi maknyuus semua, oi." Usopp menambahi.

"Lalu selanjutnya, saya akan mengenalkan para Juri yang akan mengikuti acara ini. Mari kita sambut Kaido-sama dan Big Mom, pencicip legendaris selama kurang lebih 20tahun ini!"

"Eeeehhh?!" suara kaget Chopper dan Usopp menyatu dengan teriak histeris juga tepuk tangan meriah penonton, tentu saja mereka kagum melihat kedua legenda itu menjadi juri dalam acara yang di ikuti nya.

"Benar-benar pertarungan sengit." Tambah Franky mendesis kecil melihat lelaki besar dengan tampang seram dan wanita gemuk besar itu yang duduk di bangku dewan Juri di atas podium.

"Lalu kami sambut juga Eustass Kaptain Kidd, aktor muda yang sedang naik daun, yang dikatakan di internet sangat mencintai masakan manis." Sambut Law kepada Lelaki berambut merah tampan yang berjalan mendekati bangku dewan juri juga.

"kyaaa! Kidd-sama! Kidd-sama!" teriakan perempuan di bangku penonton mulai hiruk pikuk apalagi saat lelaki itu melempar senyum dan mengangkat tangan menyapa fans nya.

"Kemudian, Donquiote Dofflaminggo, pemilik toko chocolate dan manisan yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana, akan menemani kita juga di hari ini." Law kembali menimpali menampakan lelaki yang benar-benar di cari karena kesuksesannya membuka toko terlaris selama masa muda kejayaannya hingga sekarang. Keluarga Alpha terkemuka di daerah New York.

"Terakhir, kami sambut Charlotte Katakuri, perdana menteri Perancis yang juga akan bergabung di bangku dewan Juri."

"Gila...Para juri yang sangat mengerikan." Desis Sanji sambil menelan ludah dengan bersemangat.

"Jadi berat sebelah nih dengan adanya Big Mom dan perdana menteri Katakuri." Tambah Usopp mengetahui kedua orang itu adalah keluarga Charlotte.

"Baiklah, dengan ini, kita mengadakan dua tema kompetisi, selama 8jam, hari pertama di buka dengan membuat desert malam yang menggugah selera dan tetap ringan, nah, apakah yang akan di sajikan oleh para kontestan? Dengan ini, acara saya mulai!"

...

Setelah acara dimulai, semua kontestan terlihat sibuk membuat dessert yang akan mereka sajikan untuk para juri. Di dapur terbuka yang megah ini juga peralatan terbaik yang di sediakan oleh penyelenggara, bisa disimak dengan baik oleh penonton bahkan Zoro yang matanya terus tertuju pada majikannya yang sedang berkecimpung dengan kawannya sambil mengenakan apron berwarna hitam itu.

Kelompok Sanji setuju untuk membuat Fluffy Cheesecake yang resep aslinya dari pemikiran Sanji, mereka akan memamerkan cheesecake yang berbeda dari segala penjuru dunia.

Brak.

Franky menaruh alat berat seperti mesin di dekat meja memasak mereka. "Ini mesin buatan terbaruku, tahu kita akan ke Perancis, sudah jelas berhubungan dengan kue kue, jadi aku membuat ini, Super Fleur Machine Crush!"

Sanji sweatdrop melihat mesin besar itu. Meski terlihat norak, Sanji tahu mesin yang di buat Franky tidak pernah gagal dan selalu mempermudah acara memasak timnya. 'jadi mesin ini yang membuat aku duduk di pangkuan marimo itu?' ungkap Sanji lemas saat kembali teringat ia duduk di pangkuan lelaki berambut hijau itu.

"yosha! Kalau begitu ayo kita buat kuenya!" pimpin Sanji memberi aba-aba menyemangati kawan-kawannya.

"Ay Ay Captain!" Teriak Usopp Chopper dan Franky bersamaan. Dan Gin hanya bersuara kecil menanggapi yel-yel itu.

"Ano—" suara nyaring seorang perempuan menginterupsi Sanji yang sudah bubar dari kawan-kawan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. "A-ano, kau Vinsmoke Sanji, kan?" ungkap gadis itu malu-malu.

Sanji tercengang melihat kecantikan gadis dengan baju dress kokinya. "kau, pudding-chan, betul?" Sanjipun menanggapi gadis dihadapannya ini.

"I-iya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf menyita waktumu." Tambah gadis itu di awal babak perlombaan yang baru saja di mulai ini.

"Ada keperluan apa, pudding-chan kemari?" Sanji bahkan tidak menyangka bisa mengobrol dengan salah satu putri keluarga Charlotte itu.

"Anu, Ichiji—ano, Kakakmu, Ichiji-niisan, boleh aku minta kontak nomornya?" gadis itu berubah wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Sanji bisa tahu dengan jelas bahwa Pudding sangat menyukai kakaknya itu.

'Ichiji?' desis Sanji tidak suka dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa gadis cantik polos dan dari keluarga bangsawan terkaya di Perancis ini bisa menyukai kakak Alpha bejat nya itu. Ah, Sanji lupa, lelaki berambut merah itu memang sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia karena suka ikut perjalanan bisnis bersama sang Raja Vinsmoke.

"Ah, oke. Setelah acara Selesai, aku akan menemuimu dan memberi nomornya." Senyum Sanji tak mau membuat harapan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta itu pupus.

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih, Sanji-san." Ungkap Puding sampai akhirnya ia kembali kepada timnya. Dan Sanjipun melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

...

7 setengah Jam telah berlalu, mata Zoro yang tak lelah menyaksikan pergerakan dan nilai plus Sanji yang berkutat dengan kesukaannya dan juga kawan-kawan sedapurnya, membuat pria yang duduk dengan tenang di bangku penonton ini ingin segera menghambur kesamping lelaki berambut pirang itu. Setiap menit yang ia lihat pada jam dinding mewah di ruangan ini, membuat kakinya tidak mau berhenti bergerak, takut takut majikannya itu terluka bahkan kena pisau sedikit saja, Zoro mengkhawatirkan itu.

Dan lalu, wajah cemasnya terdiam, beralih tertunduk saat ia teringat dengan tubuh Sanji yang ia lihat semalam. Bukan, bukan karena tubuh seksi itu menggoyahkan imannya, hanya saja, tubuh dengan sekujur tanda dan lebam itu, dapat Zoro ingat dengan jelas, menghancurkan tubuh putih indah yang tak berdaya itu. Apalagi saat mengingat wajah kedua kakak majikan, rasanya, rasanya Zoro ingin sekali melindungi Omega lemah itu sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi dia bisa apa?

Waktu memasak telah usai begitu saja, semua kontestan menghidangkan menu andalan mereka di atas meja juri. Lalu berbaris rapi sambil melihat kelima juri itu mencicipinya. Dan tak lama langsung memberikan penilaian saat itu juga.

Kelima Kontestan masuk final dengan kelompok Sanji menduduki posisi ketiga, posisi pertama di duduki oleh keluarga Charlotte, diikuti dengan Baby 5, dan keempat di tempati oleh Tim Cavendish dan terakhir Tim Bartolomeo, mengeliminasi Team Foxy.

Dengan lolosnya kelima tim, Law memberikan arahan untuk menu kompetisi babak final. 3 tim yang lolos, akan di promosikan untuk melakukan dan membangun toko dengan nama timnya sendiri dan diberi hak untuk melakukan kegiatan memasaknya di luar mata kuliahnya. Seperti memasak adalah hidup nomor satunya.

Dan menu Final yang akan di buat adalah, Wedding Cake.

Bukan Wedding Cake biasa, melainkan wedding cake besar yang juga bisa dinikmati oleh 250 penonton yang ada di hotel ini.

Merupakan tantangan yang cukup sulit untuk kelima kontestan.

...

Setelah semua bubar dari ruangan, Zoro menunggu dikoridor dekat ruang utama acara, karena kontestan, Juri dan penyelenggara keluarga dari pintu yang berbeda dari para penonton. Lalu saat para kontestan keluar, Zoro bisa lihat Franky dan yang lain, tapi tidak menampakan sosok sang majikan.

"Usopp-san, Sanji-sama dimana?"

"Ah, dia sedang bersama Pudding, masih di belakang sana." Terang Usopp, meninggalkan lelaki berkulit tan ini untuk menyusul kemana jempol usopp menunjuk. Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya, Zoro menemukan lelaki berambut pirang itu sedang tersenyum renyah saat wanita bernama Pudding yang dimaksud, menunduk berterima kasih padanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sanji.

"Oh, Zoro." Sanji yang berbalik untuk berjalan menyusul teman-temannya, kembali menampakan senyum sumringah saat melihat butler teladannya ini menyusul.

"Selamat telah memasuki babak selanjutnya, Sanji-sama." Ungkap Zoro turut berbahagia karena tim tuannya lolos dari babak pertama.

"Ya,Ya. Terima kasih." Jelas Sanji sambil menepuk pundak Zoro dan akan kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Zoro-san?!" suara orang lain menghentikkan langkah Zoro dan Sanji. Menampilkan sosok lelaki yang menjadi sorotan di atas podium seharian ini.

Sanji dan Zoro samasama mengernyitkan alisnya melihat lelaki pemilik hotel dan penyelenggara acara itu melihat dengan senyum dan tawa bahagia saat mendekat kepada Zoro.

"Kau, Zoro, kan?!"

Zoro semakin tidak mengerti dengan tuduhan kesenangan dari pria yang ia lihat seharian Cuma membawa acara itu.

"Ini, aku?! Law, Law!" ungkapnya sambil memeluk Zoro tiba-tiba, membuat Sanji juga sontak melihat lelaki nomor satu itu memeluk butlernya.

"ah! Torao!" Zoro tak mengindahkan pelukan itu dan langsung mengingat siapa lelaki yang memeluknya ini.

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu disini?!" Ujar Law, sangat senang sekali. Zoro baru ingat kalau lelaki bernama Law itu adalah teman masa kecilnya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Torao.

"Eh, kalau begitu, aku duluan saja." Terang Sanji, sungkan berada di antara pertemuan bahagia lelaki mungil berambut hitam itu.

"Tapi, Sanji-sama—" Zoro ingin menghampiri lengan yang akan meninggalkannya itu.

"Aku tidak apaapa, Zoro. Dia teman lamamu, alangkah baik kau meluangkan waktu untuknya." Ungkap Sanji tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat beristirahat." Ucap Law saat Sanji meninggalkan dia dan Zoro berdua.

...

"He? Jadi sekarang kau bekerja di kediaman Germa?" Ujar Law sambil mengisap kopinya. Saat ini, dia mengajak Zoro untuk duduk sebentar di kafe yang ada di ruang pertemuan, tak jauh dari ruang acara kompetisi diadakan.

"Begitulah. Aku saja tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini. Wah, kau bisa sampai berada di negara ini ya?" Ungkap Zoro sambil melihat sekeliling hotel lewat kaca transparan diruangan ini. "Bahkan kau pemilik hotel ini." Ungkap Zoro polos.

"Maafkan aku, waktu aku pergi aku sama sekali tidak berpamitan denganmu, maaf juga kalau aku tidak memberi tahu identitasku." Tambah Law dengan mimik sedihnya.

"Aku tidak masalah, tahu kau sehat saja aku sudah senang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Rayleigh-san?"

Zoro terdiam sejenak. "Ayahku sudah meninggal, Torao."

"Eh, aku minta maaf." Law sedikit merasa bersalah, sekaligus terkejut tahu lelaki hebat itu ternyata sudah meninggalkan teman kecilnya itu.

"Tidak masalah." Ungkap Zoro sambil meminum teh yang di sediakan dihadapannya.

"Oi, Law, sialan kau!" Seseorang datang cukup rusuh dengan suara pintu yang cukup berbunyi kasar. Law yang tahu siapa orang itu beranjak dan tanpa seinginnya, lelaki besar itu memeluk pinggang kecilnya dan melahap bibir nya tanpa ampun.

"Hmmmh—kidd-san!" Law yang sedikit kesal sekaligus malu melepas paksa ciuman penuh nafsu itu. Walau Kidd masih melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang kecilnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sisi leher Law.

Dan Zoro hanya melongo melihat adegan langsung di depan matanya itu.

"Kau jahat sekali, dua kali aku ditinggal begitu. Hhgg—" desis Kidd pelan sambil menciumi leher Law.

"Pagi tadi ada Pamanku, dan hehh—hn, sekarang aku sedang ada temanku." Law berusaha menghentikkan aksi kekasihnya itu. "Zoro, jangan salah paham ya, kami tidak seperti itu." Tahu-tahu Law menyanggah semua kelakuan erotis dari Kidd.

"Ah, ya." Dan Zoro hanya mengangguk bingung melihat teman kecilnya dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus ini.

"Kidd-san!" Law dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh besar itu menjauh darinya. Lalu sebelum kekasihnya itu marah, ia taruh kedua lengannya di pipi Kidd. "Sebentar ya, tunggu sebentar lagi, hm?" pinta Law, sukses berhasil meredam rajukan Kidd. "Zoro, sepertinya pertemuan nya kita teruskan nanti lagi, aku ada urusan dengan pria ini."

"Ah, Ya. Tentu." Ungkap Zoro bingung juga harus bereaksi bagaimana melihat lelaki besar berambut merah yang bibirnya manyun dan matanya tak lepas dari Law itu.

"Maaf juga aku tak bisa antar."

"Tidak apa, Torao." Ungkap Zoro sambil beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Yang setelah pergi langsung berciuman dengan ganas sebelum Law mengunci terdahulu pintu ruangan ini.

...

Ting.

Zoro keluar dari pintu lift, sampai di lantai 13, sepanjang koridor ia tak melihat sedikitpun sosok manusia, sampai pada akhirnya di lorong sebelum menuju kamar ketiga terakhir yaitu kamarnya dan Sanji, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada dua orang yang kasak kusuk dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Zoro.

"Lepas disini saja, tidak apa, Cuma sebentar." Ucap Pria berambut hijau jabrik yang sedang memojokkan laki-laki berkulit putih dan memiliki rambut ikal berwarna pirang.

"Sudah kubilang, nanti kan bisa." Dan lelaki berambut ikal terus menolak himpitan dari lawannya.

'orang bercumbu lagi?' desis Zoro, agak aneh sudah dua kali jadinya ia melihat adegan laki-laki dengan laki-laki saling menempel.

"Kan aku maunya sekarang, aku kan kangen kamu." Yang rambut Hijau masih tak mau menyerah, tangannya tak henti henti berusaha melepas sabuk celana yang lain. Sambil terus menciumi leher lawannya.

"Iiih~ dasar laki-laki barbar!" dan orang berambut ikal mulai meringis karena tak bisa menahan kekuatan lelaki yang sudah di penuhi nafsu itu.

Buak!

Zoro menginterupsi mereka dengan menonjok wajah lelaki berambut hijau jabrik hingga terjatuh dari pemuda berkulit putih. "Hei, dia bilang tidak mau, kan!" si pahlawan ini mulai mengawasi lelaki berambut ikal yang hampir mirip posturnya seperti sang majikan.

"Bartolomeo-kun! Honey!" yang rambut ikal malah menghampiri kekasihnya yang tersungkur itu. "Ya! Apa-apaan kau! Main pukul orang saja!" dan malah menghardik Zoro.

"eh?" Zoro malah bingung melihat lelaki itu mulai mengasihani pria yang di pukul nya. "Aku lihat soalnya pria itu mau menyerangmu—" bela Zoro. Ah, ia ingat kedua pria di hadapannya ini adalah kontestan juga, dan bahkan ia ingat kalau keduanya di tim yang berbeda. Cavendish dari Prince Charming, dan Bartolomeo dari Kuma.

"Kau tidak apaapa?" tanya Cavendish khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab bartolomeo sambil mengusap pipinya yang perih, bersyukur tidak meninggalkan bekas di wajahnya.

"Kau—!" Cavendish akan marah pada Zoro namun ia melihat dengan seksama pria yang harusnya 'menyelamatkan'nya itu. "Kau butler seseorang rupanya?! Aku akan minta tanggung jawabmu nanti!" marahnya sambil menopang tubuh Kekasihnya dan masuk ke kamar nya dan timnya, karena sebenarnya kamar Bartolomeo tidak berada di lantai ini.

Zoro jadi tambah bingung, apa salahnya? Harusnya kan lelaki cantik itu berterima kasih padanya, tapi kenapa malah memarahinya?

Setelah insiden Law dan Kidd, sekarang ditambah dengan pasangan aneh yang ditemuinya. Zoro mengusap bahunya sambil meregangkan otot pada lehernya, rasanya lelah sekali baginya, ingin cepat-cepat melihat Sanji untuk kembali bersemangat soal pekerjaannya.

Zoro sampai di kamar nya, tapi ia tidak melihat sosok Sanji disana, bahkan kekamar mandi pun, tak ia temukan majikan manisnya itu. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Zoro segera lari kembali ke lift, untuk turun satu lantai menuju ke ruangan teman-teman Sanji, tidak mau berburuk sangka, paling tidak mungkin Sanji sedang bersama temannya, pikirannya.

...

Berlari dengan terburu-buru, ia menemukan Usopp, Franky dan Chopper dalam perjalannya, saling berhadapan.

"Loh, Zoro-kun? Kenap terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Usopp saat Zoro sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Apa Sanji-sama berada disini?" tanya Zoro sambil mengatur nafasnya, ia merasa terlalu santai hari ini sampai rasanya tidak bersama majikannya adalah sungguh kecerobohan.

"Oh, Sanji ada dikamarku, dia dan Gin sedang berlatih membuat kue untuk babak final, ini kami mau keluar dulu sebentar untuk beli makanan sekalian cari angin." Tambah Franky.

Zoro merasa lega, tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan majikan dan dimana dia berada.

"Kalau begitu kami, duluan, Zoro-san." Tambah Chopper. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju lift yang baru saja Zoro dari arah sana. Dan dengan sedikit berjalan, Zoro sampai di kamar Franky dan Gin.

...

Suara pintu terbuka, bahkan suara derap kaki juga terdengar oleh Sanji yang memunggungi Zoro dan masih berkutat dengan adonan dan entah apa segala yang ada di meja dapur kamar ini, ya, kamar Franky sepertinya lebih bagus daripada kamarnya dan Sanji yang hanya tersedia ruang tidur, ruang santai kecil dan kamar mandi saja. Dan Zoro hanya melihat lelaki itu sendirian saja disana.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Gin. Tolong itu tepung yang ada di belakangmu dibuka, lalu taruh di wadah yang ada di sebelah kanan." Sanji memerintah begitu saja tanpa tahu siapa yang mendatanginya, bukannya membuka mulut, Zoro malah nurut saja apa yang di ucap majikannya. "Oh ya, ini juga tolong Buka ikatan tali apronku, tanganku lengket penuh adonan" tambahnya lagi.

Zoro yang sudah menjalankan tugas sebelumnya langsung mendekat kebelakang Sanji, membuka tali apron yang dipakai di pinggang ramping nya itu, sangat dekat dengan tubuh majikannya yang kepalanya bahkan setara dengan hidung Zoro, melepas apron itu sambil mencium wangi tubuh dan rambutnya dari dekat, sungguh perasaan nyaman dan membuat Zoro menggila, kenapa lelaki ini begitu berbau manis? Bahkan saat sedang berkutat dengan bahan-bahan kue yang membuatnya kotor ini.

Mwah.

Ciuman sekilas di pipi Zoro membuat mata Zoro melotot kaget, Sanji menciumnya?

"Terima kasih ya, Gin. Kau memang selalu baik ha— Eh?!" lidah Sanji kelu saat yang ia dapati di samping wajahnya persis itu adalah sosok yang lain.

Bahkan Zoro yang melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya ia bebaskan begitu Saja karena Sanji pikir tangan tan itu milik Gin. Tahu reaksi diam Zoro, Sanji buru-buru melepas diri dan menjauh dari Zoro yang masih bengong kaku itu.

"Zo-zo-zo-zo, Marimo!?" mulut Sanji bergetar, barusan ia berarti mencium lelaki itu, bukan?!

"Sanji-san?" Suara pelan Gin yang baru ada di ruang itu membuat suasana canggung Zoro dan Sanji buyar.

"Ahahaha, Gin-san, kau darimana saja?" Sanji buru-buru lari kepada pria itu, merangkul lehernya dengan satu tangannya, membuat badan Gin condong kearah Sanji. "Kan kalau begitu, kita susul usopp dan yang lain. Ayo!" ujar Sanji, berusaha lari dari situasi atas kesalahannya sendiri itu. "Na, Zo-Zoro, kau kembali saja ke kamar, sepertinya aku ba-bakal lama berkumpul dengan yang lain." Tambah Sanji, memerintah marimo itu untuk jauh-jauh darinya sementara waktu.

Tanpa ada jawaban dari Zoro, Sanji dan Gin pergi meninggalkan dia yang masih terdiam kaku.

Tahu Sanji dan Gin sudah tidak ada di ruangan ini. Zoro menyentuh pipi bekas ciuman sang majikan, lalu menutup wajah dan mulutnya.

Wajah Zoro merah padam.

'Manis sekali, manis sekali.' Batinnya berulang kali, mendapat sentuhan manis dari majikan yang kini entah kenapa membuat hatinya lebih berdebar kencang.


	4. Malam Bersama Zoro

Jam menunjukan pukul 23.42. Dan Sanji baru masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya.

Ia menemukan pria berambut hijau yang mirip seperti marimo itu masih terduduk di sofa berwarna merah satin yang ada diruang tamu kecil di kamar hotel mereka. Tidak ada suara pasti dari Sanji, hanya menutup pintu kamar hotel lalu berjalan kearah ranjangnya.

Zoro yang baru sadar majikannya telah kembali, dengan segera menghampirinya sebelum Sanji merebahkan tubuhnya, menggenggam lengan kurus itu. Ya, sudah berapa kali dalam dua hari di Perancis ini ia bisa menggenggam tangan itu semaunya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sanji bersikap normal seperti biasa, ia tahu sesuatu terjadi padanya dan Zoro adalah akibat kelalaiannya sendiri sehingga ia berusaha menghindari marimo itu sampai kembali selarut ini.

"Sanji-sama, ciuman itu—"

"Ah! Zoro! Sepertinya aku agak lelah, aku istirahat dulu, nah! Selamat malam." Sanji buru-buru merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

Zoro bahkan tahu kalau majikannya ini menghindarinya.

"Ya, selamat beristirahat, Sanji-sama." Ungkap Zoro patuh, lalu meninggalkan sisi ranjang Sanji dan berjalan kearah kasur nya, sepertinya, Zoro juga ingin melelapkan dirinya di kasur lain yang baru saja di nikmati nya selama disini.

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**OMEGA (Germa66)**

**By : AR Vinsmoke**

**Chapter 4**

**Malam Panjang Bersama Zoro.**

**Awal dimulainya segala kesedihan.**

Hari berganti, sudah hari ketiga mereka berada di Perancis, dan hari inipun tak banyak kata yang keluar dari majikannya, bersikap seperti biasa dan lebih tepatnya menghindar dari Zoro. Saat inipun, Zoro masih setia duduk di bangku penonton, melihat arahan dari teman kecilnya di podium kepada para kontestan, dimana masternya berada.

"Maka para Juri sudah sepakat. Agar 3hari kedepan, babak terakhir akan di laksanakan. Jadi selama tiga hari itu, kalian di persilahkan menggunakan ruang ini untuk bereksperimen dan sejenisnya, Karena para Juri ingin Wedding Cake yang benar-benar menggunggah hati!" jelas Law, kepada 50 kontestan yang ada disana.

Jadi hari ini adalah hari bebas dimana semua kontestan bisa melakukan banyak waktu sesukanya di dapur terbuka ini, bahkan beberapa ada yang kembali keluar ruangan mungkin untuk berdiskusi tentang hal lain. Juga para penonton yang beberapa bubar dari bangku nya.

Zoro tetap melihat Sanji yang jauh disana, lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di dapur itu, berkutat dengan segala bahan dan peralatan juga berinteraksi dengan 4 kawannya. Tapi yang membuat mata Zoro sedikit marah adalah dengan kedekatan Sanji dengan temannya yang bernama Gin itu. Rasanya terlalu nempel untuk sebatas teman, tapi tidak terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Jadi apa maksudnya?

Bahkan tidak ada perlakuan khusus pada Gin terhadap Sanji, seperti pasangan yang Zoro lihat selama disini, contohnya aktor Kidd itu dan Torao, teman kecilnya. Juga pasangan aneh dari tim yang berbeda baik negara maupun universitas, Bartolomeo dan Cavendish. Yang terlihat selalu mau mencium kekasihnya.

Dan yang membuat Zoro sakit hati adalah ciuman dari Sanji yang berkesan baginya itu ternyata harusnya ditujukan oleh orang bernama Gin disana. Jadi, apa artinya bagi Sanji kalau dia menyesal telah menciumnya? Dan kenapa Sanji harus mencium lelaki bernama Gin itu?

Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Zoro, tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan curhat kemana.

Dan yang ia lakukan hanya menghabiskan waktu disana, menatap jauh sang majikan yang tidak pernah bisa untuk digapainya.

...

Hari semakin berlalu dan siang semakin menjelang, beberapa kontestan koki disana mulai bubar untuk istirahat siang. Begitu juga dengan tim Sanji.

Dan seperti hari kemarin, Zoro menunggu di koridor ruang utama, menunggu munculnya Sanji dan teman-teman walau sepertinya ia yakin, Sanji masih mendiaminya.

Dan saat lelaki berambut pirang itu muncul bersama keempat kawannya. Zoro membungkuk sopan.

"Anda telah bekerja keras, Sanji-sama dan kawan-kawan." Tunduk Zoro.

"ma, ma, arigatou Zoro." Ungkap Chopper dan Usopp sambil menepuk pundak Zoro. Ya, mau bagaimanapun, status Zoro adalah seorang bawahan, berbeda tempat dengan Sanji dan kawan-kawannya, bahkan Zoro tahu kemana mereka akan pergi yaitu untuk makan siang dan tidak mengajak dirinya.

Setelah keempat teman berlalu lebih dulu, Sanji menghentikkan langkahnya di hadapan Zoro. Dan Sanji yang selalu merokok di kediaman Germa, sudah Zoro tak lihat lagi majikannya itu merokok selama di Perancis ini sampai akhirnya sekarang di hadapannya, Sanji mulai menyulut batang kecil itu dan menempelkan di bibir mungilnya.

"Oi, Zoro." Sahutnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok kearah yang lain. Lagi-lagi suasana canggung itu masih terasa. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Reiju perintahkan padamu, selama disini kau tidak usah terlalu kaku dan selalu sopan, kau boleh melakukan sesukamu, tidak perlu menjagaku." Terang Sanji, agak risih memang mengajak butler ke kegiatan sehari-harinya di luar Germa.

"Tugas saya memang seperti ini, kumohon Sanji-sama mengerti. Saya harus berada di sekitar anda."

Deg.

Sanji terketuk hatinya, entah kenapa, saat bersama lelaki itu berbeda rasanya saat bersama Luffy ataupun Nami, lelaki ini keras kepala. Padahal tidak ada siapapun yang mengawasinya, bahkan majikannya sendiri sudah membebaskannya, kenapa Zoro ngotot sekali untuk bersamanya walau jelas sekali Sanji berusaha menghindarinya?!

"Su-sudah! Itu tidak perlu! Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Aku ini majikanmu sekarang, aku memerintahkanmu untuk berbuat seperlunya, lagipula aku masih berada di sekitaran hotel ini tidak akan kemana-mana. Jadi sudah cukup, aku takut temanku jadi sedikit terganggu, aku tidak mau itu." Sanji mengelak. Membuat Zoro agak terdiam, jadi selama ini Sanji mengganggap Zoro itu mengganggu?

"Ja-jadi, kau bebas mau menonton acara kami atau tidak, mau makan dimana saja atau tidak, pokoknya selama tiga hari kedepan aku akan bersama tdman-temanku menghabiskan waktu untuk babak selanjutnya, kami harus fokus jadi kau dikamar saja kalau tidak ingin melakukan apapun, me-mengerti?!"

Zoro diam.

Dan Sanji jelas sudah memerintah nya.

Selama 3 hari kedepan, kalau Sanji sedang bersama temannya, atau melakukan hal berhubungan dengan kegiatan memasaknya, dia tidak boleh berada di sisi nya.

"Baik. Sanji-sama." Ucap Zoro sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak menyangka ternyata Zoro cukup menurut, padahal ia sangka sifat lelaki itu hampir sama seperti kedua kakak Alphanya, dan apa boleh buat, rencana Sanji untuk menjauh dari Zoro, sukses. Entah kenapa, setelah mencium pipi lelaki itu, hatinya begitu sakit mengingat orang itu punya darah yang sama dengan Rayleigh, orang yang berarti baginya.

Dan Sanjipun meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri disini,menuju kepada teman-temannya.

Dan Zoro yang masih disana, tiba-tiba secara kebetulan bertemu Law dan teman kecilnya itu mengajak untuk makan siang bersama.

...

Law mengajak Zoro ke restoran hotel dimana Zoro juga bisa lihat Sanji dan kawan-kawan berada di ruang yang sama di meja yang jauh disana dan sepertinya mereka semua tidak tahu Zoro ada disitu dengan Law.

Dan kini, Zoro di hadapkan di salah satu meja dimana sudah duduk dua orang lelaki yang tubuhnya agak lebih besar dan tinggi darinya. Salah satunya ia kenal, orang berambut merah itu Kidd, kekasih teman kecilnya. Dan satu lagi adalah salah satu juri acara yang namanya Zoro tahu adalah Doflaminggo.

"Hehe, Law. Yang benar saja kau ajak seorang butler makan siang bersama kita."

"Paman—" Law sedikit kesal karena pamannya tidak sopan sekali. Ya, tentu saja orang yang di anggap paman oleh Law itu tahu karena selama di hotel ini, Zoro selalu bersanding dengan seragam tuksedo hitam itu.

"Memang ya, beta orangnya bebas sekali, makan bersama seorang butler saja mereka tidak malu." Tambah Kidd, sambil menyendok sebal makanannya, agak tidak suka melihat kekasihnya itu datang bersama orang lain ke meja makan yang ditunggunya.

"Kidd-san!" kini Law menyalak pada Kidd yang rupanya juga sama tidak sopan dengan pamannya. Memanglah kedua Alpha itu sangat merasa benar, dan suka membedakan ras, padahal Law juga beta, hanya karena dia seorang bangsawan saja mereka membandingkannya dengan Zoro yang memang seorang butler.

"Kalau begitu, Torao. Lebih baik aku makan di meja yang lain saja." Ungkap Zoro sopan, tidak marah dengan hinaan kedua kenalan Law itu karena memang pada dasarnya dia hanya seorang butler.

"Zoro, jangan seperti itu. Anggaplah demi aku." Ungkap law, dia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama teman kecilnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa cuek kepada kedua tamu undangannya itu.

"Sudah, sudah, Zoro-kun, tarik kursimu dan duduklah bersama kami." Cengir Doflaminggo, mempersilahkan orang berambut hijau itu duduk di seberang nya daripada Law ngambek dan mengadu kepada ayah tirinya, yang rupanya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Ayo, duduk Zoro." Tambah Law, Zoro pun menyeret kursinya dan sesopan mungkin duduk bersama ketiga orang ternama ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal Butler, kau ini butlernya salah satu kontestan, kan? Si Vinsmoke itu?" Kidd yang usil mulai membuka topik pembicaraan, tanpa memandang sekitar dimana kontestan lain, keluarga Charlotte, Kaido dan orang-orangnya juga berada di restoran ini.

"Ya. Saya butler Vinsmoke Sanji-sama."

"Hee, Vinsmoke dari Germa 66 itu? Berarti rumor itu benar? Orang yang itu kan?" tambah Doflaminggo sambil melihat lelaki berambut pirang yang jauh disana. Menatap penuh selidik kepada Sanji yang sedang makan dan tanpa sengaja terlihat kilau gelang emas yang desainnya sangat unik, seperti borgol itu. "Hehehe, benar-benar ada omeganya ya?" kikik Doflaminggo lagi sambil membenarkan kacamata hitamnya.

Zoro tersentak. Kenapa pembicaraan jadi teralih kepada 'Omega'?

"Paman, Kidd, bisakah kalian diam sebentar?!" bisik Law kepada mereka berdua, karena suara mereka cukup menginterupsi acara makan Bigmom dan Team Charlotte yang mejanya memang dekat dengan mereka.

"Tapi benar loh, Law. Kau lihat saja gelang mahal seperti itu, sangat langka dan Cuma khusus dipakai untuk Omega. Tidak heran seorang bangsawan macam Vinsmoke bisa membeli gelang itu." Tambah Kidd sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bagi seorang Alpha, orang Omega memang sangatlah bagus untuk di jadikan topik pembicaraan.

"Kidd-san—" dan Law juga tidak tahu harus menyela seperti apa untuk menghentikan obrolan kedua orang itu karena merasa tidak enak terhadap Zoro.

"Bicara tentang Vinsmoke, aku jadi ingat sama si bangsat Ichiji itu. Si sialan yang sempurna itu ternyata benar-benar punya adik seorang Omega." Ketus Kidd, mengingat masa sekolahnya di SD dan SMP yang memang satu sekolah dengan pangeran pertama Vinsmoke itu.

"hehe, sayang sekali, keluarga Alpha terhebat seperti mereka, mau maunya bergabung dengan orang rendahan macam omega itu. Kalau aku, sudah pasti merasa jijik." Tambah Dofla, yang memang memandang rasa Omega benar-benar hina, dan tidak pantas untuk terlahir di dunia ini.

"Paman! Kidd!" Law agak meninggikan suaranya.

Brak.

Zoro menggebrak tangannya kemeja, suara kencang itu sukses menghentikan ocehan Doflaminggo dan Kidd, sekaligus menginterupsi semua orang yang ada disana, termasuk Sanji.

'Marimo?' tanyanya dalam hati, melihat Zoro yang berdiri dari bangkunya dan ada Law, Kidd bahkan Doflaminggo yang semeja dengannya.

"Hehe, kau kenapa, bocah?" Doflaminggo menyeringai, cukup terkejut dengan reaksi butler yang tidak biasa ini. Butler beta itu marah hanya karena mereka membicarakan ras terendah macam Omega itu?

Dan Law was-was melihat Zoro yang berdiri menunduk itu, takut-takut Zoro benar-benar marah.

Zoro menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Benar, dia memang marah. Tapi dia harus tahu situasi, karena dia tidak bodoh dan tahu siapa kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Torao. Aku baru ingat ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Ungkap Zoro sambil menarik kursinya dan keluar dari meja bulat ini. "Selamat menikmati makan siang anda, tuan tuan." Ujar menunduk sopan kepada Doflaminggo, Kidd dan Law. "saya permisi dulu." Tambahnya sambil meninggal kan ketiga orang itu, bahkan keluar dari ruangan restoran ini.

Law tidak mengejarnya, dia tahu bagaimana sifat Zoro, dan dia tidak peduli lagi dan langsung menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Kidd, apa kau lihat sorot mata orang itu?"

"Iya, tidak biasa seorang beta punya sorot mata seperti dia. Rasanya sebentar saja dia terlihat seperti seorang Alpha."

"Hehehe, bagaimana mungkin seorang Alpha menjadi butler?"

Dan Law tidak mau tahu lagi dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh kedua orang yang semeja dengannya ini.

...

"Cih, Alpha sialan itu." Desis Zoro sambil terus berjalan. Benci. Benci dengan Alpha busuk itu yang mana tahu pesona dari majikannya.

Dan dia yang baru saja keluar dari ruang restoran dan baru berjalan tak jauh dari sana, tak sengaja menyenggol bahu seseorang.

Dan wajahnya agak kaget saat Zoro tahu siapa orang itu. 'aish, si keriting ikal itu.' Desisnya pelan saat dia melihat sosok Cavendish yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dan Zoro ingat dia punya masalah dengannya.

Loh? Tapi kok rasanya ada yang berbeda dari tingkah bahkan sorot wajahnya Cavendish? Dia terlihat lebih diam, dan raut wajahnya lebih stoic, berbeda dari Cavendish yang dia tahu sangat cerewet, banyak tingkah dan punya wajah yang ekspresif.

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" Bahkan nada suaranyapun berbeda. Lebih baritone dari nada suara Cavendish yang agak cempreng.

"Hakuba!" nah, seperti itu suara Cavendish, pikir Zoro.

Dan mata Zoro lebih bingung lagi saat menatap orang yang sama mulai menghampirinya, dan dia tahu orang yang ini barulah Cavendish.

"Oh, Cavy." Orang yang bernama Hakuba itu mulai tersenyum pada Cavendish, adik kembarnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan dengan datang kemari?! Perancis ini Perancis!?" Hardik Cavendish sambil memukul pelan bahu sang kakak. Ya, yang dia tahu Kakakny, Hakuba itu tinggal di Jepang dan sudah menghabiskan beberapa tahun disana, dari ia sekolah menengah.

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan orang yang jadi juri disini."

Cavendish mengembungkan pipinya. "Paling tidak kau juga pulang ke London, bertemu ayah dan ibu." Desisnya pelan. Ya, kakaknya ini tinggal di Jepang bersama seorang pengasuh, dan yang Cavendish tahu kakaknya ini adalah seorang pianist dan sengaja tinggal di Jepang karena ingin mengikuti jejak pianist terkenal disana.

"Kenapa kau marah sekali, sih. Jangan-jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku disini?"

"A-a-apa?! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa?!"

Dan Zoro yang mengikuti pembicaraan mereka berdua langsung sweatdrop, tentu saja Zoro mengerti ada yang Cavendish sembunyikan dari kakaknya, mungkin pacar berambut hijau yang seperti ayam jago itu.

Dan dengan asiknya pertemuan mereka berdua, Zoro pun meninggalkan keduanya tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

...

Setelah berpisah dari adiknya, Hakuba masuk kedalam restoran, dan dia lihat orang yang dia cari ada disana, ya, dia mencari Eustass Kidd, aktor terkenal di Jepang itu yang sedang naik daun.

"Eustass!" ungkapnya akrab sekali.

"Oi, Hakuba." Tambah Kidd melambai kepada sahabatnya itu.

Dan Hakuba lalu menghampiri meja Kidd yang sedang duduk bersama kedua orang lain. Mengobrol sebentar tentang proyek baru mereka, tentang konser perdana Hakuba yang akan di gelar di Jepang sekaligus berkolaborasi dengan orang-orang berpengaruh, dan salah satunya adalah Kidd ini.

Tak berapa lama, mata Hakuba terpaku dengan seorang yang begitu dikenalnya, lelaki kurus berambut pirang yang sedang duduk dengan beberapa temannya. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun, Hakuba meninggalkan mejanya dan membuat Kidd, Law bahkan Dofla memutar arah mata kepada tubuhnya yang pergi memghampiri seseorang yang baru saja jadi topik pembicaraan mereka sewaktu ada Butler bernama Zoro itu.

"Sanji." Hakuba menepuk pundak Sanji, membuat mata Sanji membelalak melihatnya. Ya, dia tahu Cavendish, dia juga tahu Hakuba.

Hakuba adalah temannya semasa SMA, salah satu orang yang juga 'meneror' dirinya.

"Astaga, kau beneran menekuni hobi ini? Aku tidak dengar cerita apapun dari Niji." Tambahnya lagi saat melihat Sanji dengan seragam mulai berdiri bersandar di kursi yang diduduki Sanji, bahkan dengan tidak tahu malunya, Hakuba mulai memainkan helaian pirang Sanji dengan jari-jarinya.

Bicara tentang Niji, orang ini memang sahabat Niji sejak sekolah menengah pertama bahkan sampai sekarang. Ya, keempat kembar Vinsmoke itu sengaja Judge sekolahkan di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

Tak ada suara dari Sanji, hanya diam memucat. Hakuba adalah salah satu Alpha yang sifatnya sejenis dengan saudara saudara laki-laki nya. Makanya dia berusaha tidak menanggapi apapun darinya, bahkan dia jadi teringat entah berapa kali ia nyaris di perkosa lelaki itu sejak tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Omega.

Entah sudah berapa orang yang Melihat Sanji pasti tertarik dengan gelang unik yang dikenakannya, termasuk Hakuba yang sekarang mengangkat gelang itu yang tentu saja otomatis mengangkat tangan Sanji yang masih menggenggam garpu makannya.

"Apa ini? Aku baru lihat, ternyata ini yang bisa menangkal teman-teman beta kita? Bodohnya aku baru sadar." Kini Hakuba terkikik sendiri, ya, dia Alpha, mana bisa mengerti fungsi gelang itu yang memang dibelikan Judge semasa Sanji duduk di SMA.

"Sebenarnya mau apa, kau?!" Sanji melepas dirinya yang membuatnya cukup jadi pusat perhatian diruang ini, tanpa dia bertanyapun, dia sadar hanya dia satu-satunya Omega yang mengikuti kompetisi ini.

"Tidak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya senang melihatmu lagi." Terang Hakuba, berusaha tidak mengancam situasi Sahabat di SMA nya itu. "sayang sekali aku tidak berlama-lama disini, semoga kau berhasil." Tambahnya yang sebelum meninggalkan Sanji sempat mencium mesra pipi pucat itu.

Yang sukses membuat Chopper, Usopp, Franky dan Gin yang ada disana diam membisu.

...

Brak.

Zoro membanting pintu kamar hotel, mengendurkan dasinya dan melepas tuksedo berbuntut itu.

Suntuk.

Tentu saja, dia bingung harus melakukan apa di negara ini dimana sang majikan tidak mau dia berada di sekitarnya.

Dengan bebas, lelaki berkulit tan ini membanting tubuhnya di sofa favoritnya selama berada di kamar ini. Zoro menghela nafas panjang, dan baru ingat dia punya ponsel yang memang telah di beri Reiju untuknya.

'Paling tidak aku main game di ponsel ini atau menelpon teman di sana.' Pikirnya, baru membuka kunci ponsel, kebetulan sekali ponsel yang di genggamnya itu berdering.

"Halo, Reiju-sama?" dan dengan sigap Zoro mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, Zoro. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Reiju-sama."

"Bagaimana dengan Sanji?"

"Sanji-sama baik-baik saja, teamnya juga sudah masuk ke lima besar."

"Syukurlah, pasti masuk babak selanjutnya dia cukup sibuk."

"Y-ya, begitulah. Tapi, itu, anu, sanji-sama—"

"Kenapa? Dia pasti tidak sedang bersamamu, kan?"

Zoro tertegun. "Ba-bagaimana, Reiju-sama bisa tahu—" Zoro menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Harus bagaimana menghadapi Reiju bahwa dia telah lalai dari tugasnya.

Reiju menghela nafas di ujung telpon sana. "Aku sangat tahu sifat anak itu, kalau sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya, ya begitulah dia. Tidak mau di ganggu. Maaf ya Zoro, kau jadi punya waktu yang berat."

"A-aku tidak masalah kok Reiju-sama."

"Aku cukup tenang kalau dia menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya, jadi nikmati saja dulu waktumu disana, setelah selesai kompetisi, dia perlu di awasi lagi."

"Soal teman Sanji-sama, ano, orang yang bernama Gin apakah—"

"Ada apa dengan Gin?" potong Reiju, agak penasaran dengan patah kata yang Zoro yang di luncurkan.

"Ah, tidak jadi, tidak ada apaapa." Ungkap Zoro, mana mungkin dia membeberkan rahasia Sanji pada wanita yang paling mengkhawatirkan lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan dia fokus dulu, disini sedang sedikit dalam suasana yang tidak enak, aku tidak ingin Sanji kepikiran, jadi Zoro, kumohon bantuanmu ya, aku sudah dulu."

Dan Reiju memutuskan panggilan begitu saja, entah apa maksud kalimatnya yang terakhir, yang jelas Zoro tidak boleh menceritakan apapun tentang kediaman Germa sekarang bahkan panggilan Reiju ini kepada Sanji.

Kembali suntuk, Zoro pun berniat menelpon Luffy untuk sedikit menceritakan kegundahannya.

Ia genggam ponsel itu menuju telinganya, hanya suara dengung yang cukup lama hingga panggilan terputus begitu saja. Luffy tidak mengangkat telpon darinya.

Semakin gundah, Zoro yang bosan lalu mengalihkan panggilannya kepada Ace.

"Ya, Halo?"

"Ah, Ace-san, maaf mengganggu, aku menelpon Luffy tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya."Zoro jelas masih canggung dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Makanya tetap yang dicarinya adalah Luffy, teman yang sebaya dengannya.

"Oh, Luffy dia sedang bersama Yonji-sama."

"Eh? Yonji-sama sudah pulang?" Zoro juga penasaran, setahu dia putra bungsu Vinsmoke itu akan menghabiskan waktu lama di luar Germa.

"Ya, begitulah. Disini juga sedang kerepotan semenjak kedatangan Yonji-sama, jadi ya begitulah." Ace tidak menceritakan detil apa yang sedang terjadi di kediaman Germa.

"Hmm, begitu ya." Jelas Zoro makin gelisah, tidak tahu lagi mau berbuat apa, pikirannya sekarang hanya mengalihkan kesuntukannya setelah menelpon Ace adalah dengan bermain game ular hitam memakan apel di ponselnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku juga mau lanjut, ini juga Niji-sama me nambah-nambah kerjaan ku." Terang Ace yang terdengar beberapa suara buku berjatuhan di seberang sana. Zoro menduga Ace sedang di suruh untuk merapikan perpustakaan pribadi lelaki berambut biru cetar itu.

"Ah ya, kalau begitu—" Zoro nyaris mau menutup panggilannya. "Eh, Ace-san—!" Zoro kembali memanggil Ace, dia nekat bertanya tentang kegundahannya kepada sepuh pelayan di rumah itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ace ringan. Tidak membuat suara benci dengan berakhirnya panggilan yang di tunda Zoro disana.

"Itu... Itu apakah Ace-san tahu, apakah Sanji-sama tertarik, hm... Tertarik, tertarik dengan pria?" Zoro kembali ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan ambigu itu, tapi mengingat ciuman Sanji di pipinya, Zoro selalu berpikir keras, dia sangat menyukai hal itu, tapi ia takut kalau itu hanya candaan Sanji kepada temannya saja.

"Hee?" Ace meregangkan dirinya untuk sedikit menyimak pertanyaan aneh Zoro itu dan menyimpan tumpukan buku yang di bawanya ke meja di dekatnya. "Hm, setahuku, Sanji-sama tidak tertarik dengan pria tuh. Malah sepertinya hanya Vinsmoke yang lain saja yang tertarik pada Sanji-sama, karena itupun Omega. Aku sering melihat Sanji-sama kadang suka menggoda Robin-san dan Nami." Cerita Ace, karena menurutnya Sanji memang gentleman yang sangat mencintai perempuan.

"O-Oh. Begitu ya."

"Memang kenapa, Zoro? Kau galau ya? Kau suka pada Sanji-sama?" Ace mengerutkan alisnya, ada yang aneh dengan juniornya itu, apalagi memang Sanji-sama punya feromon plus yang bisa membuat pria mana saja terkait, makanya Ace jadi takut kalau juniornya yang masih bau bawang itu belum tahu makna makna yang terkait tentang aturan keluarga Vinsmoke.

"Bu-bukan begitu, biasalah hanya candaan teman-teman Sanji-sama yang bikin aku penasaran."

"Hmm,,okelah kalau begitu." Ace yang agak tenang mulai meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya menumpuk buku-buku besar disana.

"na, maaf mengganggu waktumu, Ace-san. Aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi, Jaa—!" dan Zoro buru-buru menutup panggilannya.

...

3hari hampir usai, tak banyak yang Zoro dapatkan dalam 3hari ini, hanya mengawasi sang majikan dari kejauhan, bahkan orang bernama Cavendish itupun tak pernah menagih hutang nya, juga paling beberapa kali menghabiskan sedikit waktu bercengkrama dengan Law, hingga sampai akhirnya hari ini tiba,

Kompetisi Babak terakhir.

Zoro tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Sanji dan teman-temannya buat, dia sekarang hanya melihat majikan manis itu tengah tersenyum bercengkrama dengan kawannya untuk mengisi hari final dengan kue buatan yang telah di siapkannya. Begitu juga dengan para kontestan lain yang juga cukup sibuk menata masing-masing kuenya.

Dan saat acara dimulai, nampak semua kontestan menunjukan hasil karya mereka itu pada Juri dan juga penonton.

Wedding Cake.

Team Charlotte, mennyajikan kue pernikahan yang menjulang dengan desain bagai istana itu, cukup menarik perhatian penonton dan membuat kagum mata para Juri.

Team Baby 5, menyajikan kue pernikahan yang nampak unik, dengan tema dan desain tentara berhias banyak kue berbentuk senjata sebagai toppingnya, entah apa maksudnya, dan juga terlihat wajah ketua tim yang manis di hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini menampilkan sirat yang penuh amarah dan juga wajah cemas dari keempat kawannya. Membuat nilai minus di awal untuk para Juri dan entah bagaimana rasa kue itu yang belum jadi penilaian.

Team Sanji, menyajikan kue berwarna pastel, kue yang diberi nama Chiffon Wedding Cake itu, terlihat sederhana tapi layak disebut kue pernikahan karena desainnya yang manis dan elegan, kue lima tingkat dengan ukuran loyang besar dibalur cream putih dan disisi kue dihias dengan cream berwarna pastel membentuk bunga-bunga kecil dengan dua buah boneka pasangan menikah yang dibuat oleh usopp di atas nya.

Team Cavendish, menyajikan kue pernikahan yang romantis dan sexy dengan warna merah elegan bertabur cream berbentuk mawar yang sepertinya sulit untuk di buat. Dengan jumlah banyak yang jelas sekali bisa masuk untuk perut para penonton yang termasuk salah satu syarat untuk lolos babak akhir.

Dan team terakhir, Bartolomeo, menyajikan kue unik khas dengan desain suku Indian. Katanya temanya adalah kue pernikahan ala ala suku dalam, jadi warna coklat dan kreamnya lebih mendominasi dengan topping kue kue dan cream yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah pohon, daun bahkan buah-buahan langka.

Dan kelima kue itupun siap untuk di potong dan dibagikan kepada juri dan para penonton, untuk mereka cicipi. Termasuk Zoro yang juga mendapat bagian mencicipi rasa kelima kue itu karena ia adalah salah satu penonton.

Semua rasa kue sangat mengejutkan.

Dan bagi Zoro, saat memakan kue buatan Team Sanji, ada rasa yang sangat mendebarkan, manis yang pas, aroma jeruk yang kuat dan juga krim dan kue yang terasa sedikit kenyal.

Apa ini?

Rasanya seperti kue terenak yang pernah Zoro makan selama hidupnya.

Dan membuat satu lagi nilai Plus Sanji di benaknya, keahlian memasaknya yang menjadi acungan jempol. Cocok menjadi calon istri sesuai idaman nya. Khayalannya.

Hingga akhirnya acara mencicip berakhir dan memulai penjurian.

"Baiklah, saya akan membawakan hasil akhir dari penjurian." Ungkap Law dengan mic-nya di atas podium itu. Membuat ke dua puluh lima kontestan yang berdiri rapi disana mulai berdebar.

"Saya akan menyebutkan 3 pemenang yang akan mendapatkan semua hak dan hadiah yang pernah saya ungkap di awal acara." Law lalu membaca kertas yang telah di dapatkannya dari meja Juri. "PEMENANG KETIGA, adalah dari Universitas Greenland, di Jepang. Team Sunny dengan ketua kelompok Vinsmoke Sanji!"

"Yeay!" Franky, Chopper, Usopp, Gin dan Sanji berteriak senang sekaligus terharu, setelah mereka berpelukan ketua tim langsung disuruh naik keatas podium.

"Di posisi kedua, dimenangkan oleh Universitas Prince Charming! Ketua Tim Cavendish, di persilahkan naik ke podium. Dan team terakhir, mendapatkan posisi pertama, dimenangkan oleh Universitas Whole Cake, dengan ketua Tim, Charlotte Pudding!"

Pembawaan acara dari Law, sungguh membuat tepuk tangan mengalun di seisi ruangan, semua pandang mata tertuju pada Sanji, Cavendish dan Pudding yang berdiri diatas podium sana, dengan penyerahan hak, piala juga penghargaan yang membuat ketiga tim ini beruntung untuk membuka bisnis, nama sekaligus pengakuan dari Negara dengan pentolan- pentolan Chef juga pattisier terkemuka.

Penyerahan pada Pudding diberikan oleh Big Mom, ibunya sendiri.

Penyerahan pada Cavendish. Diberikan oleh Kaido.

Dan penyerahan hadiah pada Sanji, diberikan oleh Kidd.

Dan begitulah acara kompetisi ditutup. Sekaligus menjadi alarm untuk kelompok Sanji, yang sudah akan pulang kembali ke Jepang esok harinya.

...

Zoro, lagi-lagi setia menunggu di kamar yang kosong ini, sudah tiga hari juga ia berada di kamar itu sendirian karena rupanya Sanji yang tidak pulang ke kamar hotel, mungkin ketiduran di kamar teman-temannya yang kemarin kemarin lembur dengan proyek kue pernikahan yang sukses menghasilkan dan membawa mereka ke papan peringkat ketiga itu.

Sama seperti hari ini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.45, bahkan batang hidung Sanji di malam terakhir ini tak bisa Zoro lihat di kamar mereka berdua. Zoro ingat memang, setelah acara usai, para kontestan yang memang diundang Law dan Para juri untuk menghadiri acara pesta makan sebagai acara perpisahan.

Dan Zoro terpaku melihat beberapa barang Sanji yang masih berada di kamar ini, jam malam sudah terlewati dan dia berpikir, mungkin malam ini juga Sanji akan menghabiskan waktu di luar sana. Makanya Zoro hanya diam bertahan sambil mulai mencicil membantu membereskan koper majikannya.

Brak.

Suara pintu yang baru saja di tutup memecahkan kesendirian Zoro, ia menoleh dan mendapatkan Sanji yang cukup berantakan berdiri sambil membuka sepatunya di pintu masuk kamar.

"Sanji-sama. Selamat anda telah memenangkan kompetisi." Zoro buru-buru menghampirinya dan menunduk memberi selamat.

"Ya, Ya, terima kasih, marimo-kun." Ungkap Sanji setengah mabuk, menepuk bahu Zoro lalu berjalan melewatinya sambil melepas kedua gelang emas yang membelenggunya seharian ini. "aaaagh~ akhirnya semuanya berjalan lancar ~" Sanji meregangkan badannya dan mulai menjatuhkannya keranjang tidur.

Melihat majikannya cukup lelah, Zoropun membiarkannya dan kembali sedikit merapikan barangnya dan barang majikannya.

Tak berapa lama, suara ponsel berdering. Menginterupsi mata Sanji yang baru saja terpejam untuk meraih ponselnya.

Dan nomor baru yang tertera disana membuat alis melingkar Sanji mengerut. 'Siapa?' Batinnya.

"Ya, halo?"

"Halo, selamat malam, Sanji-sama." Suara cempreng Luffy terdengar disana.

"Sanji!" dan tak berapa lama, suara baritone yang riang mengganti suara Luffy, suara yang bersemangat memanggil namanya itu membuat rasa kantuk Sanji pergi dan membuat bola mata hitam itu melotot sempurna.

Melihat Sanji terdiam kaku, membuat gerakan Zoro terhenti. Rasa penasaran mulai menguasainya dan gerakan waspada mulai dikeluarkan melihat reaksi sang majikan yang tidak biasa di malam hari ini.

"Yo-Yonji...?" Suara Sanji parau, dan kakinya mulai terasa lemas dengan sendirinya.

'Yonji-sama?' batin Zoro. Diapun belum pernah melihat langsung putra bungsu Vinsmoke ini, dan mengapa salah satu Alpha itu bisa membuat Sanji terdiam kaku seperti ini?

"Ah, Yokatta! Sudah kuduga kalau menelpon dari nomor Lain, Niisan pasti akan mengangkatnya." Ungkap suara sang adik disana. "Ne, niisan! Kapan kau akan pulang, hm? Kau tidak tahu ya kalau adik kecilmu ini sedang sakit? Makanya aku pulang ke Germa lebih cepat."

Cerita panjang dan tingkah sok imut Yonji disana membuat perut Sanji mulai terasa tidak enak, setelah bahagia atas kemenangan nya, berpesta dan sedikit mabuk, membuat kepala pening dan terasa kantuk, namun dengan panggilan yang tiba-tiba di malam hari ini, membuat seluruh badan Sanji tidak keruan.

Ditambah lagi, si bungsu Vinsmoke itu sedang sakit.

"Ne, Niisan. Kakiku cedera, sakit sekali, semua yang ada disini tidak pada becus, cepat pulang ya, Ne? Ne?"

Salah satu yang membawa petaka bagi Germa, selain masa heat Sanji, tentu Saja adalah kasus dimana pria yang tidak pernah sakit dan berbadan kekar itu sedang sakit. Ditambah lagi, Cedera kali ini mungkin karena permainan dan jadwalnya yang semua dia ambil, menjadi titik lemah untuk Germa, sekaligus Sanji.

Ya, Vinsmoke Yonji yang punya stamina paling kuat dan rasa percaya diri paling tinggi, bisa menggemparkan Germa jika lelaki itu sedang mengadu, bermanja, dan meraung karena kondisi sakitnya.

Dan tentu saja Sanji tahu, hanya dia yang bisa menghentikkan amukannya.

"Neesan tak membiarkan ku menelponmu katanya kau ada urusan penting. Tapi bagaimana. Ya Niisan, kakiku sangat sakit sekali, padahal sudah 5 hari aku disini, sudah makan berton-ton coklatpun belum bisa menyembuhkan ku. Kau akan pulang, kan? Kau akan segera pulang?"

Bibir Sanji bergetar. Pas sekali lelaki ini menelponnya seperti tahu semua jadwalan Sanji selama di Perancis. "...Ya, Ya. Niisan akan pulang besok." Jawab Sanji, berperan seperti yang sang adik mau.

Niji memang bejat, mesum dan bangsat.

Ichiji juga meninggalkan masa lalu yang membekas untuknya.

Dan Yonji? Lelaki ini punya pesona nya sendiri yang mengerikan.

Ditambah Sang Ayah yang selalu menomor satukan mereka bertiga.

Mau tak mau, Sanji yang harus mengalah untuk ikut main dalam rumah-rumahan Alpha itu.

"Yattta! Aku senang sekali, aku menunggumu, Niisan?! Jaa!"

Tut tut tut ...

Tidak ada kata intens dan sensual seperti cara bicara Ichiji maupun Niji, tapi kalimat terakhir Yonji bagai sebuah ancaman.

Sanji menjatuhkan lututnya di kasur empuk itu. Ponselnya jatuh begitu saja. Lagi, besok ia harus berperan menjadi kakak yang baik, demi kedamaian bagi kediaman Germa.

Sanji memeluk tubuhnya dan matanya mulai sedikit mengeluarkan air, perutnya sakit, hawa badannyaterasa panas. Nafasnya mulai menderu hebat.

'Tidak, Tidak...' batinnya.

"Ada Apa, Sanji-sama?" Zoro mulai mendekat perlahan, ada yang aneh dari reaksi Sanji setelah menerima panggilan itu.

Sanji melihat kepada Zoro, badan besar dan rambut hijau itu, membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Sanji-sama—ugh!" Zoro menjatuhkan kedua lututnya.

Dan Bwoooshhh!

Seketika bau lemon menyengat itu menyeruak, mulai menyelubungi lantai 12, 13 dan 14 dihotel Trafalgar ini.

Membuat malam terakhir di Perancis kali ini, sedikit menggemparkan.

...

"Mamamamama, bocah Omega itu sungguh keterlaluan." Bigmom meneguk wine di gelasnya. Bau lemon itu memang menyengat sekali bahkan Pudding dan keempat kakaknya yang mengikuti acara kompetisi menutup rapat hidung mereka. Dan Katakuri yang juga sedang berada di kamar sang ibu di lantai 14 inipun hanya diam.

Mereka keluarga yang berisi dari tiga ras, sudah mengerti bau apa yang sedang menggerogoti ketiga lantai hotel ini. Meski keenam orang yang ada di lantai ini semua berinisial Alpha, rupanya tidak ada yang terpengaruh sama sekali dengan bau yang mereka tahu disebarkan dari siapa.

"Vinsmoke Sanji, hm?" Big mom menyebut nama itu sambil memandang keluar jendela dimana tersimpan pemandangan malam yang begitu menakjubkan.

...

Nafas Sanji berat, badannya menggigil, semua tubuhnya memanas, bahkan kejantanan dan kediamannya mulai mengeluarkan reaksi.

Ya, lagi-lagi dia mengalami masalah 'heat' yang tak terduga.

'Kenapa? Kenapa bisa sekarang?' batinnya pilu, yang dia ingat, momen mengenaskan ini baru saja di alaminya seminggu yang lalu.

Ah, dia sadar.

Emosinya terpancing akibat Yonji dan saat ia melihat Marimo yang sedikit mirip dengan adiknya itu.

"UGHH... Hah, hah..." Zoro beringsut, berusaha beranjak dan beberapa kali membuat suara saat ia menjatuhkan barang barang yang berada di dekat meja yang dikenakannya untuk beranjak.

Sanji melotot. Ia baru sadar, ia berada di kamar dengan seseorang. Dan matanya kembali melotot saat ia melihat gelang emas yang terjatuh dari meja karena Zoro tadi.

'sial...' desisnya pelan. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menjatuhkan dirinya dan beringsut menggapai kedua gelang penyelamat itu,

Paling tidak, dia harus menahan hawa nafsu beta yang berada seruangan dengannya.

...

"Bangsaaaaat!" teriakan menggelegar mulai mengisi seluruh koridor lantai 14, semua juri yang ada disana melihat adegan itu.

Bahkan Dofla terkikik pelan dari kamarnya dengan pintu yang terbuka, saat aktor muda berambut merah itu berjalan bertelanjang dada di koridor yang berasal dari kamarnya. Semua juri yang ada di lantai ini tahu siapa omega penyebab bau lemon yang menyesakkan ini.

Hanya Sanji, satu-satunya Omega yang berada di hotel ini saat ini.

Dan tahu kemana lelaki berambut merah membara itu akan menuju.

"Mamamama, bocah Eustass itu lucu sekali." lagi-lagi bigmom tertawa, melihat tingkah Alpha yang terpengaruh dengan bau menjijikan dari Omega, sungguh membuat kepala keluarga Charlotte itu gembira.

Bahkan dari Kamar Kaido, tak bersuara sedikitpun. Menanggapi bau khas Omega dengan biasa saja. Karena ketiga Juri ini sudah beralinsi dengan mengkonsumsi obat "SMILE" yang di produksi oleh perusahaan Donquiote sebagai obat paling mujarab dan paling mahal yang di jual oleh Doflaminggo di pasar Gelapnya.

Dan bocah bernama Kidd itu belum tahu tentang obat penangkal Omega ini.

...

Sanji berhasil menggapai gelang emasnya, dan buru-buru menggunakan keduanya pada pergelangan tangannya. Sukses membuat kondisi beta yang ada di lantai 12 dan 13 menenangkan diri.

Begitupula Zoro yang mulai terdiam kaku.

Merasa sedikit aman, Sanji berusaha untuk beranjak dan berencana meninggalkan ruangan ini, menuju pada penyelamat nya.

'Gin...' isaknya pilu..

Dan orang yang dimaksud itu juga setelah tenang dengan keadaan dan terbiasa dengan bau lemon itu, mulai keluar kamar dan berlari ke lorong lorong koridor, menuju lift dengan segera untuk menyelamatkan teman kecilnya.

'Tunggu aku. Sanji.' Ujarnya.

...

Sakit.

Sangat sakit.

Sesak.

Begitu sangat sesak, bahkan Zoro sudah tidak bisa berfikir dengan normal lagi.

Nafasnya seperti tercekat, seluruh perut dan dadanya terasa terbakar, bau lemon itu sungguh menyiksanya.

Membuat pola pikirnya hancur, membuat kesadarannya pecah belah. Dan yang ada di pikirannya saat ini ialah,

Ia ingin bersetubuh.

Ia ingin berhubungan intim.

Siapa saja, ia ingin merobek sebuah lubang untuk kejantannya yang mengamuk.

Siapa saja.

Siapa saja bisa.

Agar bau sialan itu menghilang. Agar bau lemon busuk itu tidak menyiksa pikiran dan tubuhya lagi.

Lalu mata sayunya tertuju kepada orang yang berusaha beranjak di sampingnya.

Lelaki pirang yang terbaring dengan seluruh badan menggigil yang sekarang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Lelaki yang sekarang berjalan tergopoh untuk perlahan meninggalkannya.

Ya lelaki manis itu juga bisa.

"Eh?!" Sanji melotot saat ia rasakan tarikan kuat pada pergelangannya. Padahal sebentar lagi ia akan sampai kepada pintu keluar. Pintu yang membawanya kepada penyelamatnya. Dimana saat ia dalam kondisi seperti itu selalu mencium puas dan penuh gairah kepada lelaki bernama Gin yang dimaksud.

Dan seketika saja, punggungnya terasa nyeri saat Sanji sadar ia sudah terbanting di ranjangnya semula dengan membawa perbedaan adalah lelaki yang berada di atasnya.

Lelaki dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu itu.

"Zo-Zoro?" bibirnya kelu. Mengapa lelaki bernama Zoro itu menariknya kesini? "Zo, Zoro, jangan-jangan—" Sanji menduga yang tidak-tidak, lelaki ini adalah Beta, harusnya gelang yang digunakannya berfungsi kuat terhadap Zoro ...

Dan tanpa aba-aba, lelaki bermarga Roronoa Zoro itu mulai melahap habis bibir Sanji tanpa seizinnya. Secara brutal dan sangat memaksa.

...

"Law-sama!" tiga orang lelaki yang rupanya bawahan Law dan berstatus Beta itu datang tergopoh ke kantor Law yang memang terletak di Lantai Satu dekat Lobby Hotel.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

"Hosh, hosh, itu, Lantai 12-13-14 ... Hosh, bau Lemon." Ucap Pinguin, salah satu dari ketiga orang.

"Ada, hosh, ada Omega dalam masa heat!" Tambah Bepo, bawahannya juga.

"Apa?!" Law langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Sebagai dokter, ia tahu betul tentang masa heat itu, apalagi ada beberapa Alpha yang sedang menghuni ketiga Lantai itu.

...

"Zoro, jangan—" Sanji mencoba menahan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu, namun sia-sia, Zoro yang seperti kesetanan itu tak di diduganya. Ciuman beringas sebelumnya Sanji harap menjadi adegan terakhir dan Zoro kembali pada kesadarannya nya.

Namun nihil.

Malah kejadian semakin tak terduga, saat dengan gampangnya Zoro merobek, melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakannya. Membuat Sanji begitu malu dan nyaris menangis, saat semua yang dimilikinya terekspos pada pria yang tak terduga itu.

Bahkan pria yang bahkan belum ia kenal dengan baik.

"Agh!" Sanji meringis saat Zoro membalik badannya yang sudah bertelanjang bulat itu dan mengikat kedua tangannya di pojok kepala ranjang. Tangan kanannya d ikat dengan dasi milik Zoro dan tangan yang lain di ikat dengan sabuk Zoro, yang sekarang lelaki bermarga Roronoa itupun sudah menanggalkan segala pakaian yang menutupi kulit tan-nya.

Memperlihatkan kejantananan yang mengacung sempurna, nyaris sama besar dengan milik Ichiji dan Niji yang pernah menyapa kediamannya.

"Kumohon, Zoro—" posisi Sanji saat ini benar-benar terlihat seksi, siap untuk di nikmati kapanpun juga. Menungging dengan tangan terikat di kasur yang berantakan ini.

Zoro menjilat bibirnya, pemandangan dihadapan nya sungguh menakjubkan, bahkan dia sampai melupakan bau lemon yang membuat nafasnya tercekat itu sebelumnya. Lubang yang mengeluarkan cairan di hadapan wajahnya ini membuat gerak nafas dan jantungnya beradu. Bau lubang itu sangat nikmat, sangat merangsang nafsu si Roronoa.

Dan membuat Sanji meringis tidak betah saat ia merasakan Zoro dengan lahap menjilati lubang miliknya.

Orang itu sudah tidak terkendali, dan Sanjipun tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Sanji yang berlinang air mata itu kembali membelalakan matanya, saat merasakan sesuatu mulai menempel di lubang pantatnya.

"Zo-Zoro—" ia ketakutan. Masalahnya, orang itu bukan Ichiji atau Niji bahkan Yonji. Orang itu Zoro, butlernya.

Benda itu hanya menggesek disana, dan Sanji juga merasakan kemaluannya sudah digenggam oleh tangan kekar itu. Mengocok nya dengan kasar.

"Agh! Agh!" dan tidak bisa membuat Sanji mengerang dengan normal.

...

BRAK! BRAK! DUAGH!

"Oi! Vinsmoke sialan!" Gin dan Law yang sampai di lorong kamar Sanji dan Zoro, hanya menemukan orang besar itu.

Eustass Kidd yang kalap sambil menendang-nendang pintu kamar mereka. Gin yang memang sampai sedari tadi tidak berani mendekatinya, begitu pula anak buah Law bahkan orang orang beta di lantai ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah sosok Alpha, dan mereka takut kalau mereka yang akan di serang oleh Alpha penuh nafsu itu.

Law mendecak kecil dan buru-buru mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Law-sama!" dan ketiga anak buah yang ikut dengannya sangat cemas. Karena Kidd yang sekarang bukanlah Kidd yang mereka kenal.

"Kidd!" Law yang sudah mendekat padanya, menyentuh bahu bidang itu. Dan sekejap saja malah di serang oleh Kidd. Law di cekiknya dan di dorong tepat kedepan daun pintu kamar Sanji dan Zoro.

"Law-sama!" anak buah yang jauh disana langsung berteriak kaget.

Law memang agak kesusahan bernafas, karena Mata Kidd yang sekarang sangat berbeda, penuh dengan hawa nafsu yang menyarang. Namun Law tahu resiko begitu mendekat kepadanya. Dia mengangkat tangan kepada orang-orangnya mengisyaratkan agar tidak mendekatinya.

Law menatap wajah pria itu. Kekasihnya.

"uggh, Kidd... Ini aku—" desisnya. Ya, dia beta, dan yang ada di pikiran Kidd saat ini adalah menyerang si omega yang membuat darahnya mendidih.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Law menapakkan tangan nya di pipi pria itu, dengan perlahan, dengan lembut berusaha untuk membujuknya.

Cekikan pada lehernya mulai melemah, dan rasa amarahnya pun mulai sedikit mereda. Tapi Kidd maupun Law tahu, itu bukanlah akhir.

Mau tidak mau, pria besar berambut merah itu dengan segera mencium pria disana, bahkan tangannya mulai membuka jaket Law dengan beringas. Membuat mata keempat orang disana melotot melihat lelaki pemberani ini mulai di serang sang serigala.

Tahu Kidd mulai mau mencumbunya, Law mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk mendekat, membawa kunci cadangan kamar itu untuk dibuka, dan bepo yang mendekatinya.

"Ah, Ah—" Law tidak bisa tidak mendesah saat dengan kasar, mulut lelaki itu menjilati nipel yang sudah terlihat disana.

Kidd sudah sampai batasnya, dia tak perduli siapa, apalagi Law mengulurkan sendiri tangannya untuk siap di serang olehnya.

Bepo meringis saat jaket dan baju law sudah di tanggalkan oleh Kidd di koridor ini, dan mencium majikannya itu dengan membabi buta. Namun ia tetap membuka pintu kamar yang di maksud oleh Law, dan mendapati lelaki omega berambut pirang disanapun tengah di serang oleh orang yang diketahuinya adalah butlernya.

Belum sempat bicara apa-apa, Kidd menggotong badan mungil Law masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"hh, Bepo-san, tak usah memikirkan kami, kau jaga saja kamar ini, biar aku yang urus, ah— sisanya." Ungkap Law yang langsung dibanting Kidd keranjang kosong alias ranjang milik Zoro, dan mulai di lucuti pakaian sisanya disana.

Dengan mengigit bibir, Bepo menurut pada perintah Law, ia lalu menutup pintu kamar itu.

Pintu yang menjadi saksi petaka malam sial di Perancis ini.

Ketiga anak buah law, menjaganya. Bahkan Gin duduk dengan lemah didepan kamar itu. Hatinya sakit saat tahu bahwa Omega sudah ditangani oleh orang lain, ya, oleh butler Sanji disana.

Bersambung ...

Next Rape Sanji and Law, diteruskan di Chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Keputusan Reiju dan Alasan Niji

Ting Ting.

Suara tuts piano mengalun lemah, pria dengan rambut biru yang di kucirnya kebelakang itu duduk bersanding di dekatnya. Nafasnya menghela membuat suara piano terhenti.

"Niji." Seorang masuk kedalam ruangan musik pribadinya. Menunjukkan lelaki berkulit pucat dengan rambut ikal pirang yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu.

"Kau sengaja membuatku menunggu dan menjadi jenuh seperti ini ya, Hakuba?"

"Maaf-maaf, di jalanan macet sekali." Lelaki bernama Hakuba mengambil bangku dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah fix acara konsernya?"

"Tentu saja. Eustass sudah bilang iya." Hakuba mulai mengeluarkan buku musik nya yang akan menjadi agendanya berduet dengan penulis baru ini. Ya, Hakuba Pianist muda yang namanya cukup terkenal d Jepang, dan Niji yang memang suka musik dalam hobinya, tentu membantu sahabat sesama sekolah menengah pertamanya ini.

Niji mengambil secarik kertas diantaranya dengan malas dan mencermati ssemua not yang tertera disana.

"Yang lebih menarik lagi, aku Bertemu Sanji disana. Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia sudah sejauh itu." Nada bicara Hakuba yang sedikit meriang membuat Niji menyeringai.

"Hehe, jangan diambil. Dia milikku."

"Baka. Mana bisa dia jadi milikmu." Tambah Hakuba dibalas dengan senyum tipisnya.

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**OMEGA (Germa66)**

**By : AR Vinsmoke**

**Chapter 5**

**Keputusan Reiju dan Alasan Niji. **

**The Alphas.**

Sanji tersentak saat mendengar debam pintu kamar. Disaat ia sedang kesusahan dalam posisi ini menghadapi Zoro yang sudah tak dikenalinya, ia dalam hati takut kalau orang yang datang ke kamar nya adalah orang lain yang juga akan menyerangnya.

Teringat insiden ia menghabiskan setengah hari bersama kedua kakak laki-laki kandungnya minggu lalu.

Namun matanya melotot, saat ia melihat orang lain dibanting oleh lelaki lainnya di ranjang sebelahnya yang ia tahu adalah tempat tidur butler bodohnya ini.

'Trafalgar Law?' tanyanya dalam hati saat melihat lelaki yang sama mengenaskannya seperti dia saat ini, bahkan mata Sanji dan Law sempat beradu sampai ketika keduanya sama-sama memekik. "Agh! Aghh!" mata safir si rambut pirang ini membentuk sempurna saat merasakan sesuatu yang panas mulai masuk kedalam pantatnya tanpa permisi. "Zor—hentik—aagh, aggh!" dan tanpa di mau badannya melonjak lagi kedepan nyaris berbenturan dengan kepala Ranjang yang sekarang menjadi tiang pengikat kedua tangannya.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa butler barunya ini menyetubuhinya dengan kondisi kalap.

"Ugh, Law—hah... Maafkan aku." Kidd berusaha menyadari pikiran nya walau tubuhnya bertindak sebaliknya ketika menelanjangkan bulat kekasih mungilnya itu, tanpa memberi jeda Law untuk bersuara, bereaksi terhadap dua insan di kamar yang remang itu, Kidd langsung menggulung kedua kakinya hingga setara dengan dada dan kepalanya, dan memasukkan kejantanan yang menegang sempurna sedari bau lemon menyeruak di awal.

Kata maaf Kidd bahkan sudah berubah menjadi ciuman dan gigitan kepada leher jenjang Law yang entah kenapa ingin mencari tahu siapa yang menyetubuhi Vinsmoke Omega tersebut. Tak mempedulikan kediamannya yang memang sudah dua hari di kunjungi oleh lelaki yang sama, Eustass Kidd ini.

Walau permainan Kidd kali ini terbilang lebih brutal dan tidak manusiawi, karena biasanya kekasihnya itu selalu menyetubuhinya dengan gentleman, halus dan lembut. Law bisa acungkan jempol betapa berbahayanya 'bau lemon' Omega ini.

Dan matanya membelalak sempurna saat melihat seringai orang yang keenakan di seberang ranjang sana.

"—hg. Zoro...?" desisnya. "GAH!" dan langsung teriak kencang ketika Kidd menghentak keras di dalam sama sekaligus menarik kedua putingnya, membuat kepala Law beralih untuk melihat kepadanya.

"Hah..hah.. Siapa yang kau panggil, Law?!" Kidd berubah mimikmya. Membuat Law ciut dengan perlakukan kasar pertama yang diterima dari kekasihnya, bahkan wajah yang penuh amarah, nafsu dan kenikmatan yang berubah jadi satu itu, menatap lurus memandangnya, perih melintir dirasakan Law pada kedua putingnya, Kidd yang saat ini, benar-benar berbeda dengan Kidd kekasihnya.

Jadi ini ya, ras yang di agungkan itu.

Rantai manusia paling atas.

The Alpha.

Law sempat melirik sebentar kearah ranjang sana dan lalu memejamkan matanya, yang ia pahami saat ini, si Vinsmoke Sanji itu masih menggunakan gelang penangkal betanya, dan ia tahu bahwa Zoro adalah beta. Jadi dalam kasus ini, melihat Sanji yang terikat tak berdaya seperti itu, Law paham, bukan keinginan si Omega untuk di cumbu oleh Zoro.

'apa mungkin Zoro adalah Alpha?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dan sampai situ saja ia bisa berpikir karena sekarang ia harus fokus untuk memenuhi hasrat berkecamuk sang kekasih yang sekarang sudah mencekiknya.

...

"hah... Hah..." nafas Sanji begitu lemah saat beberapa menit lalu ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh kejantanan yang sedikit asing itu, rasanya lebih perkasa lebih kuat dan lebih halus ketimbang kejantanan lain yang pernah dirasakan selama ia bersetubuh.

Rasanya, menyatu dengan Zoro memiliki cemistri yang berbeda. Ada kehangatan dan kenikmatan lain yang dirasakan Sanji walau perlakuan Zoro sama tidak pakai hati seperti saudara Alphanya.

Bahkan saat ini Sanji menurut saat lelaki bernama Roronoa itu membuka ikatan tangannya dan membalik badan Sanji menghadapnya.

"Sanji-san—" kata yang keluar dengan nada berat dari orang yang ada di hadapannya itu membuat Sanji sedikit terperangah, melihat dengan seksama bahwa lelaki ini sama tampan nya dengan saudara laki-lakinya, bahkan dengan pikiran Sanji yang kacau sekarang, ia sampai tidak menduga bahwa gelang yang dikenakannya sangat tidak berguna terhadap si Roronoa.

'sebenarnya, kau siapa?'

Sanji melotot saat kini Zoro menjilati bibirnya. Memberikan nafas menderu yang menyentuh pangkal hidungnya. Tak menyerah sehingga dengan terpaksa Sanji membuka bibirnya, memberikan jalan kepada lidah itu masuk, memberikan sensasi ciuman yang seksi sekaligus nakal karena Zoro ingin mendominasinnya.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.37.

Ketiga bawahan Law dan Gin, masih berdiam dengan wajah cemas di depan pintu kamar Omega. Usopp dan Franky yang sebelumnya menceritakan arti dari bau lemon kepada Chopper, juga sekarang mereka berada di kamar nya, duduk terdiam mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sanji.

Tak ada aksi yang menggemparkan selain pemuda bernama Eustass sebelumnya. Bau lemonpun perlahan-lahan mulai sedikit memudar, selama beberapa jam sebelumnya, koridor di ketiga lantai ini sudah pasti menggemakan suara-suara itu.

Suara persetubuhan akibat efek bau lemon sang omega. Yang sudah jelas dilakukan di kamar kedap suara hotel ini.

Gin selalu meringis menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekaligus menarik narik lengan bajunya, tak lupa sesekali memukul kepalanya.

Banyak yang ia pusingkan, ketika ia tahu bahwa Zoro yang menyetubuhi Sanji. Ketika ia bingung bagaimana Zoro bisa menyetubuhi Sanji, apa alasan Sanji meenyuruh butler betanya itu meleburkan bau Omeganya, apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Reiju? Apa iaharus berbohong kepada Reiju? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi situasi Sanji di Perancis ini? Bagaimana? Apa yang ia akan ambil untuk menceritakan segalanya? Luka untuk Sanji, atau diam Saja?

Semua berkecamuk di kepalanya, ia berharap kejadian ini cepat selesai. Ia berharap bau lemon ini cepat menghilang, dan dia ingin menyapa Sanjinya, mengetahui kondisi akhirnya.

...

Kidd terjatuh di samping Law. Lelaki itu sudah memuncratkan segalanya di dalam Law, memporak poranda kan tubuh mungil berambut hitam itu. Law pun sama, dua jam lebih ia dihajar Kidd tanpa henti, iapun lelah. Dan kepalanya untuk di miring kan ke ranjang sebelah pun rasanya sangat kaku.

Dan kali ini, Law melihat tubuh Sanji sudah tidak menungging lagi, ia melihat Roronoa Zoro itu sekarang sedang memeluk Sanji dan masih mempekerjakan kejantanannya. Menggoyang tubuh Sanji yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan itu.

Dan Law melotot saat Zoro mulai menggigit leher dan pundak Sanji.

Sudah.

Dia sudah tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Roronoa Zoro itu yang baginya adalah lelaki paling baik hati. Lelaki yang paling peduli, lelaki yang selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain.

Cinta pertamanya..

Sesaat air mata keluar dari mata lesu Law. Zoro yang sekarang, tidak akan bisa di miliki oleh siapapun lagi.

Alpha itu sekarang sudah membuat perjanjian buah iblis kepada Vinsmoke Sanji, Omega itu.

...

Jam 01.22 in the morning.

Bau Lemon itu total telah menghilang.

Cavendish keluar dari selimutnya. "Gila! Omega itu Gila!" pekiknya. Ia yang memghabiksn malam dikamar pacarnya itu mendumel kesal. Bau lemon menjijikan itu sukses meningkatkan birahinya.

Dia lalu memekik saat Bartolomeo yang ada di bawahnya itu menyentil putingnya.

"Bukannya justru bagus, aku jadi bisa melihat sisimu yang seperti ini." Seringai beta berambut hijau itu.

"Barbar! Dasar barbar!" Cavendish memukul-mukul dada pria itu gemas. Mana mau dia berkelakuan seperti itu. Sepanjang malam ia menggila menaiki Bartolomeo, bahkan ia tidak mau menduga-duga wajahnya seperti apa malam itu. Rasanya malu sekali walau Bartolomeo bilang dia suka sisi aktifnya yang seperti itu.

...

Setelah malam yang panjang, dan semua orang sudah tenang, Zoro yang di musuhi Sanji mulai di giring Law bersama Kidd keruang tamu. Dan disana sudah ada Gin, ketiga bawahan Law, bahkan ketiga sahabat Sanji disana.

Meninggalkan Sanji dan Law yang sudah berpakaian di dalam kamar itu.

Law duduk dihadapan Sanji yang matanya membengkak sempurna, menangisi nasib tragisnya. Selain kakak kandung dan adiknya, bahkan butler sialannya itu menyetubuhinya. Law mengambil kedua tangan itu namun langsung di tarik oleh Sanji.

"Biarkan saja aku." Paraunya.

Law menghela nafas, ia berniat mengobati luka di pergelangan tangan bekas ikatan itu. Walau tubuh dia juga memiliki banyak kissmark, sebagai dokter, Law harus mengutamakan pasien nya.

"Kau pasti jijik padaku."

"Sanji-san... Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana aku di perlakukan bukan? Bukan hanya kau, aku juga sama ada diposisi mu." Jawab Law. Ya, Law juga sama di serang, tahu apa yang Sanji rasakan, bedanya, Kidd si penyerang adalah kekasihnya sendiri, membuat Sanji terdiam namun masih sedikit sebal."biar ku obati lukamu." Tambahnya.

Sanji juga tidak bisa menangis lagi, tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Nasib dan takdir yang membuat dia selalu dalam posisi ini. Dengan menyerah, Sanjipun membiarkan Law mengobati lukanya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan tentang hari ini. Bagaimana kau memunculkan masa heat, melihat Zoro menyerangmu, aku tahu ini bukan salahmu, Sanji-ya." Law mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Karena ia ingin lebih dekat dengan bangsawan Vinsmoke berstatus Omega itu. Ia merasa lelaki ini telah melalui banyak masa-masa yang berat dan tertekan, sehingga jiwa Law yang baik hati ingin membuat ikatan dengannya. "Kalau kau ada masalah, ingin bercerita, kau bisa bicara langsung denganku Sanji-ya." Senyum Law. Membuat Sanji sedikit terharu, ia selalu membawa takdir ini sendirian, ia bahkan tidak berani menceritakan kepada sahabatnya. Namun perlakukan lembut Law, membuat Sanji seperti memiliki seorang teman yang tahu nasib bagaimana jadi posisinya.

Sanji mengusap air matanya. Tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi secengeng ini. Law lalu merapikan kotak obatnya setelah mengobati luka Sanji.

"Kau, Law-san, punya hubungan seperti apa dengan Eustass?" Sanji mulai penasaran, dia yang tidak tertarik dengan sesama lelaki, ingin tahu bagaimana kedua pria itu bisa berpacaran, apalagi wajah Kidd terbilang agak seram untuk dijadikan seorang pacar.

"Hmm... Ya hubungan romantis, sejenis orang pacaran normal begitu, sayangnya kami berdua laki-laki jadi ya hubungan kami rahasia, mengetahui dia juga seorang aktor." Cerita Law. "tapi ayah, beberapa keluargaku, dan bawahan ku tahu dia pacarku. Orangnya cukup rumit Kidd itu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa menyukainya."

"kau—kau tidak takut kalau bersetubuh dengannya?" tanya Sanji ragu. Bagi dia yang selalu di perkosa oleh saudara laki-lakinya, sudah rasanya hilang nafsu untuk bersetubuh dengan orang lain. Terlebih perempuan, ia takut dirinya yang di perkosa, membuat seorang wanita hilang harga dirinya kalau harus menjadi kekasihnya.

Law tertawa kecil. "sama seperti pacaran kekasih normal, tentu saja kami ingin berhubungan intim. Walau setelah merasakannya, Kidd yang lebih sering menginginkannya."

Sanji diam. Agak aneh dengan pacaran sesama jenis itu.

"Memang, kau tidak suka dengan laki-laki, ya?"

"Mana bisa aku menyukai jenis itu. Mendekati perempuan saja aku tidak berani, aku tahu stasusku." Desis Sanji pelan. Status Omega ras rendahan itu.

Law kembali menghela nafas. Ternyata Vinsmoke Sanji lebih tertekan daripada yang ia kira. "Sebenarnya, cinta pertamaku adalah Zoro." Sanji melotot mendengar ucapan Law, apalagi setelah nama orang itu disebut. "jadi ketika Kidd datang menyatakan perasaan padaku, bagiku rasanya sudah biasa menghadapi lelaki." Senyumnya lagi.

...

Zoro mendudukan dirinya dengan menyesal. Dia yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan bertelanjang dada itu hanya melamun diruangan ini. Memikirkan apa yang Sanji pikirkan terhadapnya yang sudah sangat terlalu lancang.

Kidd yang duduk di sampingnya juga sama menyesalnya, bagaimana bisa dia menyerang Law dengan ganas seperti itu.

"Hehehe, sudah menghabiskan malamnya, Eustass Kidd?" suara kikikan dari lelaki besar yang baru masuk ke kamar ini membuat Kidd mengerutkan urat kepalanya.

Kidd beranjak dan menghampiri paman kekasihnya itu yang sekaligus menjadi salah satu sponsor agennya. "kau sendiri bagaimana, Dofla-san? Apa kau sama sekali tidak kena efek itu, haaah?!" Geramnya sambil membuat mimik bullying kepada ossan berambut kuning.

"Ma, Ma, aku kena efek itu kok, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan para pelayanku." Cekikiknya. Mana boleh tau orang itu tentang prodak "Smile"nya. Walau lelaki berbadan ini adalah Produsen obat terlarang itu, Dofla sama sekali tidak rutin mengkonsumsi nya, ia tahu sendiri efek apa yang dihasilkan oleh obat yang satu kantung atau botol nya setara dengan harga satu buah jet pribadi, membuat Dofla kaya raya mendadak dan membuka usahanya ke seluruh dunia.

"Cih." Kidd mendengus kecil. Terkadang wajar saja Alpha sangat membenci ras rendahan itu karena bisa membuat pola pikir dan birahi si Alpha meningkat saat berada di sekitar masa heat nya.

"Hihihi, tau kau kalap memakan Law, bagaimana kalau ku cerita kan pada Cora-chan ya?" lagi-lagi si Paman usil, membuat lelaki berambut merah itu langsung bersujud memohon padanya. Meski bagi Dofla adalah candaan, nama Corazon, ayah tiri Law sangat berpengaruh untuk pemuda itu.

...

Derap kaki seseorang terhenti di hadapan Zoro yang masih terduduk lemah di depan pintu kamar Sanji, Zoro menengadah dan melihat lelaki yang sudah menatapnya pekat itu.

"Gin-sama?"

"Bangunlah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

Setelah Zoro mengenakan kaosnya, dia dan Gin lalu meninggalkan perkumpulan, berjalan menuju lift untuk turun ke lobby, tempat yang agak sepi di jam jam subuh seperti ini.

Sesampainya di sana, Gin yang berjalan duluan di depannya, begitu diam, tak tahu apa yang di ekpresikan olehnya. Yang jelas Zoro menelan ludah, karena dipikirannya lelaki kurus lesu berambut hitam itu adalah kekasih majikannya. Yang sudah pasti berbeda status dengan dirinya, butler yang lancang memperkosa majikannya, apalagi majikan yang di maksud adalah kekasih lelaki ini.

Gin terhenti, membuat langkah Zoro pun terhenti.

"Zoro-san, yang kau pikirkan itu tidak benar."

Zoro mendelik, apa yang akan mulai di bahas oleh lelaki yang paling pendiam yang paling di kenalnya selama mengenal teman teman Sanji disini?

"Aku dan Sanji-san tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu ..." desisnya. Mulai mendudukkan dirinya dan menghadap Butler temannya itu. "mungkin terdengar aneh, aku memang memiliki rasa kepada Sanji-san, dan aku tahu dia Omega sejak kecil, kami hanya teman dekat, tak banyak yang Sanji curahkan kepadaku," sejenak ia menghela nafas, "hanya saja, setiap dia sedang dalam 'masa'nya, dia selalu mencariku."

Zoro melotot, berarti lelaki ini adalah teman dengan keuntungan bagi Sanji. Artinya, teman yang juga melakukan persetubuhan dengan Sanji.

"Aku dan Sanji-san, tidak sampai berhubungan seperti itu ... Aku dan Sanji-san, tidak pernah berhubungan badan."

"?!" tambah membuat Zoro kaget. Berarti, Sanji dan lelaki ini tidak pernah ...

"Sekalipun aku tidak pernah mencumbunya, dia datang padaku hanya bermain sepihak, dan hanya sebatas ciuman dan pelukan, tidak lebih." Ujarnya menerawang. Menerawang dimana Sanji membutuhkannya, dimana Sanji yang tersiksa selalu memohon padanya. Dan hanya sebatas itu ...

Gin melirik lelaki bernama Roronoa Zoro itu dan tersenyum getir.

"Sanji tidak mungkin datang padamu..." desisnya.

Membuat Zoro tersentak, menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat. Setelah malam yang panjang, ia yang sadar sudah mendapatkan tubuh Sanji yang porak poranda berada dalam pelukannya.

Benar apa kata Gin, bukan Sanji yang mendatanginya.

Zoro telah memperkosanya.

"Sanji-san bercerita padaku, tidak ada yang menyetubuhinya lagi selain kedua kakak dan adik alphanya. Dia tidak pernah membuka tubuhnya untuk orang lain, dan kasus saudara laki-lakinya adalah bukan karena kemauannya. Dia juga berjanji, hanya akan membutuhkan ku di saat masa kritisnya, dan aku percaya pada Sanji-san..." sekilas senyum tersirat di wajah pucatnya.

Namun Gin mulai meremas bantalan kursi yang ada di dekatnya. "tapi untuk kasusmu—" Gin menggertakan giginya. Hatinya terasa panas dan sakit. Mengingat ada orang lain yang membuat ikatan paksa dengan Sanji-nya. "Sanji-san mengenakan gelangnya, kau pasti sudah tahu." Lelaki itu melempar mata kemarahan menatap Zoro, membuat Zoro yang tadi diam hanya semakin diam. Apa yang di lontarkan oleh Gin semua adalah kenyataannya di hari ini. "Jadi kau, pasti bukan orang yang sama denganku. Kau pasti punya status yang berbeda, seperti keparat-keparat Vinsmoke Alpha itu!" desirnya. Membuat Zoro tertikam seketika.

Yang dikatakan Gin benar! Dia sama seperti saudara keparat Sanji, dan dia juga tidak sadar dengan tindakannya setiap bau lemon itu datang.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Gelang itu tidak bekerja padanya!?

"Pergilah. Sudah cukup yang kukatakan padamu. Sebagai teman Sanji, aku begitu muak denganmu." Ungkap Gin. Membuat Zoro mendesis tak bisa membalas kata-katanya dan meninggalkan orang itu. Kembali naik ke Lift, kembali keruangan nerakanya.

Setelah tubuh Zoro pergi. Gin yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya mulai mengambil ponsel dari kantungnya. Dia mulai menekan kontak itu, kontak dari pemberi misinya setiap dia keluar perjalanan bersama Sanji. Di jam-jam segini, Gin tidak yakin orang yang di telponnya akan menjawab, tapi ternyata ...

"ya, Halo?" suara wanita terdengar disana di hari yang menjelang pagi ini.

"Reiju oneesan—"

Dan entah apa yang di bicarakan Gin kepada kakak perempuan Sanji itu.

...

Sanji sudah merapikan dirinya, ia pun mengemas barangnya dengan lesu akibat badannya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia tidak menduga dalam bulan ini dalam jarak seminggu, ia mengalami masa heat yang biasanya hanya beberapa bulan sekali. Ia juga akan semakin waspada lagi, apalagi mengingat hari ini dia sudah akan terbang ke Jepang. Kembali ke Rumah Germa itu.

Lalu tangannya terhenti, ia mengusap tanda biru di leher sampingnya.

"Itu bukti kalau sekarang kau sudah punya soulmate." Suara Law menyadari Sanji, ia yang memang sejak kejadian heat masih di kamar Sanji, bercumbu dengan lelaki bernama Kidd, dan setelahnya merawat luka-luka dan curhat panjang lebar dengannya.

Sanji mendesis. Kalau tanda itu benar, berarti anak Rayleigh itu jelas Alpha.

"tanda ini hanya tinggal ku sembunyikan."

"Tidak seperti itu Sanji-ya. Setelah memiliki Soulmate, semua akan berbeda." Terang Law khawatir. Ya, benar tentu saja lelaki mungil itu cemas, mengingat Omega itu berasal dari klan Vinsmoke. Alpha yang berkuasa, entah bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu bahwa Sanji memiliki soulmate yang ternyata adalah butlernya.

"Mana mau aku menerima itu!" elak Sanj, Pas ketika Zoro masuk kedalam kamar itu dan membuat pria berkulit tan ini melongo.

"Sanji-sama, Torao." Salamnya ketika keduanya menyadari kedatangannya. Dan Roronoa ini juga sudah rapi dengan pakaian bebasnya. Karena memang hari ini adalah jadwal pulang mereka.

Sanji membuang wajah darinya. Dan mendekat pada Law.

"Law, untuk kejadian semalam, aku minta maaf. Semoga kau mau berbesar hati untuk tidak menceritakan tentang ini." Pinta Sanji.

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa percayakan padaku, aku akan membuat media tidak meliput kejadian ini dan mewakili permintaan maaf kepada tamu yang lain. Aku berharap tamu yang lain tidak membesarkan masalah ini."

"Terima kasih, Law." Lalu Sanji berjalan keluar kamar ini dengan kopernya, melewati orang yang memperkosanya semalam begitu saja.

Belum sempat Zoro mengikuti Sanji, Law menyapanya.

"Zoro, kau sudah mengerti kan?" Zoro tau Law menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Aku sudah siap, Law." Desis Zoro, ya apapun resikonya, ia akan tetap memilih untuk bersama Sanji walau perih.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau Alpha?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, aku juga tidak pernah mengeceknya. Aku hanya tau bahwa Taky dan Mihawk-san berkata aku adalah beta." Ringis Zoro. Tak pernah menduga statusnya yang tak ia ketahui itu menjadi mata pisau untuk majikan yang dicintainya.

"Pokoknya, sesampainya di Jepang, sesekali menghampiri rumah sakit ku dan mengeceknya." Ungkap Law sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya kepada Zoro.

"Terima kasih Torao, maaf aku merepotkan mu."

"tidak masalah. Hatihati dijalan." Ucap Law sambil menepuk bahu Zoro yang kemudian keluar juga dari kamar ini.

...

Zoro sampai di Lobby dan dia hanya menemukan Usopp di sana.

"Y-Yo, Zorokun!" ungkap Usopp se biasa mungkin. Karena ketiga teman Sanji sudah mengerti rincian kejadiannya. Bahwa Sanji si Omega, mengalami masalah heat dan Zoro yang bukan beta, melainkan Alpha, sudah memperkosanya.

"kemana yang lain?"

"se-semua sudah berangkat, jadi kau pergi bersamaku ke bandara nya." Jelas Usopp. Zoro mendinginkan pandangannya. Sudah terlihat jelas Sanji menghindarinya. Dan tanpa bertanya, Zoro menurut untuk pergi bersama Usopp, bahkan kembali duduk bersamanya di pesawat, hingga perjalanan menuju kembali ke kediaman Germapun, tak ada suara dari Sanji, jangankan sapaan lelaki berambut pirang itu, bahkan untuk melihat Zoro saja Sanji tidak mau.

...

Zoro dan Sanji sudah sampai di Kediaman Germa siang ini. Sanji terus berjalan di depan Zoro tanpa suara, hingga sampai ruang depan, terlihat Reiju dan Nami sudah ada disana, tapi Sanji sedikit bingung dengan mimik yang Reiju buat disana, sedikit takut, dengan sengaja Sanji menaikan kerah bajunya berharap tidak ada orang yang tahu apa yang telah di alaminya.

"Reiju, Nami-chan—" Sanji menyapa namun dengan cepat Reiju berlalu melewatinya, menghampiri Zoro yang berjalan di belakang Sanji.

"Selamat siang, Reiju-sa—"

PLAK!

Zoro melotot, tamparan itu sukses membuat pipinya memanas.

"Sialan kau! Lancang sekali!" marah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Membuat Sanji dan Nami yang ada disitupun melongo.

Dengan cepat Reiju meninggalkan Zoro, menghampiri Sanji dan dengan paksa menyingkap kemeja putihnya. Sehingga badan tinggi Sanji condong kearahnya.

Mata Reiju terbelalak sempurna, melihat tanda itu ada disana.

Sanji was-was. Tindakan Reiju ini sudah jelas bahwa Sanji telah ketahuan. Tapi bagaimana Reiju bisa tahu?

"Re-Reiju—"

Reiju memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Kemarahannya memuncak, tapi ia tak bisa berkata dan berbuat apa-apa. Adik yang selama ini di lindunginya, sekarang sudah jadi milik orang lain, dan itu karena kecerobohnnya membiarkan Zoro untuk jadi pelayan dan juga ikut Sanji kesana. Kalau saja dia tahu Zoro adalah Alpha, dia tidak akan seteledor ini.

"Lebih baik kau cepat ke kamar Yonji, disana sudah ribut sekali." Perintah Reiju, selain butler sialan, sekarang ia ingat dengan adik bungsu manja itu dan lagi-lagi tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan di alami Sanji.

"jangan sampai tanda ini terlihat. Aku akan menyusul, sekarang aku ada urusan dengan Zoro."

"Y-Ya..." Sanjipun menurut, baru kali itu ia melihat sorot mata Reiju yang penuh amarah namun tertahan disana. Dan Sanji lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di temani Nami menuju kamar Yonji.

...

Sedangkan di kamar yang dimaksud,

"AKU MAU SANJI!" rengekan Yonji yang hanya bisa terduduk diranjangnya dengan kaki yang di gips itu, membuat Judge memejamkan matanya, Membuat Niji berwajah kesal sambil mengorek telinganya, dan membuat Ichiji yang juga ada disana tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Luffy, Ace dan Sabo yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama ini juga hanya diam melihat berantakannya kamar ini karena beberapa barang yang sudah di lempar lempar Yonji termasuk makan siangnya.

Judge mendelik melihat jam tangan yang di kenakannya, ia paling tidak bisa memghadapi si Bungsu yang kalau tiap sakit selalu merengek meminta di rawat Sanji, salah satu alasan Judge tetap memelihara Sanji di rumah ini.

Bibirnya sedikit mendecak kesal ketika yang ia tahu Sanji terlambat datang kerumah.

Dan tak berapa lama, pintu kamar Yonji terbuka, menampilkan lelaki bersurai pirang itu datang bersama maidnya.

Membuat rengekan Yonji sukses berhenti dan menampilkan senyum bahagia disana.

"Niisan!" ungkap Yonji memamerkan senyum berderet gigi cemerlang dan sorot mata yang menampilkan sebuah keinginan. Keinginan untuk memadu kemanjaan bersama kakak tercinta nya.

"Aku pulang, ayah." Dan dengan sopan, Sanji menyapa ayah yang tak di cintainya itu.

"bersyukur kau sudah datang. Tolong rawat Yonji." Perintah Judge. Yang intinya harus menuruti apa saja kemauan Yonji, hak istimewa yang di dapat si bungsu di saat ia sedang terluka ataupun sakit, bahkan pelayan tidak boleh ikut campur atau turun tangan jika Yonji melakukan sesukanya kepada Sanji. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke perusahaan dulu." Jelasnya lagi, memberitahu semua orang yang ada di kamar ini. Begitu Judge melangkah keluar, tentu Saja Ichiji mengikuti karena memang tugasnya adalah menemani kerja sang ayah.

Saat melewati Sanji, Ichiji berhenti sebentar. Mengetahui Zoro tidak ada di sekitar, juga Sabo, Ace dan Luffy yang lebih jauh di arah yang berlawanan dengannya dan Sanji di ruang ini, Ichiji melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sanji.

Memeluk tubuh itu erat, mencium pipi Sanji dan berbisik kepadanya. "jangan terlalu memanjakan Yonji saja, kau juga milikku."

Membuat Sanji bergidik dengan bisikan sensualnya. Namun sebelum Ketiga butler mendekat, Ichiji melepas Sanji dan juga berlalu dari kamar ini.

Meski remang, hidung peka Alpha Niji dan Ichiji, menyadari ada hal yang berbeda dari bau Sanji, bau yang biasanya manis seperti karamel, sekarang sedikit bercampur dengan bau seperti bunga. Tapi mereka tidak memperdulikan itu.

"Niisan! Kemari! Kemari!" Yonji menepuk-nepuk pahanya, menyuruh Sanji untuk mendekat padanya.

...

"Jadi, selama ini kau menipuku?!"

"saya minta maaf, Reiju-sama. Saya tidak bermaksud menipu, saya sendiri masih belum tahu status asli saya." Zoro siap menerima resiko apapun selain pergi dari rumah ini, terlebih pergi dari sisi Sanji miliknya.

"Tapi kenapa saat masa heat Sanji disini, tidak ada pergerakan darimu?"

"Waktu itu dada saya terasa sesak." Reiju mengangguk, gejala umum pada beta maupun Alpha. "Lalu, aku menyerang Luffy." Itu juga gejala umum kalau Sanji tidak mengenakan gelang betanya. "Luffy menonjok saya dan dari situ saya tidak sadarkan diri."

Reiju masih menggigit bibirnya, kemarahannya masih belum memudar,tapi dia tak bisa memutar waktu. Semua sudah terlanjur bahwa Zoro telah menjadi partner hidup Sanji.

Mengingat marah dirinya sendiri yang memuncak, Reiju malah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi saudara laki-lakinya? Sudah pasti menjadi Neraka setiap hari bagi Sanji dimana dia juga tak bisa menolongnya.

"Pokoknya urusanku belum selesai. Untuk sekarang, kau jauh jauh dari Sanji, dari kami semua, jangan sampai mukamu terlihat apalagi saat ada Ichiji, Niji dan Yonji." Ancam Reiju dan buru – buru masuk kedalam untuk menuju kamar Yonji. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan, semoga saja saudara laki-lakinya tidak ada yang menyadari.

...

"Ayo naik kesini." Pinta Yonji, menyuruh Sanji untuk naik keatas pahanya yang sedang duduk di ranjang itu.

Sanji tentu saja ragu sekaligus malu. Mengetahui reaksi keraguan Sanji yang melihat sekeliling, Yonji lalu juga melihat sekitar.

"Betul juga, kalian keluar saja!" perintah Yonji kepada tiga butler disana. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Ace Sabo dan Luffy keluar dari dalam kamar dan bermaksud menjaga di luar kamar.

"Niji, kau juga."

"Heee? Bicaramu kasar sekali kalau padaku dan Ichiji. Kalau Sanji kau panggil 'Niisan Niisan' terus. Tidak manis."

"Untuk apa, kalian tidak ada untungnya buatku. Kalian sendiri tidak semanis Sanji Niisan." Jawab Yonji. "Ayo ayo Niisan, sudah boleh naik."

Dan Sanji dengan ragu-ragu naik keatas ranjang untuk melakukan apa yang di suruh Yonji.

"Hee kalau bersenang-senang paling tidak ajak aku lah." Rengek Niji sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan bersender pada tembok dekat pintu kamar ini, berniat untuk ikut atau paling tidak melihat keseksian tubuh Sanji. Niji juga suka 'menikmati' Sanji dengan cara ramai-ramai, Jadi, mana mau dia keluar dari situasi ini.

"Enak saja. Ini hak istimewaku. Jadi Sanji-Niisan sepenuhnya milikku. Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, lihat saja kemesraan kami dari sana." Dengus Yonji sambil membenarkan posisi duduk Sanji diatas paha nya yang kini sudah berhadapan dengannya.

Sanji selalu takut. Pukulan Yonji melukainya lebih parah dari Ichiji dan Niji, lalu jiwa egoismenya juga tidak stabil,bisa imut dan menjadi iblis seketika. Makanya, mengatur mood Yonji juga jadi nomor satu dalam kamusnya.

"Peluk aku Niisan!" Yonji melebarkan kedua tangannya. Dan Sanjipun menurut, memeluk badan besar adiknya itu dan membenamkan kepala berambut hijau itu dalam dadanya. Kaki Yonji yang tidak bisa bergerak membuat Sanji sedikit lega, karena adiknya itu tidak bisa melakukan sesuka hatinya, meminimalisir aktivitas sensual yang akan terjadi.

Dan pada saat itu, Reiju masuk kekamar dan berdiri di samping Niji. Membiarkan pelayan dan maid tetap berjaga diluar sehingga hanya ada mereka berempat di kamar besar ini.

"Yo, Oneesan. Mulai tertarik dengan Sanji?" usik Niji yang tidak biasa dengan kelakuan sang kakak perempuan yang biasanya lebih memilih pergi daripada melihat Sanji di perlakukan tidak manusiawi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Bukan kah kau juga akan bertemu dengan Hakuba lagi?"

"biar saja. Paling-paling juga telat." Ungkap Niji yang deru nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan itu. "aku sangat kangen Sanji, paling tidak aku mau menonton nya."

"baka-Niji." Desis Reiju yang sedikit tidak suka melihat ekspresi Niji sekarang.

"Niisan, aku haus mau minum susu." Yonji menanggah dalam pelukan itu. Dan kata-kata itu jelas mengacu kepada hal lain yang sudah bisa di pahami oleh Sanji, Niji dan Reiju.

"hh... Hebat juga ide bocah itu." Seringai Niji yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Sanji striptis.

Yonji buru-buru melepas kancing kemeja Sanji lalu dihentikan Sanji.

"Na, biar Niisan yang buka, hm?." Ujar Sanji tersenyum getir. Membuat Reiju sedikit lega, paling tidak ia mengawasi Sanji agar tak ada yang melihat 'tanda' baru di pundak belakang lehernya. Perlahan, dengan hati yang gemetar, Sanji melepas satu persatu kancingnya. Membuat gerakan slow motion itu lebih meningkatkan rasa penasaran Yonji dan Niji dan sukses memuncak kan hasrat birahi mereka.

Walau tidak ada bau lemon. Sanji sungguh membuat kepala kedua orang itu pusing. Karena bagi mereka, Sanji sangat seksi sekali.

Kemeja itu tidak terlepas sepenuhnya, namun sekarang berhasil menyembulkan kedua puting merah Sanji.

Niji dan Yonji sama-sama menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Bahkan sesuatu yang di bawah sana milik mereka sudah mulai menegang. Puting fenomenal itu adalah salah satu area kesukaan keduanya.

" sluuurp, aku minum ya Niisan." Seringai Yonji sangat tergiur dengan dua buah puting dihadapan wajahnya sekarang. Dan dengan segera menempelkan bibirnya di organ yang kenyal itu.

Menghisap nya dengan menggila. Terlihat jelas seperti bayi besar yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

"aah—Yonji—ah," desahan keluar bebas dari Sanji saat tangan lain Yonji memelintir satu puting yang tidak di hisapnya.

"hehehe...hhh, sialan si Yonji." Niji mendesis, melihat Sanji yang menggeliat dan mendengar desahannya sangat membuat dirinya kacau. Bahkan saat ini dia sudah mengelus sesuatu di balik celananya sambil tetap fokus pada kedua orang di ranjang sana.

Reiju bukan pertama kali mendengar desahan Sanji. Dan itu selalu membuat dia muak, baginya adiknya yang baik hati itu sangat tampan dan gentleman, tapi adik adik Alphanya selalu sukses membuat image Sanji itu runtuh seketika.

"Konyol Sekali." Ringis Reiju sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba kuat untuk berdiri disini walau tidak tahan dengan suara deru kenafsuaan dari Yonji yang sedang menikmati Sanji disana.

"Aah~aahn, aggh—aggahhh!" Sanji tak tahan dan memekik saat dirasakan Yonji menggigit putingnya dengan gemas.

"mmhhh—huaaaah!" Yonji yang merasakan puas menjadi lebih bersemangat, mendapatkan keseksian Sanji dalam pelukannya, pekerjaannya sukses membuat puting itu sedikit berdarah. "enak sekali, enak sekali ~" decaknya.

"Yonjih, biarkan anikimu ini juga ikutan, heh."

"ini bukan masa heat Sanji Niisan, jadi kau tidak boleh ikutan. Sana main sendiri." Ujar Yonji sambil memeluk tubuh Sanji yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal itu.

"Sial." Seringai Niji yang sekarang melihat adik kepala hijaunya itu mulai mencium sekujur dada dan leher depan Sanji. Yang seketika kemeja itu sedikit melorot dan membuat Niji melihat sedikit warna biru yang asing disana. "Apa itu?" tanya Niji pelan yang masih sambil mengelus kejantananya tanpa membuka celana.

Reiju yang mendengar ucapan Niji langsung waspada, beruntung Yonji terluka dan tidak bisa melihat bagian belakang Sanji.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Yonji mulai menyuruh Sanji melucuti celananya karena Sanji juga sedari tadi sudah merasakan sesuatu yang didudukinya sudah mulai mengeras. Dia dengan lemah mulai membuka celananya sendiri dan membuka resleting celana Yonji.

Membuat fokus Niji kembali kearah mereka berdua untuk melihat sesuatu yang juga menjadi mainan kesukaannya.

"ow ow ow." Dia merasakan telinganya di jewer oleh Reiju.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa ikut bermain disana, paling tidak kau pergi ke ruang lain, aku tidak suka melihat kelakuan mu itu." Ungkap Reiju menarik telinga Niji untuk bergerak menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar ini, sebenarnya selain dia tidak mau melihat Niji yang akan masturbasi dan klimaks di hadapannya, dia juga mencari alasan agar Niji tidak memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Sanji dan mengetahui tanda disana.

Dan Alpha berambut biru itu menurut saja masuk kedalam ruangan yang lebih kecil disini, paling tidak dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan Seksi Sanji.

Sanji tahu Reiju ada disana, dan dia juga malu melakukan hal hal seperti ini di hadapannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lawan mainnya adalah Yonji.

Sanji melihat kejantanan itu sudah berdiri tegak di bawahnya. Yonji menatap Sanji dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sanji tahu maksud orang ini, dan dengan perlahan, ia mulai memasukkan kejantanan itu kedalam lubang nya dengan tangannya sendiri. Begitu kepalanya saja baru masuk, Yonji dengan kejam memegang pinggul Sanji dan menjatuhkannya, memasukan kejantanan besar itu dalam satu hentakan.

"Agh! Ah ah ah ah." Pekikan di awal berubah menjadi kata desahan yang berurutan dan badan yang melonjak-lonjak tidak keruan saat Yonji dengan gampangnya menarik turunkan badannya hanya dengan kedua tangan kekar itu.

Alunan panas antara Yonji dan Sanji menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu, hingga akhirnya Yonji mencium bibir Sanji yang sudah basah dengan air liurnya.

"uoghh,,oogh." Yonji bahkan Niji yang berada di ruang lain mencapai batasnya, menyemburkan cairan putih itu. Ketika Yonji dengan bebas membuangnya kepada Sanji, Niji justru membuang cairan kebanggannya itu cuma-Cuma keudara.

"Hah... Hahh..." ungkap Niji puas. Suara teriakan Sanji di akhir permainannya bersama Yonji sukses membuat dirinya klimas. "...yasudahlah, kapan kapan aku juga bisa menikmati Sanji." Ujarnya saat rasanya dia ingin memuncratkan cairan itu kepada wajah cantiknya. Bisa terbilang, Niji selalu melakukan itu saat masa heat Sanji, jadi dia selalu memakan Sanji dengan cara beramai-ramai, wajar sekali bahwa pria yang paling ingin mendominasi Sanji ini iri kepada si bungsu Vinsmoke.

Dan saat itu ponselnya berdering dan tertera nama Hakuba disana.

"...hhh, halo?"

"Bodoh, kami sudah menunggumu." Lelaki di seberang sana menghardik.

"Ya ya, aku kan pergi." Terang Niji sambil meresleting kembali celana hitamnya setelah itu mematikan ponselnya, dan lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Menemukan adik bungsunya sudah tertidur pulas, dan Sanji di bantu Reiju untuk turun dari ranjangnya.

"Hehe, Yo Sexy Omega. Hari ini aku mengalah demi si bongsor." Seringai Niji yang tidak mendekat kepada Reiju dan Sanji sedikitpun dan memilih pergi dari kamar ini. Membuat keduanya bernafas lega. Dan Reiju lalu mengantar Sanji menuju kamar Sanji untuk sedikit beristirahat.

Mau tidak mau, beberapa hari kedepan, Sanji harus bekerja keras untuk mengikuti segala kemauan si Yonji, dan harus siap dengan semua resikonya termasuk di cumbu olehnya.

...

Sementara itu saat ini Ichiji yang sedang duduk di limousine bersama sang Raja Vinsmoke, tengah menuju ke perusahaan milik Germa.

Dan suara dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Ichiji. Nomor yang tengah memanggilnya itu nomor baru. Ichijipun mengerutkan alis melingkarnya, dia orang yang disiplin, rapi, cerdas dan awas, bahkan semua kontak di ponsel selalu ia beri nama, dan sifat yang sangat menjaga privasi itu juga selalu di utamakan nya, makanya dia tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada klien atau siapapun yang belum pernah di temui nya.

"Ya halo?" namun Ichiji tetap mengangkat telpon itu. Padahal dia juga sudah bilang kepada beberapa temannya agar minta izin jika ada yang meminta nomor kontaknya.

"Ichiji-niisan-san..." suara imut seorang perempuan terdengar, tambah membuat alis Ichiji mengkerut. Ia tidak mengenal suara itu.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Ichiji berat dan cool, tak mengindahkan suara perempuan itu sama sekali.

"ah maaf sebelumnya, aku Charlotte Pudding."

'Charlotte?' tanya Ichiji, marga yang sangat familiar dan di kenal nya. "Katakuri yang memberikan nomor kontakku?"

"Ah, ano, bukan, kebetulan aku bertemu Sanji-san di Perancis saat ikut kompetisi, aku lancang minta nomor ponselmu kepadanya."

Ichiji menyeringai. 'Sanji, toh? Siap-siap saja kau Omega.' Senyumnya agak marah.

"Hn. Tidak apa. Ada keperluan apa?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin menyapa saja." Tambah gadis itu malu-malu. "Ano, sekarang apa yang dilakukan Ichiji-Niisan—"

"Ah, kebetulan, saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju perusahaan bersama ayahku. Sebentar lagi juga akan sampai."

"...oh, hm, sedang sibuk ya... Baiklah, semangat ya, maaf mengganggu waktumu."

"Ya." Tanpa embel-embel lagi, Ichiji mematikan telpon itu.

Judge mendelik kepada putra sulungnya itu. "Siapa?"

"Bukan orang penting." Jawab Ichiji sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya, ia langsung membayangkan akan memberi hukuman apa nanti kepada Omeganya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tahun ini kan kalian semua akan lulus kuliah?" tanya Judge lagi.

"Iya. Tiga bulan lagi kami akan lulus." Terang Ichiji. Membuat Judge sedikit berpikir tentang Upacara Wisuda siapakah yang akan dia hadiri. Ichiji, Niji atau Yonji? Karena keempat kembar Vinsmoke berkuliah di tempat yang berbeda.

...

Hari mulai menjelang sore. Saat ini Reiju, Sanji dan Zoro sedang berada di dalam kamar Sanji.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Reiju. Mengetahui Sanji dan Zoro telah terikat takdir, mau tidak mau, sang kakak juga memiliki keputusan yang berat.

Sanji tak menjawab, hanya memainkan puntung rokok di bibirnya dan melihat keluar jendela, berpaling dari Roronoa Zoro yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Saya menunggu keputusan apa saja dari Sanji-sama." Jawab Zoro. Bagi Zoro, ia tidak masalah dengan takdir yang tidak sengaja terbuat bersama dengan Sanji ini.

"aku tidak peduli dengan ini. Bukannya tidak akan terjadi apapun?" Jawab Sanji setelahnya, merasa malam itu hanya malam biasa, tak ada perubahan apapun.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Sanji. Saat ini keadaannya akan berbeda. Untuk sekarang memang hanya aku yang tahu, tapi ini tidak akan bisa bersembunyi lebih lama." Terang Reiju. "Aku juga tidak bisa mengusir Zoro begitu saja, kau akan lebih kesakitan lagi."

Sanji mendelik, apa maksudnya? Apa itu artinya Zoro akan berperan penting untuknya? Sanji tentu tidak mau.

"Ikatan ini bukan ikatan sepele. Memang perjanjian ini akan menjadi indah jika kalian saling mencintai, tapi kalian berdua akan tersiksa jika ikatan ini terjadi tanpa kalian tahu, seperti ikatan perjanjian iblis." Tentu saja Reiju paham, sekalipun Omega, alangkah lebih baiknya kalau Sanji punya partner seorang Alpha perempuan.

Reiju memijit keningnya. Masalah ini sangat berat, rasanya ingin marah kepada siapa saja yang telah menipu Zoro tentang status Alphanya, bahkan dia ingin mengutuk kuburan Rayleigh yang jelas pasti tahu identitas anak kandungnya sendiri.

Reiju juga tahu melihat tingkah Sanji yang menyepelekan takdirnya sebagai Omega, membuat Reiju lebih pusing lagi karena adiknya itu sama sekali tidak mempelajari lebih dalam ras seperti apa mereka itu. Makanya Reiju sangat ketat dalam memilih kawan Sanji bahkan para pelayan, agar tidak ada Alpha yang mendekat kepada Omega Adiknya.

"terlebih lagi, kau lebih harus hatihati, karena saat ikatan telah terbuat, kau bisa hamil." Desis Reiju masih memijat kening kepalanya.

"Hamil?!" Sanji kaget.

'aku menghamili Sanji-sama?!' Zoropun kaget dalam hati. Tapi ada sedikit rasa senang disana.

"Ma-ma-masa seperti itu?" Sanji ketakutan. "Hamil yang itukan? Yang mengeluarkan anak, kan?" wajahnya memucat, yang ia tahu orang yang bisa hamil adalah seorang perempuan.

Reiju mendecak, lalu dia berjalan, mengambil beberapa buku besar yang ada di lemari buku Sanji, lalu meletakkannya dengan bunyi yang kasar di meja di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Sudah kutaruh buku ini juga di kamarmu sejak kau kecil, kau belum paham?" marahnya. Sanji tersenyum getir, ia tidak pernah membaca buku tentang semua hal berbau Omega dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu membaca buku-buku menu yang lain.

"Baca! Kau juga baca!" marah Reiju pun menyalur kepada si Roronoa yang langsung menurut saja membaca semua hal yang ada di buku yang itu.

Sanji masih berdebar dan memucat. Ia tidak tahu masalahnya akan menjadi lebih kompleks.

"Omong-omong Reiju, darimana kau tahu tentang ini semua?"

"kemanapun kau pergi, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Bahkan aku tahu Zoro yang memperkosamu malam itu." Zoro tersentak. "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain menyentuh mu. Jadi aku tahu butler sialan ini yang tidak terkendali." Ucapnya sambil melirik sinis pada Zoro yang masih membaca buku itu.

Sanji terdiam. Dan hal itu membuat dia mulai mencurigai teman-teman seperjalanannya.

...

Niji memarkir Lamborgini biru tuanya di depan sebuah cafe yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Kediaman Germa. Dan ia masuk kedalam cafe itu. Menemukan sahabatnya sedang duduk menggerutu di salah satu meja bersama lelaki lain.

"Yo, Hakuba. Maaf-maaf." Ucapnya sambil mendudukkan diri di hadapan Hakuba. Memanggil waitress dan memesan secangkir es coklat. Sama seperti kedua orang yang sudah memesan minuman itu lebih dulu.

"Dasar." Desis Hakuba. "aku tidak enak pada Eustass. Kenalkan ini yang akan ikut berkolaborasi juga dengan kita, Vinsmoke Niji."

"Salam kenal, Eustass." Ujar Niji sambil menyedot es coklatnya yang baru tiba.

"Ya, semoga kerja sama kita berjalan dengan baik." Timpal Kidd.

Hakuba sibuk mengeluarkan kertas kertas yang akan digunakan untuk acara konsernya. "Kau balas dendam ya karena pertemuan pertama aku telat." Ungkap Hakuba sedikit marah dengan Niji yang telat hampir sejam penuh itu.

"Hehe, bukan begitu. Adik cantikku sudah pulang."

Membuat Hakuba makin kesal. "Bisa-bisanya telat karena hal sepele begitu. Kau main-main lagi dengan Sanji?"

"Tidak kok. Yonji yang main dengannya." Jawab Niji enteng.

"Masa bodoh. Aku ingin kau fokus dengan acara ini. Setelah ini kita harus ke gedung untuk gladi resik."

Niji menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Meski diam, Kidd penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau Vinsmoke, berarti kau kenal Ichiji atau Sanji?"

Pertanyaan Kidd membuat Niji tertarik. "Hee, betul. Ichiji kakaku dan si manis Sanji adikku."

Kidd menyeringai. Rasanya ingin tertawa bahwa rupanya dia dikelilingi oleh keluarga Vinsmoke itu.

"Tidak asing rasanya. Ichiji teman SMA ku."

"Woah. Aku baru tahu." Hakuba mulai ikutan. Niji juga sama, memang setahu dia kakak pertama itu sekolah menengah atas di luar Negeri. Sedangkan Hakuba Satu SMA dengannya dan Sanji.

"Dan bicara tentang Vinsmoke Sanji. Omega itu benar-benar adikmu?" kini Kidd mulai sok akrab.

Niji agak memandang tidak suka dengan orang itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Sanji Omega?"

"hei hei sudah Niji, sudah kubilang aku ke Perancis menemui Eustass disana. Dia salah satu juri di acara kompetisi Sanji."

"Jangan di ambil, Sanji punyaku." Lagi-lagi kata pamungkas Niji. Tahu kalau lelaki berambut merah itu juga seorang Alpha. Membuat Hakuba geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar Saudara Gila." Ejek Hakuba.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku sudah punya pacar manis, aku tidak berencana menggoda Sanji." Terang Kidd. "Hanya saja ada kejadian gila saat berada disana."

Niji dan Hakuba mendelik. Apa yang akan di ceritakan oleh lelaki ini?

"disana adikmu itu mengalami masa heat. Benar-benar gila." Law lupa mengancam kekasihnya yang blak-blakan ini.

Kedua lelaki yang semeja dengan Kidd ini mulai penasaran. Terlebih lagi Niji yang punya firasat buruk. Karena setahu dia, Sanji sudah mengalami masa heat, jadi tidak mungkin dalam waktu seminggu Sanji mengalaminya lagi. Niji berpikir lelaki ini berbohong.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Niji dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ituloh, masa heat kau tahu kan. Baru kali itu aku mengalaminya, benar-benar gila, rasanya aku seperti tertarik untuk mendatanginya—" Niji beranjak dan dengan segera mencengkram kerah baju Kidd.

"Niji. Hoi." Hakuba mulai ikut beranjak dan menggenggam tangan Niji yang sedang mengancam Kidd itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" tanya Niji marah. Selebihnya ia takut memikirkan bahwa adiknya berada di pelukan Alpha yang lain dan membuat ikatan itu.

"Hei hei tenang. Aku belum selesai bicara." Ujar Kidd yang sedikit takut dengan kemarahan lelaki yang baru di kenal nya ini. "Aku tidak menyerang adikmu. Aku bersumpah."

Dan dengan kesal Niji melepas cengkeramannya. "Kebetulan kekasihku datang. Dia penyelenggara acara dan pemilik hotel, justru dia yang aku serang."

Mendengar itu Niji agak sedikit lega. "Kebetulan aku melakukan ini itu pada kekasihku satu kamar bersama Sanji."

Kata-kata Kidd kembali membuat marah Niji. Dan Kidd langsung pasang pose bertahan. "Tapi adikmu justru di serang oleh butlernya."

"Apa?!" Niji tidak percaya. Tapi kalau benar bicara tentang butler, Kidd pasti tidak berbohong. Niji mendecak dan akan meninggalkan ruangan sebelum akhirnya Hakuba menahan lengannya.

"Mau kemana Kau?! Kau mau menghancurkan acaraku?!" Hardiknya. Membuat Niji yang memanas dan ingin mengkonfirmasi semua perkataan Kidd tertahan. Terlebih, Hakuba adalah sahabat baiknya, jadi Niji pun mencoba tenang dan kembali duduk.

"Tenanglah. Kau tahu ini sangat penting bagiku. Dan lagi kita akan menghabiskan waktu lama di gedung. Sebaiknya kita lekas kesana. Setelah disana kau bisa menelpon orang rumahmu." Tegas Hakuba. Membuat Niji pun menurut.

...

Hari sudah mulai malam, setelah menjenguk Yonji dan menyuapi makan malam adik manjanya itu, Sanji kembali ke kamarnya dimana Reiju dan Zoro masih ada disana. Masih mempelajari tentang Omega dan Ikatan yang terjalin antara Alpha dan Omega, juga sesekali menginterogasi Zoro.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah kembali. Aku juga harus ke kamarku dan menyelesaikan baju desainku." Jelas Reiju saat Sanji sudah masuk ke ruang ini dan dia berencana untuk meninggalkan keduanya. "Kalian harus selesaikan memahami satu bab buku ini. Jangan pergi sebelum aku kembali." Titahnya. "Dan Kau!" Reiju menghampiri Zoro dan menatap tidak suka padanya. "Kalau kutahu kau menyerang Sanji lagi, aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

"ba-baik, Reiju-sama." Jawab Zoro sedikit takut dengan tatapan preman Reiju yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya.

Reijupun keluar dari kamar Sanji, menyuruh Nami dan Robin yang memang ada di luar pintu kamar Sanji untuk berjaga. Karena dia juga ingin membersihkan tubuhnya, ia khawatir kalau harus meninggal kan adik tercintanya itu berlama-lama dengan Zoro. Dan dia tahu Luffy dan Ace sudah berjaga untuk Yonji dan Sabo yang mengurus semua pelayan yang lain untuk kerjaan rumah.

Setelah Reiju pergi. Sanji hanya melirik sebentar kepada Marimo dan dia duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya di duduki Reiju. Tak ada suara sedikitpun di kamar ini. Zoro tahu Sanji masih marah kepadanya, dan dia juga hanya bisa membaca buku itu dalam diam.

"Oi." Sanji menyahut dengan malas. Memecah keheningan yang mencekam sebelumnya.

"Y-Ya, Sanji-sama." Jawab Zoro cepat. Sedikit senang Sanji memulai duluan untuk bersuara meski hanya dengan satu kata.

"... Rayleigh-san. Kau tahu kalau dia juga Alpha?"

"Eh? Ayah Alpha?!" Zoro sendiri tidak tahu kalau ayahnya adalah Alpha.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya, Baka." Kesal Sanji sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya sendiri. Entahlah, banyak hal misterius dari Rayleigh baginya.

"Aku sudah tidak kaget kalau kau Alpha, karena pada dasarnya Rayleigh juga Alpha. Tapi harus menyerang ku seperti itu, kau memang sialan."

"A-aku minta maaf."

"Ditambah membuat ikatan bodoh seperti ini, aku sungguh sial."

Melihat ekpresi Sanji yang memang tidak suka dengan hal yang menimpanya, membuat Zoro menatap sedih. Baginya, yang seperti keberuntungan telah membuat ikatan bersama Sanji, tapi dia juga kecewa jika Sanji menyesalinya.

"Aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sanji-sama."

Tak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari Sanji. Dia beranjak dan pergi begitu Saja meninggalkan Zoro disana. Memang Sanji berniat untuk membersihkan diri setelah seharian di usili oleh Yonji.

...

Reiju selesai mandi, dia sedang meneguk susu botolnya sambil mengeringkan rambut merah mudanya yang masih basah dengan handuknya.

Dan lalu ponsel yang terletak di meja di dekatnya sekarang berdering.

"Ya halo, ada apa Niji?"

"_Hoi sialan. Kau merencanakan ini semua, hah?!"_

Reiju menghela nafas. Agak sedikit kesal tahu-tahu adik bodohnya itu marah-marah. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"_Kau sengaja membiarkan si Zoro itu yang ikut dengan Sanji biar Sanji bersenang-senang dengannya, hah?! Beta sialan itu."_

Reiju tambah tak mengerti dengan ucapan Niji.

"_Sanji mengalami masa heat disana, kau pasti sudah tahu, kan, sial."_

Reiju melotot. Darimana Niji tahu sedangkan dia percaya pada Gin yang tidak akan membocorkan rahasia. "Kau itu bilang apa, sih? Baka Niji." Reiju mengeles.

Mendapat Respon Reiju yang tidak biasa, Niji tahu ada yang sedang di tutupi oleh kakak perempuannya itu.

"_Na, Neesan. Aku tahu Sanji selalu mengenakan gelangnya, aku tahu Sanji juga tidak suka di sentuh. Jadi dari cerita yang kudengar bahwa Zoro menyerangnya, jelas sekali bahwa butler sialan itu bukan berstatus beta, hm?"_ Suara Niji mulai parau. Dia sedikit menahan rasa kecewanya dan dia semakin takut. Bahwa semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Hanya minta penjelasan dari Reiju yang mengetahui segalanya tentang Sanji.

"Kau ini bicara tidak jelas. Sudah malam, lekas istirahat. Salam pada Hakuba."

Tut tut ...

Reiju menutup telponnya. Membuat Niji yang masih berdiri di kamar hotelnya saat ini terdiam. Menatap lukisan malam dari jendela itu dengan pilu.

Diantara ketiga Vinsmoke Alpha. Mungkin hanya dia yang sangat terobsesi pada Sanji.

Dari sekian ia menyetubuhi Sanji, Niji tidak lupa untuk selalu meninggalkan bekas gigitan di sekujur leher belakang dan pundak Sanji.

Karena dia ingin membuat ikatan lain dengan adiknya.

Dia ingin membuat Sanji hanya terikat dengan dirinya.

Dia ingin Sanji hanya tercipta untuknya. Menjadi miliknya.

Bugh! Lelaki bersurai biru itu meninju kaca tebal di hadapan nya, suasana malam indah ini tak bisa menyenangkan hatinya. Ia paling takut kalau Sanji sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Sial. Sial." Desis Niji marah. "aku ingin menghamilinya. Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku. Sialan."

Desisnya murka. Ia tahu dia sedarah dengan Sanji, ia paham, sekalipun dia Alpha dan Sanji Omega, mereka takkan bisa bersatu, mereka takkan bisa terikat, dan obsesi juga pencapaian Niji terhadap adik kandungnya sendiri itu tentu membuat dirinya mengutuk Tuhan, mengutuk ayah Ibunya yang melahirkan dia bersamaan dengan Sanji yang di cintainya ...


	6. Flashback

Langkah kaki kecil bocah berumur 7tahun berambut pirang berkulit pucat itu terlihat sangat riang saat menghampiri ketiga saudaranya yang seumuran di ruangan tengah itu.

"Ichiji-Niisan~" sapa nya menyentuh pundak orang yang di panggil nya.

"Sanji, kau harus hatihati melangkah nanti kau bisa jatuh tahu." Ichiji, bocah yang berumur sama namun memiliki surai berwarna maroon itu memegang tangan Sanji dan menghadap nya. Dan hanya di jawab dengan senyuman Sanji, si bocah pirang.

"Cih. Kenapa kita harus mengajak main dia juga, aniki." Bocah yang berambut biru mendecak kesal.

"Betul betul! Dia kan Omega!" tambah bocah kecil berambut hijau.

"Niji, Yonji! Sanji juga keluarga kita, kita lahir bersama tentu saja kita harus main bersama." sang tertua dari kembar empat itu membela. Mendapat cengengesan dari Sanji yang bersembunyi dibalik badannya.

"Yasudah, ayo nanti kita ketinggalan mainnya." Si Niji menyerah.

Lalu keempat bocah dengan rambut berwarna pelangi itupun mulai meninggalkan ruangan dan berencana untuk bermain bersama dengan teman sd mereka di taman kediaman mereka yang sudah mereka undang sebelumnya.

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**OMEGA (Germa66)**

**By : AR Vinsmoke**

**Chapter 6**

**Ichiji, Cinta Pertamaku.**

**Flashback.**

"—serta menertibkan semua siswa sesuai dengan visi dan misi sekolah ini. Terima kasih."

Bocah berumur 12 tahun berambut merah itu mulai turun dari podium setelah mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para siswa dan siswi. Vinsmoke Ichiji si cerdas di seluruh jepang dengan nilai UN ketika lulus sekolah dasar mendapat nilai paling sempurna, ketika memasuki sekolah menengah pertama dia langsung di rekrut untuk menjadi ketua OSIS untuk menjabat selama 3tahun kedepan di SMP Greenland ini. SMP terkenal sejagat jepang ini, Sanji yang juga berada di barisan para siswa bertepuk tangan dengan semangat melihat figure sang kakak pertama yang begitu kharismatik.

"Wah aku berdebar sekali tadi di atas podium." Ungkap Ichiji saat masuk kedalam barisan dimana Sanji dan Yonji berada.

"Tidak Niisan! Itu tadi super bagus!" Ujar Sanji sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Iya betul! Aniki disana keren sekali." Tambah Yonji.

"Kalian ini." Ungkap Ichiji tersipu malu mendapat pujian dari kedua adik manisnya. "Sayang sekali ya dengan Niji." Keluh Ichiji yang mengkhawatirkan adik yang lain yang tidak satu sekolah dengan mereka. Ya, Niji tak sepintar ketiga saudaranya sehingga hanya SMP Red Line yang bisa menerimanya.

"Habisnya, Niji aniki memang bandel." Tambah Yonji sewot, meski dia bungsu, Yonji punya potensi sendiri disaat badannya yang berkembang mulai mendominasi ketiga kakaknya dan hobinya yang suka permainan olahraga, membuat Yonji tertarik untuk mengikuti semua kegiatan eskul yang berbau atlit di SMP ini.

Meski SD mereka berempat bersama, dan Sanji yang lebih pendiam dari ketiganya, juga berstatus berbeda dari kembar lainnya, Sanji punya lumayan otak encer kalau dia berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh sehingga dia bisa ikut masuk ke sekolah kakak panutan nya.

"Tapi melihat sifat Niji-Niisan, aku yakin dia pasti langsung punya banyak teman." Sanji menambahi.

"Iya betul juga, aku jadi tidak perlu cemas." Ungkap si rambut merah lega.

...

"Ah, Sabo-san, kalau aku mau mencari mantel tidak terpakai harus cari kemana?" Sanji menyapa salah satu butler kepercayaan ayahnya yang kebetulan dia temui di koridor.

Badan lelaki tampan berambut pirang yang memiliki luka di sebelah kanan matanya mulai sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum pada bocah yang umurnya terpaut belasan tahun dan baru masuk sekolah menengah ini. "Memang untuk di pakai apa, Sanji-sama?" Tanya pria itu ramah.

"Aku ingin membuat sesuatu, sebentar lagi ulang tahun kami, aku ingin membuat hadiah untuk semuanya."

Sabo tersenyum. "Mantel atau kain kain tidak terpakai ada di ruang kebutuhan di ruang bawah, kebetulan Robin-chan juga ada disana."

"Oke, terima kasih Sabo-san!" Sanji langsung berlari menuju ruangan yang dimaksud dimana pintu masuknya harus melewati ruang depan.

Siang itu, Ichiji memang tidak ada di rumah, putra cerdas itu sedang menemani sang ayah ke pabrik dan perusahaan Germa bersama kakak perempuan mereka, sedangkan Yonji yang sedang masa puber itu sedang asik-asiknya mengasah otot remajanya untuk hal positif semacam kegiatan eskul nya yang memadat. Sehingga saat ini hanya Sanji Vinsmoke yang berada di kediaman, yang sanji tahu, dia adalah Omega yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu itu apa, yang jelas karena statusnya itu Sang Ayah tidak begitu menyenanginya. Tapi Sanji tak ambil pusing dan lebih asik menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Sesampainya diruang tengah, belum menuju kepintu lorong lain yang menunjukkan dia ke ruang kebutuhan, pintu depan terbuka menampilkan saudara lain berambut biru yang membuat langkah Sanji terhenti.

Niji yang baru pulang sekolah itu dengan kemeja putih yang kancing atasnya sengaja dibuka juga keluar dari celana hitamnya, dasi biru yang sudah tidak terikat rapi dan rompi identitas sekolah berwarna kuning yang di gantung di tas selempangnya, juga kacamata berkaca biru kesukaan yang digantung di kerah dadanya, membuat Sanji yakin, tak ada yang berubah dari kenakalan kakak kedua bahkan di sekolah barunya.

"Selamat datang Niji-Niisan." Senyum Sanji. Tidak membenci siapapun dirumah ini.

Niji hanya mendecak tak mengindahkan adiknya, berusaha lewat tanpa berbasa-basi, namun saat ia dekat dengan Sanji, lengan kurus Sanji menggapai lengan kekarnya. "Kalau niisan belum makan siang, ayo kita makan bersama, aku juga belum makan siang. Yang lain tidak ada dirumah, tapi aku harus ke ruang kebutuhan dulu ya." Celotehnya. Niji menatap tidak suka dengan lengan yang digenggam Sanji.

Dengan tega Niji menyingkirkan tangan itu agar tidak menyentuhnya. "Siapa yang mau makan denganmu, omega. Bleh." Ungkapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah menolak Sanji.

Dan lelaki berambut biru itupun berlalu masuk.

Sanji sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya, ia tahu Yonji dan Kakak keduanya itu sangat tidak menyukainya, tapi Sanji tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menjauhi mereka, Sanji ingin mempunyai hubungan yang baik bersama saudaranya, makanya dia tidak membenci Niji walaupun sifatnya seperti itu. Paling tidak, kakak pertama sangat baik hati terhadap dirinya.

...

"Kami pulang." Reiju dan Ichiji tampil sore hari itu, dimana Yonji, Sanji dan Niji sedang berada di ruang yang sama yang memang tahu kedatangan kedua kakak tertua.

Sabo dan Robin yang bersama ketiga Vinsmoke juga mulai menunduk menyambut kedatangan dua Vinsmoke yang lain.

"Niisan! Kau pasti lelah sekali, bagaimana keadaan pabrik? Bagus? Bagus?" Tanya Sanji antusias sambil menghampiri Ichiji. Ichiji yang memang hari itu adalah perdana diajak ke pabrik oleh sang ayah, memang cukup lelah sekaligus takjub bahwa pabrik besar itu ternyata sangat luar biasa baginya.

"Wah, kau pasti tidak akan menyangka, disana hebat sekali!"

"Apa ada robot? Kudengar ayah menciptakan robot." Yang rambut hijau ikut antusias.

"Iya benar-benar ada! Dan itu sangat besar sekali!" Jawab Ichiji histeris.

Hanya si Vinsmoke biru yang tak mau ikut obrolan disana, karena dia yang bandel dan sekolah berbeda, dia agak sedikit membenci sang ayah. Jadi tidak peduli dengan segala yang berhubungan dengan harta kekayaan Germa66.

"Haaa, dasar anak laki-laki." Ungkap Reiju sinis karena bagi dia yang selalu ikut sang ayah ke pabrik sejak dia SD, agak jengkel melihat suadara laki-laki yang pikirannya hanya robot dan mesin yang hebat, padahal pabrik dan semuanya tidak sesederhana itu.

"Reiju sama, apa mau segera di bikin kan minuman hangat?" Tanya Sabo senyum sambil memberi jaket hangat karena kebetulan mereka pulang ketika hujan diluar sedang deras, sehingga suasana rumah menjadi cukup dingin.

"Tidak usah, aku mau ke kamar saja." Ungkap perempuan judes itu sambil melangkah kaki menuju kamarnya, badannya sangat lelah, tapi dia sedikit bersyukur karena mulai hari ini, pekerjaan nya sudah di ganti oleh putra pertama, sehingga dia bisa fokus dengan hobinya merancang beberapa baju.

"baiklah, Reiju-sama." Sabo dengan senang hati mengikuti gadis cilik majikannya itu.

"Selamat malam, anak-anak." Seorang pria berwajah sedikit berumur dengan rambut putihnya ikut masuk.

"Rayleigh-san!" langsung di peluk oleh Sanji dan Yonji. Ya, butler sang ayah yang sangat hebat sehingga Sanji begitu sangat mengaguminya, karena bagi Sanji, Rayleigh adalah sosok ayah yang menggantikan ayahnya.

"Loh, ayah mana?" Tanya Yonji.

"Judge-sama masih di pabrik, aku kemari mengantar pulang Ichiji-sama dan Reiju-sama. Setelah ini aku juga akan kembali kesana." Senyumnya.

Di lain sisi, Sanji agak cemberut. Ya, akhir akhir ini ayah bahkan Rayleigh lebih sibuk di pabrik, terlebih lagi, Ichiji yang slalu bermain bersamanya juga jadi ikut punya jadwal di pabrik.

Rayleigh yang menyadari kesepian Sanji tersenyum dan mengusap rambut kuning nya. "Sanji-sama, aku dengar kau sedang membuat sesuatu? Mau aku bantu?" bisiknya saat Yonji dan Ichiji mulai bergabung dengan Niji disana.

"Hee, katanya kau sibuk?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya waktu 15 menit sebelum kembali."

Senyum cerah kembali mengembang di wajah Sanji, dia lalu menarik Rayleigh untuk memberikan semua rencana jadwal suprise nya di kamar nanti, meninggalkan ketiga Vinsmoke bersama Robin di ruang sana.

"Ara-ara." Robin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedamaian dirumah itu.

"Apa? Jadi kau mau kita pake kostum begitu segala? Aku menolak." Niji sewot dengan apa rencana yang dibeberkan oleh Ichiji.

"Loh, aniki! Kan malah jadi. Keren tau! Aku setuju aku setuju, bweee!" Yonji Pro dengan usulan Ichiji tentang acara ulang tahun mereka yang bertema Halloween lebih tepatnya pesta kostum.

"Dan Sanji juga pasti setuju, jadi fix acaranya akan seperti itu." Terang Ichiji bangga karena suara bulat menjadi 3 banding satu.

"Cih." Niji hanya bisa mendesis. Bagaimana bisa dia menang melawan si Vinsmoke paling sempurna kesukaan sang ayah itu. Di tambah lagi dia bahkan baik hati kepada adik omega. Membuat Niji hanya menjadi peran jahat saja.

"Oke kalau begitu tentang kostumnya kita akan minta pendapat dari Reiju Oneesan." Ichiji bersemangat.

"Oke Oke!" Yonji si bungsupun ikut semangat. Membuat Niji mengalah sekaligus mendumel karena dia terlahir bersamaan dengan ketiga orang yang tidak di sukai nya.

...

"Hmm... Mau menjadikan bahan-bahan ini sebuah syal?" tanya Rayleigh sambil melihat kain kain di hadapannya sekaligus desain syal yang mau Sanji buat untuk ketiga suadara kembarnya.

"be-begitulah." Jawab Sanji tersipu malu.

Rayleigh menahan sedikit tawa, bagaimana kain kain bekas yang bisa di bilang 'tidak layak' itu bisa di sulap menjadi sebuah syal hangat? Rayleigh masih sedikit prihatin dengan kepolosan sang omega.

"Begini saja, akan ku ajari Sanji-sama merajut syal. Biar bahan dan alatnya aku yang siapkan."

"eh—" Sanji agak cengo karena dari jawaban Rayleigh, jelas usulan Sanji tentang barang-barang dihadapannya di Tolak, Rayleigh mengerti bahwa Sanji ingin membuat sesuatu yang sederhana namun penuh makna, makanya paling tidak Syal Rajut lebih cocok untuk ketiga bangsawan Alpha saudaranya.

"Kalau begitu, bahannya akan kubawa setelah pulang dari pabrik ya, dan ini jadi rahasia kita berdua." Ujar Rayleigh karena dia tahu bahwa apa yang akan mereka buat adalah sebuah suprise untuk Ichiji, Niji dan Yonji.

...

2 Maret telah tiba.

Keempat Vinsmoke Laki-laki, genap beranjak ke umur 13 tahun.

Dan saat ini, ruang paviliun bahkan kebun luar dan kolam renang disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang meriah malam ini.

Teman-teman se SMP Greenland, teman SD bahkan teman-teman dari sekolah Niji, sudah bercampur berbaur di sana. Dan tentunya dengan segala kostum unik yang mereka kenakan.

"Hei, ho. Selamat Ulang Tahun." Seorang pria berambut ikal menepuk pundak Niji yang sedang minum di salah satu stand.

"Yo, Hakuba." Peluk lelaki berambut biru pada sahabat barunya itu.

"Uwah, orang kaya memang beda, kostum yang kau gunakan sangat berkualitas sekali bahan-bahannya." Ucapnya kagum pada helaian bulu-bulu coklat yang menjadi kerah bajunya, belum lagi ekor dan telinga yang di kenakan si Vinsmoke biru itu.

"Cih. Kenapa aku yang harus pake kostum begini, tidak bagus." Niji malah mendecak, bahkan sedikit iri dengan kostum pangeran yang dipakai Hakuba.

"Haha, bukannya cocok untukmu ya, serigala tampan. Auuu." Ejek sahabatnya itu.

"Yo Niji." Lalu lelaki berambut merah dengan setelan kemeja, jubah, dasi putih berenda, tak lupa tanduk kecil di kepala nya dan juga gigi taring yang bertengger menampilkan Ichiji dengan samaran Drakulanya, menghampiri si Serigala dan teman pangerannya. "Acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai, aku ingin kita berempat bersama." Perintahnya.

"ya, ya." Jawab Niji cepat agak malas di perintah sana-sini oleh sang kakak tertua.

"Kau teman Niji?" lelaki baik hati itu tak lupa menyapa lelaki lain di samping adiknya.

"Ah ya, aku Hakuba." Ungkap Hakuba sambil menyalami tangan Ichiji.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, semoga pesta ini membuatmu bersenang-senang." Senyum Ichiji ramah.

"Ya, aku menikmati pestanya. Terima kasih."

Lalu Ichijipun pergi untuk mencari Yonji dan Sanji.

"Hee, Kakakmu lebih ramah dari yang kuduga. Berbeda sekali denganmu, puft." celetuk Hakuba. Tentu saja, soulmate Niji ini tak kalah bandel dengan dirinya, makanya agak aneh melihat orang disiplin macam Ichiji.

"Siiii, diam kau! itu yang buat aku malas dengan mereka." Decak Niji kesal. "Sudah ya kalau begitu, aku tinggal sebentar." Ucapnya dan mulai mengejar langkah Ichiji.

Hakuba mengangguk tanda dia akan tenang menikmati pesta.

...

Kini empat pemuda berdiri di atas panggung yang di dekorasi sebagus mungkin sesuai tema pesta. Ichiji dan Sanji mengenakan kostum Dracula dan Niji serta Yonji mengenakan kostum manusia serigala, semua buatan Reiju.

"Aku sangat bersyukur, baik teman-teman dari Greenland ataupun Red Line, juga dari SD Logue, terima kasih telah hadir di acara ulang tahun kami. Dengan suasana yang ramah ini, aku harap kalian bisa bergabung dan berbincang seringan mungkin, lebih tepatnya menikmati meriahnya pesta ini hingga malam! Semuanya, angkat gelas kalian dan kita mulai pestanya, Cheers!" seperti biasa, Sang ketua Osis selalu yang menjadi juru bicara, hanya mengenalkan ketiga saudara yang berulang tahun sama diatas panggung.

Setelah itu, Ichiji, Yonji dan Niji mulai kembali kepada teman-temannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Sanji yang memang belum punya teman hanya duduk di sekitar saja sembari memperhatikan ketiga saudaranya, lebih tepatnya dia sedang gugup, entah kenapa dia mulai gelisah untuk memberi hadiah kepada saudara lelakinya yang sepertinya susah untuk di dekati itu.

Glup.

Sanji menelan ludah, paling tidak, dia ingin berusaha berbaur di suasana hiruk pikuk malam itu.

Perlahan, dia mulai melangkahkan kaki kepada Yonji yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman kekarnya.

"Yonji."

"Haa? Ada apa Niisan?" walau tidak suka dengan Sanji, Yonji masih menghormatinya dengan memanggil kakaknya itu dengan sebutan yang sopan.

"I-Ini untukmu. Hadiah dariku." Ungkap Sanji sambil menyodorkan kotak berbungkus kertas hijau dengan pita merah. Sanji malu, ya, bukan malu pada Yonji, lebih tepatnya dia malu pada kerumunan Yonji yang sekarang sudah sedikit menggodanya dengan menertawai tingkahnya yang seperti perempuan sedang menyatakan cinta.

Yonji tersenyum kecil. Rasanya kakaknya yang satu ini sangat aneh baginya, di saat semua sedang menikmati pesta, bagaimana dia malah berpikir untuk memberi sebuah kado?

"Kakakku yang satu ini memang romantis." Ucap Yonji kepada teman-temannya disana dan langsung di sambut gelak menggoda macam "ciyeee" dari teman-teman Yonji yang kebanyakan kakak kelas itu.

Yonji mengambil kotak itu dan langsung membukanya, menampakkan syal rajut hijau yang cukup bagus, menghormati sang kakak, Yonji yang sebenarnya tidak begitu suka mulai mengenakan syal itu di lehernya. "ini bagus. Arigatou Niisan." Terangnya. Membuat pencitraan baik di depan teman-temannya. Sanji tersenyum senang ketika Yonji yang mengenakan syal itu kembali kepada teman-temannya, membuat dia lebih percaya diri untuk memberi hadiah yang lainnya.

Kali ini dia menghampiri Niji yang sedang berdiri minum bersama Hakuba.

"Ni-Niji-Niisan!" Sanji dengan gugup memanggilnya, diantara Ichiji dan Yonji, Sanji memang tidak begitu dekat dengan orang ini.

Entah kenapa, mood Niji saat itu sedang baik karena berbincang masalah perempuan bersama sahabat nya itu.

"Na, Na, hampir mirip kan wajah gadis itu dengan orang ini!" Hakuba malah mendekati Sanji sambil melihat dengan teliti.

"Hei Hakuba, aku rasa jauh deh, masih lebih baik wajah gadis itu." Ungkap Niji sambil sedikit menyeringai. "Yo Omega jelek, ada apa?"

"Hee? Dia omega? Adikmu?" Hakuba malah yang bersuara.

"Cih, berisik kau." Niji menyenggol Hakuba untuk menyingkir dan membiarkan dia mendekati Sanji."Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya agak sedikit jutek.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah ini untuk Niisan." Jelas Sanji sambil menyodorkan kotak berwarna biru dengan pita merahnya.

Niji mengambilnya dan membukanya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat syal rajut berwarna biru didalamnya. "Haa? Apa ini? Kau pikir aku akan memakai barang seperti ini?"

"Coba ku lihat!" Hakuba mengambil Syal ini dengan cepat dan mengenakannya di lehernya. "Wah ini bagus, aku suka, untukku saja kalau kau tidak mau."

"A-Ano, temannya Niji-Niisan, aku membuatnya untuk—" Sanji merasa sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Niji, tapi daripada dikenakan temannya, lebih baik ia mengambil kembali hadiah itu.

"Sini kembalikan." Niji memutar paksa syal yang di kenakan Hakuba sehingga syal itu terlepas dan berada di genggamanya. "Ini milikku. Enak saja."

Sanji sedikit tersenyum bahwa Sang kakak yang satu ini juga rupanya baik hati. "Ini sudah kuterima, yasudah sana pergi jauh-jauh. Shoo shoo!" Ungkap Niji tak mau sang omega bergaul dengan temannya.

Dan dengan senangpun Sanji meninggalkan kakak kedua dan teman anehnya itu.

...

Memberi kedua kado, Sanji merasa lega. Saat ini ia melihat Ichiji yang kharismatik itu dengan senyuman yang selalu di bertengger di wajahnya, Kali ini, adalah tantangan terbesar untuk Sanji.

'untuk yang satu ini, sangat spesial.' Ungkapnya dalam hati. Dengan hati yang berdebar, Sanji memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju kepada kakak panutan nya.

"Ichiji-Niisan~!" sapa nya lembut sambil memegang pundak lelaki berjubah berambut merah itu.

Ichiji yang tahu ada adik manisnya memanggil, dia langsung merespon dengan menghadapkan wajah kepadanya.

"Ya. Ada apa adikku?" bahkan suara baritone sang kakak terdengar halus dan lembut di telinga Sanji.

Sanji tersenyum kecil, agak sedikit nakal rupanya, tak ada kotak lagi yang dia bawa selain kotak hijau dan kotak biru.

"Setelah ini, ada yang mau kuberikan." Ungkapnya.

Ichiji mengerutkan alis melingkarnya meski senyum tipis masih bertengger. Rupanya adik kecilnya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Segera aku akan menemui mu setelah acara."

Sanji tersenyum lebar, "Nanti ke kamarku ya, Niisan!" ujarnya sambil berlari menjauh.

Sanji sangat senang. Semua respon Ichiji begitu positif, kakak yang pintar, tampan sekaligus ramah dan baik hati. Siapapun pasti menyukainya. Sekalipun itu Vinsmoke Sanji.

Ya, selain mengaguminya, Sanji jatuh hati pada kakak laki-laki pertamanya itu.

...

Malam semakin petang, bahkan waktu menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, beberapa tamu undangan pesta banyak yang mulai kembali pulang, hanya menyisakan beberapa orang yang lebih menghabiskan sepanjang malam daripada pulang kerumahnya lebih awal.

Tok. Tok.

"Sanji." Ichiji yang menepati Janji mengetuk kamar Sanji. Entah kemana semua orang mungkin banyak pelayan yang berjaga di tempat pesta sehingga koridor kamar Sanji sangat sepi. Meski sebenarnya keempat kamar Vinsmoke berjejer di koridor ini.

"Niisan!" Sanji membuka pintu kamar dan mulai menarik tangan Ichiji masuk tanpa menutupnya kembali.

Sanji duduk di ranjangnya begitupula sang kakak. Sanji mengambil kotak merah dengan pita berwarna hitam. Tangan Sanji begitu bergetar entah kenapa, nafasnya pun terasa berat bahkan suara debaran jantungnya mulai tak beraturan.

"A-Ada yang ingin ku-kuberi untuk Niisan." Ungkap Sanji, bertingkah tersipu namun sangat manis dimata Ichiji.

Ichiji tersenyum saat menerima kotak itu. Dan saat membukanya, ia temukan syal yang bagus disana. "Ini untukku?" Ichiji bahagia, sangat bangga mendapat syal rajutan yang ia yakin dibuat oleh tangan adik manisnya itu.

Sanji mengambil syal itu dan melingkarkan nya di leher sang kakak.

"Sekaligus aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih." Ujarnya. "Terima kasih telah menjadi kakak yang baik untukku." Ungkap Sanji dengan wajah yang merah padam, bahkan Sanji sendiri tidak sadar saat tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan keringat yang tidak biasa itu.

Ichiji melotot sempurna, dari ketiga adiknya, mungkin memang Sanji yang paling memperhatikannya. Makanya dia selalu bilang Sanji adalah adik yang paling manis.

Tapi Ichiji merasakan ada hal yang berbeda, baik dirinya maupun dari diri Sanji.

Entah kenapa, dadanya pun berdebar. Adik berambut pirang dihadapannya yang sedang malu-malu itu terlihat lebih imut.

Ichiji menggenggam tangan pucat Sanji sehingga membuat Sanji sedikit terkejut. "Aku juga berterima kasih, terima kasih kau telah menjadi adikku." Ungkap Ichiji terharu sambil mengusap pipinya di tangan kurus Sanji, membuat Sanji yang sangat mengaguminya menjadi salah tingkah.

"I-Iya, Niisan—" Sanji tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan entah kenapa suasana di kamar itu jadi sedikit memanas.

Sanji yang polos juga kebingungan saat ia sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sedang berduaan di kamarnya. Mungkin bagi Ichiji sangat biasa saja, tapi bagi Sanji, hal seperti ini ternyata membuat dia gugup. Padahal maksudnya dia ingin memberi hadiah Ichiji secara terpisah agar Ichiji tidak hilang fokus ke acara atau temannya, tapi malah jadi seintim ini ...?

Tanpa terasa, suasana aneh mulai menyelubungi seluruh ruangan kamar yang cukup luas ini. Lebih tepatnya, bau keasaman yang secara tidak sengaja ditimbulkan dari hormon Omega Sanji, perdana mulai terekspos.

Merasakan gerakan Ichiji yang tadi menangis terharu sambil menggegam tangannya itu terhenti, Sanjipun merasa heran.

Dan saat ia menoleh kepada Sang Kakak, dengan sejenak saja, Ichiji mendorong badan Sanji hingga ia terbaring dan Ichiji tepat berada di atas nya,menindihnya.

"I-Ichiji, Niisan—?" Sanji merasa tingkah Ichiji sangat aneh. Terlebih lagi deru nafasnya yang terdengar sangat berat dan lebih cepat itu.

Dan tanpa ada jawaban, saat itu juga Ichiji melahap bibir Sanji.

...

"Gaaah, Hakuba sialan." Decak Niji sambil mengusap wine yang ditumpahkan Hakuba di bajunya. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya itu bisa mabuk, belum lagi dia membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Reiju nanti.

Saat ini dia tengah berjalan ke ruang kamarnya, setelah mengirim Hakuba pulang dengan taksi yang di panggilnya, Niji memang berencana untuk menyudahi pestanya, tidak ada Hakuba pesta tidak asik karena Niji tidak bisa membaur dengan murid murid Elit Greenland yang tersisa.

Niji tak mempedulikan seluruh jalanan koridor yang sepi tak ada pelayan karena dia berpikir malam juga sudah sangat larut sehingga menduga para pelayan paling telah tertidur. Dia membuka bando telinganya dan masih mendumel kesal sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya, sehingga dari kejauhan ia merasa aneh melihat cahaya lampu yang terpantul dari kamar Sanji menerangi koridor yang akan menuju kamar dirinya setelah kamar Sanji ketika dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yonji.

Niji menautkan alisnya ketika dia merasa mendengar suara merintih dari kamar itu. Tanpa ragu, Niji tetap berjalan hingga dia mampir kekamar Sanji.

Namun langkahnya terhenti dan dia menutup hidungnya saat dirasa kamar Sanji berbau asam yang asing, sehingga dia kembali keluar dari kamar Sanji untuk menghindari bau asam itu.

"Niisan!" Niji mendelik dan matanya melotot sempurna saat ia melihat adegan itu.

Sanji dengan wajah babak belur, yang sekarang Niji lihat sudah telanjang bulat dan ada sosok Ichiji disana. Sosok Ichiji yang menggila dengan wajah yang baru kali ini Niji lihat, wajah penjahatnya.

Wajah yang selalu memamerkan senyum malaikat itu, sekarang berubah menjadi wajah dengan senyuman iblis yang sekarang sedang melecehi adik kandungnya sendiri.

"I-Ichiji—" Niji tergagap melihat betapa puas wajah berambut merah disana. Seperti bukan Ichiji yang selama ini ia tahu.

"Niisan! Ah! Uuh~ ! ...Niji-Niisan! Tolong aku—hiks." Bahkan tak terasa air mata Niji terjatuh melihat Sanji yang tersiksa seperti itu.

Melihat Sanji dengan wajah babak belur, bibir yang berdarah dan helaian pirang yang ditarik tangan Ichiji, Niji terjatuh mundur, ia tak berani melihat wajah setan sang kakak pertama disana.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan..?" Bibir Niji bergetar, apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sangat tidak lumrah, bahkan Niji takut tak berani masuk untuk menolong Sanji disana. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, pikirannya kosong dan hanya bisa menangis sejadi nya, meski Sanji disana sudah lebih dulu menangis meraung memanggil Namanya.

Niji menutup mulutnya melihat Sanji yang tadi posisi menungging kini dibalik oleh Ichiji dan langsung di tampar dan dicekiknya dengan masih melakukan 'hal itu.'

Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Ichiji punya sisi gelap yang tak diketahuinya.

...

Robin kebetulan berjalan kearah lorong ini setelah pesta telah usai, selain Yonji yang dia temukan sedang menghantar teman-temannya pulang, Robin memang berencana mencari tiga Vinsmoke yang lain yang mungkin saja berada di kamarnya.

Namun matanya terpaku saat dia melihat putra kedua Vinsmoke yang badannya bergetar hebat sedang terduduk di depan pintu kamar Sanji yang terbuka, Robinpun langsung berlari kecil penasaran apa yang membuat anak bandel satu itu jadi setakut itu. Apa yang sedang di lihatnya?

"Niji-sama!" mendengar panggilan Robin, Niji tersentak dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari adegan itu, menatap Robin sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Ro-Robin... Robin-san!" Niji memeluk gadis dewasa itu dan membenamkan diri di pelukannya. "Lihat! Kumohon tolong Sanji!" Niji hanya meraung-raung sambil berkata 'tolong Sanji' berulang kali.

Robin terbelalak, melihat adegan yang tidak pantas berada di dalam kamar itu. Tapi ketika ingin menolong dan memisahkan kedua orang disana, Robin terhenti dan kembali keluar dari kamar itu sambil menutup hidungnya. Bau asam yang sempat dihirupnya memang tidak berefek untuk dirinya dan Niji saat ini, tapi rupanya Ichiji yang mungkin sudah lama berada disana jelas sudah menggila.

Robin mengerti bau apa itu. Robin tahu yang di lakukan Ichiji adalah kesalahan yang tak dikehendakinya.

"Niji-sama, lekas kembali ke kamarmu, jangan masuk ke ruangan ini sekalipun, aku akan memanggil Rayleigh dan akan menolong Sanji. Mengerti!" Robin yang panik dengan sigap mulai menenangkan Niji, apa jadinya kalau Niji yang menolong Sanji disana, Robin masih tidak bisa membayangkannya, begitu melihat Niji berjalan lemah hingga ke kamarnya, Robin berucap.

"Kunci rapat pintu kamarmu. Jangan dengarkan semua teriakan dari kamar ini. Jangan sekalipun kau keluar dari kamar ini, kumohon Niji-sama." Terang Robin, Niji mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamar juga Robin dapat mendengar suara mengunci dari dalamnya.

Dengan segera Robin berlari dari wilayah itu dan mencari pertolongan.

Dia tahu Rayleigh si kepala pelayan masih dirumah ini. Bahkan Robin tidak bisa menghentikan tetesan air matanya, melihat adegan yang dilihatnya itu masih bersarang di pikirannya. Ia tidak menyangka masa itu akan tiba, dan dia sama sekali tidak menduga, bahkan Sanji langsung dihabisi oleh kakak yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Rayleigh-san!" Robin menangis pilu ketika ia melihat sosok Rayleigh telah di temukannya.

...

Bibir Niji bergetar, apa yang baru saja dia lihat masih terlintas di kepalanya. Dia Syok. Dia teringat saat Sanji yang selalu tersenyum padanya itu, baru saja dia lihat sangat berantakan dan mengerikan, dia takkan pernah melupakan moment itu, moment dimana si omega yang sok baik hati itu pernah mengganggunya ...

_Saat itu Niji kelas 6 SD. Ketika dia telah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Judge karena nilainya yang tak sempurna hingga dia tak bisa masuk ke SMP Greenland._

_Saat itu dia yang sedih sekaligus marah sedang duduk di lorong taman yang memang jarang di lewati orang, dia membawa kertas-kertas dan pulpennya, daripada mengingat wajah marah ayahnya, dia lebih memilih mencampur adukkan perasaannya pada kertas putih itu menjadi not not musik yang akan dia mainkan untuk gitarnya._

_Ya, sudah belajar semampu apapun, Niji hanya sebatas ini. Dia tak akan bisa melampaui kecerdasan Ichiji bahkan dua adiknya yang lain. Yang dia sukai hanya menciptakan lagu, memainkan alat musik dan menulis nulis tulisan dengan frasa, bahkan sekedar iseng menulis puisi dan juga pantun. _

_Keahlian bocah ini diluar Vinsmoke yang lain, berbeda dengan kepintaran sang ayah maupun Ichiji, Niji sangat menikmati seni, sehingga sangat bertolak belakang dengan ayah yang jenius. Bahkan dengan kerasnya Vinsmoke Judge, membuat dia tak memahami sisi lain putra kedua ini sehingga selalu terlibat cekcok dan membuat pria berambut biru itu menjadi Vinsmoke yang bertitel 'pemberontak.'_

"_Eh apa itu? Sepertinya menarik!" Rambut pirang yang menyembul dari balik bahu Niji membuat Niji sedikit terkejut._

"_O-Omega sialan!" Hardik Niji, refleks._

"_Hihi, ternyata Niisan sangat menyukai musik ya? Hebat sekali." Sanji malah tersenyum tulus mengetahui kakak yang ini sangat menyukai hal lain yang tak terduga. Membuat Niji terdiam seketika melihat senyum yang tak dibuat itu. "Wah tulisannya juga keren-keren." Sanji mengambil kertas-kertas yang ada disana sambil membacanya. "Kata-katanya bagus dan menyentuh sekali, Niisan." Ungkapnya polos._

"_Be-berisik! Kau menggangu saja!" tanpa mau mengakrabkan diri, Niji pergi meninggalkan tempatnya itu setelah mengambil semua barang-barangnya bahkan kertas yang sedang di pegang Sanji, dan kembali masuk. Entah karena memang sifatnya, Niji merasa tidak ada kecocokan dengan keluarganya di Germa ini, sehingga dia selalu menutup diri untuk didekati bahkan terkadang suka berulah._

_..._

Niji menjatuhkan kedua lututnya dan menulikan telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Sanji di kamar sebelah.

Beruntung bau asam itu hanya terjadi disana, beruntung bau asam itu tak ada sedikitpun yang masuk kesela kamar Niji.

'Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku, Sanji.'

...

Malam ulang tahun telah berlalu. Malam mengerikan bagi kedua Vinsmokepun menggemparkan seluruh kediaman Germa.

Meski semalam Rayleigh berhasil memisahkan keduanya bahkan tidak segan menonjok wajah remaja berambut merah itu, tetap saja, kejadian mengerikan telah menimpa Sanji.

Beruntunglah masa heat pertama Omega Vinsmoke itu hanya sebatas ruangan kamar, Rayleigh sampai tak bisa membayangkannya bagaimana jadinya jika itu sudah melewati keluar ruangan lain.

Karena kejadian semalam, Sanji dan Niji mendapatkan perawatan di ruangan yang berbeda bahkan cukup saling menjauh.

Ichiji hanya memar di bagian pipinya, sedangkan Sanji, lebih parah.

...

Ichiji terus melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela sana. Diruanganya ada Sabo, Niji, Yonji, bahkan pelayan utama baru bernama Ace dan Nami. Jelas pasti Rayleigh dan Robin berada diruangan yang lain bersama Sanji.

Niji diam, melihat tingkah Ichiji hari ini benar-benar seperti orang yang error. Tak seperti Ichiji yang biasanya selalu semangat dan menebar senyum penuh kebahagiaan setiap harinya.

"Aniki, apa yang kudengar ini benar? Kau memperkosa Sanji?" Yonji tiba-tiba mulai bicara, sukses membuat Ichiji yang melongo tersentak. Sabo bahkan sudah was-was dengan ucapan Yonji yang memprovokasi barusan.

"Cih." Ichiji mendecak. Rasanya ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya, tapi untuk apa? Kenyataannya memang dia telah 'merusak' adik manisnya itu.

Melihat jawaban Ichiji, Niji tidak puas.

"Aniki, kau bisa setega itu? Kalau kau memang menyukai Sanji kami mengerti, tapi kalau sampai memaksanya melakukan itu, kau bajingan—"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU!" Ichiji berteriak memotong argumen Niji. "—kau tidak akan tahu rasanya..." Ichiji bahkan masih ingat betapa sesaknya malam itu, betapa panasnya ruangan kamar Sanji, betapa seksi, imut dan manis Sanji dihadapannya, sehingga bau memabukkan itu membuat jati dirinya yang lain keluar, jati dirinya yang sebagai pemenang dan mendapatkan segalanya itu perlahan muncul, jati diri bejatnya.

Alpha.

"kubicarakan pada kalianpun percuma. Kalian tidak akan tahu, kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kalian berada di situasinya." Ichiji menggenggam erat selimutnya, ia tahu yang dia lakukan semalam sangat fatal dan salah. Dia pasti dibenci Sanji, tapi disisi lain, ada jiwa Ichiji yang terbangun, jiwa obsesi itu.

"Aku tidak sama sepertimu, Omega itu adik kita. Aku tidak akan menjadi bajingan macam kau." Niji jijik lebih tepatnya melihat Ichiji sekarang. Sudah tidak ada lagi rasa Iri karena semua Citra yang dibangun Ichiji dan sangat diinginkan Niji, telah runtuh dalam satu malam saja.

"Terserah kalian, enyah." Ungkap Ichiji tidak peduli, menyuruh semua orang yang ada di ruangannya untuk meninggalkannya.

Karena saat ini pikiran Ichiji kacau. Lebih tepatnya menggila. Disisi lain, ia sama sekali tak menyesal telah menikmati Sanji malam itu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa rasa daripada 'Omega' sungguh membuatnya meneteskan air liur.

"Sanji.." desahnya tertahan.

...

Sedangkan diruangan yang lain, pandangan mata lelaki bersurai pirang itu kosong, bibirnya yang terluka bahkan wajahnya yang babak belur, membuat kondisinya semakin lebih memprihatinkan.

Robin disanapun masih sedikit terisak. Ditambah Rayleigh yang juga turut berduka cita dan menyesal, ketika dia tahu dia tidak bisa mengamankan Sanji lebih cepat lagi.

Rayleigh perlahan menghampirinya, duduk di sisi ranjang menatapnya. "Sanji-sama." Panggil Rayleigh pelan sambil menyentuh tangan kurus itu. Membuka telapak tangan Sanji dan menaruh obate disana.

Dengan lemah, Sanji menanggah menatap wajah pria paruh baya itu seraya menanyakan apa maksud obat itu?

"Maafkan aku..." Pilu Rayleigh, melihat Sanji selemah ini, melihat matahari Germa yang redup ini, tentu membuat semua pelayan yang bersahabat dengannya sangat bersedih. Terlebih lagi hal yang menimpa si matahari adalah karena datangnya hujaman kepedihan dari si Bintang Germa. "... Mulai dari sekarang, kumohon Sanji-sama mulai mengkonsumsi obat-obat ini."

"o... Obat?" Sanji masih berusaha untuk bisa berkomunikasi.

"Obat ini kudapat dari Dokter Crocodile, kau tahu kan Dokter itu? Dia yang sejak SD selalu memeriksa Sanji-sama?" perlahan Rayleigh mulai mengarahkan Sanji. Sanji mengangguk lemah, dia tahu Dokter yang dimaksud, Dokter yang wajahnya agak seram dan suka berkata kepadanya tentang penyakit 'omega dan omega.'

Padahal Rayleigh sendiri masih bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, terlebih lagi bocah yang baru berusia 13tahun itu sudah merasakan pengalaman pahit akibat takdir yang diembannya sendiri sejak lahir.

Kedatangan Omega di sarang Alpha ini, ini yang membuat Rayleigh ketakutan. Dan tidak menyangka hormon Omega Sanji bisa muncul secepat itu.

Kenapa? Apa sebabnya?

Yang jelas Hormon ingin bercinta, ingin di cintai, sudah mulai meneror Sanji.

Paling tidak harus di cegah sedini mungkin.

Rayleigh menghela nafas. Berusaha untuk tetap bercerita mau tidak mau. "Obat ini sangat berfungsi untuk menekan hormon Sanji-sama. Jika Sanji-sama selalu mengkonsumsi nya, meski tidak menghilangkan nya, paling tidak, obat ini membantu me minimalisirnya."

Sanji terdiam. Lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti. "...Menghilangkan? Untuk Apa? Hormon apa...?"

Rayleigh sekarang yang terdiam. Apa kah harus dijelaskan atau tidak? Tapi jika tidak dijelaskan kejadian semalam pasti akan kembali dan bisa saja, bukan hanya Ichiji, bisa saja Alpha lain atau pelayan beta, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, meskipun itu dirinya sendiri atau sang ayah Judge, bisa menjadi penyerang yang akan memberi luka lebih dalam Sanji.

"... Sejak kejadian semalam, Sanji-sama harus lebih waspada lagi. Sanji-sama adalah omega, kejadian semalam timbul karena Ichiji-sama menghirup hormon yang dihasilkan Sanji-sama. Sehingga Ichiji-sama bisa kehilangan kendali seperti itu—"

Mendengar nama Ichiji disebut. Sanji blank.

Yang dia ingat sepanjang dia mengenal Ichiji yang baik hati selama 12tahun, yang ia cintai selama itu, tiba-tiba muncu wajah menyeramkan, wajah jahat Ichiji yang menyiksanya, wajah Ichiji yang menampar, mencekik dan menjambaknya, bahkan Sanji masih merasakan 'barang' itu yang membuat prostatnya berdarah dan terasa terbakar, tersiksa, malam yang membuat dirinya sangat syok dan ingin mati Sanji.

"Huwaaaaaa!" Sanji menangis meraung, menangis sejadinya, segilanya, ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, ia tidak mau berada didunia ini lagi, ia tidak mau mengenal Vinsmoke Ichiji lagi, dia ingin mati saja !

**Flash back Off, Present Day ...**

Petir menggelegar malam ini. Sanji menyesap rokoknya dan masih diruang ini. Entah kenapa, masa lalu mencekamnya datang ke pikiran nya. Masa lalu yang sangat ingin dia kubur tapi tidak bisa, masa kebodohannya.

"Maafkan aku Sanji-sama kalau aku bertanya yang aneh-aneh." Suara Zoro menginterupsi lamunannya. Ah, dia baru ingat bahwa diruangan ini dia masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tentang Omega dan mempelajarinya bersama marimo itu. Ditambah lagi, pertanyaan marimo yang kalimatnya adalah,

'_Aku tahu Sanji-sama menyesal telah mengikat takdir denganku, tapi aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa seperti itu malam itu. Dan aku juga menyesal, jika aku memang takdir terakhirmu, laki-laki tidak sempurna macam aku ini, menjadi ikatanmu, aku merasa bersalah terhadap orang yang sedang kau sukai, tapi aku tidak menyesal bahwa orang yang kupilih adalah Sanji-sama.'_

Membuat Sanji terbang mengingat masa lalu, sehingga lupa untuk memberi jawaban pernyataan dari Zoro yang juga adalah lelaki kesalahan akibat hormon Omeganya.

Sanji tersenyum miris, kenapa? Selain cinta pertamanya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri yang rupanya pelaku dari segala momen tersiksanya, bahkan sekarang dia secara tak sengaja terkait dengan seorang lelaki yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Ichiji dimasa lalu.

"Baka Marimo. Mau bagaimana lagi, tanda ini tidak bisa dihilangkan, aku bisa apa?" ucapnya ringan. Ya, Sanji sudah masa bodoh, kemana dia lari, takdir Omeganya itu akan selalu mengejarnya. Tembok apapun yang dia bangun, takdir Omeganya itu akan meruntuhkannya. Walaupun tidak menyukainya, setidaknya Sanji bersyukur dia terkait dengan putra semata wayang dari ayah angkatnya yang baik hati itu. "Lagipula, meski menyebalkan, aku bersyukur kalau ibuku telah melahirkan aku yang jadi Omega." Sanji membuang asap rokoknya keudara dan menatap hujan yang tadi menggelegar dengan deras ini perlahan mulai menjadi suara gemericik rintik yang mengalun halus, membuat Zoro terpaku betapa indah kekuatan sang Omega yang menerima begitu saja takdir pedihnya. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau aku menjadi seorang Alpha dan bisa saja menyakiti seorang Lady Omega. Aku tidak akan mau menjadi bajingan seperti itu, kan!"

Sanji tersenyum menang. Bersyukur dia seorang pria, mental dan tubuhnya kuat, bahkan kalau dia mau, dia bisa menghajar Ichiji, Niji ataupun Yonji kalau dia memang benar-benar sebal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sanji sangat menyukai perempuan, tidak mau menyakiti perempuan, dia bersyukur dia menjadi seorang Omega, sehingga dia bisa tahu bagimana posisi seorang wanita yang diperkosa pria, yang menjadi bawahan seorang pria, pokoknya segalanya, sehingga Sanji sangat menghargai seorang Lady, terlebih Lady yang bertitel Omega.

Zoro menelan ludahnya. Laki-laki dihadapannya sangat gentleman sekaligus sangat manis di mata nya. Sanji memang seperti seorang pahlawan, jiwa Sanji lebih kuat dari raga nya. Membuat Zoro ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, melindunginya, dan ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memilikinya, menjadi orang satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

...

Beberapa hari berikutnya ...

"Hm..." Seorang laki-laki dengan luka jaitan di wajahnya melihat dengan seksama Vinsmoke bungsu yang sedang bersiul dan masih terbaring di ranjangnya itu.

Dokter pribadi keluarga Vinsmoke ini menatap tidak suka dengan lelaki yang masih berakting disana sedangkan Vinsmoke berambut pirang yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya sudah menatap dengan harap-harap cemas.

Dokter berambut hitam itu menghela nafas dan menaruh tangannya di kaki Yonji yang masih berbalut gips itu dan ...

BUAGH.

"Owwwwwwwww~!" Teriakan Yonji melengking saat tangan Dokter itu meninju kaki yang masih berada di gipsnya. "Sakit! Croco-san!" Yonji menyalak.

Dokter Crocodile hanya menatapnya sengit sambil membuka paksa Gips kaki Yonji dan mencubit jempol kaki disana kuat-kuat, membuat Yonji lagi-lagi meringis. "Brengsek kau, aku tahu kau sudah sembuh sejak lama." Terang dokter itu marah, paling tidak ia bisa memperkirakan bahwa Yonji sudah sembuh total tiga hari sebelumnya selama sudah kurang lebih dirawat Sanji 15hari ini.

Yonji menelan ludah, tentu saja ia berbohong dan sengaja melakukannya demi menikmati masa-masa bermanja dengan Sanji, bahkan dia tidak menyangka bahwa Dokter yang satu ini akan datang karena kepolosan Sanji yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan si bungsu yang tak kunjung sembuh menjelang acara penting yang akan di hadiri seluruh keluarga nanti malam.

"Cih. Sialan."

Sanji menghela nafas lega, selain dia bisa melakukan hal bebas lagi dan menjadi kakak yang tidak harus berakting, dia juga bersyukur bahwa Yonji benar-benar sudah sembuh total. Sebagai seorang kakak, walaupun agak membenci Yonji karena sifat Alphanya, Sanji tetap mencemaskan adik bungsunya itu ketika keadaan dalam suasana normal. Ya, Sanji menyayangi Yonji karena lelaki berbadan besar berambut hijau itu adalah adik kandungnya. Satu-satunya. Hanya sebatas itu yang membuat Sanji menurut dan perhatian padanya.

"Syukurlah kalau Yonji sudah sehat." Sanji mengusap dadanya lega, tenang sekaligus senang.

"Apa sih, Cuma karena acara konser Niji-aniki saja, tidak penting." Dengus Yonji.

Sanji memoles kepala hijau itu, "Kau tahu, aku juga malas datang kesana, tapi ini ayah yang menyuruh." Bentak Sanji yang memang sebal juga dengan ayah plin-plan satu itu.

"Sanji, kau ikutlah denganku." Crocodile menyuruh Sanji untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar Yonji, dan berjalan menuju kamar Sanji. Sesampainya disana, Crocodile menyingkap kerah kaos Sanji untuk melihat tanda yang di ceritakan Reiju disana.

"Benar-benar sudah tertandai, ya? Kau ini bisa-bisanya sangat ceroboh." Dengan Dokter yang sangat perhatian padanya itu, kalau di ibaratkan, Rayleigh adalah sosok sang ayah, Crocodile bagaikan sosok ibunya, karena Dokter itu sering sekali bolak-balik rumah dari semenjak Vinsmoke kembar kecil.

Crocodile mulai menggeledah tasnya dan menyiapkan obat untuk di suntikkan kepada Sanji, obat lain untuk menekan hormon Omeganya.

"Meski aku Omega, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki Soulmate ataupun terkena kasus dan terkait dengannya. Aku selalu waspada, bagaimana di umurmu yang begitu muda ini sudah di takdir kan dengan takdir kejam itu? Kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Ceramah Crocodile saat menyuntikkan cairan itu di tangan Sanji.

"Kecelakaan, itu kecelakaan. Bukan mauku." Jawab Sanji enteng. Dan langsung dapat polesan kecil dari sang dokter.

"Sifatmu yang seperti ini yang membuatku jengkel." Desisnya. "Setelah mendapat tanda ini, kau harus lebih waspada dengan orang yang jadi soulmatemu itu."

...

Malam telah tiba. Saat ini Vinsmoke Judge, Reiju, Ichiji, Sanji dan Yonji sedang duduk di balkon atas gedung ruang konser ini.

Dimana tepuk tangan meriah selalu mengalun setelah sesaat sebelumnya sangat higmat menikmati tarian jari jemari dari si jenius Hakuba, pianis rookie yang di ketahui adalah salah satu dari pangeran yang tinggal di kediaman bangsawan London.

Setiap lagu yang di lantunkannya selalu mendapat respon baik dari penonton disana. Sampai tak terasa malam semakin larut dan acara pun semakin menuju babak akhir. Ya, selain Hakuba yang memiliki banyak penampilan, disana juga tampil aktor muda Jepang yang sesekali membawa lagu berduet dengan permainan Hakuba. Aktor bermultitalenta itu dikenal dengan nama Eustass Kidd.

Sehingga di penghujung acara, Judge tersenyum simpul ketika Hakuba memperkenalkan salah satu anaknya disana.

Lelaki dengan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih, celana hitam dan pantopel hitam mengkilapnya, menunjukkan aura elegan yang klop dengan rambut birunya yang tersisir rapi kebelakang.

Setelah Hakuba turun dari panggung, Vinsmoke Niji berjalan kearah piano yang berada di tengah panggung, yang sebelumnya selalu dibawakan lagu oleh Hakuba. Dia duduk disana, memperkenalkan diri kepada dunia, selain tulisan debutnya nanti, ada satu keahlian lagi yang dimilikinya. Keahlian musik nya.

_**Ludwig van Beethoven**_

_**Fur Elise**_

Jemari Niji memainkannya dengan melodi pas dan lantunan yang halus. Ketenangan ruangan disana hanya menyuarakan suara dentingan pianonya. Semua mata tertuju kepada badan bongsor yang berkutat dengan piano itu dengan fokus.

Untuk Theresa, Untuk Elisa. Semua kata di hatinya hanya terlantun mengingat satu orang. Lelaki kurus berkulit pucat dengan rambut pirang nya.

A Minor.

Jemari Niji semakin bersemangat ketika memasuki bagian tengah musik. Bahkan dia sempat mendelik kearah balkon atas dimana keluarganya yang di undang duduk disana.

Dentingan piano semakin sunyi, menampilkan Fur Elisa bagian akhir.

Dan sudah. Permainan Piano lelaki itu telah usai.

Prok prok prok !

Suara tepuk tangan menggelegar, membuat Niji takjub dengan antusiasme yang heboh diruangan itu. Cukup perdana baginya.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Judge yang bangga pun beranjak dari kursinya demi memberi tepuk tangan meriah untuk putra jenius nya.

Membuat Niji tersenyum kecut saat melihat sosok sang ayah yang wajahnya sangat bahagia itu.

...

"Selamat! Permainan mu sangat indah sekali! Acara konser hari inipun sangat luar biasa!" Judge menyalami tangan Hakuba dengan gembira. Karena berkat orang ini, dia takkan pernah tahu sisi hebat daripada Vinsmoke Niji.

Hakuba hanya membalas dengan senyum miris melihat lelaki tua bertitel Raja Alpha germa itu ketika melihat seluruh keluarga Niji menjemput mereka ke ruang belakang saat konser berakhir.

Lebih tepatnya Hakuba masih ingat ketika dia juga kena damprat Judge semasa dia menjadi sahabat nakal Niji saat SMP. Untunglah dia juga terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya di London sana, sehingga kenakalan Hakuba yang ia lakukan dengan mengajak-ngajak Niji, mendapat perhatian dari orangtuanya sehingga bertemu dengan Judge dan meminta maaf dan membuat hubungan bisnis yang cukup hangat.

"Bravo! Putraku!" dan ketika melihat Niji menghampiri, tak segan-segan badan besar itu memeluk si rambut biru dengan erat dan bangga.

"Ya, ayah. Terima kasih." Senyum Niji, entah kenapa sudah tidak membenci ayahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memainkan alat musik itu dan membuat Lagu yang indah, Brother." Puji Ichiji sambil high-five dengan adiknya itu.

"Good Job, Aniki!" dan disambut pelukan lain dari si bungsu Vinsmoke.

"Great Niji!" Reiju tersenyum simpul sambil meninju kecil bahu Niji.

Sehingga terakhir dia berpapasan dengan orang itu.

"Y-Yo, Nice Melody, Niji." Sanjipun berusaha memberi selamat dan ikut memuji. Meski bersiaga takut-takut di skinship oleh saudaranya itu. Tapi jujur, Fur Elise yang dibawakan Niji sangat indah sekali.

Niji diam dan hanya memandang lelaki itu. "Ya, terima kasih." Singkatnya. Tak ada keusilan sedikitpun terhadap Sanji, membuat keempat Vinsmoke yang lain juga heran. Seorang Niji? Berlalu begitu saja saat menghadapi si Omega?

"Yo, Hakuba. Kalau begitu aku sekeluarga pamit dulu. Jaa." Jelas Niji sambil berjalan duluan keluar, dan diikuti oleh Vinsmoke yang lain yang juga berpamitan dengan Hakuba.

Sesampainya di Limousine, Niji menemukan pria berambut hijau itu berdiri disana.

"Selamat malam, Niji-sama." Ungkap Zoro sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk dinaiki majikannya.

Mendapati Zoro, membuat mood Niji beralih menjadi jelek. Lebih tepatnya, Niji membenci lelaki itu.

"Cih." Acuhnya dan naik begitu Saja kedalam mobil. Dilanjutkan dengan Vinsmoke lain yang menyusul, sehingga saat semua sudah masuk ke Limousine, Zoropun ikut masuk dan duduk di bangku supir untuk menjalankan Limousine itu pulang ke kediaman Germa.

...

Sekeluarga Vinsmoke Sampai di Kediaman Germa cukup larut. Meski Sabo dan Robin masih menyambut mereka di ruangan depan.

Mood Niji sangat kesal. Terlebih lagi, hanya dia dan Reiju yang tahu kenyataannya. Yang membuat Niji berhari-hari benci melihat Sanji akibat tak mau mempercayai yang di duganya.

"Ne, ayah. Sebagai hadiah, aku menginginkan sesuatu." Celetukan Niji membuat langkah sang ayah dan Vinsmoke yang lain terhenti untuk menuju ke lantai atas kekamar mereka.

"Hadiah? Kau ingin hadiah apa? Akan ku berikan." Ucap Judge tegas.

Niji menyeringai. Mood bagus ayahnya perlu dimanfaatkan saat ini juga.

Dan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, Semua yang heran hanya menatap Niji yang perlahan berjalan mendekat kepada Sanji. Bahkan Sanjipun tak melakukan pergerakan apaapa ketika Niji hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Dan semua kaget saat tiba-tiba Niji merobek kemeja yang dikenakan putra Vinsmoke nomor tiga itu.

Semua yang ada disana membelalakkan matanya dengan tindakan Niji, nyaris saja Sabo ingin menghalau kalau saja langkahnya tidak terhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

Ya, semua yang ada disana melihat tanda biru itu.

Tanda keramat di pundak Sanji.

Yang membuat semua ternganga tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memberi penalti untuk hal ini, ayah?" Niji menyeringai sambil memeluk leher Sanji erat dengan satu tangan nya.

Bibir Reiju gemetar. Dia tidak bisa melakukan pertolongan pada Sanji saat ini melihat Urat berkedut dan marah terpancar dari ketiga Vinsmoke yang tidak tahu. Bahkan Sabo dan Robin pun terpaku, siapa? Siapa pelaku yang telah membuat ikatan dengan Sanji yang dilindungi mereka?

Ichiji mengepal tangannya dengan marah, bahkan Yonji memiringkan lehernya karena terlalu terkejut dengan tanda itu.

Sanji milik mereka. Siapa yang telah mengambilnya?

"Omega bangsat. Siapa yang membuat tanda itu padamu?!" Gigi Ichiji bergemeretak. Membuat Niji menyeringai, meringis kecil melihat reaksi semua orang yang ada disini. Ini reaksi yang diinginkannya.

"Siapa pelakunya?" suara dingin Judge menginterupsi. Bahkan Zoro yang ada disana sesaat menelan ludah tapi tubuhnya tetap berdiri kokoh, dia tahu cepat atau lambat, kejahatannya akan diketahui.

"Aniki brengsek! Omega sialan! Bagaimana bisa kalian menyembunyikan hal ini pada kami? Sialan!" Bahkan Yonji sudah menendang meja dan kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hehe, bagaimana kalau kita tanya si Roronoa itu?" Usul Niji dengan senyuman kemenangannya. 'Mampus kau Zoro.' Pekiknya dalam hati.

"—ne, ayah, aku akan jelaskan—" kata-kata Sanji tertahan saat Niji dengan paksa membungkam mulutnya, sangat erat.

"Roronoa Zoro, apa yang kau ketahui?" pandangan mata tajam orang tua itu mulai mengarah kearah butler berambut hijau.

"Ayah! Aku tahu keadaannya, biar aku yang jelaskan." Reiju berusaha memadamkan kemarahan sang Ayah. Dia tahu, dia mengerti bahwa Judge sudah menduga bahwa anak Rayleigh itu yang melakukannya.

Bahkan sampai membuat tanda itu pada Sanji, Judge jelas tahu bahwa butler baru dirumahnya punya status Alpha yang sama dengan mereka.

"Benar. Aku yang telah membuat tanda itu kepada Sanji-sama. Judge-sama." Zoro memberanikan diri bersaksi. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku berstatus Alpha, sehingga ketika Sanji-sama mengalami masa heat di Perancis, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan menyerang Sanji-sama." Paparnya tanpa tergagap.

Judge menghampiri nya, dan dengan bebas membuat pukulan telak di wajah Zoro. "Pelayan sialan! Berani-beraninya kau mengotori rumahku, menodai putraku dan melempar aib kewajahku."

"Zoro—!" Sanjipun tersentak melihat lelaki bermarga Roronoa itu tersungkur kelantai, meninggalkan jejak berdarah yang keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Bagaimana, ayah? Bisakah menjadi hak istimewaku?" Tanya Niji yang merasa perlu mendapat hadiah karena telah membeberkan semuanya. Lebih tepatnya Niji yang melempar aib itu kewajah sang ayah.

Raja Vinsmoke memahami sejarah tentang Omega. Ikatan keramat itu bukan ikatan main-main, sehingga akan banyak resiko yang akan menimpanya dimasa depan jika Sanji benar-benar sudah bertaut dengan orang lain selain ketiga putranya.

"Terserah kalian. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Omega seperti dirinya." Tukas Judge begitu dingin dan menatap jijik kepada Sanji sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Na! Kalian dengar! Omega Jalang dan pelayan bangsat ini akan dapat hukuman! Kami bertiga yang akan menghukumnya. Mulai saat ini, kami punya hak bebas, tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menyelamatkan mereka! Paham kalian!" Niji berteriak menang, memberitahu Reiju, Sabo dan Robin yang ada disana.

Ichiji dan Yonji tersenyum, bagus sekali momentum saat ini, keajaiban yang di ciptakan Niji sangat membuat kedua saudara laki-laki yang lain sangat bahagia.

'menghukum Sanji.'

Dari kata-katanya Saja sudah membuat Ichiji dan Yonji menggila sehingga mereka dengan semangat menghajar bajingan Zoro yang dengan tanpa permisi telah mengambil matahari mereka.

Dan Niji tanpa segan merobek pakaian Sanji yang lain dan sudah mulai membuka hidangan awal padanya. Menciumi setiap lekuk yang membuatnya terus tergoda.

Reiju hanya bisa menutup matanya. Sempat menangis kecil namun pada akhirnya hanya bisa meninggalkan Sanji dan Zoro disana.

Sabo menggigit bibirnya. Robin menutup mulutnya. Mereka hanya bisa diam melihat Zoro yang sudah berdarah-darah disana, sekaligus Sanji yang sudah di perkosa secara bergilir.

Pada akhirnya, Neraka Sanji kembali dimulai.

**Bersambung**.

Hai Hai ~ Share My Reviewer with Loveeee ~~~~

Oke Author pertegas lagi ya, FF ini tokoh utamanya adalah Sanji. Pair Utamanya adalah Zoro x Sanji. But, Author sangat cinta Vinsmoke Niji, sehingga Author menyelip-nyelipkan moment 2x3 dan menonjolkan karakter Niji, sooo, Have Fun.

Author berencana menamatkan cerita ini kok, entah kapan dan Chapter berapa XDD

Oh ya, author juga suka buat Ilustrasi FF Omega, ya Ilustrasi ecek-eceklah ya, boleh cek ke Tumblr Author ya atas nama ArrayHarmond

Special Thanks For Hiria-ka-san, terima kasih udah jadi arena curcol author about uke gemes macam Sanji XD ditunggu looohh art requestan ku untuk buat NijixSanji :3

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita ini dan menyempatkan Review Love You ~


	7. Pentingnya Keberadaan Mereka

"Aaah... Ahhh" lagi-lagi Sanji tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika ia merasakan kenikmatan sekaligus penyiksaan yang di deranya. Ketika sudah ketiga kalinya baru saja dia membuang cuma-Cuma cairan putih itu akibat tangan nakal lawan mainnya.

"Aght!—" Sanji berteriak saat ia merasakan lehernya nyaris tertukik kebelakang karena baru saja lawan main yang menindih diatasnya menjambak helaian pirangnya hingga ia tertanggah untuk menatapnya.

"Naa, Sanji. Kau semakin sialan saja." Seringai Ichiji marah sambil merogoh dalam mulut Sanji dengan jemarinya. Membuat Sanji tak bisa berkata-kata dan meneteskan air liur dengan gerakan jemari Ichiji yang sangat brutal itu, belum lagi jemari lain mulai mengoyak lubang dibawah sana.

"selain membuat ikatan tanpa sepengetahuanku, kau bahkan dengan entengnya memberi nomor ponselku kepada gadis yang sangat menyebalkan. Begitu menganggu ku." Kata-perkata yang dikeluarkan Ichiji bernada pelan tapi Sanji tahu lelaki ini sedang marah kepadanya. "tenang saja, kau akan selalu kuberi hukuman." Bola mata Sanji melotot sangat sempurna saat sesuatu yang hangat mulai menempel di pintu masuk prostatnya.

"ha—hangan, hichiji—"

Plak.

"kau susah sekali di atur ya, adikku sayang." Tamparan keras sekilas membuat telinga Sanji pening dan matanya sedikit memudar. Ia sangat lelah. Sejak ketahuan malam itu, Sanji bahkan sudah di perkosa oleh ketiga saudara laki-laki nya. Bahkan dua hari ini, dia terus 'bekerja' untuk kakak pertama entah sudah berapa kali. "Panggil aku dengan seimut dulu lagi, hm." Ichiji mencekik dagu Sanji dari belakang, Sanji yang sudah telanjang bulat dan menungging sedari tadi merasa ngilu saat posisi tangan dan lehernya telah terantai dua hari ini di kamar Ichiji, terlebih saat ini Ichiji memposisikan dirinya diatasnya untuk kembali menyetubuhinya. "Ichiji-Niisan, seperti itu!" kata-kata godaan Ichiji berubah menjadi pekikan Sanji saat dengan kasarnya Ichiji mendorong masuk seluruh kejantanan nya dengan satu hentakkan.

Perih.

"ahh, ahhh, ahh." Desahan Sanji terus keluar setiap lonjakan maju-mundur yang diberikan Ichiji.

"Ah, enaknya, ooh, bangsat ini... Kenapa aku bisa meninggalkan kenikmatan seperti ini, heh, SANJIKU..." Desis Ichiji selalu mengutamakan kepuasan dirinya dengan menerjang Sanji tanpa henti, tanpa jeda, dan bertubi-tubi saat ia sudah bersatu dengan adik manisnya itu.

'bagaimana boleh kau membuat ikatan, karena aku ini cinta pertama mu, kan?'

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**OMEGA (Germa66)**

**By : AR Vinsmoke**

**Chapter 6**

**Pentingnya Keberadaan Mereka.**

**Ketiga Monster Vinsmoke.**

Zoro melamun. Yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanya terduduk disini. Diruang rawat inap milik Pelayan Utama. Sudah dua hari dia dalam keadaan seperti itu, meski sekarang sudah agak pulih karena dia sudah bisa bersandar diri, tapi tetap saja, setiap ia menggerakan tangan atau kakinya, semua tubuhnya langsung terjatuh.

Vinsmoke gila itu yang membuat dia seperti ini. Ichiji, Niji terlebih Yonji, sangat puas meninju dan membabi buta menghajarnya. Dan beginilah ia sekarang, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain tak bisa melawan, ketiga lelaki itu adalah majikannya, orang yang pernah di urus ayahnya.

Zoro menghela nafas. Bukan ketiganya yang ia takuti, kalau dia mau, Zoropun akan melakukan perlawanan dan bisa jadi baku hantam antara sesama alpha itu, 3 lawan 1 pasti akan terjadi, ia tak melawan karena ia takut akan berdampak kepada Sanji dan malah takdir cintanya itu yang akan di hukum.

Tapi nyatanya? Sama saja.

Selama dua hari yang ia khawatirkan hanya lelaki rambut pirang itu. Ditambah setiap ia bertanya pada Robin atau Nami yang menggantikan perban dan obat untuknya, mereka berdua hanya menggeleng dan seperti sengaja merahasiakan keadaannya. Memberi jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan nya.

Dan justru itu yang membuat Zoro lebih khawatir. Ditambah ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menolongnya. Jangankan menolong penghuni hatinya itu, untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya Saja, dia tidak bisa.

Selain Ichiji dan Niji, Zoro memang harus lebih waspada kepada Vinsmoke bungsu yang memiliki tenaga iblis itu.

Zoro mengalihkan matanya saat ia mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Luffy..." Zoro mendesis saat temannya itu menghampirinya dengan ekspresi yang dingin.

Saat tubuh kecil Luffy sudah di hadapannya, Luffy dengan cepat menampar pipi Zoro.

Zoro kebingungan, tapi dia tahu, semenjak dia membuat ikatan dengan Sanji, memang beberapa pelayan seperti menjauhi dirinya, bahkan saat inipun, setelah kejadian dengan Vinsmoke, baru kali ini pula Zoro melihat temannya itu.

"Ternyata benar, kau Alpha." Ungkap Luffy, tersirat sedikit marah. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa, walau aku tahu Sanji-sama adalah Omega dan majikan kita, aku merasa sangat sakit mengetahui dia punya ikatan, meski itu denganmu, aku sangat marah."

"..." Zoro diam. Dia baru menyadari semua pelayan dirumah ini sangat melindungi dan menghargai kekasih hatinya itu. Dan benar, dia dengan lancang telah merampas hal berharga dari mereka semua, baik Vinsmoke, maupun pelayan dirumah ini.

"Kami semua sangat menyayangi Sanji-sama. Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang ceroboh, dia selalu menghindari Alpha di luar sana. Reiju-sama tanpa sengaja membuat kesalahan! Kalau saja aku bilang padanya dan menduga kau adalah Alpha...—" Gigi Luffy menggemeretak.

Zoro tak bersuara sedikitpun. Hanya mencerna kata-kata Luffy dalam diam dan juga rasa penyesalan. Di satu sisi dia merasa menang bahwa Sanji membuat ikatan dengannya, disisi lain, dia merasa bersalah karena mengambil orang berharga itu dengan paksa dan penyiksaan.

"Pasti malam itu sangat menyiksa Sanji-sama..." lagi-lagi Luffy meringis,,memikirkan semua Luka yang di alami majikannya dulu, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. Meski marah, Luffy hanya ingin ketiga Alpha itu saja yang menjadi kejam, tapi kenapa sampai temannya juga memperkosa Sanji?! Dia sangat marah!

"Kalau seperti ini, kapanpun Sanji-sama mengalami masa heat, kau akan sama dengan keparat Vinsmoke itu." Ucapan Luffy membuat mata Zoro melotot, sangat menohoknya.

Luffy membuang semua rasa cemas nya dan kembali menunjukan wajah dingin namun serius. "Biar aku mengajarimu, Zoro. Karena aku juga adalah Alpha."

...

Sanji sudah berpeluh keringat, ditambah Ichiji masih terus menyiksanya dengan berbagai posisi. Sanji tidak bohong, rasanya ia akan kehilangan kesadaran, selain disetubuhi, memang hobi ketiga Vinsmoke yang juga menghajarnya di sela-sela bercumbu. Entahlah, mungkin karena Sanji adalah Omega Lelaki sehingga mereka melakukan itu padanya.

Namun gerakan Ichiji terhenti saat pintu besar kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan lelaki besar berambut hijau itu.

Sekilas Saja Sanji sangat bersyukur dengan kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Aniki, mau sampai berapa lama lagi. Kali ini giliranku, kan?" Muka kesal Yonji terpapar disana. Membuat harapan Sanji sirna seketika saat ternyata lelaki itu datang menagih Janji kakak pertama untuk mencumbunya juga.

"Tsk." Ichiji mendesis kesal namun ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. "Baiklah, maafkan aku Yonji. Jangan ngambek."

Yonji menyandarkan dirinya di tembok dekat pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan nya.

"Meski kali ini kita mendapat hak istimewa berkat Niji-aniki. Tapi aku tak menyangka dua hari ini dia tidak ikutan menikmati Sanji."

Ichiji menyeruput teh yang ada dimejanya. "Kau benar juga, ada yang aneh dengannya." Ichiji baru menyadari, selain malam mereka memperkosa Sanji secara bergilir, Sanji langsung dikurungnya di kamarnya sendiri, tak seperti Yonji yang selalu sibuk bolak balik kamarnya, batang hidung lelaki berambut biru itu sama sekali tak kelihatan.

Yonji berjalan mendekat saat tahu kakaknya sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya dan melempar kunci borgol Sanji kepadanya.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan Sanji? Khehehe." Yonji tertawa menggoda sambil melepas Sanji di ranjang itu.

Ichiji terdiam. Niji sama seperti mereka, bosan dengan Sanji? Dia yang menahan diri untuk tidak menjamahnya saja tidak bisa, apalagi adik pertamanya itu yang sangat menggilai Sanji?

"Bagus bukan, biar kita saja yang menikmati Sanji." Jelasnya.

Yonji menyeringai pada Ichiji saat sudah memikul badan lemah Sanji yang masih telanjang itu di pundaknya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Niji bosan dengannya." Ungkap Ichiji. Meski dia ingin mendominasi Sanji, dia adalah kakak yang baik hati dan selalu membagi apa yang dia miliki kepada kedua saudaranya. "Na, omega. Setelah memuaskan Yonji, pergilah kekamar Niji, puaskan dia." Perintah Ichiji.

Mutlak.

Bagi mereka bertiga, Sanji hanya obyek pemuas yang mereka miliki secara pribadi.

Bukan saudara kandungnya.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, aku bawa dia kekamar ku dulu, ya,,aniki. Jaa."

...

"Yap. Sempurna." Yonji tersenyum bangga ketika pekerjaan terakhirnya merapikan Wig ikal panjang pirang di kepala Sanji sudah pas dalam pandangannya.

Sanji risih. Saat ini dia mengenakan dress onepiece hitam yang terlihat seksi dan ketat juga wajahnya terasa tidak nyaman dengan beberapa bubuk bedak dan olesan lipstik pada bibirnya.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka pakaian konyol ini akan berguna juga. Senpai sialan itu." Dengus Yonji mengingat kenangan SMP nya saat memasuki klub dan di hadiahi permainan konyol oleh para seniornya dan berujung dengan dandanan banci karena kekalahannya. "Aku tidak menyangka Muat dan sangat pas dikenakan olehmu, Niisan." Batinnya puas mengetahui baju yang dulunya kebesaran itu terlihat cocok dikenakan badan kurus dengan kulit putih Sanji.

"A-apa-apaan ini, Yonji?" tanya Sanji selidik. Lebih tepatnya mulai takut dengan permainan baru adiknya.

Yonji mendekat dan memegang dagu Sanji. "Aaah, Niisan sangat cantik sekali." Desahnya pelan.

Sanji memucat. Setelah dari pagi sudah melayani sang kakak pertama, setengah hari juga baru saja dia disetubuhi Yonji hingga sore hari ini. Sanji sudah mulai menggila dengan stamina kedua saudaranya itu, apalagi Sanji baru sadar bahwa seharian perutnya belum terisi makanan sehingga dia sendiri tidak percaya sampai saat ini dia belum pingsan setelah di serang mereka berdua.

"Jangan khawatir, Niisan. Aku sudah selesai kok denganmu." Goda Yonji yang tahu bahwa Sanji sudah gemetar dan kelelahan. "Tapi kau mengerti kan dengan apa yang di perintahkan Ichiji-aniki, hm?"

Sanji melotot. Benar. Dia baru ingat dengan perintah mutlak itu. Seketika badannya kembali bergetar, baru kali ini dia harus menghabiskan berjam-jam dengan waktu dan tempat berbeda terlebih lagi sudah melayani dua orang, bahkan menjadi tiga orang jika dia juga harus melayani Niji. Tidak seperti biasa saat dia langsung di serang oleh tiga orang yang sama di waktu yang sama.

'cih. Aku kan bukan pelacur.' Hardiknnya pilu dalam hati melihat keseharian ini yang dia lakukan hanya memuaskan kedua saudaranya.

"Ini bentuk terima kasihku kepada Niji-aniki yang telah membuat peluang dengan menyajikan hak istimewa ini. Kudengar bajingan gila itu pernah pacaran dengan wanita, dia kan sangat menggilaimu Niisan, mungkin dengan kau berpakaian wanita akan membuat sensasi yang berbeda untuknya dan dia jadi tidak bosan padamu."

Sanji menelan ludah. Sekaligus dia baru tahu kalau Niji pernah punya pacar dan itu wanita. Tapi ya memang dia tidak pernah mau mengetahui apaapa tentang ketiga saudaranya itu. Tapi yang dia ketahui mengenai cinta pertamanya, dia yakin Ichiji sampai sekarang tidak pernah punya pacar atau menikmati seks dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Yonji dia tidak begitu tahu, sedangkan Niji, dia tahu dari mulut si rambut biru itu sendiri kalau dia pernah melakukan beberapa seks.

"Nah, cepat pergi ke kamarnya. Jangan sampai aku lihat kau kembali dengan kegagalan, kau akan tahu akibatnya, kan, hm." Perintah Yonji. Entah ada apa dengan kebaikan kedua saudara itu yang selalu berebut akan dirinya, kali ini justru Ichiji dan Yonji sepakat untuk membagi Sanji dengan Niji. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa mereka hanya punya ikatan persaudaraan hanya ketiganya Saja, sedangkan kepadanya mereka sangat berbeda dan kejam.

Dengan berjalan sempoyongan Sanji tetep beranjak dan keluar kamar Yonji untuk pergi ke kamar Niji.

Dengan dandanan wanita jalang ini.

...

Tok Tok.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka. Niji yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa kertas, buku, dan penanya dan sedang duduk di kursi kamarnya yang membelakangi pintu, kini terdiam.

'bau bunga ini.' Desisnya kecut. Meski tak ada suara saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, Niji tahu siapa orang yang baru saja masuk itu.

Saat dia pikir Nami yang datang karena sebelumnya dia memesan makan siangnya di antar ke kamar karena dia sangat sibuk di kamarnya.

Meski sedang tidak selera, Niji pun bermaksud menoleh kepada Sanji dan seketika saja tersentak melihat dandanan Sanji.

"Y-yo, Niji..." Sanji bermaksud membuka permainan dengan ramah tamah.

"Heee, apa maksudnya ini?" Niji tersenyum kecut melihat Sanji yang tak mengenakan pandangannya itu.

'Sialan.' Desisnya. Melihat Sanji dengan dandanan wanita, mengingatkan ia kembali pada mantan kekasihnya yang dulu dibilang Hakuba sangat mirip Sanji, padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Aku sedang tidak mood." Dengus Niji dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Mengacuhkan Sanji.

Sanji mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, dia sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat, tapi melihat kelakuan Niji yang biasanya selalu mendekati dirinya duluan, membuat Sanji gemas dan kesal karena dia tidak segera di sambut dan langsung di pekerjakan.

Apalagi mengingat ancaman Ichiji dan Yonji, Sanji tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini begitu saja.

Bruk.

Niji melotot saat dengan cepat seseorang duduk disampingnya dan memeluknya.

'Ku mohon.' Batin Sanji, berharap dengan cara amatir itu Niji tergoda.

Niji tersenyum kecil. Kelakuan imut Sanji membuat dirinya sedikit bahagia, dia meyentuh tangan mungil Sanji yang memeluknya, Niji mulai berhadapan dengan Sanji, membuat Sanji sedikit lega.

Namun gerakan Niji terhenti. Melihat tanda biru di leher Sanji yang membuatnya kesal, dengan gamblang Niji membuang jemari mungil itu dari tangan besarnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mood! Pergi sana!" decaknya kesal.

Sanji menyumpah serapah kakaknya itu dalam hati. Maunya juga dia segera pergi dari sini, tapi dia lebih takut dengan hukuman dari kedua saudara lain yang lebih tidak manusiawi lagi nantinya.

"Kumohon Niji, jangan begini." Kini Sanji mulai memeluk lagi.

Membuat Niji memijat keningnya dengan kelakuan absurd Sanji yang langka itu.

"Kalau kau tidak menyetubuhiku, Ichiji dan Yonji akan menyiksaku." Pinta Sanji. Jujur.

Pantas saja. Niji yang sempat terlena berpikir memang inisiatif Sanji yang mendatanginya, rupanya karena kedua saudaranya itu.

'Apalagi ini, tumben sekali mereka berdua itu.' Decak Niji gemas dalam hatinya, terlebih ketika Sanji memeluk erat, membuatnya sedikit senang namun Niji tahu wajah lelah itu sangat ketakutan.

Rasanya, kalau dia yang dulu akan menyerangnya dengan segera. Tapi ketika Tahu bahwa orang yang dicintainya itu sudah jadi 'milik' orang lain, membuat Niji sedikit kecewa dan berencana menyerah. Maka dua hari ini, dia menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan sampingannya yang terbengkalai.

Niji menyerah. Dia kembali melepas Sanji dari memeluknya. Mulai be romantis ria dengan mengusap wajah yang digilainya itu.

Sanji curiga. Tatapan Niji saat ini kepadanya sangat berbeda. Biasanya tatapan itu sangat tidak disukainya karena hanya ada nafsu, tapi kali ini? Sanji merasa mata biru itu ingin menangis walau sanji melihat bibir Niji tersenyum lebar.

"Satu ciuman. Boleh?" pinta Niji dengan suara agak parau. Sanji merasakan sensasi aneh. Ada apa dengan Niji? Rasanya meminta dengan memelas ini, sangat berbeda dari dia yang beringas biasanya.

Sanji mengangguk ragu. Paling tidak, misi dia untuk tidak membuat Niji bosan padanya, sedikit membuka jalan.

Diapun menutup matanya. Mau bagaimanapun, Sanji tidak menyukai pria apalagi berinisiatif duluan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menerima apa saja. Bahkan dia sekarang lebih memilih hanya diam menutup mata, membiarkan Niji yang memimpin.

"Mmnnh." Sanji merasakan kehangatan saat bibir Niji bertaut dengannya. Sungguh, ada yang berbeda dengan orang ini?! Biasanya ia hanya menerima paksaan, kali ini ada sensasi aneh yang membuat perutnya berderit saat Niji dengan lembut mengajak berdansa bibirnya.

"mnnh.." Niji sangat antusias. Mencium orang yang dicintainya itu dengan lembut. Penuh perasaan, penuh cinta. Rasanya ingin menangis, dia sangat menggilai Sanji sehingga rasanya ingin juga membuat ikatan, ingin menjadi takdirnya.

'Sialan. Sialan.' Sebelum rasa marahnya muncul, Sanji yang sedikit terlena dengan sensasi ciuman penuh kasih itu merasa kosong saat Niji menghentikannya.

"Sudah cukup." Ucap Niji memalingkan wajahnya.

Membuat Sanji kembali memucat. Ia yakin, kedua Vinsmoke lain pasti tahu kalau dia keluar dari kamar Niji dengan cepat, pasti membuat Ichiji dan Yonji curiga.

"naaa, tolong aku Niji. Tidak apa, lakukan seperti kau yang biasanya. Kau kenapa?" Rasa takut mulai menghantui Sanji mengingat apa hukuman lain yang akan di terimanya nanti dari kedua Vinsmoke lain.

"Hah!" Niji menghela nafas kesal. Kelakuan Sanji benar-benar membuat dirinya dilema. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak sedang ingin mencumbunya. "Baiklah, aku biarkan kau dikamar ini, tapi jangan paksa aku."

Sanji terperangah. Ide Niji cukup briliant. Tidak harus melayaninya, membuat dirinya menghabiskan waktu lama dikamar Niji juga pasti menghilangkan kecurigaan Ichiji dan Yonji. Toh kamarnya juga kedap suara, jadi mereka tidak usah tahu apa yang Sanji lakukan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, berganti lah. Aku kesal melihat dirimu yang sekarang." Ungkap Niji jijik, melihat dandanan Sanji seperti wanita malah tidak membuatnya senang.

"Terima kasih, Niji!" isak Sanji sambil berlari kedalam kamar mandi dikamar ini.

Tidak peduli dengan kebaikan Niji, yang jelas, saat ini Sanji merasa telah di selamatkan.

Drr Drr... Setelah kepergian Sanji, Ponsel Niji bergetar tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Nijipun mengangkat panggilan itu dan menampilkan seorang lelaki di layar ponselnya.

"Selamat Sore, Niji-kun!"

Niji mendengus kesal dengan panggilan dari editornya itu. Ya, meski masih kuliah, Niji sudah mengirim beberapa tulisan ke penerbit dan di terima di salah satu media cetak bernama Skypeia, itu yang membuat Niji berpeluang untuk membuat tulisan perdananya untuk membuat buku biografi dari si koki terkenal, Zeff. Sebagai buku debutnya.

"Yo,, Enel-san. Ada apa?" Tanya nya malas.

"Hehe, semangat Niji-kun. Ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu."

"Halo, selamat sore, bocah Niji." Mata Niji sedikit melotot saat melihat lelaki paruh baya berganti wajah dengan Enel.

"Ya-Ya, selamat sore." Niji langsung bersikap sopan saat tahu partnernya ada disana. Zeff dari Baratie.

"Haha, tidak usah terlalu sopan. Aku hanya sedang bertemu dengan editormu dan ingin mengucapkan selamat atas konser yang telah kau lakukan. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

"Ah iya. Tidak apaapa, Zeff-san. Lagi pula, konser itu milik temanku, aku hanya mengisi acara di akhir saja."

Saat sedang mengobrol, saat Itu Sanji yang keluar dari kamar mandi agak sedikit protes dengan baju-baju Niji yang entah kenapa begitu kebesaran di tubuhnya, padahal Sanji merasa badan dia dan Niji tidak begitu terlihat jauh.

Namun Sanji tertegun saat melihat seseorang di layar ponsel Niji.

"Zeff! Itu Zeff, kan?" pekiknya kecil. Membuat Niji tersadar dengan Sanji yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Niji tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sanji yang sekarang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Naa,,Zeff-san, ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu." Niji menarik lengan Sanji hingga ia duduk di sampingnya, merangkul adik berambut kuning itu untuk lebih dekat sehingga keduanya berada dalam layar handphone. "Ini adikku, Sanji. Dia yang ku cerita kan waktu itu."

Sanji kaku. Antara terkejut dengan tindakan Niji yang tiba-tiba sekaligus berhadapan langsung dengan panutannya di layar Handphone.

"Oh, kau bocah Sanji. Salam kenal, terima kasih kau sudah mengidolakanku,,hahaha." Candaan pria tua itu makin membuat Sanji gerogi.

"Aaaaa—aaaa, ya, samasama." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"pfft! Bahahaha!" membuat tawa Niji meledak diruangan ini melihat pertama kalinya Sanji bersikap canggung seperti itu. "Aduh perutku sakit... Oh iya Zeff-san, bagaimana kalau dia juga aku ajak?"

"eh?" Sanji bingung dengan apa yang akan di bahas oleh Niji.

"Hmm, boleh saja, anak-anak Judge boleh dengan santai datang ke kediamanku. Aku akan menyambut dengan senang hati."

"Se-serius?!" Kini mata Sanji yang berbinar-binar membayangkan ia akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah Zeff Baratie.

Membuat Niji menahan tawanya, entah kenapa di hadapan Zeff, Sanji terlihat sangat polos dan Pure sekali, berbeda dari Sanji yang dingin dan bengis terhadapnya, Ichiji dan terkala kepada Yonji.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau sudah diperbolehkan, by the way, Zeff-san, aku sedikit sibuk dengan urusanku, terima kasih atas izin dan ucapannya, aku mohon maaf, harus ku akhiri dulu telponnya, jaa naaa~" bahkan dengan seenaknya Niji mematikan panggilan tanpa pamit pada editornya.

Tahu panggilan berakhir, Sanji mulai tersadar dengan dirinya yang sangat dekat di rangkulan Niji. Dengan segera dia menjauh dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ka—kau berbohong ya! Pada akhirnya kau juga mau memerkosaku." Terangnya. Berpikir Niji yang tadi sedang tidak mood akhirnya menjadi mood untuk membuat sanji bekerja untuk 'melayani' nya.

Niji cengo. Entah sudah berapa kali dia di kejutkan dengan berbagai ekspresi dari Sanji yang menggemaskan bahkan ketika curiga saat ini. "Hee, kau ini kenapa sih tidak percaya padaku." Dengusnya.

"A-atau, mengajakku kerumah Zeff juga ada maksud lain?!" Kini Sanji mulai kembali ke dunia nyata dan tersadar dengan usulan Niji kepada Zeff.

Niji mengorek kuping nya sambil membaca-baca lembaran pekerjaannya. "kau itu, niat baik kakakmu ini selalu saja di salah Artikan."

Sanji terdiam. Reaksi Niji yang santai sangat tidak biasanya. Mengingat ketiga Vinsmoke sangat menggilainya dan selalu ingin memperkosanya, membuat Sanji curiga sendiri dengan sifat cool Niji saat ini yang cuek terhadapnya bahkan ketika sedang berduaan di kamar ini.

Kruuuuk ~

Suara perut Sanji terdengar. Membuat Niji menghentikkan kegiatannya dan menggumam. "Mereka berdua memang sialan." Celetuknya mengingat kedua saudara lain yang sangat tega begitu di beri kesempatan untuk menyentuh Sanji Kapanpun. "Makanlah, selagi kau dikamar mandi, Nami memang sudah kupesan Makan dan dia membawakannya dua porsi. Sengaja, aku tahu kau belum makan."

Dan tanpa basa-basi, mumpung Niji sedang baik, Sanjipun tidak akan sungkan. Bahkan Sanji merasa, saudaranya yang satu ini memang sudah agak berubah 'sedikit' lebih baik saat Sanji mendapat ikatan, pikirnya.

'Marimo, sedikitnya aku berterima kasih padamu.' Ungkapnya sebelum makan dan merasakan sifat persaudaraan Niji yang mulai muncul.

...

Setelah dari Kamar Niji, Sanji punya banyak waktu luang. Bisa dibilang, adalah jam-jam Sanji 'selamat'.

Ya, Ichiji dan Yonji sedang tidak ada. Dan sejak kejadian itu juga, Sanji tidak pernah melihat Reiju di sekitar.

Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor, Sanji terdiam, selain dirinya yang tertimpa musibah, ia ingat dengan seorang lagi yang dikabarkan babak belur karena ketiga saudara Laki-laki nya.

"apa sebaiknya aku tengok si Marimo ya?" batin Sanji dalam hati. Toh, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang di alami laki-laki berambut hijau itu akibat telah 'terikat' dengannya.

Dan Sanjipun pergi ke arah jalan menuju ruangan Pelayan Utama.

Dan Sanji sedikit terkejut saat melihat koridor lain di samping ruangan Pelayan Utama, di diami oleh banyak butler dan Maid, yang tentu saja Sanji tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Yaitu menjaga 'Roronoa Alpha.'

'Jadi dia di ruang itu...' batin Sanji sweatdrop. Tidak menyangka akan seketat itu penjagaannya. Dan tepat di depan pintu ruang rawat inap untuk para pelayan, berdiri Nami disana.

"Sa-sa-sanji-sama! Apa yang anda lakukan disini!" Nami gelagapan, tugas semua yang ada di sini adalah menjaga Zoro agar tidak keluar apalagi mendekati Sanji.

Tapi betapa Nami Shock, karena si tokoh utama malah yang datang kemari!

"Sa-sanji-sama jangan kemariii!" ungkap Nami sambil mendorong badan Sanji menjauh tapi Sanji tidak bergerak dan tetap membatu di depan pintu yang sedang di jaga. Membuat Nami melakukan hal yang sia-sia. "Ayo para butler! Bantu aku!"

Ketika para butler ingin membantu Nami, malah mendapat deathglare dari Sanji sehingga mereka tidak berani membantu Nami, sedangkan para maid disana langsung saling berbisik, dan menggosip dengan datangnya Sanji kemari sudah jelas bahwa ikatan Sanji dan Zoro murni karena mereka saling mencintai. Pikir mereka.

"Ayo tolong akuuuu..." Nami sudah sedikit terisak ketika dia yang sekuat tenaga sama sekali tidak mendapat keringanan dari Sanji yang mengalah untuk pergi.

Namun saat itu, pintu terbuka menampilkan Luffy yang baru saja tadi menemui Zoro di dalam.

"Sa-Sanji-sama." Ungkap Luffy sedikit sontak. Tidak menyangka Sanji akan menemui Zoro. "A-apa yang Sanji-sama lakukan disini?" Tanya Luffy pura-pura tidak tahu sambil membuang pandangannya dari arah Sanji, sekaligus menggenggam knop pintu dengan erat. Dia tidak ingin Sanji menemui Zoro.

"Luffy..." Nami merasa selamat bahwa Luffy ternyata di pihaknya untuk menghentikan Sanji.

"Aku tahu dia ada didalam." Jelas Sanji.

"Kau tidak boleh menemuinya, Sanji-sama." Bantah Luffy. Zoro yang ada di dalamnya penasaran dengan suara Luffy yang terdengar dari arah pintu.

'Ada yang datang menemui ku?' tanya Zoro dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Biarkan aku masuk. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Mau lama atau sebentar, kau akan mendapat masalah nanti dan Judge-sama akan menghukummu." Alasan Luffy. Selain tidak ingin menemuinya dengan Zoro, Luffy juga takut Sanji akan mendapat lebih banyak penderitaan.

"Aku tidak akan kena masalah. Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kalian semua berada di pihakku!" Sanji balas berteriak. Entah kenapa, Rumah Germa sangat dingin baginya jikalau para pelayan yang menjadi kekuatannya bahkan sudah menjauhinya seperti ini. "padahal aku sangat percaya kalian..." desis Sanji. Benci entah kenapa para pelayan terasa sangat tidak menyukainya. Sanji tahu bahwa dia membuat kesalahan dengan membuat ikatan bersama Zoro, yang statusnya hanya seorang pelayan, tentu sangat menyakiti hati mereka semua yang melindunginya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Harusnya mereka mengerti bahwa 'ikatan' itu juga bukan karena keinginannya.

Luffy menelan ludah. Memang harusnya mereka marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak sadar bahwa Zoro adalah Alpha. Sehingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka juga menjaga jarak dari sang Majikan yang harusnya perlu di lindungi.

Luffy dengan terpaksa membuka pintu ruangan Zoro.

"Luffy..." Nami merasa cemas dengan Luffy yang mengalah.

"Sa-Sanji-sama..." Zoro terkejut saat melihat Sanji dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja datang menjenguknya.

"Kami semua akan menjaga disini." Ucap Luffy agak ketus sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar, membiarkan Sanji dan Zoro tidak terkunci dalam satu ruangan.

"Yo Marimo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Zoro terdiam saat Sanji dengan teliti melirik sekujur kaki tangan dada dan kepalanya yang masih di perban. Bersyukur wajahnya saat ini sudah sembuh dari babak belur yang luar biasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sanji-sama." Jawabnya refleks ketika Sanji mendudukkan diri dikursi dekat ranjangnya yang baru saja di duduki Luffy sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja, baka!" ungkap Sanji manyun sambil menyentil dahi Zoro.

Membuat Zoro tersipu dan pelayan yang ada disana agak geram.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara mereka kau jadi begini..."

"Aku tidak masalah! Sa-Sanji-sama sendiri bagaimana? Me-mereka pasti menyakiti Sanji-sama..."

"Haaaah, apalagi coba yang akan mereka lakukan selain memperkosaku,hm. Dasar orang-orang gila itu..." Desis Sanji mengingat betapa lelahnya ia dua hari ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

"Sudahlah, untunglah Cuma Ichiji dan Yonji saja. Ni-Niji setelah malam kita ketahuan, dia sama sekali tak menyentuh ku..."

'Niji-sama?' batin Zoro tidak suka. Mau itu Niji, semua Vinsmoke laki-laki tidak Zoro sukai, apalagi Niji yang membeberkan status Sanji yang sudah punya ikatan, Zoro rasa, Niji tidak benar-benar baik kepadanya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa bergerak?"

"Ya, sedikit-sedikit sudah agak pulih."

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana? Kau— akan pergi dari sini? Kau di-dipecat?" Sanji pasang tampang memelas.

Zoro lagi-lagi tersentak. Entah kenapa beberapa ekspresi Sanji membuat dia selalu berdebar, apa ini efek dari 'tanda' ikatan mereka? Sanjipun entah mengapa sangat mengkhawatirkan Zoro, baik Zoro ataupun Sanji, entah kenapa yag dicemaskan dan di fikirkan hanyalah pasangan masing-masing.

'Oh my god... Jelas efek tanda ini mulai muncul. Tidak tidak Sanji, wajar kan kalau kau mengkhawatirkan marimo yang di hajar oleh kakak kandungmu sendiri?'

"A-Aku tidak akan pergi kok, Sa-Sanji-sama." Zoro yang malu mulai menggaruk pipinya.

Membuat semua yang menyukai Sanji-sama di sana sedikit iri dengan Zoro yang ketiban durian runtuh itu. Semua yang mengabdi untuk melindungi Sanji sejak dulu, betapa sangat menghargai Sanji meski sang tuan adalah seorang Omega.

"Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya mau menanyakan keadaanmu. Ka— kalau begitu sudah ya, semoga cepat sembuh!" Dan entah kenapa Sanji juga salah tingkah. Dan pada akhirnya Zoro hanya mendapat tatapan maut dari maid dan butler disana, dan hampir di judesi oleh Nami dan Luffy.

Poor Marimo ...

...

Sehari telah berlalu, pagi yang lainpun mulai berganti.

Zoro sudah mulai kembali bekerja, meski ia selalu di pekerjakan di luar rumah, lebih tepatnya sengaja di jauhkan dari area dimana Sanji dan Vinsmoke Brother berada.

Dan jadwal saat ini, Sanji sudah bermalam di kamar sang kakak tertua.

Niji yang kebetulan bangun pagi itu sudah mendengar suara rintihan Sanji saat sedang melewati kamar sebelahnya. Syukurlah, kamar Yonji yang paling berada jauh dari kamar putra pertama.

Niji mendesis, entah kenapa suara lenguhan Sanji membuatnya sangat kesal. Dia yang tadinya sudah rapi dan akan pergi menjalani kegiatan akhir untuk menyerahkan deadline nya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka kamar Ichiji.

"Agght, Niisan—" Sanji terperangah saat Ichiji menghentikan aktivitas panasnya pagi ini ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di pintunya.

"Morning, brother." Seringai Niji. Walau pandangan matanya terlihat dingin saat mendapatkan Sanji yang penuh lenguhan di borgol kedua tangannya yang menjuntai di kasur Ichiji, terlebih saat Sanji berada dalam pelukan Ichiji.

"Heee, Niji. Pagi-pagi sudah rapi, kenapa? Tak bisa berpaling dari suara indah Omega jalang ini?" Goda Ichiji sambil mencium kecil dagu Sanji yang sekarang nafasnya masih naik turun itu.

"Aniki, kau harusnya lebih sabar sedikit, dia tidak akan kemana-mana loh. Sebentar lagi kan wisuda kita berempat, kasihan sekali dia." Jelas Niji cemas, walau dia tetap nampang dengan seringai khasnya biar Ichiji tidak menerka-nerka kalau dia sudah baik kepada Sanji.

"Aah! Aahh!" Sanji menjerit dan terlonjak saat Ichiji kembali menerjangnya.

"tsk, guuh, bagaimana aku bisa bersabar. Omega jalang ini di jamah berkali-kalipun tetap tidak bisa membuat puas, sialan." Ungkap Ichiji gembira sambil kembali menghajar Sanji.

Niji menghilangkan seringai dari wajahnya. Ada sesuatu lain di hatinya. Lebih tepatnya entah kenapa sekarang dia tidak suka melihat Sanji dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dia tidak suka melihat Sanji dijamah oleh siapapun.

"Ada apa, Niji? Kau juga kemarilah, kita bersenang-senang dengan jalang ini." Ajak Ichiji.

"Hehe, maunya sih begitu aniki. Tapi aku ada kerjaan. Yasudah, selamat bersenang-senang." Jelas Niji sambil menutup pintu Ichiji. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sanji dari Tangan Setan Merah itu.

Dan hari-hari yang di lalui Sanji seperti ini pun terus berlanjut hingga kebebasan di dapatnya di hari wisuda.

"Yeah! Kita lulus! Kita sudah bukan pelajar lagi! Yeaah!" Sorak Chopper gembira sambil memeluk Usopp, Franky, Sanji dan Gin yang selalu bersama.

"Yosha! Mari kita buka tokonya dan mulai debut! Usopp-sama akan memberikan kalian kue yang enak-enak!" Kini Usopp yang bersorak bahagia, meski teriakannya tidak sekeras orang-orang yang juga gembira di gedung pertemuan wisuda Universitas Greenland ini.

Sanji meneteskan air matanya, bahkan ingus akan merosot kalau saja Chopper dan Franky tidak mengusapnya.

Sanji terharu, ia tak menyangka dia masih hidup sampai saat ini, ia sangat bahagia melihat teman-temannya bahagia, padahal ketika dia sekolah menengah pertama, tidak, saat sekolah dasarpun, dia sempat punya pemikiran untuk bunuh diri karena kehidupannya yang terdiskriminasi karena dia terlahir sebagai bangsawan namun dengan status Omega. Tapi mengingat perjuangan Ibunda yang tetap melahirkannya meski kehilangan nyawa, Sanji mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap menjalani kehidupannya yang akhirnya mulai di kelilingi orang-orang baik seperti para pelayan yang melindunginya bahkan teman-teman di hadapan nya saat ini.

Sanji mengusap air mata terharunya dan membuang ingus dengan tisu yang di beri Chopper, Sanji tidak mau mengkhawatirkan mereka. Walau tanpa sanji tahu, sejak pertama upacara Wisuda, mereka berempat sudah kuatir duluan dengan beberapa tanda di sekujur tubuh Sanji apalagi bekas tanda di lengan Sanji yang mereka duga-duga adalah bekas ikatan.

Ya, sudah jelas itu bekas borgol yang di kenakan Sanji saat dikurung di kamar Ichiji. Namun, para teman yang baik hati tetap diam dan lebih memilih mengerti tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

"Oi-Oi, Sanji. Aku malah makin lama melihat, mereka cocok sekali sebagai pasangan." tiba-tiba Usopp nyeletuk saat melihat Robin dan Sabo yang berpakaian resmi duduk di bangku para wali. Robin yang tahu di perhatikan pun senyum sambil melambai kepada mereka, dan di balas dengan canggung oleh keempat teman Sanji.

"Kemana Reiju-oneesama?" Tanya Franky, yang biasanya Reiju orang nomor satu yang selalu ambil bagian untuk jadi wali Sanji.

"Mmmm..." Sanji menggaruk kepalanya. Jelas saja semenjak dari Prancis, Sanji tidak menceritakan drama keluarganya. "Reiju yang menghadiri upacara Yonji. Ayahku sudah pasti menghadiri wisuda Ichiji, Niji aku tidak tahu siapa yang menghadiri wisudanya. Dan aku di wakili oleh mereka berdua." Jelas Sanji.

Setelah Chopper, Usopp dan Franky angguk-angguk mengerti, mereka lalu entah kenapa menghilang, menghambur kepada teman mereka yang lain sehingga meninggalkan Gin yang canggung berduaan saja dengan Sanji.

Ya, sedari tadi Gin tidak mendekati Sanji karena dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah mengkhianati Sanji dengan menceritakan perihal di Perancis kepada Reiju.

"?" Sanji melempar senyum saat Gin tak sadar bertatapan mata dengan Sanji.

Sanji juga tidak tahu mengapa, dia juga agak canggung dengan Gin karena malam saat diPerancis itu, dia tidak mendatangi Gin dan malah di serang oleh Zoro, sehingga Sanji hanya bersikap biasa dan tidak berani menyapa Gin lebih dulu.

Pada akhirnya mereka yang tidak punya teman lain selain Usopp, Chopper dan Franky hanya berdiri disana dengan suasana hening.

Gin salah tingkah, reaksi Sanji yang mendiaminya membuat dia tambah bersalah dan berpikir bahwa Sanji marah karena tahu bahwa dia yang telah mengadu kepada Reiju, padahal Sanji sendiri masih belum tahu darimana Reiju bisa tahu tentang status barunya dan kejadian selama di Perancis.

"Oi, Sanji."

"Y-Ya, Gin—?" Sanji agak mengeles. Karena dia merasa justru dia yang bersalah dan membuat Gin marah.

"...maafkan aku..."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan mu, aku marah mendapatimu bersama orang itu malam itu. Dan, aku menceritakan semua pada Reiju-neesan."

Sanji melotot. Benar dugaannya Gin marah, secara, Sanji tahu kalau Gin ada hati padanya, tapi Sanji tetap tak menghiraukannya dan bermain dengannya tanpa peduli itu, karena perihal nya Sanji tidak 'Gay', dia menyukai wanita.

Tapi kalau sampai bercerita dengan Reiju? Jadi selama ini, yang dimaksud mata-mata Reiju adalah ...

"Jadi, kau, mata-matanya..." Sanji gelagapan. Padahal selama ini, ia percaya Gin adalah orang baik yang salahnya adalah menyukai dirinya yang seorang pria.

Sanji mencoba menenangkan diri. Baginya, marahpun percuma. Toh keluarganya saat ini memang sudah berantakan.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Sanji-san..." Gin sedikit terharu. Bahwa Sanji berbesar hati mau memaafkan nya. "Ja-jadi, kau bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Sanji sedikit terkejut saat dengan beraninya Gin menyingkap kerah bajunya. Memperlihatkan bekas kecupan kecupan yang dibuat oleh saudara laki-laki nya. Untung saja tidak ada orang sekitar yang memperhatikan.

"baka! Apa-apaan, kau?!"

"Itu buktinya. Kau pasti tidak baik-baik saja." Kali ini Gin pasang tampang memelas.

"Ck. Tanpa ceritamu saja, sudah pasti aku akan mengalami ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa dengan otak mereka. Apa bagusnya diriku sehingga mereka sangat tergila-gila, Ichiji, Yonji, Niji sialan."

"Kau sangat cantik. Kau baik hati, kau manis. Banyak kelebihan yang membuat orang menyukaimu, Sanji-san."

"A-apa-paa..." Sanji malah tersipu malu. Ia salah bicara, tentu saja Gin sangat memuji dirinya karena Gin kan suka padanya.

"Lalu, pria sialan itu bagaimana?" Kini Gin pasang tampang tidak suka. Dan Sanji mengerti siapa pria yang di maksud oleh Gin.

"Di-dia, dihajar habis-habisan. Tapi dia tidak di pecat dari kediaman Germa."

"Cih." Kini Gin mendecih. Mungkin dia berharap ada yang lebih parah yang tertimpa pada Zoro, Mati misalnya.

"Sanji-sama." tiba-tiba Robin dan Sabo menghampiri Sanji.

"Kami setelah ini akan pergi ke Universitas Niji-sama, Sanji-sama bagaimana?" Tanya Sabo.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ikut bersama kalian. Oh iya Gin, salam kepada yang lain ya, aku pamit duluan."

"Ya."

"Selamat siang." Pamit Robin dan Sabo sopan.

...

"Yahoo! Orang tampaaaaan!" Suara lelaki berambut ikal pirang menginterupsi kegiatan di Kerumunan, ditambah banner yang dikibarkan oleh lelaki lain yang juga berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi membuat Niji menutup setengah wajahnya saat menghampiri mereka.

"Hakuba! Enel-san! Kenapa kalian kemari!?"

"Hee, jahat sekali padahal kami satu-satunya yang datang ke acara wisudamu." Ungkap Hakuba sambil membanting rangkaian bunga yang dibawanya ke dada Niji.

"Selamat Niji-Kun! Mulai sekarang kau resmi bekerja di perusahaan kami!" Senyum Enel Gembira.

"Cih, dasar kalian ini." Mau tak mau, Niji memang senang dengan hadirnya mereka disini.

"Niji-sama." Suara lain menginterupsi ketiganya. Lalu mereka mendapatkan Sabo, Robin dan Sanji yang menghampirinya. "A-Aku minta maaf kalau kami telat keacara wisudamu." Jelas Sabo yang dengan terburu-buru berlari ke arah gedung saat tahu bahwa kerumunan manusia mulai keluar dari dalamnya.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kalian juga tidak datang."Ungkap Niji agak sedikit sensi. Inginnya berharap ayahnya yang datang, tapi Niji tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Niji, selamat atas wisudamu." Sanji mengulurkan tangannya. Membuat Niji yang sedikit sebal jadi dilema. Diapun menggapai uluran tangan Sanji dan langsung menarik lelaki itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aah~ tenangnya kalau begini." Jelasnya sambil melampiaskan kekesalannya saat memeluk Sanji. "Kau juga, selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ungkap Niji setelah melepaskan Sanji dari pelukannya dan mengusap kepala berambut pirang itu.

Membuat Robin dan Sabo tersenyum bahagia melihat Niji yang sudah berubah dan memperlakukan Sanji seperti seorang adik. Maka dari itu, Sabo tidak bersiaga saat Sanji di tarik ke pelukan lelaki itu.

...

Saat ini, semua bangsawan Vinsmoke sedang makan malam bersama. Bahkan disana ada Para pelayan Utama yang berjaga di dalam ruangan, termasuk Roronoa Zoro.

Dan sampai saat ini, Baru kali ini pula Sanji bertatap muka lagi dengan Reiju yang paling perhatian dengannya, tapi ternyata Reiju mengacuhkan nya. Disaat Niji sudah baik, Sanji agak sedih mendapat perlakuan dingin dari kakak wanitanya.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian semua. Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, Sanji. Aku harap setelah kalian terbang kedunia kerja, kalian tidak mempermalukan nama bangsawan kita." Judge memberi selamat di tengah tengah acara makan malam.

"Siap, ayah." Ungkap mereka berempat serempak.

"Oh iya, Ichiji. Mulai besok kau sudah resmi bekerja bersamaku di perusahaan. Kursi wakil CEO akan kau duduki."

"Terima kasih, ayah." Senyum Ichiji bangga.

Biasanya, saat Ichiji di puja-puja oleh sang ayah, pasti Niji dan Yonji akan nyeletuk tidak suka, namun kali ini, selain Yonji sibuk dengan ponselnya yang sedang berchatting ria dengan masalah kelulusan mereka dan pekerjaan apa yang mereka ambil, Niji malah sedang sibuk-sibuknya memotong-motong steaknya untuk di beri kepada Sanji.

Semua pelayan yang ada diruangan sangat terkejut dengan tingkah perhatian Niji, Sanjipun sama terkejutnya terlebih Ichiji.

"Makanlah, kau itu kurus sekali, Omega." Jelas Niji walau kata-katanya terkadang masih agak kasar, tapi dengan semingguan ini tidak menyetubuhi Sanji -tanpa diketahui Ichiji dan Yonji- Sanji benar-benar yakin bahwa satu kakak nya yang paling menyebalkan ini sudah berubah menjadi baik.

"wah wah, romantis sekali adik-adikku." Celetuk Ichiji, agak tidak suka terlebih Niji tidak menggubris dirinya yang sudah duduk di bangku wakil direktur di perusahaan. "Yo Niji, apa kau sama sekali tidak ada minat di perusahaan?"

"Iya Iya Aniki, selamat atas naik pangkatmu." Niji meladeni meski tangannya masih sibuk memberi segala makanan ke piring Sanji. "Aku tidak ada kemampuan seperti ayah atau kau, jadi ya aku akan menekuni tulisanku."

Judge walau sibuk dengan makan malam nya, dia tetap memperhatikan segala jenis drama di meja makan, begitupun Reiju, berbeda dengan Yonji yang masih terkekeh sendiri dengan chatting di ponselnya.

"Hoo, kau benar juga. Omong-omong, untuk apa kau memberi makan adik kita? Dia kan bisa makan sendiri."

"I-Iya, Niji, sudah cukup." Ujar Sanji yang merasa agak risih dengan perhatian Niji.

"Kita kan kakak yang baik, kau harus lebih perhatian lagi pada Sanji, dia kurusan tahu." Decak Niji.

"Fuck you, Niji-aniki!" kali ini Yonji bersuara sambil di ikuti tawa. "lucu sekali, Sanji-niisan justru lebih cocok kalau kurus, enak untuk diangkat, di peluk, dipindah kesana kemari, woo!"

"Yonji!" Kini Reiju bersuara. Ia paling tidak suka membahas Sanji yang di lecehkan saat acara makan seperti ini.

"Gomen neesan~~" cibir Yonji yang langsung angkat tangan dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Oh ya ayah, omong-omong besok aku akan pergi bekerja perdana, sekalian aku ingin ajak Sanji." Niji menyeletuk. Membuat Reiju, Ichiji dan Yonji langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hee, apa-apaan ini Niji? Kau ingin mendominasi Sanji sendirian?" Desis Ichiji tidak suka dengan usulan Niji.

"Loh? Memang kenapa? Aku sedang ada urusan di Baratie dan Sanji ku ajak karena dia akan bertemu dengan idolanya, partnerku, Zeff."

"Bohong, kau punya maksud lain, Niji-aniki!" Kini Yonji menggertak.

"Ck ck ck." Niji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terserah kalian saja, aku sih tidak masalah kalau Sanji tidak mau ikut. Na, Sanji bagaimana?"

Sanji sedikit takut saat menatap Ichiji yang murka, tapi dengan tegas Sanji menjawab pertanyaan Niji. "Aku memang ingin ikut."

"Sanji!" Kini Reiju yang menolak. Dia masih ragu dengan kebaikan Niji yang baginya sangat tidak wajar itu.

"Sudahlah semuanya, Niji kau pasti tidak akan melakukan macam-macam kan, kau kan pergi untuk bekerja." Tegas Judge menengahi. Entah kenapa saat ini, Judge menurut kemauan putra keduanya itu. "Dan kau Sanji, jika kau melakukan hal yang memalukan lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan." Ancam Judge, masih terbekas kejadian Sanji di Perancis yang membawa luka dalam kediamannya.

Mendengar putusan akhir dari pernyataan sang ayah, ketiga Vinsmoke yang lainpun mengalah dan kembali duduk.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat! Aku juga akan ajak Zoro." Dengan senyum polos, Niji menambahi.

Membuat Ichiji, Reiju, Yonji bahkan Judge berdiri dari kursinya sambil kompak menggebrak meja. Bahkan sang empunya nama dan Sanji juga kaget dengan ucapan tambahan dari Niji.

"Apa-Apaan kau Niji?!" Suara Judge menggema. Tak menghiraukan lelaki berambut biru yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya. Bahkan Sanji yang duduk di sampingnya sudah was-was, dia berharap tak menimbulkan keributan.

"Sudah bagus bangsat itu tidak di pecat dari rumah ini! Kau terlalu baik atau bagaimana?! Kau mau menyatukan Cinta mereka?!" Kini Suara Ichiji yang menggema di ruangan.

"Aniki, kau makan apa sih?! Kau kerasukan ya?! Kau tahu sendiri kita paling tidak suka Sanji di dekati?!" Kini Yonji yang menyalak.

"Baka-Niji! Kalau Sanji mengalami masa heat saat ikut perjalanan bersamamu, mengajak Zoro sama saja kau menentang kami!" Tambah Reiju yang rupanya dia juga sudah tidak menyukai si Roronoa.

"Kalian ini, kenapa ribut? Kau pikir aku mengajaknya karena suka dengannya? Suka melihat dia bersama Sanji? Enak saja, bahkan sekarang saja tanganku gatal ingin menonjoknya." Desis Niji sambil menatap tidak suka kepada Roronoa Alpha yang sedang berdiri di tempatnya. "Tidak usah khawatir, ini urusan pekerjaan." Ungkapnya mulai menyeringai lagi.

Judge agak ragu membiarkan Sanji pergi bersama Zoro, tapi Judge lebih yakin kepada kata-kata Niji yang pasti akan waspada terhadap mereka berdua. Dan tak mau memperpanjang masalah, Judgepun mengalah dan membiarkan keinginan Niji dipenuhi semuanya.

Saat makan malam telah usai, Reiju menghampiri lengan Sanji.

"Re-Reiju..." Sanji bahkan kaget, sudah lama dia tidak berkontak dengan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Sanji pikir lagi! Kalau kerumah Zeff, kau bisa pergi bersamaku. Aku tidak percaya dengan Niji." Sanji dapat melihat jelas tatapan cemas di bola mata Reiju. Reiju punya firasat yang tidak enak, tapi Sanji malah tersenyum simpul, Reiju yang sekarang adalah Reiju yang ia kenal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Reiju. Aku tahu Niji sudah berubah, buktinya, selama semingguan ini dia tak pernah melecehkanku." Jelas Sanji dengan Yakin.

Memang benar, selama seminggu ini, Yang Reiju tahu, Niji benar-benar tidak meniduri Sanji, berbeda dengan kedua saudara lelaki lain yang 'menghajarnya' setiap hari. Tapi entah kenapa, Reiju masih curiga dengan Niji.

"Sanji-Niisan!" Yonji datang sambil memeluk tubuh Sanji dan tanpa malu membenamkan kepalanya, mengendus di sekitar dada dan leher Sanji, di depan Reiju. "Ayo cepat kita ke kamar, Niisan!" Manjanya.

Reiju mendesis kecil. Dia tidak suka dengan hak kebebasan akibat ulah Niji itu, walau Niji memang tidak menyetubuhi Sanji, Reiju masih tetap membencinya.

"Ah, iya, ayo Yonji kita ke kamar." Sanji yang tak bisa membantah hanya menuruti permainan kedua saudara yang lain. Paling tidak Sanji ingin bersabar sedikit lagi sebelum akhirnya ia terbebas dan bertemu dengan Zeff. Hal yang paling membuat dia bahagia saat ini.

...

Hari dimana Niji, Sanji dan Zoro pergi telah tiba. Saat ini kelima Vinsmoke, Zoro, bahkan Luffy dan Robin yang mengantar, sedang berada di stasiun tepat di samping kereta yang akan menemani perjalanan ketiga orang ini menuju Kediaman Zeff.

"Wah, aku baru kali ini ke stasiun. Tumben-tumben kau ingin menaiki kereta." Ucap Ichiji.

"Hehe, Aniki tidak tahu, aku sudah dua kali naik kereta walau bukan perjalanan jauh, aku sedang tidak enak badan untuk naik pesawat, lagipula, aku malas membawa 'Blue' kalau pergi dengan si Bangsat Roronoa itu."

"Haha, lalu kenapa kau mengajaknya, Aniki?!" Tawa Yonji mengejek.

"Rahasia." Jawab Niji.

"Yah, kalau aku pasti sudah menceburkan dia ke sungai di tengah perjalanan." Tambah Ichiji.

"Tenang Saja, aniki, Yonji. Pokoknya aku akan membalas di bajingan itu."

"ngomong-ngomong, kau akan menghabiskan berapa lama?"

"Sekitar seminggu mungkin. Maaf ya aniki, hehe."

"Dasar, kami sedang berbaik hati padamu, puas puaslah Sana dengan Sanji." Ichiji menepuk puncak Niji.

"So pasti, aniki." Ucap Niji sambil berjalan masuk kedalam gerbong.

...

Reiju melirik kearah Zoro yang sudah rapi dengan setelan bebasnya dan juga tas yang di tenteng di pundak andalannya.

Melihat tatapan tajam Reiju, Zoro hanya diam.

"Hah, dasar kau ini! Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakiti Sanji. Aku ingin kau menjaga Sanji dari Niji, dan aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi kalau kau menyentuh adikku!" Ancam Reiju.

"Reiju sudahlah..." Sanji tahu bencinya Reiju kepada Zoro, meski tidak di lindungi Zoro atau Niji, Sanji jelas pasti sudah siap untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang Niji rencanakan, kalau dia menghajarmu lagi, aku rasa ayah akan sangat murka jika kau membalas Niji." Decak Reiju yang kemudian malah kawatir dengan beberapa perban yang masih terlilit di lengan Zoro. "Yasudah sana, kalian cepat masuk."

Sanjipun akan melangkah masuk saat Ichiji begitu saja menariknya kembali.

"Ciuman untuk Niisan?" Ichiji melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sanji, dan mau tidak mau Sanji mencium lelaki itu dengan sensasi panas pagi ini.

"Yonji, Yonji!" Lalu yang lelaki berambut Hijau menggantikan Ichiji dan Sanji memberikan ciuman lagi untuknya.

"Hoi Hoi, kalian bisa cepat tidak, kereta mau jalan!" Lalu di interupsi oleh Niji yang rupanya berjalan kembali untuk mengecek status penumpang lain yang ikut bersamanya.

Dengan jemputan Niji, Sanji dan Zoropun langsung masuk. Sanji melambai pamit lebih tepatnya kepada Reiju dan Robin, sedangkan Zoro membungkuk sopan untuk pamit kepada majikan dan rekannya.

Keretapun mulai berjalan.

Niji berjalan paling depan di gerbong ini untuk mencari tempat duduk, Sanji berjalan di tengah dan Zoro berjalan di belakangnya.

Seketika Saja, Sanji yang tidak biasa dengan goncangan kereta api, kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh kebelakang kalau Saja Zoro tidak menangkap pinggangnya.

"A-Ah, maafkan aku Marimo, aku tidak terbiasa berjalan di dalam kereta." Jelas Sanji yang masih berada di dalam lengan Zoro.

"Sanji-sama tidak apa-apa, kan?" Zoro yang bergerak refleks itu sebenarnya merasakan ngilu di tangannya saat menangkap Sanji.

Plak.

Niji datang sambil memukul lengan Zoro dan menarik Sanji untuk berdiri dan dengan siaga merangkul Sanji di dekatnya.

"Dont Touch, Brengsek." Ungkap Niji tidak suka.

"Ano-na, Niji, aku tadi terjatuh, sudah tidak masalah." Sanji menengahi saat Zoro juga berani balas menatap tidak suka tuan muda berambut biru itu.

"Kau duduk disini, ruangan kami terpisah darimu." Perintah Niji dan berjalan menggandeng Sanji masuk ke gerbong lain, meninggalkan Rorona yang dengan canggung mendudukkan diri disana.

Setelah Dia tidak melihat Niji dan Sanji, beberapa menit dia duduk di gerbong ini, Zoro menyadari sesuatu.

Di dalam gerbong yang luas ini, bahkan saat melewati dua gerbong sebelumnya, Zoro tidak melihat satu manusia pun di kereta ini. Bahkan sekarang saja, dia duduk sendirian. Meski ada kabin berpintu di setiap gerbong yang berfungsi untuk ruang tidur, Zoro masih merasa tidak enak perasaan dengan suasana sepi di transportasi umum ini ...

Bersambung ...

Hai -Hai, akhirnya scene mereka bertiga di mulai, ufufufu,

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sempat memberi masukan baik untuk ff ini, i love you so much! Kata-kata dari kalian yang bikin Author ini selip selip nyari waktu buat nerusin nih ff, hehehe

Dan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, udah mulai fokusin Zosan kok, hehe, walau ada nyempil vinbrosnya wkskw, yosh, semangat semuanyaaaa, dan saya juga butuh semangat dari repiu kalian :3


	8. Trick And Mine

"Errrr..." Sanji membuang pandangannya ke Jendela sambil menggerutu. Bukan kesal, lebih tepatnya, lelaki berambut pirang itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kakinya ia topangkan ke atas kursi dan tetap memperhatikan langit gelap di luar sana.

Brak.

Pintu geser yang baru saja terbuka kembali di tutup oleh orang yang sedang bertelanjang dada berteman jeans biru tua dan handuk putih di kepala nya. Masih mengusap rambut cetar berwarna biru itu yang rupanya masih belum kering karena basah.

"Loh, Sanji, kau masih belum bersiap untuk mandi?" pertanyaan langsung di lontarkan pemuda berambut biru itu yang heran melihat Sanji masih terlihat duduk santai.

Bukannya menjawab, Sanji malah menatap pria itu dengan bibir yang terlihat mempout-kan diri. Menatap pemuda yang sedang menghanduki kepalanya itu lekat-lekat.

"Er, Niji..." Sanji ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Membuat gerakan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya terhenti sejenak.

"Apa?"

Sanji tiba-tiba saja menjadi ragu saat Niji dengan enteng meresponnya.

Suara deru roda kereta seperti terdengar sangat jelas dalam keheningan yang timbul sejenak ini.

Tapi Jujur, sejak masuk kedalam kendaraan bergerbong banyak ini sekitar pukul 08.00 pagi tadi, yang Sanji lakukan hanya membantu diskusi Niji tentang pekerjaan tulisnya, tak ada keanehan dari kakak keduanya itu. Semua baik-baik saja selama sekitar 15jam terlewati.

Sanji sangat bersyukur, Niji benar-benar terlihat seperti sosok Ichiji dimasa lalu baginya.

Tapi entah kenapa, sedari Sanji duduk dan berada di gerbong ini, yang ia tidak tahu ternyata adalah gerbong paling depan dekat kabin masinis, Gerbong VIP yang lengkap dengan kamar untuk tidur juga ruang duduk yang terlihat mewah seperti pavilion ini, bahkan ada mini bar untuk membuat minuman dan makanan sendiri, super sangat nyaman untuk perjalanannya bersama sang kakak.

Dan dalam kenyamanan ini, yang terbesar dan menggantung di kepala nya adalah memikirkan keadaan si Marimo yang juga ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Roronoa Zoro yang Sanji pastikan berada jauh melewati beberapa gerbong di belakang sana.

Jauh sekali, bahkan Sanji bisa pastikan sebelum sampai gerbong VIP ini, ia dan Niji berjalan melewati sekitar 12an gerbong yang Sanji tidak tahu bahwa kereta yang di naikinya ini berjumlah 15 gerbong termasuk kabin masinis.

Ya, Roronoa Zoro jauh berada di belakang sana.

Dan yang membuat Sanji heranpun, ketika akan mencapai tempat duduknya, dari masuk kereta hingga meninggalkan Zoro, Sanji tak melihat seorangpun.

TIDAK ADA SATU MANUSIA YANG HIDUP.

"Hoi, Sanji."

Ucapan Niji melenyapkan segala penjelasan Sanji diatas.

"Kenapa?" Kini Niji sudah melempar handuknya sambil membawa dua gelas cangkir yang Sanji tidak tahu kapan Niji membuatnya. Mungkin saat Sanji sedang melamunkan kekhawatirannya.

Niji menyeruput minuman yang terlihat seperti kopi hitam itu dan menaruh gelas lain dihadapan Sanji. Dan baru kali ini juga Sanji tahu kalau Niji juga menyukai kopi pahit seperti itu.

"mmm, tentang Zoro—"

Begitu menyebut namanya, Niji langsung mendelik tajam menatap adik kesayangan nya itu. Dan membuat Sanji terdiam tak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Ada apa dengan pria sialan itu?" kini nada tak suka sudah keluar dari sang kakak. Namun kebaikannya tetap terlihat saat Niji tetap merespon karena tahu wajah kekhawatiran Omega Vinsmoke ini.

Meski nada bicaranya dingin, Niji tetap meneruskan aktivitasnya membalik kertas dan buku yang memang sudah ada di ruangan ini sejak sebelum dia pergi mandi tadi. Berusaha mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh adiknya.

"Zo-Zoro kan berada di gerbong yang jauh, kenapa tidak kita panggil saja dia untuk duduk bersama kita?" Dan Sanji masih takut-takut.

"Aaah!" Niji kesal sambil sedikit mengacakan rambutnya. Berapa puluh jam dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sanji, namun yang ada dipikiran adiknya itu hanya butler sialan itu.

"A-atau, dia duduk di gerbong sebelum ini. La-lagipula, sepertinya kereta ini tidak banyak penumpang." Saran Sanji yang lain mengetahui respon sang kakak seperti tidak suka kalau Zoro harus satu gerbong bersama mereka.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kupanggil si Zoro itu. Kau mandi saja atau paling tidak minum itu."

Kalimat jawaban mengalah Niji entah kenapa membuat Sanji tersenyum simpul dan rasa cemasnya entah kenapa hilang begitu saja. Sanji sendiri heran entah kenapa sedari tadi ia hanya memikirkan Zoro. Mengkhawatirkannya.

Ah, dia lupa. Zoro memang sudah terikat padanya. Mungkin ini efeknya.

Dan Sanjipun memilih menyesap teh hangat yang ada di hadapannya.

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**OMEGA (Germa66)**

**By : AR Vinsmoke**

**Chapter 8**

**TRICK And Mine.**

**Hanya Menjadi MILIKKU.**

Dibelahan Jepang yang jauh disana.

Ketika hari menjelang pagi. Lelaki paruh baya dengan kumis kepang pirang miliknya, keluar dari penjara tembok dan menapakkan kaki di rerumputan hijau dengan embun pagi dan semilir angin beku.

Mulai mengatur nafasnya dan menghirup udara pagi itu dalam-dalam. Sudah rutin ia lakukan selama sebulanan lebih ini. Membagi waktu untuk tubuh yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu untuk membiasakan diri berolahraga kecil di halaman depan rumahnya.

Lalu mata sayunya tertumpu pada taksi yang tiba-tiba berhenti sebentar di depan gerbang rumahnya, setelah taksi itu pergi dan meninggalkan sesosok lelaki dalam kabut pagi, Zeff masih tetap tenang di tempatnya hingga lelaki itu perlahan jelas terlihat dan memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

"Zeff-jisan!" senyum sumringah subuh itu terlintas pada lelaki yang tak di duga Zeff.

"Bocah Law." Ungkapnya sambil mendekat pada lelaki bermantel hitam itu untuk membuka gerbang.

"Jisan!" Law memeluk pelan tubuh yang tak muda lagi ini.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Ini bukan jadwal chek-upku."

"zzzzz." Law menggerutu sambil mengubah mimik cerianya. "Memang salah kalau aku mau main saja kesini?"

Zeff balas melengkungkan bibirnya. Law memang sayang padanya, tapi Zeff tau jadwal kesibukannya, cucu tirinya ini hanya datang kerumahnya perihal memeriksa kesehatannya saja atau saat lelaki itu sedang ngambek dengan ayah tirinya.

"Pasti Rosinante, ya." Dengus Zeff. Membuat Law bergidik bahwa pendiktean Zeff benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Su-sudahlah, jiji. Aku masuk ya." Law langsung mengeles. Memang benar, Law sedang ngambek karena dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayah tirinya perihal hal yang ia alami selama di Perancis. Meski ia bersyukur karena Kid tidak kena murka ayahnya, tapi tetap saja rasanya kesal dimarahi oleh orang yang biasanya sangat sayang dan menuruti apa saja maunya itu.

...

Niji memicingkan matanya di balik gelas yang perlahan mulai sedikit transparan karena kopi pekat yang mulai masuk ke mulutnya.

Lalu seketika seringai kecil mulai terlintas saat ia dengan jelas mendapat Sanji meneguk minuman yang di buatnya sampai habis.

Setelah Sanji meletakkan gelas yang baru saja di pakai untuk minumnya kembali ke tempat semula. Perasaan aneh barulah dimulai.

'Hee?' tanya Sanji dalam hati saat ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba mulai kepanasan. Dan perlahan menjalar kebagian perutnya yang entah kenapa berderit menyakitkan. Iapun dengan segera menoleh kearah Niji, kakaknya itu tetap duduk diam di sana. Membuat Sanji makin bingung karena ia tahu reaksi apa yang di alaminya saat ini.

Heat.

Entah kenapa Sanji merasakan hal itu saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sanji?" Niji berlagak mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang tak sadar sudah terduduk lemah di bawah bangku nya dan nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal itu.

"Ni-Niji,pergih—dar—haa..." Sanji dengan lemah menapik uluran tangan Niji, sebaik apapun Niji sekarang, Sanji takut kalau lelaki yang sudah jadi baik itu akan berubah menjadi ganas kembali karena reaksi hormon sialan nya.

Bwooosh...

Belum sempat mengusir Niji, bau lemon mulai menyeruak dalam gerbong ini.

"Haah, haaah..." Sanji kesakitan. Tapi lebih tidak mau lagi melihat Niji yang nanti akan memperkosanya. Sanji berusaha melirik Niji. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat Niji duduk disana dengan tenang sambil mulai terkikik.

"bahahahaha! Bwahaaahah!" dan tawa lelaki berambut biru itu meledak seketika. Membuat Sanji perlahan mempekerjakan otaknya.

"Hhh, Niji—kau—"

"Haha, lucu sekali—" Ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata yang sejenak keluar dari matanya, diapun melepas kacamatanya dan menaruh di meja di hadapannya. Membiarkan segala pekerjaannya dan ke pura-pura annya tertinggal di belakang sana.

Menatap Sanji yang sekarang sangat seksi itu dengan seringai kebanggaannya.

"Kau pikir aku sudah berubah, Omega jalang?"

Sanji terpukul melihat sikap Niji yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tak di lihatnya. "Ba-bagaimana, hh, kau—"

"Smile." Ungkap Niji sambil mengangkat gelas yang sudah kosong di tangannya. Membuat Sanji lebih melotot. Obat terlarang itu ...

"Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak sekali. Selama dua minggu ini aku harus meminum ini, rupanya ada efeknya juga." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ja-jadi kau,haah, minumanku tadi—" Sanji mencoba tetap bersikap normal walau tangannya sudah tidak bisa di kendalikan nya lagi dan mulai melepas dua kancing kemejanya karena tubuhnya yang mulai kepanasan.

"Aku beri sedikit obat untuk memacu hormon, tak kusangka efeknya sudah terlihat dengan cepat. Hebat sekali, Omega. Meski melihat kau yang sedang meremas dadamu sekarang, sangat seksi. Dan aku masih bisa berpikir normal. All Hail Smile." Decaknya kagum. Ia tahu resiko mengkonsumsi obat bernama SMILE itu, dimana efek samping dari obat itu 80persen adalah memperpendek umur.

"ta-tapi, di kereta ini banyak—"

"tenang saja, Sanji. Kereta ini sudah ku pesan. Tidak ada siapapun selain kita. Ah, aku lupa dengan orang yang lain."

BRAK.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara yang sangat kasar. Menampilkan sosok berkulit tan berambut hijau yang sedari tadi hanya memenuhi kepala Sanji.

"Hosh... Hosh... Sanji-sama—"

Sanji melotot dengan sempurna saat melihat lelaki itu sudah bercucuran keringat dan nafasnya yang berat. Belum lagi pandangan matanya yang sangat ingin di hindari oleh Sanji itu.

"Ada Alpha lain selain diriku, Sanji." Senyum Niji licik.

"Haa, Zoro..."

...

Sementara itu, di belahan pulau Jepang entah dimana, Judge dan Ichiji sedang duduk di sebuah restoran ternama, di sebuah ruangan VIP tentu saja.

Dan tak berapa lama, orang yang di tunggu nya sudah tiba.

Wanita besar berambut pink itupun masuk dengan senyum ceria biasanya. Sungguh keajaiban bagi Judge bahwa bangsawan ternama dari Perancis itu jauh-jauh terbang ke Jepang hanya untuk menemuinya.

"Mamamama, maaf kalau kau menunggu lama." Ucapnya sambil mendudukan badan besar itu di hadapan Judge. Nampak seorang pria yang juga berbadan besar dengan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya juga ikut masuk dan duduk di hadapan Ichiji.

Ichiji melempar senyum kecut saat berhadapan kembali dengan teman Se SMA-nya itu. Lebih tepatnya dia curiga dengan kedatangan kepala keluarga Charlotte yang entah kenapa ingin menemui ayahnya.

"Anda pasti lelah telah menempuh perjalanan jauh, silahkan menikmati lezatnya makanan khas jepang ini." Tawar Judge yang sudah mempersiapkan prasmanan sushi premium yang memang baru beberapa detik lalu di sediakan dimeja ini. Dan dengan suka hati, Big Mom memakan makanan itu.

"Tapi jika boleh tau, ada keperluan apa menemui saya secara pribadi?" dan tanpa buang waktu, Judge melempar pertanyaan inti. Ya, Orang sibuk seperti dirinya sebenarnya tidak ingin meluangkan waktu yang hanya membuat percuma apalagi kalau tidak menguntungkan. Walau dia tahu Big Mom adalah bangsawan terkenal, tapi Judge tahu profesinyanya tidak sesuai dengan bidang perusahaannya.

"Na, Vinsmoke Judge. Kau memang orang yang suka buru-buru. Mamamama, kau tahu bahwa keluarga Charlotte terkenal akan keahlian memasaknya, akupun tidak akan terbang jauh kemari tanpa tangan kosong bukan?"

Judge mendehem. Agak curiga saat profesi andalan keluarga Charlotte itu mulai terlontar.

"Aku tidak akan merugikanmu, Judge. Membuat ikatan dengan keluarga kami, kau akan mendapatkan banyak modal dengan cuma-Cuma, kau tahu betapa kayanya keluarga besar ku, bukan? Mamamamama." Kini wanita gendut itu mulai menyombongkan diri. Yang di katakannya di benarkan Judge. Membuat aliansi dengan bangsawan terkaya di Perancis ini, akan menjamin perusahaan dan pabrik germa akan terus berjalan mulus selama beberapa turunan. Tapi yang di maksud aliansi oleh big mom apa? Apa yang ia suguhkan untuk keluarga berprofesi koki itu?

"Mamamamama, semua yang kau pikirkan benar, Judge. Masuklah, Pudding."

Lalu seorang wanita berambut coklat masuk kedalam dengan anggun dan menyapa dengan malu-malu.

"Se-selamat malam, Judge Vinsmoke-sama, Ichiji-nii-sama."

Judge dan Ichiji terhenyak saat tahu bahwa Big Mom membawa anak gadisnya, pertemuan ini tentu saja ...

"Tentu saja Perjodohan, bukan? mamamamama"

...

"Ah!" Sanji merasa ngilu saat dengan Kasarnya dirinya terbanting di kursi kayu panjang yang baru saja di dudukinya sebelumnya. Dan dengan buru-buru, pria berambut hijau itu mulai menelanjanginya. "Jangan Zoro! Aah!" desisnya tak karuan. Ia benci keadaan ini, dimana dia selalu tak bertenaga ketika mendapat penyerangan dikala heat.

Zoro yang tak terkendali pun tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, kenikmatan ini membuatnya gila, bau harum tubuh Sanji saja membuat sistem kerja otak nya buyar, dan yang ia mau saat ini hanyalah menyetubuhi majikan itu.

"sanji...sanji-sama—hh." Desisnya dengan nada berat tepat di belakang telinga Sanji, membuat sanji bergidik ngeri dengan segala sentuhan dari seorang butler itu. Terlebih nafas Zoro yang menderu dan tak beraturan, membuat sesuatu yang berada di bawah sana milik Sanji juga bereaksi tak di suruh nya.

"haaa—h, Sanji-sama..." Zoro berbisik lagi dan kini mulai mencium halus sisi leher putihnya.

"Zo—ah, haa—"

Sedangkan Alpha yang lain hanya duduk melihat kedua orang yang sedang bercinta di hadapannya dengan mata yang dingin.

Meski Niji mengkonsumsi SMILE, melihat langsung adegan Sanji di cumbu oleh orang lain selain kedua saudaranya, entah kenapa membuat hatinya sedikit terbesit.

'cih begini ya rasa sakitnya.' Umpatnya dalam hati. Entah apa yang pemuda berambut biru itu rencanakan dengan membawa Zoro pergi bersamanya dan Sanji, sekaligus membuat Sanji menebar hormon heatnya disini, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya pria yang entah baik atau jahat itu mau kepada kedua insan yang sudah terkait dengan benang takdir itu.

Ciuman-ciuman kecil namun bernafsu, Zoro luncurkan di sekujur tubuh Sanji. Perlakuan lelaki itu sangat berbeda dengan dia dan kedua saudaranya terhadap Sanji, yang lebih memilih 'kenikmatan bertambah' dengan cara menghajarnya. Tapi melihat Zoro yang meski hilang kendali karena naluri Alphanya, perlakuan normal saat mencumbu Sanji entah kenapa membuat Niji makin membencinya.

"Mmnnh—" bahkan ia melihat Sanji seperti menikmati ciuman bibir dengan lelaki itu.

Niji agak bosan. Inginnya dia melihat Zoro juga menggila seperti dirinya atau Ichiji dan Yonji. Tapi melihat ia masih memperlakukan Sanji dengan lembut, sungguh membuat Niji kecewa.

"Na, kalian, kalian sangat menjijikan." Celetuk Niji sambil menopang dagunya.

Zoro tak memperdulikan omongannya, yang ia fokuskan saat ini adalah mendekatkan diri kepada Sanji. Berbeda dengan Sanji yang malah melirik kearah Niji saat Zoro mulai asik dengan kedua putingnya.

"Kalian itu sangat berbeda ras. Na, Omega, meski kau berstatus seperti itu, kau tetap bangsawan bukan? Kau Vinsmoke, kan?" entah apa yang mau di ungkapkan oleh Niji, Sanji tak mengerti terlebih dia mulai terlena dengan segala sentuhan dari Zoro.

"Jangan hiraukan, hh, Sanji-sama." Dan Zoro mulai mencium bibir indah pujaannya itu untuk mengalihkan dari segala celotehan Niji.

"Keparat ini." Seringai Niji melihat kelakuan lancang butlernya itu yang mulai menikmati kesempatan menyetubuhi Sanji milik mereka. "Sanji, meski dia Alpha, dia tetap ras rendahan loh, kau pikir ayah akan menerima hubungan kalian?"

"Mmnhhh—ah, Zoro." Dia mendengar jelas apa yang semua Niji ucapkan, namun perlakukan Zoro saat mencumbu nya membuat gairah tersendiri, entah kenapa perasaan takut itu hilang bahkan saat Zoro yang saat ini sedang mengulum kejantanannya. Membuat dia tak terbuai dengan bisikan-bisikan jahat dari Niji.

"Haha, harusnya kalian berterima kasih padaku, apalagi kau butler brengsek, yang membuat kau sedang mencumbu nya saat ini kan karena ku, sialan."

Zoro tetap tak menggubris celotehan majikan yang lain. Saat ini ia sangat bersemangat dan berpikir bahwa disini hanya ada dirinya dan Sanji.

"Sanji-sama...aku masukkan, ya—" Sepertinya Zoro tak tahan lagi,,ia mulai menjilat bibirnya saat memandangi lubang keindahan yang ada dihadapan kejantanannya itu. Dan entah kenapa Sanji pasrah saat Zoro mulai menggesek kepala kejantanannya dipintu masuk prostatnya.

Apalagi, Sanji dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai dan bibir Zoro yang terjulur sedang menjilati bibirnya sendiri itu membuat Sanji blushing seketika karena entah kenapa butlernya itu terlihat sangat tampan dan seksi.

"Agh." Dan Sanji terlonjak saat dia tidak tahu bahwa kejantanan Zoro sudah bersatu dengan dirinya. Terasa sangat nikmat sekali.

Niji tersenyum menang. Melihat Zoro sudah menyetubuhi Sanji, kini triknya pun akan ia mulai.

Ia tahu apa yang Sanji takutkan.

Ia tahu Sanji mulai merasakan perasaan tulus pada lelaki berambut hijau itu karena ikatan yang telah mereka buat.

Ia tahu bagaimana memiliki Sanji seutuhnya.

Membuat ia memisahkan Sanji, baik dari Zoro atau siapapun itu.

"Ahh ahh, aaah—" Sanji sangat seksi. Melihat Sanji yang menikmati semua sentuhan Zoro sebenarnya membuat Niji sangat panas.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya, bahkan Vinsmoke yang lain takkan bisa membuat hati beku Sanji terbuka. Karena yang pertama melukai Sanji, adalah mereka bertiga.

Tapi Niji tidak sudi kalau Sanji harus merelakan hatinya untuk lelaki sialan itu.

"aah~aaah, Zoro—" begitu Seksinya, dimata Niji, Sanji seperti terlihat sedang memeluk manja di pangkuan butler sialan itu.

"Enak sekali ya, Omega. Kau bisa HAMIL loh."

Deg.

Kalimat pamungkas Niji, membuat Sanji tersadar.

Benar, dia sudah membuat ikatan dengan Zoro, bersetubuh dengan pria itu, 80 dari 100 persen saat bersetubuh, akan menyebabkan dia hamil.

"ahh, Sanjiih—"

Sanji langsung berkeringat dingin melihat ekspresi Zoro yang memejamkan matanya. Ia takut Zoro sudah membuang cairan putih itu didalamnya.

Tapi melihat ia yang kembali membanting tubuh rampingnya dan mulai bergerak maju-mundur diatasnya, ia yakin Zoro belum menyelesaikan klimaksnya.

"Ah, ti-tidak—Zoro, lepas—ah." Sanji berusaha mendorong tubuh tan itu tapi nihil, Zoro masih menikmati tubuh nya.

"Tidak, Zoro. Aku, tidak mau hamil—ah ah." Sanji bahkan sudah meneteskan air matanya saking takutnya dia akan merasakan hal yang tabu itu. Semua yang Zoro berikan sangat nikmat, Sanji menikmatinya, tapi ia lebih takut saat membayangkan perutnya akan membuncit Dan mengembangkan manusia di dalamnya. Apalagi saat ini, ia tidak ada tenaga untuk menghentikan Zoro.

"perlu bantuan, sayang?" Niji menyeletuk, membuat Sanji tersadar, bahwa Alpha yang satu itu ada disana.

"Aaah, Ahh—Niji,tolong aku—"

...

Pertemuan dengan kepala keluarga Charlotte terlihat baik-baik saja sampai kedua keluarga mengakhiri pertemuan dengan cara gantung alias menunggu keputusan dari Judge yang masih menimang untuk menerima tawaran dari Linlin yang hanya di ketahui oleh Judge.

Sedangkan saat kedua wanita Charlotte telah pergi lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Katakuri yang keluar ruangan belakangan, tanpa menunggu izin sang ayah yang sedang duduk berpikir, Ichijipun langsung ikut keluar dan mengejar teman SMA-nya itu.

"Katakuri,katakan padaku apa maksudnya ini?!" Ichiji mengejar langkah pria besar berambut hitam itu sambil berjinjit untuk menepuk bahunya.

Katakuri menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan langkah Big Mom dan Pudding yang sudah jauh disana.

Katakuri membuka syal yang menutupi mulutnya dan mulai bicara.

"Kau sudah jelas tahu tujuan kami dengan menyimak obrolan di pertemuan."

"Aku tidak mengerti, yang jelas aku curiga hubungan ini tidak akan berarti bagi kami." Damprat Ichiji yang merasa firasat aneh saat seorang wanita dari Charlotte di panggil ke ruang pertemuan. Dia tahu wanita itu, Charlotte Pudding yang menggilainya. "Meski kau temanku, aku tidak sudi untuk menikah dengan adikmu." Dengus Ichiji, tidak suka. Ya, dia hanya menyukai Sanji.

Katakuri berdehem, sepertinya teman berambut merahnya itu tidak mengerti dengan silsilah dan tujuan dari keluarga Charlotte.

Dia mendorong badan Ichiji hingga menempel ke tembok dan menahan dada bidang itu dengan tangan besarnya. "Dengar Brengsek. Pudding adik kami yang berharga, aku tahu siapa kau, akupun tidak sudi jika dia harus menikah denganmu. Kau kenal sifat ibuku, dia mengenal adik omegamu saat di Perancis, kau tahu artinya pertemuan ini bukan?! Mama mengincar Vinsmoke Sanji untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga."

Mendengar kalimat panjang dari Katakuri, mata dibalik kacamata hitam itu melotot. Ya, dia tahu bagaimana kepala keluarga Charlotte itu, maka dia tidak suka saat mendengar ayahnya akan menemui perempuan besar itu, jadi ini tujuannya? Tujuannya adalah Sanji?!

...

Seorang pria besar dengan setelan baju chef nya di pagi hari, menaruh sepiring nasi beserta semangkuk sup hangat kepada pria berjambang yang masih merengut di meja makan itu.

"Terima kasih, Patty." Ungkap Law lemas sambil menerima suguhan sarapan pagi hasil masakan kesukaan dari Chef yang merupakan tangan kanan Zeff selama beberapa tahun itu.

"Tuan Law. Mungkin Tuan Rosi khilaf. Aku yakin dia marah karena dia sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikan mu." Ungkap Patty yang cemas setiap Law dalam mood yang tidak baik seperti ini.

"Patty, please. Jangan bahas ayahku saat ini." Balas Law dan mulai menyendok makanannya. Membuat Patty menurut dan diam sambil berdiri menemani bocah malang yang sedang sarapan di meja makan sendirian disini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa tamu yang akan datang berkunjung kemari?" tanya Law pada Patty di sela makannya.

"Dia penulis baru, projek pertamanya adalah menulis biografi Zeff-sama. Kurasa dia akan menghabiskan beberapa hari disini. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Vinsmoke Niji."

'Vinsmoke?' Law berhenti dari makannya. Memang nama keluarga bangsawan itu tidak asing. Walau mereka bangsawan yang tertutup,,tapi di sekitar bangsawan ternama, nama mereka pasti dikenal, ya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan orang bernama 'Vinsmoke Judge' yang sejak mudanya masuk kedalam kelompok yang di sebut dengan "Three Musketeer" atau lebih tepatnya Tiga Ilmuwan Gila yang membernya pada saat itu adalah lelaki muda bernama Caeser Clown, Vegapunk dan Vinsmoke Judge.

Nama-nama mereka lebih terkenal lagi dikalangan para dokter dan juga ilmuwan.

Makanya tidak asing bagi Law saat mendengar nama itu walau dia hanya mengenal Vinsmoke Sanji saat di Perancis. Yang dia tahu, Vinsmoke Judge memiliki Empat Putra dan Satu Putri, dan istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan keempat putra terakhir.

"Aku tidak menyangka salah satu bangsawan seperti mereka memilih menjadi penulis. Dan yang lainnya bahkan memilih menjadi seorang koki, sungguh di sayangkan." Celetuk Law dan hanya di respon oleh tanda tanya dari Patty.

...

"Oke, Time Out." Decak Niji mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Dan dengan keras dia menendang Zoro sehingga lelaki yang sedang kalap itu terlempar jauh dari Sanji. Membuat punggungnya mendebum kearah tembok kabin.

"Brengsek! Sanji-sama! Hhh!" tatapan Zoro mulai menajam. Membuat Sanji ketakutan melihat orang yang tidak ada hubungan darah dan baru di kenal tak lama olehnya itu mulai menggelung tubuh telanjangnya.

"Sanji! Sanji!" Zoro mulai beranjak dan hampir menerjang Niji yang menghalanginya. Namun, darah dari Pure Alpha Vinsmoke biru itu ternyata lebih kuat dan stabil sehingga dia kembali memukul mundur Zoro hingga kembali terjatuh. Zoro tidak menyerah, yang ada dalam pandangan matanya saat ini hanyalah Sanji. Kekasihnya, Sanji. Sehingga dia berhasil memukul pipi Niji dan membuat pria berambut biru itu tersungkur.

Dan begitu penghalang sudah terjatuh, Zoro dengan segera menarik kaki Sanji. "Sanjih... Sanji, hahh, Sanji-sama..."

"tidak! Tidak lepaskan aku!" Sanji ketakutan dengan Zoro yang sudah tidak dikenalnya lagi dan mulai berontak dengan menendang-nendang lemah lengan tan itu.

"bangsat." Niji kesal saat mendapat pukulan dari Zoro. Dia mulai beranjak dan dengan sekuat tenaga mulai menarik lelaki dengan pikiran kacau itu, Niji melempar tubuh Zoro balik kekabin dimana ia muncul dihadapan Sanji dan Niji. Dan dengan segera Niji menutup pintu kabin dan menguncinya.

Brak brak brak.

"SANJI! SANJI-SAMA!" Lelaki berambut hijau itu menimbulkan suara gaduh dengan memukul pintu besi Kabin.

Sanji masih trauma. Dia masih ketakutan.

"Ck. Bagaimana ini Sanji? Ini takkan pernah berhenti jika kau tidak menghilangkan bau lemon omegamu." Decak Niji yang juga kesal dengan suara berisik yang dibuat Zoro. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan pintu besi tua itu akan bertahan, hm." Kini Niji mulai menoleh pada Sanji di sertai seringainya yang selalu menyebalkan.

Sanji mengerti dan tahu apa tujuannya.

"Kalau kau bercinta denganku, semua selesai. Kau tidak akan bisa kuhamili." Jahilnya.

Yang dikatakan Niji benar, maka dia tidak akan pernah takut jika ketiga saudaranya memperkosanya.

"Bagaimana?" Kini Seringai Niji tambah melebar dan kakinya melangkah mendekati Sanji.

"I-itu kau sudah tahu, kan."desis Sanji. Ia tidak suka bertele-tele seperti ini, ia tahu apa yang selalu di inginkan Niji, Ichiji atau Yonji. Yaitu 'bersenang-senang' dengan tubuh omeganya.

"Heee, masa kau seperti itu? Harusnya kau yang minta tolong bukan, atau kau mau lelaki brengsek itu kembali ke kabin ini dan menghamili mu?"

Sanji tahu apa mau lelaki berambut biru itu. Drama.

"Kumohon, Niji."

Niji mendekat pada Sanji, menenun senyum simpul yang sejuk. "Aku rasa masih belum bisa merangsang ku."

Sanji sempat mengumpat. Tapi prostat nya lebih tidak tahu diri lagi. Terlebih suara mengerikan yang dibuat Zoro lebih membuatnya merinding.

Sanji mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kakaknya itu. Bergelayut manja dan mulai membuat mimik yang dikuasainya walau ia tidak mau memiliki wajah sendiri seperti itu.

"Ku-Kumohon, Niji... Cumbu aku."

Sanji masa bodoh. Kemarahannya kepada pemuda dihadapannya sudah hilang. Yang ia mau saat ini adalah menghilangkan masa heatnya. Cuma ada Zoro dan Niji disini, paling tidak memilih Niji lebih aman untuk hasil akhirnya.

Niji menyentil puting Sanji. Membuat Sanji reflek mengeluarkan suara pamungkasnya. "Ahn!"

"Dasar jalang, kau memang pandai berakting seperti ini." Seringai Niji dan sudah nampak jelas pipinya mulai memerah dan nafasnya mulai menderu.

Fuck with Smile!

Sanji tetap seksi di mata nya. Semakin membuat dia ingin mencumbunya.

Niji mendorong kepala Sanji kebagian kejantannya. Menyuruh Sanji untuk lebih 'memanaskan' senjata pembunuhnya.

Sanjipun menurut untuk mengulum kenjantanan yang mulai membesar itu.

"hha...aah,, tapi aku takkan mencumbumu dengan cuma-Cuma, Sanji."

Sanji mengerutkan alis melingkarnya dan terhenti dari aksi blowjobnya, namun Niji mendorong kepalanya dan hampir membuatnya tersedak, Niji tidak suka saat sedang keenakan, Sanji malah berhenti.

"oohh,,uooogh." Niji mulai memuncratkan cairan pertamanya didalam mulut seksi itu. Dan perlahan mengelap sisa cairan putih itu disekitar wajah Sanji bahkan mengenai matanya. "Menungging!" dan Kini Niji menyuruh Sanji untuk berdiri dan menungging dihadapannya, mengusap kejantananya yang sudah siap itu di pintu masuk lubang kesukaannya.

"aku akan menyenangkan mu, Sanji. Akan kuberi kau kepuasan. Akan kuberi kau jalan keluar dengan satu syarat."

"mmnh." Sanji meringis saat kalimat terakhir Niji di akhiri dengan memasukkan kepala jejantanan besar itu masuk kedalam.

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mu lagi selain aku. Kau segalanya adalah , hhh.." Ucap Niji sambil mulai mengendarai Sanji.

"aaagh, aggha... La,haa,lalu bagaimana dengan Ichiji..aaah, dan Yonji?"

"Sekalipun itu mereka. Kau milikku." Ungkap Niji berat. Dan pada akhirnya semua kalimat terhenti. Sanji menerima persetubuhan dari Niji arti tanda ia menerima tawaran Niji.

Sanji adalah lelaki yang memegang janji. Terserah bagaimana nantinya, yang jelas saat ini dia membutuhkan sentuhan Niji. Meski dia mencintai Zoro, Sanji tidak mau membuat dirinya hamil.

...

Law sedang melamun di kamar pribadinya yang berada di kediaman Baratie ini setelah ia beberapa jam lalu telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Lalu, suara dering ponsel miliknya mulai menyadarkan lamunannya.

Dengan senyum kecil, Law mengangkat panggilan itu saat ia tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Halo—"

"_Honeeeyyy~~~!"_ teriakan pilu dari seberang telpon hampir saja menulikan pendengaran Law. _"Maafkan aku~ maafkan aku, huhuhu"_

Law menghela nafas. Ia tahu suara tangis di seberang telpon itu bukan tipuan. "Ada apa, Kidd?" tanya Law pelan. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau terhanyut dalam kesedihan sang kekasih itu.

"_Aku tahu kau dimarahi ayahmu, gara-gara aku, gara-gara aku meninggalkan bekas pada tubuhmu di Perancis waktu itu ... Hiks, maaf—"_ tebakan Kidd tepat. Dia memang bertengkar dengan Corazon, ayah tirinya akibat kejadian heat seorang Vinsmoke dimalam itu. Law selalu 'bermain' bersih jika sedang bercumbu dengan kekasih berambut merahnya itu, karena ia tahu betapa Father Complex nya adik kandung Manager Kidd itu. _"Dan aku juga tahu kau tidak ada dikediaman, aku harus bagaimana?"_

Law tahu kronologi nya. Pasti Penguin atau Sachi yang bermulut bocor dan bercerita kepada Kidd. Dan Law juga tahu bagaimana sifat lelaki itu, Kidd rela meninggalkan segalanya termasuk pekerjaan aktornya hanya demi dirinya.

Law lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Dia tidak bisa marah pada kekasih bodohnya itu. Yang selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Daripada Kidd yang menunggu di kediamannya bertemu sang ayah, lebih baik ia menggiring kekasih bongsornya itu ketempatnya sekarang. "Aku sedang berada di rumah Zeff-jisan."

"_Aku segera kesana, I Love You!" _Isakan Kidd tak lagi terdengar, lebih tepatnya panggilan sudah di matikan oleh kekasihnya itu yang pasti langsung meluncur ketempat Law berada saat ini.

...

Law yang bosan akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Dan dia cukup penasaran saat terdengar suara ramai dari arah ruangan depan.

"Hahaha, aku senang kau sampai ke rumah ini dengan lancar dan selamat." Terdengar suara berat Zeff gembira sambil memeluk lelaki bongsor berambut biru, dan Law tak mengenali nya.

Namun matanya bertumpu pada lelaki berambut kuning di dekat lelaki berambut biru yang melihat Zeff dengan rona di pipinya. 'Sanji?' tanya Law dalam hati 'ada apa si Vinsmoke Omega itu kemari?' Batin Law. 'Tunggu, jika ada Sanji, apakah ada juga—' seketika senyum Law merekah saat ia melihat lelaki berambut hijau yang berdiri di dekat Patty tak jauh dari Zeff, Sanji dan Lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Zoro!" ungkap Law menghambur ke ruang tengah. Membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menyadari kedatangan nya.

"Oh Bocah Law, kebetulan sekali. Kita kedatangan tamu yang akan tinggal beberapa hari disini." Zeff menghentikkan langkah Law yang akan menuju Zoro dan malah menggeretnya untuk memperkenalkan partner kerjanya. "Ini anak-anak Vinsmoke, dia yang akan meliput dan menulis buku biografiku."

Law memicing kan mata, jadi pria lain selain Sanji juga adalah Vinsmoke? Dan ia sudah tau bagaimana reputasi Vinsmoke termasuk sisi gelap sang Vinsmoke Alpha. Dan Law tidak suka melihat seringai lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Vinsmoke Niji, Penulis baru." Lelaki berambut biru mengulurkan tangannya, sopan memperkenalkan diri.

'Oh, jadi ini putra kedua?' batin Law dengan wajah masam, ditambah ia juga bisa lihat wajah bingung Sanji di belakang Niji yang jelas sudah tahu siapa Law. " Trafalgar D Water Law, Dokter." Ungkap Law meraih tangan itu, kembali sopan.

Sejenak Niji mengerutkan alisnya seperti familiar dengan nama itu.

"Vinsmoke Sanji." Sanji juga berkenalan. Berusaha bersikap semanis mungkin di depan Zeff, idolanya.

"Ya." Law hanya menjawab santai. Begitu Zeff menyuruh Niji dan Sanji untuk duduk, Law melenggang berjalan kearah Zoro dan Patty.

...

"Torao." Zoro memang sudah mulai terkejut sejak kemunculan Law di ruang ini, mungkin termasuk Sanji yang memang sudah mengenal Law sejak kompetisi di Perancis.

"Aku tidak sangka akan bertemu lagi disini. Zeff adalah kakek Tiriku." Terang Law.

Law seketika melihat seksama tubuh Zoro, bisa ia lihat dengan jelas, Zoro terluka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan Patty yang sejak tadi berada di samping Zoro pun agak simpati melihat butler malang itu.

"Siapa lakukan ini?" Torao sang teman kecil marah. Zoro diam menelan ludah, tahu siapa pelakunya, Law menoleh sengit ke arah lelaki berambut biru yang tengah berbincang dengan sang kakek, yang juga di dampingi Sanji disana. "Patty, biar aku yang mengantar Zoro-kun ke kamarnya." Terang Law sambil menggandeng tangan kekar tan itu untuk meninggalkan ruang ini. Law juga berniat untuk mengobati luka-lukanya.

...

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu kedatangan Enel-san, biar aku antarkan kalian ke kamar masing-masing."

"Oh iya, Zeff-san. Sanji kan adikku, tidak usah repot-repot, biar kami menggunakan satu kamar saja." Pinta Niji yang tentu saja tidak dapat di tolak Sanji yang setengah kaget itu. Kalimat itu sukses membuat dunia indah Sanji yang melihat Zeff di hadapannya buyar seketika. Ia ingat perjanjian dengan kakak keduanya itu. Saat ini dia adalah kekasih Niji.

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu, ayo aku antarkan." Ungkap Zeff sambil berjalan naik tangga, sedangkan barang bawaan Niji dan Sanji sudah sigap di angkut oleh asisten Zeff yang besar itu, Patty.

Setelah sampai di kamar yang di maksud, Zeff mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk beristirahat dan menyuruh mereka untuk siap ikut makan malam.

...

Zoro masih diam selama perjalanan bersama Law menuju kamar inapnya di Kediaman Baratie saat ini.

Law pun sama, dia sengaja tak membuat suara saat mengantarkan Zoro.

Saat Law membuka pintu kamar untuk tidur Zoro yang letaknya tentu berbeda dari kamar tamu istimewa seperti Niji dan Sanji juga kamarnya, kamar Zoro justru terletak di kamar tamu khusus untuk pelayan, berdekatan dengan kamar Patty dan asisten lainnya.

"Ini kamarmu, disini bersih dari nyaman. Kau harus maklum karena kau butler, aku tau bagaimana pak tua itu memperlakukan tamu, jadi aku yang mengantarmu." basa-basi Law, ya, Zeff orang yang hanya menspesialkan tamu-tamu bangsawan untuknya, sedangkan dimata Law, Zoro sangat berharga sehingga dia mau repot mengantar lelaki berambut hijau itu kebelakang rumah.

"Terima kasih, Torao." Jawab Zoro datar. Biasa sekali karena dia sudah tahu statusnya, maka dia sudah maklum dengan itu. Membuat Law sedikit kesal ketika dengan cuek Zoro malah akan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar.

Law menggapai lengan kekar tan itu hingga Zoro yang memang sedang lemah itu menubruk punggungnya ke daun pintu dan langsung di himpit oleh Law yang ada di depannya.

Wajah dokter mungil berambut hitam itu terlihat kesal.

"Kau ini, Zoro! Kenapa kau begitu tidak peduli padaku! Padahal kau banyak luka seperti ini, kau pikir aku tidak mengkhawatirkan mu! Kau juga manusia, kan!"

Zoro terdiam. Betul, selama menginjakan kaki di kediaman ini, Zoro memang sudah mengalami banyak luka pukul, tidak ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya, bahkan pria gendut berkumis yang sedari tadi di sampingnya hanya menatapnya lirih dengan takut-takut.

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini, Torao. Kau tidak perlu kuatir." Jawab zoro dingin.

"Ck." Law mengeratkan giginya. "Kau pikir aku tidak paham?! Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sanji dan kakak Vinsmokenya itu, kan?!"

Zoro masih diam. Di saat seperti ini, ia benci pada sifat Law yang sangat setia kawan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, biar ku labrak omega jalang berambut kuning itu!" kemarahan Law memuncak. Tentu, dia paham bahwa Sanji adalah inti permasalahan ini ditambah putra ketiga Vinsmoke itu juga tidak terlihat mengkhawatirkan teman masa kecilnya.

"Torao." Dengan buru-buru Zoro mencegah, dia tidak mau Law masuk kedalam urusannya, terlebih, dia berada di kediaman Baratie ini pun karena sudah merupakan tugas pelayanannya. "Aku akan cerita, kumohon tenang." Law membeku saat melihat mata onyx pria berambut hijau itu memelas. Dia tahu, dia lelaki berdarah panas sehingga dia terkadang tidak pernah berpikir jernih bahkan bisa sampai kabur jika bertengkar dengan ayah tirinya, melihat mimik Zoro, ia tahu tindakannya saat ini sangat salah dan fatal jika ia melabrak Sanji disekitar kediaman ini.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku tidak akan menemui Sanji." Ungkapnya malu. Membuat wajah Zoro menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau taruh tasnya, kau cerita di kamar ku saja biar sekalian ku obati lukamu." Pinta Law dan Zoro hanya mengangguk patuh.

...

Zeff meninggalkan Niji dan Sanji untuk beristirahat, setelah tahu badan gumpal tua baya itu sudah tidak kelihatan, Niji langsung mengunci pintu kamar.

Mendekat pada Sanji yang sedang memasukan bajunya dari koper kedalam lemari.

Memeluk pinggang kecil adiknya itu dari belakang dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak ciuman di leher Sanji.

Sanji reflek kaget tapi dia hanya bisa diam membeku di tempatnya.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa berduaan." Desis suara sang kakak membuat bulu kuduk Sanji merinding karena terlalu bernada mesra.

Dan lagi-lagi, Niji asik menciumi leher jenjangnya.

Hell Ya! Sanji mengumpat dalam hati takut-takut ia langsung di cumbu dan ditelanjangi saat ini juga.

Ia tahu kesepakatan dengan Niji, yaitu menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi membuat skandal di kediaman Baratie? Rasanya dia ingin berteriak dan menangis saat itu juga, bodohnya dia bisa di perdaya oleh Niji karena ikut kedalam perjalanan ini.

"!" dia melotot kaget saat Niji dengan perlahan menurunkan tangan dari pinggangnya untuk membuka resleting celana Sanji dengan perlahan. Sanji hanya bisa memejamkan mata berharap ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka saat ini juga.

Tring Tring Tring ...

Suara dering ponsel dari saku celana Niji berhasil mencairkan suasana. Awalnya Niji tak mempedulikan itu, tapi suara dering tak juga putus-putus, tentu membuat pemuda berambut biru itu kesal, ia tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

Dengan penuh amarah, dia mengangkat panggilan itu dan melenggang menjauh dari Sanji.

"Dasar orang tua brengsek!" umpat Niji ketika menerima panggilan itu di telinganya.

"_Bahaha, kau pasti sedang badmood. Aku sudah di depan gerbang Baratie, Zeff pasti akan memanggilmu, bukan."_

Niji mendecak. Dia tidak mungkin 'menyantap' Sanji saat ini karena kedatangan sang partner, alias editornya sekaligus penanggung jawab dirinya, Enel.

"Baiklah, sialan. Aku akan kesana." Jelas Niji sebelum meninggalkan kamar, ia mengecup sekilas dahi Sanji.

Sanji merasa lega. Memang sikap Niji kepadanya membuat risih karena kakaknya itu berlagak seperti seorang kekasih sungguhan, dan siapapun orang di telpon, Sanji merasa terselamatkan.

Tak berapa lama Niji keluar sambil meninggalkan pintu kamar yang terbuka, ketika Sanji akan menutupnya, ia tersentak saat Zoro dan Law lewat dan membuat langkah Zoro sempat terhenti.

"Sa-Sanji-sama." Jelas Zoro gugup. Sedangkan Sanji malah menutup setengah pintu untuk sedikit bersembunyi. Rupanya dia juga masih takut untuk berdekatan dengan Zoro.

Yang tentu saja adegan itu membuat orang ketiga lebih kesal ketika suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"Ayolah, Zoro. Kau perlu di obati, tahu." Decak Law sambil menarik paksa tangan Zoro yang di gandengnya.

Dan membuat Zoro mengikutinya karena dia tidak mendapat respon baik dari Sanji.

Tahu Law dan Zoro masuk ke kamar yang lain, dengan wajah agak kecewa, Sanji juga menutup pintu kamarnya.

...

"Hee, jadi begitu ceritanya..." Law mendesis sambil tetap fokus mengobati luka-luka Zoro sekaligus mendengar dengan jelas cerita yang terlontar dari bibir temannya ini. "Brengsek Juga si Vinsmoke Niji itu." Kalimat terakhir Law ucapkan dengan penuh kekesalan.

Tentu saja ia marah mengetahui Zoro di ajak dalam perjalanan ini hanya untuk di sakiti hatinya.

"Tapi bukan itu yang ku sesalkan, aku menyalahkan diriku karena tidak bisa menahan diri dan menyerang Sanji-sama."

"Baka." Law menyentil dahi Zoro. "Mana ada yang bisa bertahan dalam keadaan heat si omega itu, Zoro. Karena kau itu Alpha,terlebih lagi Sanji Vinsmoke itu sudah membuat ikatan denganmu. Mana bisa kau tahan saat dia sedang mengundang. Sudah jelas disini yang di salah kan adalah kakak keparatnya itu, dia sedang menguji kalian berdua, maka dari itu dia merencanakan perjalanan ini."

"Tapi Torao. Saat aku mencumbu Sanji-sama, Niji-sama duduk diam disana, bahkan dia tidak bereaksi terhadap Sanji-sama."

Law terdiam sambil membereskan kotak obatnya. Sejauh yang dia bisa cerna dari cerita Zoro, dia tentu mengerti sedikit demi sedikit, apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka bertiga dalam kereta api yang membawanya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Zeff itu.

Dan Law juga tahu betapa baik hati, polos dan bodohnya teman kecil bernama Zoro itu.

"Yap. Memang ada satu hal yang bisa membuat Alpha tidak bereaksi dengan masa heat Omega. Yaitu mengkonsumsi obat bernama SMILE."

Zoro melotot, baru tahu ada obat yang seperti itu.

"Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau mengkonsumsi nya Zoro, selain obat itu langka dan harganya sangat mahal. Itu juga membuat efek samping dengan memperpendek sisa umurmu."

Seketika cahaya pada mata Zoro meredup. Bukan karena efek samping yang dia takutkan. Tapi Zoro sadar dengan apa kata arti mahal, dia pasti tak bisa membelinya.

"Lagipula, aku baru tahu ada brother complex yang keterlaluan seperti itu. Dia memanfaatkan mu hanya untuk mendapatkan Sanji seutuhnya, apa – apaan itu menjijikan sekali."

"Sanji-sama..." Zoro berucap lirih. Ya, kecintaan ketiga Vinsmoke terhadap Sanji sangat tidak bisa diterima secara Naluriah. Sex dengan saudara sendiri, tentu perbuatan yang tidak benar, bukan?

"Aku sangat mencintai Sanji-sama..."

"Hee, apa-apaan itu,,saat ini aku tidak mau dengar curahan hatimu." Ungkap Law malas,,lebih tepatnya, agak kesal melihat wajah Zoro saat ini, yang terlihat seperti sayu tapi tersenyum simpul sambil membayangkan orang bernama Sanji itu. Tentu saja itu jatuh cinta, bukan?

Memuakkan untuk Law dimana Zoro adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Semua orang di kediaman Vinsmoke, sudah tahu bagaimana Sanji-sama. Ketegaran hatinya untuk hidup di tempat monster seperti itu, dan tidak menyerah terhadap cita-citanya. Ketiga saudara laki-laki nya yang sampai saat ini masih menyetubuhinya, selain itu dia tidak pernah bersetubuh dengan orang lain selain mereka. Dan yang kutahu Sanji-sama pernah bercerita, dia melepas masa heatnya hanya dengan cumbuan kecil dengan teman beta-nya, Gin-sama. Dan sekarang, ada aku yang juga Alpha yang merusak tubuhnya..." Zoro menggeratak giginya kesal mengetahui bahwa dia juga menjadi salah satu bajingan untuk Sanji yang di cintainya.

Law berparas lirih. Kalau dia jadi Sanji mungkin dia sudah ingin mati saja rasanya. Mengetahui saudara kandung yang harusnya melindunginya, malah menjadi tersangka hidup dalam pengalaman pedihnya. "Ketiga saudaranya menyetubuhinya sampai sekarang? Kasihan sekali Omega Vinsmoke itu. Aku bersyukur tidak dilahirkan menjadi seorang Omega laki-laki."

Zoro tersentak. Perkataan Law mengingatkan dirinya kepada kata-kata Sanji.

"_**Lagipula, meski menyebalkan, aku bersyukur kalau ibuku telah melahirkan aku yang jadi Omega." **_

"_**Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau aku menjadi seorang Alpha dan bisa saja menyakiti seorang Lady Omega. Aku tidak akan mau menjadi bajingan seperti itu, kan!"**_

Zoro tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu bahwa sisi baik Sanji memang sangat membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan ia juga tahu Sanji menerima Niji juga karena untuk membuatnya berhenti. Membuat dirinya berpikir kembali jernih. Ia sadar, bahwa saat itu Sanji tidak menolaknya, ia tahu saat itu Sanji mulai ketakutan begitu Niji bilang bahwa dia akan menghamilinya.

Sudah Zoro tetapkan. Apapun masalahnya, dia akan tetap menemani Sanji, dia akan tetap berusaha menjaga Sanji dan dia akan belajar pada Luffy untuk menekan hormon Alphanya.

"Kalau begitu Torao, kembali ke kamar duluan ya, Terima kasih kau sudah mengobati lukaku."

Lelaki berambut hijau itu pergi keluar begitu saja meninggalkan kamar Law.

...

Hari mulai menjelang sore, sejak siang batang hidung Niji memang tidak kelihatan, makanya saat ini Sanji berjalan-jalan sendiri mengitari kediaman Zeff, sampai saat akhirnya mengakhiri perjalanan saat memasuki ruangan koleksi Zeff.

Betapa bahagianya Sanji saat melihat jejeran piala dalam lemari itu, terlebih lagi beberapa karya, bahkan apapun hasil perjalanan yang di tempuh Zeff bertengger dalam satu ruangan itu.

Tentu saja sebelum memasuki ruangan itu Sanji sudah minta izin kepada pelayan bernama Patty yang setengah jalan menemaninya mengitari kediaman Zeff.

"Rupanya kau disini, Sanji." Senyum sumringah tak hilang dari wajah Sanji meski dia tahu bahwa Niji yang masuk kedalam ruangan ini. "Aku cari-cari kau dari tadi." Decak Niji agak kesal.

"Lihat ini, Niji. Banyak sekali piala yang Zeff-san dapatkan."

Melihat kebahagiaan Sanji melihat barang-barang di ruangan itu, membuat kekesalan Niji mengalah.

"Manis sekali." Ungkapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Sanji. "Lihat, kau senang kan, aku ajak kemari?" ungkap Niji sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Sanji.

"Iya, aku senang sekali. Terima kasih, Niji." Ungkap Sanji, apapun kesialannya, Sanji tetap bahagia berada dalam kediaman Baratie dan bertemu Langsung dengan Zeff, semua bisa ia lakukan tentu saja karena kakak keduanya ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, Niji melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sanji.

"Hadiah buatku, sayang?"

Sanji agak bingung. "Ha-hadiah? Kau mau mencumbuku, disini? Diruang ini?" Sanji sedikit bergidik. "A-Aku akan lakukan apapun, tapi aku tidak ingin sampai ketahuan oleh Zeff. Setidaknya saat dikamar kau boleh lakukan apapun."

Niji menahan tawanya. Walau Sanji kekasihnya, ia juga masih berpikir rasional jikalau mau mencumbu Sanji, dia tidak mau hubungan baiknya dengan Zeff harus runtuh dalam sekejap. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada tubuhmu di luar kamar ini, sayang. Tapi, sedikit ciuman tentu boleh kan?" Tawar Niji.

Ya, mungkin syarat itu bisa berlaku. Sanji tahu di ruangan ini sepi dan penghuni Baratie juga tidak banyak. Diapun menurut saat Niji menggiring tubuhnya tepat berada di depan Niji yang masih bertumpu pada sisi lemari. Dan entah kenapa, dia memberi ciuman mesra kepada kakak kedua yang sekarang membuat Drama menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Wah wah, menjijikan sekali ya, aku harus melihat kemesraan kalian." Decakan seseorang menginterupsi Niji dan Sanji.

Entah sejak kapan ada Law berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan ini.

"L-Law." Sanji yang tentu saja kaget langsung menyingkir jauh sedangkan Niji hanya diam sambil menatap tidak suka dengan lelaki kecil yang saat ini berjalan untuk mengambil sesuatu di ruangan ini.

"Aku maklum dengan keabnormalan kalian, tapi tolong dong, lakukan hal yang tidak pantas itu di tempat lain." Ucap Law cuek sambil tetap mengambil barang-barangnya yang ia simpan di ruangan ini. Lebih tepatnya memang menyindir benci kepada Niji dan Sanji karena telah melukai Zoro juga.

Niji berdiri untuk melangkah mendekati Law. Meski Sanji berusaha untuk menghentikannya, Namun rasa kesal Niji tak bisa di gubris Sanji.

"Hee,,aku baru ingat, kau Trafalgar Law, kau kekasih Eustass Kidd itu, kan?"

Law melotot. Bagaimana Niji tahu tentang Kidd? Diapun lalu melirik tajam pada Sanji tapi Dengan cepat Sanji menggeleng bahwa dia tidak menceritakan apapun tentang Law kepada Niji.

"Wah, beneran nih? Kau Law yang dimaksud? Sungguh-sungguh kekasih aktor itu? Bahaha." Kini Niji malah kesenangan bahwa tidak menyangka Law yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar kekasih Kidd yang sudah jadi sahabatnya.

"Sialan. Kau tidak bisa mengancam ku." Law menatap tajam pada Niji.

"Wah wah, sayang sekali tatapanmu tidak berefek sama sekali. Tapi mulut pedasmu sebelumnya harus ku apa kan ya?" Niji dengan cepat memojokkan Law dan mencengkram dagunya. "Apa perlu kucium supaya kau tidak bermulut pedas lagi, hm?"

Law terhenyak. Selain suara menakutkan Niji, ia bisa rasakan ada tatapan mengerikan di balik kacamata hitamnya itu. "K-Kau! Kau jangan macam-macam ya!" Law menampar Niji dan menjauh darinya, badannya bergetar hebat menghadapi Alpha bersifat setan sepertinya.

"Ni-Niji, sudahlah." Sanji mendekat pada Niji takut-takut laki-laki itu naik pitam karena di tampar oleh Law.

"Heee, dia harus kuhukum kalau tidak dia akan membocorkan hubungan kita, Sayang." Jelas Niji, masih ingin menggapai lengan Law, agar dokter mungil itu tidak keluar dari ruangan ini secara cuma-Cuma. "Aku harus mencium mulut pedas itu sampai dia melemah, dia manis juga walau tidak seseksi kekasihku."

"Da-Dasar, sakit! Orang gila!" Bentak Law. Lebih tepatnya, Niji menjatuhkan mentalnya, Law sangat takut, belum ada lelaki yang mau melecehkannya seperti itu selain Kidd.

"Ayolah manis, kalau kau sudah kenal aku, kau pasti akan suka. Aku lebih hebat loh dari kekasihmu, satu ciuman di coba saja."

Kata-kata rayuan Niji bahkan sempat membuat Sanji muak, ya memang, Trafalgar Law memiliki sosok yang manis ia saja sedikit takut saat lelaki itu sedang bersama Zoro.

"Su-sudahlah Niji. Aku rasa Law tidak akan menceritakan kejadian ini."

"Hee, lalu aku harus mencium siapa?" Kini tingkahnya membuat Sanji menghela nafas. Menyikapi Niji setara seperti menyikapi Ichiji+Yonji, laki-laki berambut biru itu punya kebejatan Ichiji tapi juga punya Kemanjaan seperti Yonji.

"Biar aku yang menciummu." Ujar Sanji sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Niji. Paling tidak, hal ini bisa menyelamatkan Law dari kekesalan Niji. Dengan senang hati, Niji pun mengulum mulut Sanji dengan perlahan dan menikmati.

"Dasar! Biadab! Orang gila!" Hardik Law sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini beserta barang yang di bawanya, hampir Saja Niji ingin mengejar orang itu kalau Saja Sanji tidak menghalau dengan kembali mencium sang kakak.

Sehingga ada malah mereka menghabiskan lima belasan menit hanya untuk berciuman di tempat itu, di sore itu.

...

"Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku sedang Sial." Law terus mengumpat selama perjalanannya meninggalkan ruangan dimana Sanji dan Niji berada. Ia kalah telak. Ia takut dengan sosok bernama Vinsmoke Niji itu. Orang tidak normal yang dengan entengnya mencumbu adik kandung sendiri. Bagaimana dengan Vinsmoke Ichiji atau Vinsmoke Yonji? Law tidak berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan kedua Vinsmoke yang lain.

Dia tiba-tiba teringat Zoro yang dengan hebatnya menghadapi iblis iblis penghancur Sanji itu. Sebisa mungkin Law tidak ingin mengenal keluarga Vinsmoke lagi.

Hampir saja dia di cium paksa oleh lelaki lain. Rasanya Law sendiri ingin menangis. Apalagi Sanji? Pasti hatinya sangat perih sekali ...

"Honey!" suara panggilan menghentikan langkah Law. Ia melihat lelaki besar berambut merah itu mulai berlari kearahnya.

"Kidd!" Law langsung menangis dalam peluk kekasihnya itu. Ia ketakutan, ia baru saja ketakutan.

"Ho-Honey? Kau kenapa?" cemas Kidd saat merasakan badan Law bergetar dalam peluknya.

"Aku tidak apaapa, hanya kangen padamu." Jelas Law. Dia tidak mau memberi tahu perihal ketakutannya.

"Oi bocah sialan! Beraninya kau memeluk Law!" Suara lengkingan marah keluar dari arah belakang sana dimana baru saja Kidd muncul menghampiri Law.

Meski masih dalam pelukan Kidd. Ia bisa lihat ayahnya ada disana juga paman nya, Doflaminggo, yang sibuk menghalau ayah tirinya yang sedang naik pitam.

"Kuhajar kau!"

"Maa, maa, Cora-san, kau tidak boleh menghajar Kidd. Wajahnya itu asetku yang berharga."

Dibelakang Rosinante dan Doflaminggo, ada Zeff, Patty dan juga Enel.

"Wah, wah, rumahku sekarang jadi ramai sekali." Decak Zeff sambil tertawa pelan.

...

Sedangkan Saat ini, Zoro masih ada ditempat itu. Diluar ruangan dimana ia sempat melihat Law keluar dengan marah-marah, dan sepertinya Law tidak tahu kedatangannya karena ia berjalan searah dengan Zoro jadi meninggalkan Zoro dengan tanda tanyanya sedang ada apa diruangan itu?

Begitu Zoro mengintip kedalam, matanya bertumpu dengan pandangan Sanji, yang saat ini sedang melenguh karena Niji sedang membuat tanda merah dan tebal di salah satu tenggorokannya.

Tatapan Zoro melirih. Sanjipun sama, dia langsung membuang pandangannya dari Zoro.

Zoro sangat sakit melihat Sanji selalu dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Sanji selalu sakit hatinya saat mendapatkan Zoro yang selalu menemukan dia sedang di cumbu oleh Vinsmoke yang lain.

Salahkah mereka berdua, Tuhan? Padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa ikatan itu, membuat kedua orang bernama Vinsmoke Sanji dan Roronoa Zoro saling mencintai ...

**Bersambung**

Hai-hai, maaf tidak apdet asap tapi cerita ini tetap berlanjut dong ;)

Soalnya Author lagi hamil anak kedua nih, doakan semoga lancar sampai persalinan ya, dan bisa nerusin FF ini

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Review dan waktu luang saat membacanya ya, Thank You


	9. Pertengkaran Vinsmoke & Pengusiran Sanji

Sanji menelan ludah sejenak sebelum ia memutar knop pintu yang tengah di genggamnya pagi ini. Dan tak lama kemudian setelah membenarkan pakaiannya, ia membuka pintu itu.

"Pagi." Ucapnya. Tentu menyapa semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan makan ini yang seketika semua pandang mata tertuju padanya. Disana ada kakak berambut birunya bersanding dengan sang editor bermata sipit itu, Zeff panutan idolanya, Trafalgar Law dan kekasih berambut merahnya, juga dua pria bongsor berambut pirang yang duduk di kedua sisi Law.

Dan tak jauh dari mereka, Zoro pun ada disana berdiri di samping Patty, asisten rumah kepercayaan Zeff.

Sanji hanya tersenyum rikuh sambil menggeser bangku untuk duduknya sarapan pagi ini. Ia sadar betul bahwa ia orang yang paling terakhir datang di ruang ini.

"Nak Sanji, apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Zeff terlihat khawatir terpantul di mata Sayu itu lebih tepatnya ketika ia melihat syal tebal yang melilit leher Sanji pagi itu.

Sanji melirik Niji yang hanya menyeringai dalam suapnya. Dan juga kepada Zoro yang memberikan tatapan dingin kepada matanya yang tak sengaja bertemu. Sanji salah tingkah.

"Ah, ya begitulah." Terangnya. Law sedikit meringis tak suka dengan respon lelaki berambut pirang itu. Ya, dia tahu apa yang tengah di sembunyikan Sanji dan Sanji juga takkan mungkin memperlihatkan kissmark keunguan yang dibuat kakaknya kemarin sore itu di lehernya.

"Kalau begitu kau beristirahat saja di rumah. Soalnya kami semua mau mengunjungi kebunku." Tambah Zeff lagi yang akan menaruh teknik cara ia berkebun dan menghasilkan tanaman dan sayuran segar dalam buku biografinya.

Niji agak sedikit mendecak ketika baru tahu jadwalnya hari ini. Tapi mendengar Zeff yang memerintah mau tak mau iapun membiarkan Sanji untuk hari ini.

"Ah, ya. Baiklah." Dan Sanji hanya menurut lalu semua orang di sana memulai makan paginya.

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**OMEGA (Germa66)**

**By : AR Vinsmoke**

**Chapter 9**

**Pertengkaran Vinsmoke**

**Dan Pengusiran Sanji**

Setelah makan pagi dan semua orang telah meninggalkan kediaman Baratie, Sanji hanya berjalan-jalan kecil mengelilingi taman kediaman itu.

Angin pagi nampak sejuk, ia memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk saja di bangku yang ada di sana hingga ia tak sadar ketika seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Sa-Sanji-sama."

Sanji terkesiap saat melihat rambut hijau berkulit tan itu sangat dekat dan menggenggam lengan kurus nya. Dan dengan sigap Sanji menjauhkan genggaman yang tidak erat itu hingga lepas dari Zoro.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sanji buang muka walau sambil tetap duduk dalam posisinya. Tak bisa di pungkiri Sanji tidak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya karena selama di Baratie, ia tak pernah berduaan dengan Zoro setelah insiden di Kereta saat itu.

Pandangan mata Zoro memelas saat Sanji menolak sentuhannya, tapi melihat Sanji yang masih mau mengajaknya bicara, Zoro mengalah tak memaksa lelaki berambut pirang yang seperti nya sedang benci padanya ini dan Zoro lalu menduduki dirinya di bangku seberang meja yang menghadap Sanji.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat, aku ingin minta maaf saat kejadian waktu pergi saat itu." Suara baritone Zoro terdengar pelan. Membuat Sanji mendecak kesal karena benar pemikirannya bahwa Zoro akan membahas hal memalukan itu.

"Su-sudah, kau tidak usah membicarakan hal itu!" ungkap Sanji. Wajahnya merah padam, ia malu tentu saja, selain saat itu ia menerima di cumbu oleh Zoro, ia juga trauma dan mengakibatkan ia sekarang terperangkap dengan triknya Niji.

Sanji tidak bohong, sentuhan Zoro saat masa heatnya itu membuatnya menggila, tapi tentu saja kutukan sang Omegalah yang membuat dia harus jauh-jauh dari Zoro.

Zoro melongo, ia pikir Sanji akan memakinya, mendiaminya atau bahkan meninggalkan dia pergi.

Tapi, kenapa saat ini wajah Sanji sangat terlihat manis di mata nya dengan wajah yang malu-malu itu?

Membuat jantung si Alpha Marimo itu berdetak tak beraturan, ah ia mengerti kenapa ia sangat ingin mendekati Sanji, ia tahu mengapa ia sangat ingin memiliki laki-laki manis itu. Apa mungkin karena ia telah terikat dengan bau omeganya? Atau memang karena Zoro mencintai putra ketiga Vinsmoke itu?

Dan entah apa yang di lakukan Zoro ketika ia mendengar suara siulan mendekati mereka, Zoro menarik Sanji pergi dari bangku taman itu dan pergi ke salah satu ruangan kecil yang ada di sana.

"Ba-baka! Apa yang kau laku—"

"ssssst." Respon marah Sanji terdiam saat Zoro menutup mulutnya, entah kenapa saat ini mereka berdua tengah bersembunyi dari suara siulan yang berasal dari Patty yang rupanya malah mendekat kearah ruangan di mana mereka sembunyi.

Zoro dan Sanji dengan hati-hati tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, sampai pada akhirnya Sanji melotot dalam diam ketika lelaki gendut itu malah mengunci ruangan ini.

Dan tak berapa lama langkah kaki Patty pun mulai tak terdengar lagi. Zoro melepas bungkamannya pada mulut Sanji.

"Marimo bodoh! Sekarang kita malah terkurung disini!" Sanji meledak-ledak, sedangkan Zoro hanya pasang wajah 'ia juga tidak tahu bahwa akan berakhir begini'.

Entah ruangan ini terlihat seperti gudang. Jadi kemungkinan tidak ada orang yang akan datang kesini untuk hal yang penting kecuali pria gendut itu berjalan kembali karena ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

Tapi itu pasti mustahil. Sanji lebih marah pada Zoro yang entah kenapa malah menariknya bersembunyi.

"Aku pikir ada orang lain atau kemungkinan Niji-sama yang datang dan akan memisahkanmu denganku." Suara pelan Zoro lagi-lagi terdengar. Penjelasan polosnya itu tentu kembali membuat Sanji salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Zoro juga jadi terlihat menggilainya, tapi lebih gila lagi Sanji yang entah kenapa jadi malu-malu saat Zoro mengatakan kalimat itu.

Hei, apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa kalian berdua saling mencintai?

Zoro berjalan pelan mengacak-ngacak barang yang ada disana, menemukan bangku kursi yang sudah agak berdebu dan membersihkannya. Menggeretnya mendekat kepada Sanji.

"Duduklah dulu, Sanji-sama. Aku minta maaf, aku akan melihat ke jendela siapa tahu ada orang yang lewat." Jelasnya lagi dan menuju kearah jendela kecil yang ada di ruangan ini, tinggi sejajar dengan penglihatan Zoro sehingga Zoro bisa melihat keadaan di sekitar luar, tidak ada siapapun, sepi.

Sanji tidak mau bicara lagi, dan hanya duduk di kursi yang di siapkan Zoro. Berusaha untuk tidak terpaku menatap tubuh kekar berkulit tan yang entah kenapa jadi di sukainya itu.

...

Sudah 45 menit berlalu, tak ada suara dari mereka berdua selain basa-basi Zoro yang terus mengajak bicara Sanji namun hanya di respon dengan "hmm" Sanji saja. Sanji sungguh badmood. Padahal ia bisa menghabiskan 45 menit waktu itu untuk mengelilingi Baratie dengan bebas dari Niji, apa daya malah terkurung tidak berguna dengan pelayan bodohnya.

Semakin lama ia merasakan ruangan kecil itu semakin pengap. Membuat Sanji yang bersyal tebal itu semakin kepanasan. Dan tanpa mau menyiksa diri, Sanji mau tak mau mencopot Syal yang berwarna maroon itu.

Membuat Zoro memicingkan matanya dingin melihat tanda keunguan disana. Hatinya panas, ia marah, ia bahkan melihat kejadian dimana pemuda berambut biru itu meninggalkan tanda pada takdir cintanya.

"Panas sekali, aku tidak tahan." Sanji bergumam sendiri sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kedua tangan putih kurus nya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia kacau, ia tidak tahan panas karena itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan seakan-akan masa heatnya akan datang.

Di tambah lagi, kaos abu-abu berlengan panjang itu mulai merembeskan air keringat.

Sanji tidak sadar saat itu, Zoro perlahan mendekatinya.

Menatap Sanji dengan serius. Sangat lekat.

Sangat dekat sehingga menghimpit Sanji kearah tembok di belakangnya.

"Zo-Zoro?"

...

"ck. Sialan." Niji menggumam kesal sambil berjalan terburu-buru memasuki rumah Baratie.

Ia sendirian .

Ya, ia meninggalkan perkumpulan dan menyerahkan segala tanggung jawabnya kepada sang editor. Ia gelisah saat mendapatkan Sanji tak di dekatnya. Di tambah lagi, ia tak menemukan Sanji dimanapun.

Lalu langkahnya terhenti saat ia baru saja mengitari ruangan kamar. Ia terhenti di halaman belakang saat melihat asisten pelayan Zeff tengah menyirami tanaman tanaman indah disana.

"Oi." Sahut putra kedua Vinsmoke itu tidak sopan. Menghentikkan gerakan Patty ketika lelaki berambut biru itu mendekatinya.

"A-Ada apa, Niji-sama?" tanyanya takut-takut kalau dia membuat kesalahan kepada tamu istimewa itu.

"Kau lihat adikku? Dia tidak ada di kamarnya."

Patty merasa lega, tapi dia juga menggaruk kepalanya, ia juga tidak tahu dimana lelaki berambut pirang yang dimaksud sekarang berada dimana.

"Anu, Niji-sama, aku tidak tahu dimana Sanji-sama, tapi terakhir kulihat ia sedang berjalan di sekitar sini saat semua baru saja pergi."

Niji mendecak kecil. Dan tanpa bicara lagi ia meninggalkan pelayan gendut itu untuk mengelilingi sekitar halaman ini.

Niji serius mencari Sanji. Dan ia tak menemukan lelaki itu dimanapun. Ditambah, yang lebih membuat dia panik adalah ia juga tidak menemukan si Alpha pelayan brengsek keluarga mereka. Membuat Niji sudah sedikit tersulut amarahnya kalau saja yang di bayangkannya adalah kenyataan.

Saat tengah melewati ruangan kecil disana, samar-samar Niji mencium bau manis kesukaannya.

"heh, untung saja aku Alpha." Desisnya sambil menyeringai, ia yakin rasa curiga terhadap tempat itu adalah pencarian terakhirnya. Mengetahui tempat itu terkunci, ia jadi mengerti, situasi apa yang tengah di alami Sanji.

Dan Nijipun lalu berbalik arah untuk mencari pria gendut sebelumnya.

...

Degup jantung Sanji sudah mengeluarkan suara riuh yang hanya bisa di dengar nya.

Tatapan mata onyx Zoro begitu melekat menyihir kepada dirinya. Membuat Sanji hanya terdiam membeku di tempatnya walau saat ini, tangan kekar berkulit tan itu mulai menapak di pipi tirusnya.

"Zo—"

Lidah Sanji kelu. Ia tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Zoro kepadanya saat perlahan wajah itu mulai menutup matanya dan mendekat kepada bibirnya.

Sanjipun tanpa sadar ikut memejamkan matanya dengan rasa panik yang tak karuan, di tambah lagi dia tidak bisa lari dari Zoro dan situasi itu.

Beberapa inchi lagi harusnya bibir Zoro sudah mendarat di bibirnya kalau saja suara dobrak pintu tidak mengganggu momen sakral ini.

BRAK.

Zoro maupun Sanji kaget, melotot sempurna kearah pintu yang mana sudah ada Niji berdiri disana.

"Hee? Jadi tidak ada aku, ini yang kalian lakukan, sialan?" kemarahan Niji sudah sampai ubun-ubun tapi masih dengan cool ia menyunggingkan seringainya. Ia masih ingat Pria gendut itu masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Tapi apa daya, kemarahan semakin memuncak saat mendapati kekasihnya sedang terpojok dan seakan tengah ingin di cumbu oleh si Pelayan.

Dengan refleks, Niji melangkah mendekat kepada mereka berdua. Menarik kerah tuxedo Zoro dan dengan sekejap Zoro terpental jauh dari Sanji.

"Zo—"

Sanji cemas karena ia dengan jelas melihat kepalan tangan Niji sebelumnya penuh dengan tenaga kemarahan mampir ke pipi Zoro.

Zoro perlahan mendudukan dirinya karena mendapat bogem tiba-tiba itu, kepalanya terasa pening dan pandangan matanya sejenak buyar, belum lagi darah segar keluar dari sela bibirnya, ia meludahkan darah yang menggumpal, bahkan giginya terasa ngilu.

Baru mencoba untuk menstabilkan kesadaran, lagi-lagi Niji menarik kerahnya dan melayangkan tinjunya.

Zoro tak orang lain yang ada disana juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ditambah lelaki berambut biru yang mengamuk terlihat sangat puas saat menghajar Zoro.

...

Sementara itu, Law sedang berjalan di koridor yang beberapa jam sebelumnya di lewati Niji. Ya, dia kembali juga ke kediaman Baratie seorang diri.

"Entah kenapa firasat ku tidak enak." Gumamnya sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya, mengetahui bahwa Niji meminta izin pulang, dan dia juga mengenal bagaimana sifat Zoro, ia merasa akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan. Untung saja ia bisa membujuk Kidd untuk tidak ikut dengannya pulang, karena kalau kekasih berambut merahnya itu ikut dengannya, otomatis sang ayah dan pamannya pasti akan ikut juga, barangkali dia nanti menemukan hal tak terduga, ia berpikir lebih baik tidak banyak orang yang tahu, karena dia sedikit mengerti bagaimana rumitnya hubungan anak-anak Germa itu.

...

"Niji, sudah hentikan." Sanji bergegas memeluk Niji. Seerat mungkin berusaha untuk meredam kemarahan si monster biru. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah melihat Zoro babak belur dan nyaris pingsan.

Ia juga heran kenapa Zoro tidak ada perlawanan atau pertahanan sedikitpun.

"hah,hah, si brengsek ini berusaha mencurimu dariku." Nafas Niji tersengal, ia masih belum puas, rasanya ia ingin membunuh Zoro saat itu juga dan menegaskan bahwa Sanji itu adalah miliknya.

"Bu-bukan, bukan Zoro. Aku, aku yang menyeretnya kesini."

Niji terdiam. Seketika kepalanya menoleh pelan kearah Sanji yang masih memeluknya dari belakang ini.

"Apa katamu barusan?" tanya Niji dengan tatapan dan Nada yang dingin.

"Bukan salah Zoro. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, aku menyeret Zoro ke ruang ini dan kita terkunci." Sanji berusaha memberi alasan dimana ialah yang bersalah sehingga tidak ada lagi pelampiasan kemarahan terhadap butler yang sekarang untuk mendudukan diri saja sudah tertatih.

"oh, jadi kau yang kegatalan, jalang?" kini wajah itu sepenuhnya menoleh kearah Sanji, Sanji bisa melihat jelas mata kebencian yang tersirat di balik kacamatanya itu.

"Ah." Sanji refleks memekik ketika Niji menjambak helaian pirangnya.

"Kalau memang ini salahmu, tentu saja aku akan memberi hukuman! Ayo ikut aku! Aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi." Niji menarik Sanji pergi dari sana, dengan cara tak manusiawi alias menggeret tubuh Sanji dengan tangan yang masih menjambak rambut pirangnya.

Sanji hanya bisa meringis dan menuruti kemana langkah Niji membawanya pergi, paling tidak, ia berhasil menjauhkan kakaknya itu dari niatan untuk menghabisi Zoro.

Zoro tak bisa mengejar kekasih hatinya itu, segala rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Belum lagi darah juga sudah menodai kemeja putih yang di kenakannya dalam tuxedo hitam itu.

Maksud hati dia tidak melawan karena ia takut Sanji yang kena imbasnya, tapi malah justru Sanji yang melindunginya.

Sedangkan Patty yang ada disana hanya berdiri gugup dan bingung entah apa yang harus ia lakukan ditambah lagi ia juga tidak mengerti kejadian barusan yang entah kenapa membuat Niji mengamuk.

Law yang sampai di halaman belakang dari kejauhan melihat Sanji yang di seret oleh Niji yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu gudang disana. Di tambah ia juga melihat Patty yang berdiri panik di pintunya.

Law sudah mengerti ada pertanda tak bagus.

'sialan! Zoro!' ungkapnya panik dan langsung berlari kearah gudang itu.

...

Niji melempar Sanji dengan kasar ke kasur dimana mereka bermalam di kediaman Baratie.

"Kau memang tidak tahu di untung ya, Sanji. Padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk jadi kekasihku dan hanya menurutiku." Geram Niji sambil menatap Sanji marah dengan tetap mempekerjakan tangannya untuk membuka satu demi persatu kancing bajunya sendiri.

Sanji sudah tahu pasti lagi-lagi 'hal itu' yang menjadi hukuman untuknya. Pintu kamar memang sudah di tutup oleh Niji, dan sebelum melemparnya, Niji memang sudah mengikat kedua tangannya dengan dasi yang ia dapat di dekatnya saat itu.

Walau memang Niji tidak menyetubuhinya selama berada di Baratie, Sanji tetap ketakutan.

Ia takut, kalau hal seperti ini pasti terjadi.

Dimana si kakak ketiga itu terlalu emosional dan sudah kehilangan kendali.

"Ni-Niji, aku mohon, bagaimana kalau suaraku terdengar oleh orang-orang disini? Niji—" pinta Sanji. Ia mau saja menerima segalanya, tapi ia paling tidak mau ketahuan Zeff kalau dia selalu mengalami hal seperti ini. Bukti bahwa dia bersetubuh dengan saudaranya sendiri.

"oh iya, kau benar juga, sayang. Suaramu itu kan sangat sexy, pasti semua orang disini akan mendengar kalau aku menghukum mu kan?"

Sanji mengangguk pelan. Berharap Niji menunda hukuman untuknya, agar tidak memperkosanya di kediaman Baratie yang dianggap Sanji sangat suci ini.

"Ya, kenapa harus repot? Tinggal aku sumpal saja mulutmu itu, jalang." Seringai Niji sambil mulai menaiki ranjang. Sanji sedikit terbelalak, ya, mana mungkin brengsek-brengsek Germa itu mau mengerti dan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Sanji beringsut pelan menjauh dari Niji, tapi nihil, dengan segera, Niji lagi-lagi menjambaknya, dan mulai mengikat mulutnya dengan sabuk yang baru saja di kenakan di celana Jeansnya itu.

Rasanya.

Baru pertama kali ini Sanji merasakan sex dengan rasa kebiadaban yang tak masuk akal, tangan yang seperti biasa terikat pada kepala Ranjang, posisi menungging, dan perbedaannya adalah dengan mata tertutup dan mulut terikat, sehingga segala teriakan Sanji tercekat. Di tambah lagi, bahwa tempat yang dipakai mereka kali ini bukanlah wilayah Germa. Tetapi Kediaman Zeff Baratie yang menjadi panutan nya.

Menyedihkan. Baginya cukup Zoro saja yang waktu itu khilaf memperkosanya saat di Perancis, walau metodenya masih bisa Sanji terima dengan paksa.

Tapi kali ini ? Semua teriakan Sanji tertahan, rasa jijik dan perih juga menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, lebih lebih lagi, harga diri Sanji amat malu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini di kediaman Zeff, yang sangat di pujanya.

...

"Zoro!"

Law panik. Dan segera berlari menghampiri Zoro yang masih terbaring lemah di lantai gudang sempit yang dingin dan kotor ini.

"Law-san, bukan aku yang melakukannya—"

"Aku tahu Patty. Aku sudah melihat semuanya." Jawab Law langsung agar tidak membuat cemas si Pelayan. Sekarang hatinya amat bergemuruh melihat sahabat yang pernah jadi cinta pertamanya terbaring tak berdaya dan terluka seperti ini.

Pelan-pelan, tubuh mungil itu mulai memapah tubuh Zoro.

"Patty, kau tak usah cerita apapun yang terjadi disini. Selebihnya biar aku yang tangani dan menjelaskannya." Ungkap Law sebelum akhirnya dia membawa Zoro pergi dari tempat itu.

Tentu saja pergi ke kamar Law untuk mengobati semua lukanya.

...

Zoro perlahan mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Dia mulai sadarkan diri.

Namun saat ia mendudukkan dirinya, ia merasakan tulang tulang punggung dan dadanya terasa sakit.

Law yang sedari dua jam tadi mengobati dan berjaga disana, mulai sedikit tenang melihat Zoro mulai terbangun.

"Torao..." lirih Zoro. Saat dia ingat semua apa saja yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Kau sudah lebih dari satu setengah jam tak sadarkan diri. Membuat aku cemas." Ungkapnya.

"aku—"

"Aku sudah tahu, Zoro. Memang keparat si Niji itu! Kenapa kau tidak melawan dia?! Toh kau sedang berada di luar kediaman Germa."

"..." Zoro menunduk diam. Tentu saja dia tahu karakter sahabat kecilnya itu. Dan jauh dalam bayangannya sekarang adalah sudah jelas dia memikirkan nasib kekasihnya, Sanji.

"Aku payah sekali ya." Desis Zoro sambil tersenyum miris.

"Zoro!" Law tambah gemas karena bukan ini reaksi yang di inginkannya. Ia ingin Zoro marah! Ia ingin Zoro membalas si Vinsmoke Niji itu.

"Na, Torao. Walau aku ini Alpha, nasibku dan Sanji-sama memang tidak cocok sekali." Lagi-lagi, Zoro mendesis dalam kekecewaan. "Seandainya saja, kalau aku terlahir sebagai bangsawan seperti mu, mungkin kedudukan kami akan setara."

"Zoro..." Kini Law hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu dengan lirih.

"Aku pasti bisa melindunginya..." Zoro menunduk. Dan mulai menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang juga di perban itu. "Aku pasti bisa membahagiakan nya, Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memilikinya kalau seperti ini, Torao?"

Law bisa melihat jelas pundak kekar berwarna kulit tan itu mulai naik turun. Law yakin, Zoro saat itu sedang menangis. Menangis khas seorang lelaki.

Law sedikit mengerti, yang di inginkan sahabatnya itu hanya melindungi Sanji, memiliki dengan tanpa syarat dan membahagiakannya.

Tapi apa daya, Zoro. Kau memang terlahir sebagai Pelayan.

Cukup lama saat suasana dalam kamar Law itu terasa hening.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Zoro menghentikan segala kepayahannya dan kembali menerima takdir hidup ini. Zoro dengan perlahan menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang.

"K-kau mau kemana, Zoro?" tanya Law takut-takut melihat mata yang tadi sedikit sembap itu mulai menatap serius.

"Aku ingin melihat, Sanji-sama."

"Eh, Oi, Zo—" Law yang kebingungan hanya melihat Zoro yang sudah bisa berjalan lebih baik itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Memang Zoro terlihat tenang saat ini. Tapi Law masih cemas takut-takut ia tak bisa menahan lagi saat melihat Niji. Apalagi ketika petang, semua orang yang sedang ada di luar pasti akan kembali, jadi, Law pun beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengikuti Zoro yang pergi menuju kearah kamar Sanji dan Niji.

...

Tok Tok.

Setelah suara ketukan pintu dengan nada pelan itu, membuat seseorang membukanya.

Niji tersenyum sengit saat mendapati orang yang tak ingin di lihatnya ada di depan pintu kamarnya saat ini.

Dengan segera, Niji mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam kamar itu, dan segera menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"mau apa kau kemari, sial?!" ungkapnya tidak suka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berdiri tepat di depan daun pintu seakan berjaga disana.

"Kau—" Law yang tidak suka dengan nada bicara Niji ingin sekali melabraknya, tapi lengan Zoro yang menahan di depannya membuat Law menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sanji-sama." Ucap Zoro. Masih dengan sopan di depan sang tuan.

Niji diam. Masih tidak suka dengan lelaki berambut hijau yang tak punya emosi kepadanya itu. Tapi siapa peduli, Nijipun tak perlu mendapat rasa apapun dari Pelayan kurang ajar itu.

Niji menyeringai lagi. "Kau itu tidak tahu malu sekali ya, Zoro. Jangan hanya karena adikku ada ikatan denganmu, kau merasa jadi istimewa, begitu? Kau tetap pelayan, sampah." Ejek Niji. Penuh dengan dendam.

Sedikit melukai harga diri Zoro.

"Jangan harap aku akan mempertemukan mu dengan Sanji. Lebih baik kau pergi saja, kau boleh pulang ke Germa, atau kemanapun. Terserah. Pokoknya aku tidak mau melihatmu selama aku dan Sanji sedang berada disini." Perintah Niji, seenaknya.

"Kau, sial—" Malah membuat Law yang naik darah.

Dan lagi-lagi tangan Zoro menghalangi kemarahannya.

Zoro membungkukan setengah badannya. "Baik Niji-sama, aku akan pamit." Ungkap Zoro, dengan peran pelayannya.

Niji tersenyum. Merasa menang.

Zoro mulai meninggalkan lokasi. Membuat Law jadi bingung, dan saat ia akan menyusul Zoro, lengan kecilnya malah tertahan karena genggaman Niji.

"Cih. Mau apa kau?!" Tatap Law tidak suka.

"Aku tahu kau dokter, bukannya lebih baik kau membantuku?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Saat tahu bahwa Zoro sudah tak terlihat oleh mata, dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Niji mulai membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Membuat mata Law terbelalak. Saat ia mendapat Sanji yang telanjang dan masih terikat di ranjang yang ada disana, juga luka di sekujur tubuhnya, dan tak ada gerakan dari tubuhnya.

Law menatap orang berambut biru itu dengan benci, menggertakan giginya.

"Aku rasa dia pingsan." Ujar Niji masih menyunggingkan deretan giginya.

Rasanya Law ingin menonjok wajah menyebalkan itu, tapi ia tak mau menambah masalah. Paling tidak dia harus menolong Sanji dulu.

"dasar biadab." Ungkapnya sambil menolong Sanji untuk keluar dari kamar jahanam itu dengan memakaikan pakaian dan membopong tubuh kurus yang lemah itu.

"hehe, tolong ya." Jawab Niji santai saat melihat Law dengan segera membawa Sanji pergi.

Law merasa bersyukur, untung saja lelaki berambut biru itu tidak memperlihatkan Sanji pada Zoro, ia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana nanti reaksi Zoro yang masih sabar menghadapi kebrutalan Vinsmoke sialan itu.

...

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara berat terdengar saat Sanji baru saja mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mendapat lelaki mungil berambut hitam sedang duduk didepannya.

"Trafalgar... Law?" Suara Sanji masih terasa lemah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit saat ia gerakkan. Dan yang ia herankan, kenapa ia bisa di kamar yang tidak di ketahuinya? Padahal sebelum nya, ia sedang bersama Niji dan sedang melakukan—

"Baru saja aku mengobati Zoro. Sekarang aku mengobati mu. Kalian ini pasangan yang merepotkan." Keluh Law sambil acuh dan mulai membaca-baca buku kedokterannya. Mengobati Luka Sanji cukup rumit, di tambah di bagian 'bawah' nya, walau ia juga pernah di setubuhi, tapi ia bersetubuh dengan kekasihnya sendiri, dan ia tidak pernah dapat luka yang parah seperti Sanji saat ini.

"—benar. Zoro. Bagaimana keadaan dia?"

"Tadi aku bersamanya. Kami pergi untuk menemui mu. Tapi si brengsek Niji itu tak memperbolehkan Zoro menemui mu. Dan aku di suruh untuk mengobatimu. Dasar lelaki biadab. Bisa-bisanya dia masih tersenyum di saat kau pingsan seperti itu!" Kini Law mulai geram.

Mata Sanji berubah sayu.

Benar kata Law. Menghadapi satu saudara laki-lakinya saja sudah semena-mena seperti itu. Tapi rasanya, Sanji sudah biasa menerima segala hal keambiguan dari tiga saudara laki-laki nya.

"Sanji, kau itu kenapa selalu menyebabkan masalah untuk Zoro? Kau harusnya tahu saat ini kau sedang bersama kakakmu itu?! Aku marah rasanya menemukan dia dalam keadaan babak belur tadi!" Protes Law.

Lagi-lagi Sanji hanya diam. Dia tahu itu, makanya dia Juga menjauhi Zoro. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Zoro tiba-tiba mendekatinya. Rasanya dia maupun Zoro sangat sial sekali.

Law beranjak dari duduknya saat sebelumnya menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya.

"Hari sudah sore. Semua orang pasti sudah dalam perjalanan kembali. Aku minta untuk saat ini kau jangan menemui Zoro dalam keadaan seperti itu. Biar aku yang akan mencari Zoro." Jelasnya.

"Law." Sanji menyahut pelan sebelum tubuh mungil itu pergi. Membuat Law menoleh sejenak. "Terima kasih."

"Lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu dan bersikap senormal mungkin. Mereka pasti mencarimu kalau tidak ikut berkumpul. Paling tidak jangan membuat jiji, tuan rumah ini cemas karena masalah tamunya." Saran Law. sedikit tersenyum simpul walau masih bicara ketus kepada Sanji. Ya mau tidak mau bukan salah Sanji juga kalau Zoro bernasib seperti itu. Memang dasar si Vinsmoke Niji itu saja yang brengsek.

...

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Law juga sudah mendengar suara Deru mobil yang terparkir di depan, ia sudah tahu Zeff bahkan ayah tirinya sudah pulang. Tapi di pikirannya saat ini adalah menemukan Zoro. Ia takut saat ia fokus mengobati Sanji, sahabat kecilnya itu benar-benar sudah meninggalkan kediaman Baratie tanpa pamit padanya.

Saat sampai di kamar Zoro, Law melihat pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menemukan Zoro disana yang sedang menata bajunya untuk di masukan kedalam tas nya dengan susah payah. Ya, karena luka-lukanya, gerakan Zoro tidak secekatan seperti biasanya.

"Hah,,syukurlah kau masih disini." Nafas lega dari seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya, membuat Zoro menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh menemukan Law yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Yo, Torao." Sapanya dan kembali memasukan semua barangnya kedalam tas yang terlihat usang itu.

"Kau benar mau pergi? Aku rasa Niji dan Sanji masih berada disini sekitar 5 harian lagi."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, majikan ku sudah menyuruhku."

"Itukan Niji yang menyuruhmu, Sanji kan tidak tahu, dia juga majikanmu."

Gerakan tangan Zoro terhenti. Sejenak dia terdiam dengan wajah yang lirih. "Walau begitu, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Daripada aku menyebabkan masalah untuk Sanji-sama."

"ck." Law mendecak. Ia sudah tidak bisa menghentikan Zoro. "Tapi mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu kembali ke Germa dengan keadaan luka seperti itu, bagaimana kalau ada apaapa di jalan?!" Law cemas. Pikirannya berjalan kemana-mana, membayangkan Zoro takut pingsan atau lukanya terbuka dan kembali kesakitan sehingga Zoro malah tidak sampai ke kediaman Vinsmoke itu. "biar aku menyuruh ayahku untuk mengantarmu." Jelas Law buru-buru sambil meninggalkan Zoro yang belum sempat untuk menolak kebaikannya.

...

Semua orang yang baru datang sedang berkumpul di Pavilliun, Law yang datang untuk menyapa juga menemukan Niji dan Patty ada disana.

Mereka yang menyadari kadatangan Law hanya menyapa, Law tersenyum kecil dan langsung menghampiri Corazon, ayah tirinya.

Menarik sang ayah yang tubuhnya sangat berbanding Dengan dirinya itu keluar ruangan.

Mendiskusikan masalah Zoro. Walau rasanya Corazon ogah-ogahan, tapi dia paling tidak bisa menolak perintah Law, apalagi Zoro yang dimaksud adalah teman kecil Law sebelum Corazon mengadopsinya.

...

Setelah hari yang panjang berlalu begitu saja, Pagi pun kembali menjelang di kediaman yang nyaman ini.

Zeff memandang kedua orang yang penuh perban luka itu. Zoro dan Sanji yang berada di hadapannya. Zoro memiliki perban di kedua lengan, kaki, kepala bahkan badannya. Sedangkan Sanji, memiliki perban di kepala, leher dan sedikit lebam di samping bibir nya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada kejadian seperti itu. Syukurlah kalian semua selamat." Ungkap Zeff tak terduga.

Law menceritakan kepada Zeff, bahwa Zoro dan Sanji menemani Patty belanja dan menemui preman di sana, karena melindungi Patty, Sanji terluka dan Zoro yang melawan para preman mendapat luka yang lebih parah, begitulah cerita yang di karangnya. Membuat Niji yang ada disana sempat terkikik pelan. Sedangkan Patty yang juga disana hanya menurut mengikuti skenario Law.

Zeff menepuk-nepuk pundak Zoro. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, Nak Zoro kau sudah melindungi asistenku." Ungkap pria tua itu tulus. Membuat Niji kembali menahan tawanya. Membuat Law yang menyadarinya sedikit menatap lelaki berambut biru itu kesal.

"Tapi apa benar kau mau pamit?" tambah Zeff lagi.

"Iya, Zeff-sama." Jawab Zoro sopan. Dan lagi-lagi Zeff menepuk pundaknya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hatihati dalam perjalanan nanti."

"Terima kasih, Zeff-sama."

"Oh ya, titip salamku nanti untuk Judge, ya, Rosinante."

"Ya-Ya." Ucap Corazon santai. Orang yang mengantar Zoro kembali ke kediaman Germa bersama si kakak, Doflaminggo. Bagaimanapun keluarga Vinsmoke adalah kerabat jauh mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Sanji-sama." Zoro menoleh kearah sampingnya dan menunduk pamit.

"O-Oh." Jawab Sanji sepintas. Dia sudah tahu cerita detailnya dari Law semalam karena ia di paksa Law untuk tidur di kamarnya karena alasan Sanji masih dalam pengobatannya. Sehingga semalam Sanji terbebas dari si Serigala Biru.

Lalu, Zoro juga mulai menunduk pamit kepada semua yang ada di ruangan. Law dan Kidd mengantarkan mereka hingga sampai ke parkiran, begitu mobil sang ayah telah pergi, mobil lain datang dan mulai memarkirkan diri di kediaman. Seorang wanita turun dari dalamnya, membuat Law yang ada disana memamerkan senyum.

"Law!" ucap gadis berambut coklat itu gembira saat melihat sahabat kecilnya ada di sana. Dan tentu saja menyapa dengan pelukan hangat.

"Cosette."

Setelah memeluk Law. Gadis bernama Cosette mulai bercengkrama. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini, sudah setahun lebih rasanya."

"Kau tidak berubah, Cos. Masih cantik, ceria dan bersemangat." Puji Law. Cosette hanya menyunggingkan senyum hingga ia mulai terdistrak dengan lelaki berambut merah yang ada di samping Law.

"orang ini..." Cosette dengan tidak sopan meneliti wajah Kidd dengan seksama. Law ingin memperkenalkan Kidd tapi, "Ah! Aku tahu! Dia Eustass Captain Kidd! Aktor yang sedang naik daun! Wah betapa beruntungnya aku!" Cosette gembira sambil dengan cepat mengambil tangan Kidd untuk bersalaman dengannya, "Ahh,,aku penggemarmu! Aku penggemarmu!" ungkapnya antusias sambil terus menggenggam tangan besar Kidd yang entah kenapa lelaki berambut merah itu malah tersipu malu. "Law! Bagaimana bisa kenalanmu orang orang hebat seperti ini!" gemas Cosette tak menyangka teman masa kecilnya itu sudah tumbuh jadi orang hebat.

"Dia kekasihku." Desis Law pelan. Merasa tidak enak dengan reaksi Cosette nanti.

Tahu bahwa lelaki berambut merah itu justru adalah kekasih Law, dengan segera Cosette membuang tangan besar itu dari genggamannya. Membuat Kidd sedikit shock.

"Cih. Lagi-lagi orang tampan yang berbelok!" kesalnya. Susah sekali mencari orang tampan yang menyukai perempuan.

" Ma, Ma. Kau pasti lelah dan ingin bertemu jiji."

"Ah ya benar! Kakek sial itu! Dimana dia?!"

"Aku rasa dia masih di ruang tamu."

Tanpa menunggu kalimat yang lain. Cosette berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang di maksud. Meninggalkan Law dan Kidd di belakang sana.

...

"Chef Ojii-san!"

Suara pintu ruang tamu yang terbuka cukup kasar, membuat 4 orang yang ada di dalam sana serempak menoleh ke arah wanita berambut coklat di kepang, berkemeja putih dan celana jeans panjang yang berdiri disana. Mata wanita itu sempat terpaku saat melihat lelaki berambut biru dan lelaki kurus berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, Cosette-chan." Ungkap Zeff tak menduga gadis itu berada di rumahnya.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang tunggu,kan. Karena Jiji sedang ada tamu." Suara berat muncul dari belakang Cosette. Memperlihatkan Law dan Kidd yang juga masuk kedalam ruangan.

Prang.

Dan suara gelas teh yang terjatuh dari tangan Niji, membuat yang lain berbalik menoleh ke arah pria berambut biru itu.

"A-Ah. Maafkan aku." Ungkap Niji setelahnya yang sebelumnya juga saling bertatap dengan Cosette dari balik kacamatanya. Dan ketika dia ingin membereskan pecahan gelas yang terjatuh, Zeff melarangnya.

"Biarkan Saja, Niji-boy. Biar Patty yang bereskan."

"A-Ah, baiklah." Jelas Niji. Reaksi Niji yang sekarang sangat berbeda dari karakternya, dan Sanji yang melihat kakaknya yang tergagap itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata dingin.

Sanji tahu siapa wanita itu.

Dan dia juga pernah mengenal dan akrab dengannya.

"Gadis ceroboh! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali." Bentak Zeff kepada Cosette. Membuat Cosette tersadar dari rasa terpakunya dan mulai merespon Zeff. Law yang sudah menebak akan menjadi keributan apa, mulai ikut duduk bersama sang kekasih dalam meja yang sedari tadi di kelilingi oleh Zeff, Niji, Sanji dan Enel disana. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"A, Ah, Ah! Maafkan saya yang tidak sopan." Cosette buru-buru membungkukan badannya dan melangkah kepada Zeff. "Ojiisan! Kenapa kau tega mengalihkan restoran ku kepada si culas Alvida ituuuu?!" Bisik Cosette pada Zeff dengan nada marah namun malah terdengar menggemaskan bagi Zeff.

"Ahahahaha!" Zeff malah tertawa. Membuat gadis itu cengo mendapatkan reaksinya. "Ku kira ada masalah serius apa."

"Ojiisaaan~" dengus Cosette.

"Yasudah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi masalah itu. Oh ya, perkenalkan tamuku. Ini anak-anak Vinsmoke, Niji dan adiknya Sanji. Juga ini Enel-san, Niji seorang penulis yang akan membuat catatan biograpiku. Enel adalah editornya. Dan gadis ini adalah salah satu anak didikku"

"Ah, Ya. Salam kenal, aku Cosette."

"Ayo duduklah dulu." Suruh Zeff. Tapi Cosette menolak dan berencana untuk membersihkan diri dan membawa barang-barangnya karena ia berniat untuk menginap disini. Dan dengan segera menarik Law dengan paksa meninggalkan ruangan itu.

...

"Ke-Kenapa anak-anak Vinsmoke itu ada disini?!"

"Heee? Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Law sambil tetap berjalan menarik koper si teman kecil untuk ke kamar nya.

"Ya, bukan begitu juga sih."

"Kau ngefens mereka seperti kepada Kidd?" Kini malah Law melihat aneh kearah Cosette. Dia tidak menyangka gadis cantik itu seleranya payah sekali. Kalau saja dia tahu bagaimana sifat Niji dan parahnya nasib Sanji.

"Tidak seperti itu, Law." Bantah Cosette cepat. Kidd jelas dia penggemar karena dia memang aktor naik daun. Tapi keluarga Vinsmoke apalagi Niji dan Sanji jarang terkenal. Malah lebih terkenal si Vinsmoke Ichiji itupun hanya di beberapa kalangan atas.

Cosette lalu berjalan dalam diam dengan wajah yang Law rasa sangat bukan Cosette sekali. Cosette selalu ceria, selalu tersenyum, cepat marah, tapi entah kenapa, setelah memasuki ruang tamu, Law merasa gadis itu berubah sikap dan mimik wajahnya.

"Oi. Cosette." Panggil Law berusaha menyadari lamunannya. Membuat Cosette kembali tersadar. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah. Tidak apaapa, Law. Aku rasa aku hanya kelelahan." Jelasnya.

...

Hari berganti. Saat ini, ada dua orang yang tengah berdiri di taman belakang Baratie. Mereka berdiri cukup berjauhan, dan di sekitar mereka juga sepi.

"Hee, jadi kau menjadi penulis, dan tidak menyangka justru seorang koki yang akan jadi objek pertama mu?" ucap Cosette dengan wajah sengit.

"Bukan urusanmu, juga, kan. Lagipula siapa yang tahu kalau kau ada hubungan dengan Zeff-jisan." Ditambah Niji yang juga sama tak sukanya.

"Harusnya kau berpikir, dong. Aku menekuni hobiku, cita-citaku, sedangkan Zeff adalah koki terkenal, tentu saja aku pasti ada hubungannya."

"hehe." Niji tertawa kecil seraya mengejek. "Bahkan gadis tidak sopan sepertimu yang membuka pintu seperti preman itu, mana bisa aku berpikir kau akan berada di bawah naungan si koki terkenal."

Wajah Cosette memerah, agak marah. Dia paling tahu sifat menyebalkan 'mantan kekasihnya' itu. "Cih. Justru kau yang aneh, berurusan dengan dunia koki, biografi Zeff? Ku pikir kau malah tidak move on dariku." Entah kenapa gadis itu kepedean. Membuat Niji naik darah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ha? Memang hanya kau yang bekerja jadi koki?! Sanjiku juga menekuninya, tahu!"

Cosette terbelalak. Malu rasanya dia sempat percaya diri bahwa laki-laki yang dulu amat sangat mencintainya itu belum berpindah hati, tapi ia juga tak menyangka, kalau Sanji justru malah menekuni hobi yang sama dengannya juga.

"Sanji, katamu?" tanya Cosette, entah kenapa sedikit geram, sedikit tidak suka. Ia tahu, hubungannya dengan Niji hancur bukan salah Sanji, sahabat yang selalu satu pemikiran dengannya. Tapi justru karena Sanji jugalah, ia kehilangan lelaki penyuka warna biru itu.

"Ya. Jangan sangka aku akan terus mencintaimu, Cosette. Kau yang membuatku begini, sekarang Sanji adalah segalanya." Ungkap Niji dengan nada dingin. "Aku rasa sebaiknya kita tidak usah berbicara seperti ini lagi." Jelasnya lagi sambil meninggalkan gadis dengan penuh kemarahan itu.

Mana mau?! Setelah bertemu dengan Niji seperti itu, mana mau dia di campakkan seperti ini?!

...

Siang harinya, ketika Zeff sedang sibuk bersama Niji dan Enel. Cosette selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Law dan kekasihnya, Kidd.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang berjalan di koridor, Sanji kebetulan juga berjalan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sanji-Kun!" Cosette dengan riang melambaikan tangan pada Sanji yang kebetulan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

Sanji agak canggung. Cosette adalah sahabat sejatinya ketika masih SMA, Sanji bahkan tahu kalau Cosette adalah kekasih Niji yang paling di cintainya.

Bahkan Sanji masih ingat saat Cosette memakinya dan meninggalkannya, saat itu Sanji sadar bahwa Cosette sudah memutuskan segala hubungan persahabatannya dengannya.

Tapi Sanji tetap membenarkan, bahwa rasa mencintainya terhadap dapur, masakan, koki, semua mimpinya, itu berasal dari sang Ibu, Idolanya Zeff, dan juga sahabatnya itu, Cosette. Sehingga Sanji hingga sekarang masih berkutat dan menekuni semua hal itu.

Melihat Cosette berlari mendekat padanya, Sanji hanya tersenyum canggung.

Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap biasa? Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya ia merasa sudah tidak berinteraksi dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Sanji, sudah lama ya." Saat Cosette berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan hangatnya, membuat Sanji menyadari, ah, betapa ia rindu terhadap gadis yang sudah di anggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

...

"Eh?! Jadi kau sudah dua malam ini tidur di kamar Law?!" tanya Cosette tak percaya.

"Itu benar sekali! Aku bahkan tidak boleh masuk! Kau jahat, sayang!" Rengek Kidd.

"ck." Law hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Kidd dan Sanji sudah tahu garis besarnya, tapi menceritakan hal ambigu itu pada Cosette rasanya ...

Cosette diam. Lagi-lagi dengan bola mata redup itu.

"Pasti ulah Niji." ungkapnya sambil menatap ngilu luka perban yang ada di tubuh Sanji.

"Eh?!" Law kaget. Apa sebenarnya Cosette memang sudah mengenal keluarga Vinsmoke itu?!

"Sudah law! Tak usah kaget." Cosette menapik reaksi Law. Baik Law maupun Cosette sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi, apalagi melihat mimik Sanji yang kelu itu. Sanji tahu, Sanji paham. Cosette sudah tahu masalah keluarganya. "Si Brengsek itu mantan kekasihku ketika SMP sampai SMA, Sanji sahabatku saat SMA." Jelas Cosette.

"Kau?! Pernah pacaran dengan orang sial itu?!"

"Panjang ceritanya. Aku juga tahu kalau Niji dan saudara laki-laki lainnya sangat menggilai Sanji."

Law tak bisa berkata-kata. Begitupun sang korban, sedangkan Kidd hanya menyimak disana. Merasa pembicaraan itu sudah terasa biasa di dengar nya.

"Tapi tak kusangka bahkan sampai sekarang si bodoh itu masih menjahilimu, Sanji. Bahkan sampai separah ini." Geramnya. Rasanya sempat ada penyesalan pernah mencintai lelaki tak normal itu. "Tapi sudahlah! Yang kau lakukan itu benar, Law. Selama di Baratie, kita harus menjauhkan monster itu dari Sanji." Kini Binar mata Cosette menjadi kobaran semangat. "Daripada membicarakan dia, bagaimana kalau kita ke dapur, Sanji?! Aku tidak sabar ingin tahu sejauh apa kita menekuni hal yang kita sukai ini!" senyum nya terlintas lagi.

Cosette sungguh gadis yang penuh warna. Membuat Sanji sedikit senang, karena dia tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Zeff , tapi dia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu kembali dan hubungan mulai kembali baik-baik saja.

...

Sebuah Lamborgini hitam memasuki gerbang kediaman Germa.

Reiju yang kebetulan sedang memantau pelayan-pelayan yang sedang merapikan tanaman hias di taman depan mulai mengerutkan alisnya saat mobil itu mulai terparkir.

Kemudian Zoro keluar dari kursi penumpang. Melihat wajah Zoro dari kejauhan yang terlihat sedikit babak belur, di tambah Sanji dan Niji tidak bersamanya, membuat Reiju langsung berjalan cepat kearah mobil tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar saya, Ayah dan Paman Torao." Bungkuknya sopan.

"Hei-hei, tidak usah sungkan. Lagipula kan kami tidak langsung pergi, ini kami mau turun tahu." Balas Corazon.

"Loh, Paman Corazon? Paman Dofla?"

"Yo! Germa Princess." Sapa Doflaminggo sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Apa kabar, Reiju-chan?" Senyum Corazon juga keluar dari mobil.

"Baik." Jawab Reiju yang masih agak bingung, kenapa dua bersaudara Donquiote, saudara jauh Vinsmoke, tiba-tiba berkunjung disini. Ditambah,,melihat dari dekat, Reiju bisa tahu bahwa ada perban yang tersembunyi di balik baju bebas Zoro.

"Selamat Sore, Reiju-sama. Saya pulang." Sapa Zoro saat Reiju melirik padanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan Reiju padanya, tapi saat Nami menghampirinya, Reiju lalu memprioritaskan untuk melayani para pamannya itu.

...

"Selamat Malam. Selamat Beristirahat, Paman." Bungkuk Reiju saat melihat Corazon dan Doflaminggo di antar Ace dan Sabo ke kamar mereka.

Setelah menjamu mereka dengan makan malam, karena di rumah ini hanya ada Reiju, Reiju menyarankan agar kedua paman jauh itu tetap tinggal di Germa hingga ayahnya pulang esok atau lusa. Sepertinya mereka punya banyak waktu luang sehingga mereka menuruti permintaan Reiju.

Setelah keempat punggung lelaki itu sudah tak terlihat di ujung belokan koridor, tinggal Nami, Zoro dan Reiju yang masih tinggal di depan ruang makan ini.

"Zoro." Panggil Reiju dengan nada dingin. Padahal sejak tadi suaranya selalu ceria saat meladeni ayah dan pamannya Law itu.

"Ya, Reiju-sama."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan cerita mereka?! Preman katanya? Sebaiknya kau ceritakan semuanya padaku." Reiju meluap. Sejak awal Niji mengajak Zoro dan juga Sanji ke Baratie, dia memang sudah punya firasat tak enak. "Ini pasti ulah Niji, kan?!"

Pertanyaan Reiju benar. Namun Zoro hanya membungkuk diam, dia tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya.

"Saya tidak apaapa Reiju-sama." Kalimat yang dibenarkan Zoro atas kecemasan Reiju.

"Si Bodoh itu." Kesalnya. Bukan hanya Zoro yang dia cemaskan tapi adik kesayangannya. "Aku ingin kau menceritakannya karena aku memikirkan Sanji. Jika ada sesuatu padamu sampai seperti ini, Sanji pastinya kena imbasnya."

Zoro meredupkan bola matanya. Pede sekali dia berpikir Reiju akan marah karena ulah Niji kepadanya, rupanya semua karena pria manis itu.

Yang Zoro juga cemaskan karena saat terakhir pamit, ia melihat luka-lukanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang di alami Sanji, yang jelas, ia pasti di siksa oleh Niji.

Reiju mengeratkan giginya. Kesal rasanya ingin pergi kesana atau paling tidak menelpon Sanji saat ini juga. Tapi, ia takut menimbulkan masalah dan menghancurkan debut karir Niji. Membuat dia serba salah Karena keduanya adalah adik kandungnya. Bagaimana pun Reiju harus sabar untuk dua hari kedepan dimana katanya Niji sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di kediaman Baratie.

"Baiklah. Kau juga beristiratlah.""

"Terima kasih Reiju-sama. Selamat malam."

...

Malam semakin larut, Zoro berjalan gontai di koridor menuju kearah kamarnya. Wajahnya tertekuk, dia meratapi segala yang telah menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, ia adalah orang yang payah.

Ia tidak bisa mendekati Sanji, ia tentu saja mencemaskan belahan jiwanya itu. Bahkan sampai membuat si Torao cemas dan ia tidak bisa menolak ketika Ayah dan paman teman masa kecilnya itu mengantarnya kembali ke Germa. Ditambah ia juga tidak bisa bercerita secara detail kepada Reiju.

Semua ia pendam sendiri. Keluhannya. Kesedihannya.

Harus bercerita pada siapa?

Cklek.

"Ou, Zoro!"

Mata Onyx Zoro terbuka. Dia mendapatkan seseorang sudah berada di kamarnya. "Luffy..."

"Gomen, Zoro. Robin sebenarnya menyuruhku untuk membersihkan dari merapikan kamarmu, tapi aku baru menyelesaikan urusanku selarut ini." Gumam Luffy membelakangi Zoro. Masih sibuk merapikan pekerjaan tetakhirnya di ruangan ini, yaitu merapikan tempat yang akan di tiduri temannya itu. "Yosh. Sudah selesai!" jelasnya setelah selesai memasang sprei di kasur segiempat yang cukup besar itu. "Hah,,,lelahnya, mengurus Yonji-sama itu sangat merepotkan. Aku lebih santai saat menjadi pelayan pribadi Sanji-sama." Keluh Luffy sambil mempoutkan mulutnya. Karena jadwal Yonji yang padat, Luffy harus bekerja ekstra di luar Germa menemani si bungsu Vinsmoke itu kemana-mana.

Zoro kembali menekuk wajahnya sambil menduduki diri di kursi yang memang ada disana.

"Na, Zoro. Kau sudah bisa beristirahat. Tolong di maklum ya, lagipula aku juga tidak menyangka kau pulang lebih dulu, kan jadi mendadak."

"Luffy, pengendalian diri itu, apa bisa di lakukan? Kau benar-benar Alpha juga?"

Luffy bengong. Tapi ia menyadari pertanyaan Zoro itu serius, ia bisa lihat dari raut wajah penuh masalahnya.

"Tentu saja." Luffy juga mengubah mimiknya menjadi serius. "Aku Alpha, Zoro. Akupun sudah bekerja disini sangat lama. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Zoro mengeratkan giginya. Bahkan kepada Reiju saja ia tidak berani bercerita, apakah ia harus curhat pada Luffy?

"aku—lagi-lagi tak bisa mengendalikan diri...Aku memperkosa Sanji-sama, lagi—"

Drak.

Zoro kaget karena tiba-tiba kerah bajunya terangkat, dia menemukan Luffy sudah bertahap wajah dengannya. Wajah kemarahannya.

"Kau—"

Zoro diam. Ya, dia pantas menerima pukulan atau sejenisnya. Siapapun bagi Luffy, memperkosa Sanji sama saja sebuah kejahatan. Zoro bahkan tahu apa saja yang di lakukan Luffy demi melindungi majikan pertamanya itu.

"Sial." Luffy mendorong Zoro kembali le kursinya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Semua sudah di rencanakan Niji-sama." Zoro mulai buka mulut saat melihat Luffy sudah menenangkan dirinya dan duduk di kasur nya. "Aku lepas kendali, aku lagi-lagi menyakitinya."

"Berarti si Brengsek itu juga memperkosa Sanji."

"Saat dalam perjalanan, ternyata hanya ada kami bertiga di Kereta itu. Aku duduk di gerbong yang berbeda dengan Niji dan Sanji-sama. Dan tak berapa lama, bau Sanji sama menghilangkan kesadaranku. Tapi, Niji sama sadar, dia mengkonsumsi SMILE, itu yang Torao ceritakan."

"Jadi, orang itu masih belum nerubah." Luffy semakin kesal.

Zoro mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi Luffy. Aku masih ingat jelas wajah Sanji-sama yang ketakutan..."

Luffy memalingkan wajahnya melihat pria berambut hijau yang mulai merunduk itu.

"Dia menolak ku. Aku ingin menjauh dan hilang darinya, tapi, aku tanpa sadar selalu berjalan mendekat padanya, kenapa? Kenapa, Luffy?"

"Itu sudah jelas. Itu karena kau sudah terikat dengan Sanji-sama, Zoro."

Tak lama, Luffy bisa mendengar isakan kecil dari badan besar sahabatnya itu. Apalagi, malam yang semakin larut, membuat suasana semakin hening.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Luffy, tolong aku ..."

...

Hari-hari di Baratie telah berlalu. Berkat Cosette, entah kenapa, Niji tidak menghampiri Sanji selama pagi hingga sore hari, di tambah Law juga bersikeras melawan kepada putra kedua Vinsmoke itu bahwa Sanji harus tetap bermalam di kamarnya.

Jadi paling tidak, selama hari-hari terakhir, Sanji dalam kondisi yang sangat aman. Tidak ada kejadian memalukan barang sekecil apapun yang di lalui nya gara-gara Niji. Semua bersikap Normal.

"Awas ya Ojisan! Pokoknya mulai minggu depan aku akan kembali mengambil restoran ku!" Ancam Cosette kepada Zeff sambil terus mengemudi mobilnya dari parkiran.

Ya, saat ini adalah sore hari dimana Cosette, Sanji, Niji dan Enel akan meninggalkan Baratie.

"Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka, nak Sanji sangat multitalenta, semua masakan yang dimasaknya sangat menarik lidahku." Puji Zeff. Semenjak kedatangan Cosette, mereka berdua selalu sibuk di dapur bersama Patty bahkan dengan paksa Cosette selalu ingin menyajikan sarapan dan makan malam untuk yang lain, tentu saja di asistenkan Sanji.

Cosette memggembungkan pipinya dari kejauhan di dalam mobilnya karena Zeff tidak menghiraukan nya.

"Cih. Sialan." Niji mendecak kesal. Ditambah udara juga semakin dingin, membuat dia selalu mengamankan kedua tangannya di dalam jaket birunya.

"Maaf ya Niji, aku benar ada urusan, karena beda arah juga aku tidak bisa memgantarmu." Jelas Enel. Istrinya baru saja lahiran sehingga ia dengan gembira ingin buru-buru pulang.

"Ayo, Sanji! Cepat naik." Teriak Cosette dari kejauhan. Pada akhirnya, semua setuju untuk meminta Cosette mengantar Niji dan Sanji pulang, tiada bantahan juga dari si rambut biru karena dia menjaga citra di depan Zeff.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu." Ungkap Sanji pada Zeff dan Patty. Lalu ia berjalan kearah Law dan Kidd yang berdiri lebih dekat dengan mobil Cosette. "Law, terima kasih ya. Kapan-kapan mampir lah kerumah kami."

"Iya. Yang penting kau juga harus mengurus luka-lukamu disana." Jawab Law sambil memandang sinis kepada Niji. "Jangan sampai orang-orang brengsek itu menyakitimu lagi, bodoh." Tambahmya kepada Sanji.

Sanji hanya tersenyum kecut. Dan mulai naik di bangku depan. Sedangkan Niji duduk di bangku belakang.

"Cosette. Aku serahkan Sanji kepadamu, hati-hati."

"Kau tenang Saja Law, bajingan biru itu tak akan kubiarkan mendekati Sanji." Ucapnya sengaja agar Niji mendengarnya, namun Niji tidak merespon dan hanya duduk tenang di kursinya. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya!" ucap Cosette ceria sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan tak berapa lama, merekapun meninggalkan kediaman Baratie.

...

Pagi harinya, di kediaman Germa, semua pelayan sudah bersiap di ruang depan untuk menyambut kepulangan Vinsmoke Judge dan Ichiji, termasuk Reiju, Corazon, Doflaminggo dan juga Zoro yang ada disana.

Mengetahui sang ayah sudah masuk, Reiju memeluknya seperti biasa ia menyambut sang kepala keluarga itu, dan lalu memeluk si adik berambut merah setelahnya.

"Lama tak jumpa." Judge tersenyum sambil memeluk kedua badan besar paman para anak-anak Vinsmoke itu.

"Sudah lama sekali ya Paman Judge, senang kau sehat." Ungkap Corazon.

"hehehe, aku memang sering berpapasan tapi tidak bisa meluangkan waktu seperti sekarang, maaf ya Paman." Di tambah Doflaminggo yang memang sibuk dengan kehidupannya memanagemen artis. "Ichiji-boy, wajahmu sudah masuk target untuk jadi artis ku kalau kau berkenan."

"Tidak, Terima Kasih, Paman. Aku tetap akan fokus kepada perusahaan." Tolaknya cepat sambil merangkul menyapa kedua Paman dari jauh itu.

"Ayah, sebaiknya beristirahat." Saran Reiju.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa. Banyak yang akan aku bicarakan dengan kedua pamanmu ini." Ungkapnya senang dan langsung mengajak Corazon dan Doflaminggo meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apalagi yang membuat wajah ayah sesenang itu, Neesan. Kalau bukan karena bisnis yang menguntungkan." Ichiji berjalan menuju Reiju yang memandang punggung sang ayah yang telah berlalu dengan wajah cemas.

"Tapi wajah ayah terlihat pucat. Bagaimana dengan pertemuan bersama keluarga Charlotte?"

"Ya, banyak yang terjadi. Mungkin ayah juga kepikiran. Biarkan dia dengan para paman dulu, aku rasa akan ada hal bagus yang terjadi." Saran Ichiji agar Reiju tidak usah cemas. Kalau Ichiji menceritakan detail pertemuan dengan keluarga Big Mom, ia rasa Reiju juga tidak akan setuju tentang itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, si pelayan brengsek itu ada disini." Ungkap Ichiji sambil melirik tidak suka pada Zoro. Zoro yang tahu dilirik sinis oleh majikan, tetap membungkuk hormat padanya. "Berarti, Niji dan Sanji juga sudah pulang?"

"Zoro pulang sendiri bersama Paman Corazon dan Dofla, Tapi aku rasa, siang atau sore ini, Niji dan Sanji akan sampai rumah. Kemarin sore, Niji sudah mengabariku."

"Heh, akhirnya kerepotan juga ya mengurus pelayan tidak tahu diri itu." Ejek Ichiji dengan senyum menghina saat sadar bahwa Zoro penuh luka seperti itu. "Yasudah kalau begitu, aku mau beristirahat sampai menunggu si Jalang itu pulang." Desis Ichiji yang juga meninggalkan ruangan. Dan betapa rindunya ia kepada Sanji.

...

Jam 20.20, akhirnya Cosette, Niji dan Sanji telah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Germa.

"Terima kasih, Cosette-chan sudah mengantar kami, sayang kau tidak mampir." Terang Sanji sambil menengok kearah kaca pintu dimana Cosette menyetir.

"Iya, maafkan aku ini juga sudah terlalu malam, setelah dari luar Negeri aku juga belum menyapa keluargaku. Lain kali ya, Sanji." Senyumnya. Sanji juga balas senyum dan dia berjalan kearah pintu gerbang yang besar itu.

Lalu, Cosette melihat badan Niji yang sekarang menggantikan posisi Sanji. Sanji tahu mungkin ada yang ingin mereka berdua bicarakan sehingga Sanji duluan yang masuk kedalam.

Brak.

Niji menapakkan satu kakinya ke pintu mobil dimana Cosette duduk itu, sedikit membuat Cosette terhentak tapi gadis itu langsung menyeringai tidak suka.

"Kau ini memang tidak tahu terima kasih ya." Ejeknya.

"Cewek sialan. Kau boleh melakukan apapun sesukamu, tapi jika di dalam Germa, kau jangan berharap."

"Brengsek, aku juga hanya menyapa sapaan hangat Sanji, tapi sayang sekali aku buru-buru."

"Tetap Saja, bahkan di dalam Germa, Sanji itu milikku. Sudah pergi sana." Ungkap Niji sambil berjalan meninggalkan mobil Cosette.

"Suatu saat, aku juga akan menjauhkan Sanji darimu bahkan itu di dalam Germa, ingat itu!" teriak Cosette.

Niji tetap berjalan dan hanya merespon dengan mengangkat jari tengahnya kepada gadis itu.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, dulu Niji dan Cosette adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai, bahkan Niji sangat mencintai gadis itu. Tapi karena Sanji, semua kisah cinta mereka berantakan. Lalu, bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya?

...

Saat ini ruang makan sangat Ramai, Judge, Corazon, Doflaminggo, Reiju dan Ichiji sedang makan malam sedari tadi, ada juga Yonji yang kebetulan pulang sore harinya dan juga ikut makan dalam ruangan ini.

Tak lupa Ace, Sabo, Luffy dan Zoro juga ada di dalam ruangan mengawasi makan malam mereka. Sedangkan Robin dan Nami berjaga di pintu masuk ruang makan.

"Kami pulang." Niji dan Sanji yang baru datang dan tanpa mampir kemanapun saat memasuki Germa, langsung berkunjung keruang makan dimana semua orang berkumpul.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan tahu kedatangan Niji dan Sanji.

"Kalian sudah pulang—" Reiju yang nampak senang melihat kepulangan mereka, akan beranjak namun ke duluan oleh Ichiji dan Yonji yang duduk di sekitarnya.

"Niisan!" ungkap Yonji manja, tak tahu malu walau ada kedua tamu di ruangan itu.

Mengetahui Ichiji dan Yonji yang mendekati mereka, Sanji berjalan pelan kebelakang Niji dengan wajah agak takut.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah pulang." Senyum Ichiji sambil akan menghampiri lengan Sanji. Namun—

Plak.

Ichiji terhenyak. Bahkan obrolan sang ayah dengan kedua paman juga terhenti saat tahu bahwa tangan putra pertama itu di singkirkan oleh sebuah tampar dari si Putra Kedua.

"Jangan coba kau sentuh Sanji." Ucap Niji dingin. Sanji gugup dan hanya bisa berdiam diri di belakang Niji terlebih lagi saat melihat wajah Ichiji yang sekarang.

"Loh, kau bercanda apa sih, Niji?" Kini Yonji yang tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Sanji namun Niji langsung menendang badan besar itu hingga Yonji tersungkur.

Membuat semua pasang mata yang ada dalam ruangan membelalak.

Ada apa ini?!

"Heh, jadi bisa kau jelaskan padaku, Niji?!" senyum Ichiji tidak suka bahkan ia menekankan kalimat tanyanya. Minta penjelasan dari adiknya itu, padahal sudah jelas bahwa 'Sanji adalah milik bersama' untuk mereka bertiga.

"Mulai sekarang, Sanji adalah kekasihku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya, sekalipun itu kalian."

"Hehe, mainanmu saat ini tidak lucu Niji." Tawa Ichiji mengejek. Sanji miliknya? Enak saja, kalaupun tentang kepemilikan Sanji, tentu Ichiji yang lebih berhak mengklaimnya. Dia segalanya yang menjadi 'pertama' untuk Sanji.

"Aduduh— kau gila apa?!" bentak Yonji sambil mendudukan dirinya. "Niisan, sakit nih." Rengek Yonji pada Sanji yang masih berdiam diri di belakang Niji. Membuat Sanji jadi bingung tapi ia sudah paham tentang 'perjanjiannya' dengan Niji saat di kereta. Bahwa dia menjadi kekasih Niji dan menuruti semua perintahnya, termasuk saat ini.

"Na, Sanji, jangan bercanda. Ayo kemari." Ichiji merentangkan kedua tangannya. Perintah mutlak sang pewaris tahta Germa ini. Membuat Sanji bergidik saat melihat tatapan dominasinya, sehingga tanpa sadar Sanji melangkahkan satu kakinya. Membuat Niji mendecak saat melihat Ichiji tersenyum menang akan reaksi Sanji.

'sebenarnya ada apa ini?' bisik Corazon yang melihat sang kakak malah menyeringai menyaksikan drama para putra Vinsmoke itu.

'Hehe, sudah kuduga sih.' Hanya itu jawaban Doflaminggo tetap dengan seringainya menikmati keempat rambut pelangi yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Zoro, Luffy, Ace dan Sabo juga ikut bingung dan panik. Mereka bersiaga tapi juga kebingungan karena ada tamu dalam ruangan, apalagi reaksi Judge masih diam di tempat duduknya.

Niji kesal saat Sanji perlahan mulai berjalan melewatinya, berjalan menuju Ichiji yang ada di depannya.

Niji mengepalkan tangannya, menarik Sanji dalam pelukannya dan –

BUAGH! "SUDAH KUBILANG SEKARANG SANJI ADALAH MILIKKU!" kemarahan si rambut biru memuncak, entah sejak kapan dia memendam kebencian terhadap Ichiji, yang jelas sekarang tinjunya berhasil mencapai wajah sang kakak bahkan kacamata yang di kenakan Ichiji pun retak.

"Hei, kau apa-apaan sih Niji!" Yonji mendekat dan dia juga terkenal bogem mentah Niji karena dia tidak siaga dan masih belum memahami keseriusan Niji.

"Sialan, kau. Jadi pada akhirnya begini, hm?!" Gertak Ichiji sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Berlindung di belakangku, Sanji. Biar aku habisi mereka berdua." Terang Niji yang dengan soknya berperan menjadi kekasih bertanggung jawab itu. "Ayo kalian berdua, aku tidak takut." Tantang Niji. Ya, dia sudah muak untuk berbagi Sanji dengan kebiadaban mereka.

"Jadi kita harus menghajarmu seperti itu? Begitu Ichiji-aniki?" ungkap Yonji bertanya pada Ichiji.

"Betul Yonji, kita harus habisi bajingan ini." Perintah Ichiji dan pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga saling adu pukul disana.

Sanji yang berada tak jauh dari mereka mulai kebingungan dan juga ingin menangis. Ia membenci ketiganya, tapi dia tidak menyangka melihat ketiganya saling bertengkar karena dirinya, ditambah semua orang melihat aksi mereka. Dia juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Niji yang selalu berkata bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya.

Dan Sanji tambah panik saat melirik pada Reiju yang nampak juga ingin menangis melihat _chaos_ di ruangan ini. Ditambah ia juga melihat sang ayah yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"He,hei—sudahlah, ayah datang kemari, kalian hentikkan—" sanji dengan suara kecil dan takut berusaha melerai, tapi tak di respon oleh ketiganya.

Luffy dan Zoro malah menikmati keributan itu, mereka suka melihat ketiga Vinsmoke saling menghancurkan, asal tidak menyakiti Sanji, mereka jadi tetap diam di tempatnya.

Sedangkan Sabo dan Ace kebingungan dan hanya melihat setiap langkah sang kepala keluarga Germa.

Corazon dan Doflaminggo tetap di kursinya.

Nami dan Robin langsung menenangkan Reiju yang sangat cemas namun tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Kalian bertiga, hentikkan!" perintah sang ayah.

"Tidak ayah, biar aku beri pelajaran adik tidak tahu diri ini." Ungkap Ichiji, kembali memukul Niji bahkan juga Yonji, entah kenapa mereka bertiga malah saling beradu kekuatan sehingga tidak terjadi aliansi antara Yonji dan Ichiji, semua ingin jadi pemenangnya.

"Aku memang benci padamu, Niji. Tapi aku juga sudah lama benci padamu juga, Ichiji-aniki." Tambah Yonji.

"Kalian berdua hanya membuat mataku sakit! Enyahlah!" Teriak Niji.

Pertengkaran ketiga Alpha itu tak terelakkan bahkan suara Judge tidak sampai kepada mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka Alpha Super kebanggan Judge atas eksperimennya. Ketiganya memiliki Gen untuk menjadi pemenang, Judge menyukai semangat pertengkaran itu. Tapi, bertengkar demi Omega macam Sanji?!

Judge melirik sinis pada Sanji dan mulai mendekatinya. Dan dengan sangat ringannya, Judge mencekik leher Sanji sehingga Sanji sedikit terangkat dari lantai.

"AYAH!" Teriak Reiju berdiri dari kursinya.

"SANJI-SAMA!" Teriak para pelayan laki-laki dan perempuan yang ada disana.

"ugh—a-ayah..." ringis Sanji sesak sambil tetap menggenggam tangan ayah di lehernya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Ayah, sialan? Puas kau melihat anak-anakku saling merebutkanmu?!" Tatapan Judge marah.

Membuat Sanji yang tadinya ingin melepas diri dari cekikan sang ayah mulai melemaskan genggamannya. Benar, yang dianggap anak olehnya hanya ketiga orang yang bertengkar disana, benar, harusnya dia mati saja.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau berhenti, aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan kepadanya!" Ancam Judge. Namun mereka bertiga masih asik dalam dunianya.

"Kumohon ayah! Lepaskan Sanji!" Reiju berlari memeluk sang ayah namun Judge keburu naik pitam sehingga melepaskan Reiju dari badannya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga Reiju terlempar kearah ketiga Vinsmoke yang sedang beradu.

"Reiju-sama!" Ace, Sabo, Robin dan Nami langsung beraksi. Berlari untuk mengamankan Reiju.

Tahu banyak yang mengganggu, Ichiji, Niji dan Yonji terhenti. Mereka baru sadar saat melihat Sanji yang sedang di cekik sang ayah.

"Uhuk—"

"Sanji!" ketiganya panik dan langsung menghampiri Judge.

"Ayah apa yang kau lakukan,ayah." Ichiji dengan hatihati mendekati tangan sang ayah yang dengan gagahnya mengangkat Sanji itu.

"Ayah ayah maafkan aku ayah, lepaskan Niisan." Yonji mulai menangis sambil mengambil lengan satu Judge yang tidak sedang mencekik itu, menangis memohon namun Judge kini yang keras kepala untuk mendengarkan mereka.

"Ayah, Sanji bisa mati! Ayah!" Niji yang paling panik dan mulai memukul mukul badan keras sang ayah.

Ketiga Alpha yang beringas tadi, kini terlihat hanya seperti monyet kecil di bandingkan Judge yang masih berdiri kokoh diantaranya.

Lagi-lagi Sanji mengeluarkan suara batuk, Judgepun sadar bahwa ia sangat erat mencengkram leher kurus itu. Dia kembali menatap tidak suka kepada Sanji karena, ketiga Alpha kebanggaannya, sampai memohon dan menangis seperti ini hanya karena objek kegagalan yang dibuatnya.

"Cih. Sialan!" Judge melempar Sanji dengan sangat kesal. Membuat ketiga Alpha langsung menghampiri Sanji dengan cemas.

"Mulai hari ini, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi di dalam Germa, Sanji." Ungkap Judge.

"Ayah! Apa maksud ayah! Maafkan kesalahan kami, kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Pinta Ichiji, mengusir Sanji dari Germa sama dengan tak bernafas bagi mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar pembelaan. Ace, Sabo, Luffy, bawa ketiganya ke kamar mereka."

Dengan sigap Ace langsung mengamankan Ichiji, Sabo menangkap Niji dan Luffy Membawa Yonji.

"Ayah! Aku salah ayah! Jangan buat Sanji pergi dari sini ayah!" teriak Niji seperti orang gila, mana mau dia hidup di dalam Germa tanpa Sanji. Sedangkan Yonji hanya terisak seperti anak kecil.

"Roronoa Zoro." Panggil Judge. Membuat Zoro langsung menghadap nya. "Barang sial ini sudah memiliki ikatan denganmu. Aku juga memecatmu yang juga menjadi pemacu suasana panas dirumahku. Bawa dia pergi sejauh nya, jangan pernah kalian berdua muncul di hadapanku."

"Ayah...!" Reiju juga menangis, entah kenapa malam ini jadi begini. Meski ia selalu melihat kehancuran Sanji berkali kali dalam kediaman ini, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat semua adik-adiknya hancur. Bahkan sang ayah yang juga hancur, apalagi dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan atas ketidak nyamanan ini, aku harap kalian tidak ambil hati. Aku juga minta maaf, hari ini aku akan cepat beristirahat." Ucap Judge dingin kepada Corazon dan Dofla yang masih ada dalam ruangan. Lalu badan besarnya juga meninggalkan ruang makan.

...

Malam menggemparkan di kediaman Germapun telah berlalu. Pagi tetap kembali menjelang. Ketiga putra Vinsmoke menjadi tahanan kamar, tidak boleh kemanapun melakukan apapun dan semua aktifitasnya di hentikkan atas permintaan Judge. Semua hukuman atas perbuatan ketiganya semalam.

"Aku jadi tidak enak pamit dalam keadaan seperti ini, Reiju-chan." Ucap Corazon dan Dofla yang saat ini sudah berdiri di dekat mobil mereka yang kebetulan di antar oleh Reiju dan Robin.

"Aku minta maaf atas keributan semalam, semoga Paman tidak ambil hati dan tetap masih akan berkunjung ke kediaman kami. Maaf Ayah tidak bisa mengantar kepergiaan Paman" Senyum Reiju.

Corazon melirihkan pandangannya. Lalu mengusap memar yang ada di wajah Reiju karena luka semalam. "Kau ini sejak kapan diajarkan senyum berbisnis seperti itu. Kau juga perempuan, terlebih lagi usiamu masih muda. Seperti semua jadi bebanmu saja." Ungkap Corazon sukses membuat air mata Reiju mengalir.

"Re-Reiju-sama..." Robin agak panik. Memang, semenjak kematian sang Ibunda, Reiju sabagai anak pertama sangat disiplin dan dewasa, bahkan seperti dia yang mengurus keegoisan sang ayah dan adik-adiknya, juga lebih bersusah payah untuk memperhatikan Sanji. Semua beban sudah di tanggungnya dalam usianya yang masih kecil.

"Oi-Oi kau buat dia menangis loh, Cora." Timpal dofla malah mengejek.

"Sudah sini peluk pamanmu ini." Corazon tak menghiraukan dan memeluk Reiju yang juga membalas memeluknya, menangis dalam peluknya, sampai ia mulai tenang dan mengantarkan kepergian kedua paman dengan hati yang sudah ringan. Dia masih harus tetap kuat karena masalah baru saja di mulai. Saat Corazon dan Dofla pergi, mobil lain datang dan menampakkan gadis cukup umur dengan pakaian trendi dan rambut hitamnya.

"Kau-kan—"

"Selamat pagi, Reiju-sama." Ucapnya.

...

Judge duduk dalam kamar gelapnya. Pikirannya semrawut. Dia rasanya sudah tidak sanggup untuk berbaik hati lagi, semua sifatnya telah terungkap kepada anak-anak Alpha kebanggaannya, di tambah lagi semalam dia sempat menyakiti Reiju.

Cklek.

Seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Wah, wah, jadinya seperti ini ya. Pada akhirnya kau hanya bisa membuat anak-anakmu bertengkar bahkan membuat Reiju menangis."

"Shaky."

"Sudah lama ya Judge, sekalinya aku datang malah sedang melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini."

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Ha? Kau sudah lupa ya, tentu saja mau menjemput bocah kesayanganku yang kau siksa dirumah ini."

"Kau menipuku, Shaky. Dia Alpha dan kedatangannya menghancurkan keluargaku."

Shaky mendebrak meja yang ada di hadapan judge. "Bukannya ketiga anak Alphamu yang menghancurkannya! Di tambah lagi, kau juga menyia-nyiakan Sanji, anak yang di perjuangkan oleh Sora dari eksperimen bodohmu. Inilah efek sampingnya. Alpha kebanggaanmu hanya tunduk pada Sanji."

"Sialan kau! Kau datang hanya mencari ribut denganku."

"Aku sangat menyayangkan Reiju. Aku juga akan segera meninggalkan tempat busuk ini, terima kasih kau sudah memberi peninggalan Sora kepadaku, Judge. Dan jangan Lupa, karenamulah, Karena kelakuan mu jugalah, kau sudah mengambil Sora dan Rayleigh dari hidupku. Kali ini, aku akan menjaga mereka berdua. Zoro dan Sanji. Aku akan menjaga peninggalan mereka. Ingat itu."

Lalu gadis berambut hitam itu meninggalkan kamar Judge.

**Bersambung**

Hai-hai, akhirnya sudah masuk ke bab ZoSan haha, sudah ya main main sama ketiga Vinsmokenya XD

Dan sepertinya beberapa chapter lagi sudah mau ku tamatkan nih, dan aku juga udah melahirkan dengan selamat, Yey! Its Girl ! Dan aku mulai fokus lanjut lagi cerita ini, walau ga bisa Update ASAP ya, namanya juga punya bayi hehe.

Oke, mind to Ripiu? Maaf kalau ada salah salah nama dan karakter soalnya agak lupa sih udah sampe mana ya cerita ini hahaha, kelamaan Hiatus sih


End file.
